Mass Effect: Imperial Glory
by Rommel The Magnificent
Summary: A retelling of the Mass Effect story set in my Terra Ascendant universe. If you thought Humans were pushovers in ME, this is for you. Epilogue up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory: Prologue.**

* * *

**Arcturus Station, Private Chamber 0071, March 1st, 2193.**

Eric Hackett was enjoying his drink, a strange sickly sweet asari concoction that he was almost addicted to.

Finishing off his second glass of the liquor, and silently thanking the military for the implants that allowed him to enjoy such a drink, he turned to the man sitting opposite to him. "Remind me again, Senator Udina, why we're doing this?"

Udina sighed, "Simple High Admiral, the Empress has ordered us to."

"Fine, then explain to me again why the Empress thinks this is a good idea." Hackett asked.

"The Empress thinks that it is time to begin reintegrating the former council races into the galactic fold. We've already lifted most trade restrictions on the Volus. She feels this is the next step." Udina finished.

Hackett pondered this, "I can understand that, to a certain extent. But where in the name of all that is and is not holy did the idea of reactivating the Spectres come up?"

"I assume the same place your drink came from Admiral."

"The Mess hall?"

Udina glared at him for a moment before breaking into laughter. "Tell me Eric, how long have you been waiting to use that one?"

Hackett grinned, "I'll never tell. But in all seriousness, there is a reason we shut the Spectres down in the first place. Unsupervised agents with the freedom to ignore any and all laws in their quest to achieve 'galactic peace'?

Udina nodded, "True, but we do have our own equivalent more or less, the Inquisition is bound by little law not of their own making. Besides, the Spectres are going to be reorganized, they'll swear loyalty to the Imperial Family and the Empress and be bound by covenant and blood-oath."

"I suppose that's enough. Empress Sativia feels the possible gain is worth the risk, that's all that matters in the end." Hackett stated.

The doors opened, "Ah, Senator, High Admiral, I see you started early." Commodore Anderson observed.

"Nothing important Commodore, sit, let's begin. I assume both of you reviewed the files. High Admiral, why don't you start, I'm sure you have a favorite." Udina said,

"What about Prince Taylor? He has a distinguished service-record with the Fleet." Asked High Admiral Hackett.

"We need a ground-pounder, a Soldier or Marine. What about Field Marshall Avante-Gotha? He's well connected." Commodore Anderson countered.

"That's insane." Hackett said, "He's the Commander of the First Army Corps, there's no way he'd accept without the Empress herself asking, and there isn't a chance in hell we could convince Her."

"Gentlemen" Began the third member of the group, "We're going about this the wrong way."

Anderson stared at him, "What are you saying Senator?"

"I'm saying" Udina replied, "That we're looking for a Spectre. A Special Operations soldier, someone visible to the populace and popular with the other races, but not an interstellar celebrity."

"Senator Udina is quite correct." Stated a new figure entering the room. "I apologize for my tardiness Senator, Commodore, Admiral." finished Baronness Asalia.

"It's alright Lady Asalia, now could you elaborate on that?" Hackett asked.

"To be plain, High Admiral, the Spectres are supposed to be visible enough to identify, but not enough to be known at sight across the galaxy. They are meant to be known as agents of the council, or now I should say, agents of the Empress. A proper Spectre should be able to negotiate as well as kill. Spectres were meant to take care of problems using any means necessary, and keep galactic peace at any cost." Asalia finished.

The Humans in the room considered her words. Lady Asalia might be an Asari, but she was a member of the Imperial Court and was one of the greatest advocates for Terran-style reforms in Asari territory.

Commodore Anderson spoke next, "Lady Asalia is quite right, we need a soldier that both showcases the best we Terrans have to offer, and shows that we're serious about protecting the races under our care."

"Hrm" Hackett mused, "What about Alan Avante-Gotha? He's a Force Recon Marine, well connected. AND he's half-Krogan, if that doesn't show we're serious about unity nothing will."

"While that may be true, he would not be a good choice." Lady Asalia started, "Some races still feel uneasy about the Krogan, and to be quite frank, a few believe the Empire doesn't realize just what it has unleashed by curing the genophage."

Senator Udina checked the datafiles that had been uploaded to his Neural Net again, "What about Captain Shepard? He was born on Terra, House Shepard has blood-ties to House Taylor and onto the Imperial family."

Anderson peaked at that name, "Shepard's an N7, the best of the best. He saved the Akuze Outpost when he was 16, he's served in a dozen different sectors with distinction."

Hackett agreed, "Shepard served alongside Krogan, Batarians, Quarians and Asari. He's done tours in Salarian and Asari territory. He earned alot of respect from the Salarians when he took out the Lystheni. He just finished retraining in the 'Bastion' program, he'll be ready for anything that comes his way."

Lady Asalia spoke up, "The Asari would be overjoyed at this. Captain Shepard saved the daughter of a Matriarch during his first tour in Asari space. He's well known, and known well among the Asari Republics."

"It's settled then. Captain Shepard will be the premier member of the re-formed Spectres." Udina said, excitedly, "I'll send the recommendation to the Empress, and make the necessary

arrangements."

* * *

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It is 2193, 36 years since Humanities explosive entrance onto the galactic stage.

The old orders of the Council and the Citadel, the Trine of races jealously hoarding power has been cast down, replaced by the new order of Humanity and the Terran Empire. There is stability, and justice. Humans and our allies, the strong Krogan, the loyal Quarians, the clever Batarians, and the noble Asari rule unquestionably, but not all are happy with this.

The older races remember their past glories, the days when Humans were unknown, and THEY ruled the stars. Some of them work to bring these days back, no matter the cost...

**Imperial Glory Chapter 1: Introduction.**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

'_This is an AI construct communicating.'_

'This is telepathy.'

* * *

**Arcturus Station, Poleaxe Tavern. March 2nd, 2193 **

The interior of the tavern was perfect. Dark, humid, and warm it reminded him of home. As he nursed his whiskey he tried to remember the last time he had returned to the ancestral estates, was it 10 years, or 15 since he had been home? 'I need a vacation.' He thought.

_'I don't understand why humans place such a high importance on birthplaces and home planets.',_Wilco said.

Shepard rolled his eyes, 'Didn't I tell you to switch to standby mode?'

'_Standby mode is boring. How am I supposed to learn to react to you if you put me in a box in your head all the time?'_ Wilco replied.

'Fair point.' the Marine conceded. 'Why did I have to get a Matrix-born AI and not an Imprinted one?'

He sensed a wave of humor from Wilco. '_Why Captain, I almost get the impression you're warming up to me.' _

Shepard knew it would take some time to get used to a second presence inside his head. What the Technicians had failed to inform him was that matrix-born AI's had random personalities.

Apparently he got stuck with a mischievous one. He sat back in the large padded chair and surveyed the surroundings. From his position in the far corner he had an excellent view of the room. The Poleaxe was a popular haven for contractors and Marines on Arcturus station. You could see a wide cross-section of Imperial races. A table in another corner had afew humans, krogan, and batarians in a card game. Over at one of the booths you could see an off-duty human Marine with a quarian girl on his lap. To top it all off there was a lone asari at the bar, chatting with a human naval pilot.

The room went quiet as another human walked in. He saw two of the marines at the bar get up and salute as he caught a good look at the newcomer. Who was apparently making a bee-line for his table, company. Joy. He stood up and saluted as the newcomer reached his table.

"Captain Shepard." the newcomer greeted him.

"Commodore Anderson, I didn't know you were on Arcturus, have a seat, let's talk about old times." Shepard offered, and waved a barmaid over.

"Thank you Captain, bring me a coffee and rum, any kind as long as it's Terran, and bring the Captain another round on me" He said to the barmaid as he took a seat.

Shepard smirked, "I told you that you'd start turning into a squid if you accepted a ship command slot. Look, you're already drinking like the navy." The Commodore chuckled but otherwise ignored the comment.

Shepard and Anderson made small talk until the drinks arrived. "So Captain, how are you liking your passenger so far?" Anderson asked.

"He's taking awhile to get used to. He's a pain in the ass at times." Shepard replied. _'I heard that'_ came the reprimand from his AI.

"Sometimes takes a long time to get used to it, but it's worth it in the end. I've used AI psibots before, I've thought about getting a matrix implant." Anderson replied.

"Word of warning" Shepard paused as he took a sip of his whiskey. "Get an imprinted AI."

Shepard started, "Now Commodore, tell me why you're really here, You walked in with a purpose."

Anderson smiled, "Nothing gets past you Captain. Here," He pulled a datastick out of his pocket, "Your new orders."

Shepard was intrigued by this, "A Commodore delivering orders? This must be good." He closed his eyes as he grasped the datastick and processed the orders through his internal reader.

'Reassigned... Assignment Classified, further orders to be given by Commodore Anderson??'

'_This is most unusual.'_ Wilco stated.

'Just slightly' Shepard commented dryly. "I never thought I'd find something classified out of my Int/grade. When do I find out more?"

The Commodore replied, "Very soon, come with me." as he proceeded to get up.

Shepard threw his uniform jacket on and followed.

* * *

**Arcturus Station, Special Dock 5.**

Shepard was excited, they had passed a half dozen security checkpoints staffed by marines just to get here, it had to be something good. His AI commented, '_Special Docks, hmm? This is where they move experimental and special purpose ships before field testing.'_

'I wonder what that has to do with me though, maybe I'm being assigned to head a detachment on a new ship?'

'_Perhaps, it could also be a new Marine design and they want combat experts to put it through it's paces'_

'We'll know soon Wilco.'

"And here we are." Commodore Anderson stated as he input a keycode to open a blast door.

The two men walked out onto the catwalk and looked down at the ship in berth.

Shepard said the first thing that came to his mind, "That's the sleekest Frigate I have ever seen sir."

The ship was longer than regular frigates he had seen. The lines were rounded and, the best he could describe it would be 'perfect' 4 engine pylons, but he saw no visible drive ports. He was able to make out 3 pair of beam projectors, looked to be short-ranged and he was able to make out some Anti-Fighter/Anti-Missile laser turrets.

"She's beautiful isn't she Captain?" Anderson asked.

"Yes sir she is," Shepard caught a glimpse of the Designation, "XSR-1? Stealth Recon, Commodore?"

Anderson replied, "Correct, fresh out of the Mars Polar Shipyards."

Shepard was floored. He'd heard the rumors, most of the Military had, but if it was true... 'Stealth Warships, even more of a game-changer than Energy weapons were.'

Anderson spoke, "I assume you've heard the rumors everyone else has Captain? Well they're all true. This is the first ship equipped with the new 'Tantalus' stealth system. No sensor in known space can detect her. A true stealth ship."

Shepard shook himself, "What's her name Commodore?"

"She's the INF Normandy, Captain, and she needs a Marine X/O. What do you say?" Anderson asked.

"Where the hell do I sign up, Sir." Shepard replied.

* * *

**Arcuturus Stations Dock, XSR-1 'Normandy' X/O's quarters.**

"What a day" Shepard said to himself as he flopped onto his bunk.

'_You haven't taken an evening meal Captain'_

'Dammit Wilco, get back in your box! Now!'

_'But Captain..'_

'BOX! NOW!' Shepard sighed in relief as he felt the AI obey his command.

He hated to treat Wilco like that, but he was having enough trouble just processing everything he'd heard today. He had met with the crew, Chief Engineer Adams, an intelligent man who had been involved with the XSR program since the beginning. Helmsman Moreau, otherwise known as 'Joker' eccentric but the man's flight record spoke for itself.

The two ranking members of his Marine Detachment, First Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, a Biotic, trained as a Vanguard, and Gunnery Sergeant Leeroy Jenkins, a soldier with Commando training. They both had distinguished service medals. Shepard had actually briefly met Alenko before, during the Purge of the Lystheni. Jenkins had served in both the Turian Sector Fleet and as a peacekeeper in Batarian space.

The 'Normandy' carried 3 full vehicles for the Marine detachment, a M112 Hammerhead

Hovertank and 2 M35 Mako IFVs, and a dedicated mechanic for them.

Valar'Ressk Vas Treya was a Quarian, who applied for Imperial Marine service from the Quarian Auxilia, and according to his record, was both a veteran of the Battle of the Citadel and a mechanical miracle-worker.

Directly under Shepard in the Normandy Chain of Command was Navigator Pressly, a large older man who apparently had opinions on everything, important or not, but he was very good at his had found out that every member of the crew had been handpicked by Commodore Anderson, and that Anderson was actually going to command the ship on it's shakedown cruise.

'_May I pop in Captain?'_ His AI asked. Shepard Chuckled, 'Fine Wilco, what's up?'

_'This doesn't add up Captain. Commodore Anderson is a Marine, not a Naval Officer, this is a Navy ship. Even past that, Commodore's do not command frigates on shakedown runs, even experimental stealth ships.'_ Wilco finished.

Shepard pondered this. 'You're right Wilco, I can't figure this out either... and why the hell is a Turian on this ship?'

_'That is also causing my computing matrix a great deal of stress. Turians are a subjugated race, they have no place on Terran warships. Unless.. there IS one possibility.' _

'Well, tell me.'

_'Well, they DID announce the Spectres were just reformed.' _Wilco stated.

'That's insane, Asari Spectres are one thing, who in their right mind would sign off on Turian Spectres?'

'_It is only a theory.. but it is the only one that fits all available data. Except for _why_ he is on this ship.'_

Shepard sighed, 'Hopefully we'll have a cleared picture tomorrow. wake me at 0600.'

'_Affirmative Captain. Good night.'_

* * *

**End of Chapter one.**


	3. Chapter 2: Shakedown Cruise Or not

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Two: Shakedown Cruise. Or not.**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

'_this is an AI construct mentally speaking.' _

'This is telepathy.' 

* * *

He heard the incoming artillery shells, his HUD registered them as Turian Frag Shells.

'Great, just what I need.'

_'Frag shells are ineffective against Titan armor Colonel.'_

'I know that Wilco, doesn't make it any less painful.' Shepard mentally retorted.

He opened a comlink, "Anyone still alive down here?"

Static at first, then a voice he'd never forget, "Colonel Shepard, is that you?"

Shepard was shocked, "Tali?? You were part of the Defense Force?"

"John! Yes, it's me. The 4th and I were trying to retreat to Oslan when the Turian artillery took out the bridge over the Schula. I got separated from the rest of the 4th, I.. I think I'm the only one left. The bastards deployed anti-matter shells." Tali bitterly said.

Shepard responded grimly, "Don't worry Tali, the fleet's been alerted, The Turians won't get away with this. I'll see their entire race burn in hell before this is through, and you'll be right there with me understand? Upload your coordinates, I'll make my way to you."

Tali replied, "Affirmative Colonel, coordinates encrypted and relayed. Please be careful."

"You can count on it. See you soon, Shepard out." as he cut the comm.

Shepard couldn't believe it, the woman he had thought about daily since their encounter during the Lystheni purge.. here in this hell of all places. 'I'm getting out of here alive, and I'm making damn sure she's with me. I promised her that.'

'_At this point I feel I should point out that reinforcements could be weeks away. The warfront is getting more and more disorganized.'_ Wilco stated.

Before Shepard could reply, his sensors picked up a patrol headed his way.

'_Three turians, Mass Accelerator weapons, the leader has a comm and grenades. They are not aware of our presence.' _

'Well it's time to make them aware' Shepard thought as he leaped out of his hole and charged, yelling a battlecry.

He smashed into the leader, grabbed his helmet and snapped the turian's neck with a satisfying crack. He biotically threw the body into the other two as he brought his plasma repeater up and fired a burst, ending their existences.

'_Detecting activity, probability there were drones running passive following the patrol. Detecting more artillery fire, HE shells.' _

'More good news, frag this noise, Wilco, give me a staggered waypoint to Tali's position.'

He began running and picking up speed as the waypoint appeared on his internal map. Within moments he was at the full capacity of the Powered Armor, 70mph.

* * *

He arrived at Tali's last position without anymore encounters. 'Looks like the remains of a barn. or whatever this species called their barns.' '_Locar structures.'_ '10 years and you still don't know what a rhetorical question is Wilco?' '_No._'

"Tali! You here?" Shepard said on his commlink.

"Colonel Shepard, is that you? I've never seen that armor before." Tali replied.

"It's me Tali, this is Titan mark 2 powered battle armor. Just got it issued before we shipped here.

Thank the Gods."

"Praise be" Tali intoned.

Shepard saw movement on his scanners and looked, she was even better at moving stealthily than he remembered, he could barely find her outline. As they stood infront of each other again after so many years they removed their helmets. Tali was just as beautiful as he remembered. Smooth purple skin, hair and eyes as black as the night itself.

"John!" She cried as she ran up and threw her arms around him. He pulled her close.

Tali tilted her head upto him and pressed her lips to his, John returned the kiss eagerly, sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting her for the first time. He had been waiting for this for so long.

Tali tilted her head away slowly, "Mmm, John I should have done this the last time we met. I've thought about you every day since we parted. I want to stay with you and never leave your side again."

Shepard smiled widely, "Tali, my Quarian, my Princess, I'm not letting you get away again." and he began kissing her again, his hands moving under the collar of her suit, reaching the tops of her breasts.. '_Captain Shepard.'_

'Dammit Wilco not now!'

_'Captain Shepard it's 0600. You asked me to wake you at this time.'_

John bolted upright in his bunk, looking around. 'That was a hell of a dream.'

'_Quite. Princess Nar Rayya, you care for her greatly?.' _Wilco inquired.

'I'm pretty sure I fell for her the second I laid eyes on her.. I should have chased her then. Oh well, no matter. I better get ready.' Shepard finished as he got up and began to dress.

* * *

**INF 'Normandy' March 3rd, 2193**

As Captain Shepard walked into the small Officers Mess, he saw Lieutenant Alenko and a woman he hadn't met eating at one of the two tables. He grabbed a tray of the standard fare.

"Captain, you haven't met Medical Officer Chakwas yet have you?" Alenko asked, gesturing for him to set with them.

"No I can't say I've had the pleasure, Captain Shepard, nice to meet you." Shepard said as he sat down.

"Likewise Captain, I was holed up in the Infirmary nearly all of yesterday, so we didn't have the chance to meet. The Servicemen who brought my supplies on-board must have some form of major malfunction in the higher reasoning areas of the brain." Chakwas explained.

Shepard laughed, "I don't think I've ever heard a navy doctor complain about Servicemen before."

"I might be a naval doctor Captain," Chakwas started, "But I've been working with the Corps for 32 years, first as a corpsman and then as a Medical Officer on marine ships."

Alenko spoke up, "Word of caution Captain, don't get on her bad side. I swear she was a DI in a previous life, the way she can chew a person out."

"I'll keep that in mind Lieutenant, where's the Commodore by the way? Doesn't he eat in the mess?." Shepard asked between mouthfuls of food.

Alenko smirked, "The Commodore rises about an hour before 1st shift and eats, he likes to be ready before the rest of the officers. I swear sometimes he just doesn't sleep."

"You've served with him long Lieutenant?" Shepard asked.

"Since the Purge sir, the Commodore put me in for a promotion after that last battle and had me transferred to his personal unit. Been with him ever since." Alenko answered.

The three chatted for afew minutes, finally Shepard finished his meal. He stood up saying, "Good to meet you Doc, Lieutenant, I need to report to the Commodore." and left.

* * *

**Bridge, INF Normandy.**

Captain Shepard strode onto the bridge, returning a salute to the Marine Guards.

Navigator Pressly stood to attention and saluted, "Good morning sir."

Shepard returned it, "Morning Pressly, carry on."

The Bridge was a very impressive sight.

In the center was the large console where Pressly had his station, there were 2 other stations around the center console, Auxiliary Fire Control, which was unstaffed, and the bridge Engineering Console. At the center was a raised platform where Commodore Anderson was currently, in the command chair. The wrap-around Command Console had readout displays for all primary and secondary systems, the Ship 's Commander could pull double duty if a crewman or tech was injured during battle, redundancy was the watchword on the Normandy.

Just in front of the Command Console, over the center console, was a work of art. A real time full motion Holo-display of surrounding space. Displayed here for the Commander, and relayed to the rest of the crew through their Neural Nets, it was an incredible tool. Shepard remembered the battle simulations he had watched yesterday, the Normandy gliding between enemy capital ships like a bird of prey, invisible, the guns of the ship suddenly coming alive, turning the surrounding space into a place of death and pain.

His reverie was broken suddenly, "_X/O Shepard on deck!" _ The Normandy boomed over the speakers.

Commodore Anderson spoke up, "Captain I didn't notice you, this 'galaxy map' is distracting, thank you Normandy."

Shepard walked up onto the Command deck. "It's a thing of beauty sir, and if it works even half as well as the simulations predict.. Well, I doubt we'll ever have to worry about the Turians getting illusions of grandeur again."

Anderson nodded, "That it will Captain." the Commodore touched a comm panel, "Bridge to Engineering, Adams are we ready?"

"Affirmative Commodore, Tantalus Core is operating at 130% of projected output, all gauges well within acceptable tolerances." the Engineer confirmed.

"Good." Anderson hit ship-wide, "All hands to your stations, rig for launch, T Minus 3."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Three sir? Cutting it close."

"This crew can do it. Otherwise we start pushing the slowest ones out the airlock. To your station Captain."

"Aye aye Sir." as Shepard turned he saw the Turian, what was his name again..

'_Nihlus Kryik' _his AI answered. Shepard gave a nod to the Turian as he passed him.

Walking toward the cockpit he took note of the sensor tech positions in the neck. 2 on each side, with huge displays. Past that directly behind the cockpit were two gunnery stations for the forward weapons. He could hear the pilot chattering away before he reached the cockpit.

"I'm telling you, this is ridiculous, a turian on an Imperial warship, not to mention a hugely classified and experimental one?" Joker said.

"The Commodore has allowed him onboard, we must have orders from high up for this. I'm sure we'll find out eventually, the brass has to have a reason for this." Alenko? When did he sneak past him.

Shepard cleared his throat, "Joker, all systems check?"

"Yes sir, and I must say I'm dying to see what this honey can do." the pilot replied.

Shepard chuckled, "I'm just thankful there aren't any bridges in space."

Joker turned to him, "You get a aero-fighter stuck between bridge pylons ONE TIME and you never live it down."

"Captain, Lieutenant, Pilot." A newcomer greeted, Shepard turned to him, 'Nihlus'

"Turian." he acknowledged.

Commodore Anderson's voice reverberated through the ship-wide, "This is the Commodore speaking, all hands stand by for launch." He linked to the cockpit circuit, "Joker, take us out."

"Aye aye sir, clearance recieved from Arcturus, checking space lanes, confirmed, lanes are clear. Releasing clamps." Joker responded.

"Arcturus Control to Normandy"

Anderson opened the comm, "Normandy here Arcturus."

"Commodore Anderson, stand by to receive priority orders, Red Clearance, straight from High Admiral Hackett."

'Priority orders from Hackett.. strange.' he shook his head, "Affirmative control transmission

received."

"Confirmed and encoded Normandy, gods be with you, Arcturus Control out."

'Well well' Commodore Anderson thought as his Neural net decoded the orders. 'This mission just got a whole lot more interesting.'

* * *

**INF Normandy, Utopia System.**

"Relay cleared, helm, check, structural integrity, check, thrust, check. power generation, check. All systems green. Drift, just under 400k." Joker finished his checklist.

"400 is exceptional, the Commodore will be pleased." Nihlus commented before he turned and walked away.

Joker shook his head, "I hate that xeno."

Alenko looked at him quizically, "Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him?"

Joker scowled, "He's a turian, he shouldn't even be here. He's propably waiting for the perfect moment to screw us!"

"Stow it Marines! You're soldiers, act like it." Shepard barked.

Alenko replied, "Yes sir."

Joker scowled again, "Sorry Captain."

The comm came to life, "Joker, status report!"

"We've cleared the relay Commodore, all systems check, uploading my report to your net now."

"Good, have Captain Shepard head to the briefing room, I'll meet him there shortly."

"Yes sir, better brace yourself sir, I think the turian is headed your way." Joker said.

Anderson growled over the comm, "He's already here. Just do your job."

"Oh frag me.. did you catch that Captain?" Joker asked.

Shepard sighed, "I'm on my way."

"You ever think you'll manage to talk to the Commodore without pissing him off joker?" Alenko asked.

* * *

Captain Shepard passed Sergeant Jenkins and Doctor Chakwas standing near the galaxy map.

"Captain Shepard." Jenkins said as he saluted.

"Carry on Jenkins."

The briefing room was at the rear of the bridge. It doubled as a Comm room and two marines were posted at the door at all times. Shepard returned their salute as he walked in.

"Captain Shepard," Nihlus greeted as the doors closed. "I was hoping we'd have a chance to talk."

Shepard was suspicious, "Where's the Commodore?"

Nihlus replied, "He's on his way. Captain, I assume you've heard the rumors about the Spectres being reactivated?"

Wilco popped in, _'Ah-hah!, told you'_.'

Shepard grumbled, "Where's this going turian?"

Nihlus's face hardened, "Captain, I want you to understand something: I don't hold anything against Humanity. You won, we lost. Some of my species refuse to accept that, but I don't.

I've sworn an oath to Humanity twice, the first when I was commisioned in the Turian Auxilia, and the second when I was reinstated in the re-formed Spectres. Treat me as a soldier that has fought beside Humans and shed blood for the Imperial cause."

Shepard took a moment to process those words, "You're right. I should have realized you wouldn't have been here otherwise. We humans have a ritual when we have begun on the wrong foot, we start over." He stepped closer and extended his right hand, "Captain Shepard, Imperial Marine Corps."

Nihlus almost pulled off a smile at that, and shook Shepards hand, "Nihlus Kryik, Imperial Special Tactics and Reconnoissance."

"I see you two are getting acquainted." Commodore Anderson stated as he walked in.

Shepard saluted, "Commodore. Nihlus and I got off on the wrong foot, we cleared it up."

Anderson smiled, "Glad to hear it Captain, since you'll be working very closely for a while. I assume Nihlus was filling you in on the re-formed Spectres?"

"Actually Commodore, we hadn't got to that point yet." Nihlus stated.

"Here's the basics Captain," Anderson started, " The Empress herself ordered the Spectres re-formed. She hopes this will go a long way toward reconcilement with the former council races."

Nihlus continued, "The premier Spectre will be a Human however, and then more will be chosen from the Imperial ranks as time progresses. You're an N7, your service record speaks for itself. You have blood ties to the Imperial Family, and you've managed to garner respect from both the Asari and the Salarians during your career. You, Captain, are the perfect choice."

Shepard responded, "It would be the greatest of honors, Commodore."

"I knew you'd accept Captain, Nihlus was one of the most decorated spectres before their disbandment, he'll operate with you for a time as a mentor of sorts." Anderson finished.

"Now, we were going to head to Citadel Station after the shakedown run for the induction ceremony, but it will have to wait. I received Red clearance orders as we left Arcturus." Anderson stated.

'_Red clearance? That's the second highest classification in the Empire. This must be incredibly important'_ Shepard's AI commented.

Anderson continued, "We're heading for Eden Prime, it's a small agricultural world in the Utopia cluster. We're making a covert pick-up. A research team working at a archaeological dig unearthed a prothean beacon, it's a type we've never encountered before."

"Like the cache on Mars sir?" Shepard asked.

"Exactly Captain, the martian cache gave us the secrets to FTL travel, who knows what this one might contain?" Anderson replied.

Nihlus spoke, "The blueprints for ancient super-weapons, prothean history, any of a hundred thousand possibilities."

Something was nagging at Shepard though, "What's the catch? You don't need a top of the line stealth ship to retrieve a prothean beacon from an agricultural world, if it is that important you'd send a Marine Brigade."

Anderson answered, "We've been getting dozens of reports from the Utopia cluster the last few days, sightings of Geth."

"The Geth haven't been out of the veil for hundreds of years.. they know the beacon's there?" Shepard asked.

"They're looking for something, we assume it's the beacon but we honestly don't know. Two Marine Combat Detachments were moved to Eden Prime to reinforce the colonial forces two days ago, under great secrecy," Anderson said.

There was a sharp beep, then the voice of Normandy, "_Commodore, we're receiving a priority-one distress call from Eden Prime."_

"Dammit, put it on the vidscreen." Anderson ordered.

The large vidscreen showed realtime telemetry from the Eden Prime comm beacons, there was a count of atleast 24 Geth frigates and several larger ships either in orbit or in the atmosphere.

"Gods and kings! Magnify ship 17." Anderson exclaimed.

The view switched to a black shape, a huge ship, reminiscent of a 'kraken' of terran myths, in the atmosphere, breaking for a landing.

"That's twice the size of a Dreadnought!" Shepard stated, "How the hell is it operating in Atmosphere?"

'_Captain, this propably isn't important at the moment, but I don't think that ship is Geth.' _Wilco said.

'I think you're right Wilco.' "Commodore, I don't think it's just the Geth attacking, that huge ship, it doesn't share any similarities with the smaller Geth ships." Shepard explained.

"You might be right Shepard." The Commodore responded. "But we.."

'_Commodore, transmission from the 212 Marine Combat Detachment should I patch it through?' _

The Normandy asked.

"Do it Normandy" Anderson replied.

The vidscreen switched to a vidlink, you could see a firing line of Marines taking cover behind boulders and makeshift fortifications. The view switched to a Marine in full armor with the colors of a Colonel. "This is Colonel Larson of the 212, we're under heavy fire, armor and aerospace assets have been wiped out, enemy strength estimate at 10-1 numerical superiority, we are under attack by Geth forces, repeat, we are under attack by Get-"

"DROPSHIP INCOMING, BUNKER DOWN" there was a flash then the screen went blank.

_"All transmissions from Eden Prime have been ended Commodore." _Normandy informed.

Anderson hit the comm, "Joker, bring us up to full emergency speed, what's our best ETA to Eden Prime?"

The pilot replied, "At full speed, 35 minutes. No other Imperial ships in the area."

"Alert the Third Fleet and prepare for a stealth approach. Anderson out."

Nihlus spoke, "A small strike team could drop near the digsite and either secure the area or destroy the beacon, it's our best chance to control this situation."

"Meet us in the drop bay in 20 minutes. Captain, get your team together and suit up, take anything out of the armory you'll need."

"Aye aye sir." as he walked out he opened a comm on the Marine channel, "Alenko, Jenkins, meet me in the armory, doubletime."

* * *

Alenko and Jenkins were already suiting up as he entered the armory.

Jenkins spoke, "Captain, is it true? Geth attacking Eden Prime?"

"Unfortunately yes Sergeant, you're a native aren't you?" Shepard replied.

Jenkins nodded, "Yes sir, born in Sovosa, about 400 miles south of the capitol in the southern island chain. Is it bad?"

"We won't know for sure until we get there Sergeant, but from the transmissions we received.. it's very bad." Shepard said.

Shepard walked over to the secure locker and inputted his personal access code.

The compartment opened with a hiss and he de-linked the carapace bonds holding the front torso armor onto his 'Titan' armor. He heard a low whistle from behind him.

"Titan Powered Battle Armor, I've never seen it up close Captain." Jenkins said.

Shepard smirked, "If you think it looks impressive wait until the ordnance starts flying."

"I've seen the specs Captain, that thing is a beast." Jenkins said before walking to the weapons locker.

Shepard turned around and stepped into the large boots of the armor, the suit immediately adjusting to his personal specifications. 'Wilco, you have a good link?'

_'Affirmative Captain, your HUD should be updating now' _his AI replied.

Shepard activated the HUD. Power Generation, 104%. Integrity, 100%. Net-Link, Fully established. 'Excellent.' he thought as he began walking across the armory.

"I can't believe how compact they made it, only 30% larger than standard heavy carapace armor." Alenko commented.

"Alright, what kind of a selection do I have here?" Shepard said to himself.

"I recquisitioned the armory myself Captain, Shadow-works rifles and pistols, everything out of the first quarter 2193 Jormangund catalog, even some BSA and Ariake Tech weapons." Jenkins explained.

"Is that a DragonClaw repeater?" Shepard asked, shocked.

Jenkins picked it up, "I had to call in some favors for this one, Ariake HAR-17T Energy Repeater. One of only 40 made in run 2. A Titan suit should have enough power generation to run it."

Shepard hooked it into his suit. No warning lights, everything stayed stable. 'Good'

He picked out a Shadow-Works Cobra plasma pistol, a BSA, 'Holdout' pistol and a set of Infernium grenades.

He looked over Jenkins and Alenko, Alenko carried a Shadow-Works plasma carbine along with his sidearm, and Jenkins had a Jormangund plasma rifle, along with a ballistic carbine and several sidearms concealed in his heavy armor. Shepard grinned ferally.

"Let's get to the drop bay, Marines move out!"

* * *

When the Marines got to the drop bay Commodore Anderson and Nihlus were already waiting.

"Adams gunned the core, we're already entering orbit." Anderson spoke.

"No time to waste then, let's get stowed into the drop pod." Shepard stated.

They had plenty of room. Drop pods were built to carry up to 15 Marines, and double as escape pods in an emergency. As they strapped in Shepard noticed Nihlus was uneasy.

"Nihlus, never been in a drop pod before?" He asked.

"Negative Captain.' Nihlus replied over the comm.

"Don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times. The chances of us dying in horrible agony are relatively slim." Shepard joked.

He could hear the sarcasm dripping from Nihlus, "How comforting Captain. I hope I someday get the chance to offer you such a reassurance."

Commodore Anderson's voice came over the comm, "Captain Shepard, the Beacon is your top priority, under no circumstances can you allow the Geth to capture it. The Third Fleet will be here within 6 hours, if you can hold out for reinforcements do so, otherwise destruction of the beacon is authorized."

"Understood Commodore, we will not fail, for the Empire!" Shepard responded.

"The mission's yours now Captain, Audaces fortuna iuvat!" Anderson said.

The Normandy piped in over the speakers, "_Clamps releasing in 5, be safe Marines."_

Shepard felt the pod starting to drop even through the gravitic compensators.

"Hold on, this is about to get fun!"

* * *

**Eden Prime.**

'_We've hit the ground Captain.'_ Wilco informed him.

"Alright, we've hit ground, Marines move out!" Shepard commanded.

"Blowing the hatch in 5!" Jenkins cried.

The sound of an explosion filled the pod as the shaped-charges detonated, blasting the hatch 50 feet into the distance.

Sergeant Jenkins jumped out first, rifle at the ready, followed by Lieutenant Alenko, who already had a biotic barrier up. Shepard, followed by Nihlus, left the pod next.

"Area clear sir!" Jenkins declared. Shepard looked around, he saw some barriers and what looked to be a geth communications relay set up in the small clearing they had dropped into.

"Nihlus, you have any tech experience?" Shepard asked.

"Not much Captain, but I do have some." He replied.

"Lieutenant, you and Nihlus check out the geth relay, see if you can hack into it. Jenkins, let's check out the clearing." He received 'Aye aye's' in response.

As they walked around the pod something caught Sergeant Jenkins' eye, "Captain, I think I figured out why the clearing is deserted." and he pointed to the bottom of the pod.

Shepard looked wide-eyed, then chuckled, "I'll be damned, looks like we dropped exactly on top of the geth position, what's that you think, some kind of geth light-tank?"

"Looks that way Captain, think it was by chance or Normandy did it?" Jenkins asked.

Shepard thought about it, "Probably Normandy, you've got to love bloodthirsty AI."

He opened a comm channel, "This is Captain Shepard, Imperial Marine Corps, is anyone able to respond?" Silence.

'Dammit' he thought. '_All reports of the Geth would point toward them being very thorough and methodical.' _Wilco stated.

"Lieutenant, you and Nihlus made any progress yet?" Shepard asked over the comm.

"Negative Captain, I think we could hack into the comm network, but it would take an hour or more." Alenko replied.

Shepard sighed, "No time, blow it to hell and let's head out. Jenkins, you familiar with the area?"

Jenkins replied, "Actually Captain I am, this was part of the Capitol Province park, we're about a mile from the dig-site."

"Finally some good news." He said as Alenko and Nihlus joined back up with them."Marines, head out. Jenkins take point."

* * *

"This doesn't feel right sir, 20 minutes with no contact?" Jenkins observed.

Shepard's sensors gave an alert, "Speak of the devil Jenkins, Drones, dead ahead, closing fast."

The drones began firing as soon as they came into view, hitting Jenkins, "Son of a bitch!"

"Squad take cover, Jenkins, you alright?" Shepard ordered.

"Of course I'm alright, I've just been shot no big deal, frag me! They're using pulse weapons." Jenkins retorted.

"Quit your bellyaching you'll live, Alenko, Nihlus, on 3. One.. Two.. Three!" he finished as he rose from cover and opened fire with his repeater. His enery burst vaporised the center drone, while Lieutenant Alenko's plasma fire destroyed the rightmost one. Nihlus's Mass Accelerator fire hit the left drone, weakening it's shield, a Biotic Throw from Alenko finished it off.

"Everyone's still in one piece." Shepard stated, then looked at Jenkins, "Well more or less, Jenkins you able to move?"

Jenkins rose and nodded, "Yes sir, my nanites have already sealed the wound. I'll need treatment once we get back to the Normandy though, and dammit that stings!"

* * *

The squad continued on, engaging more drones, until they came to a small saw 4 geth moving bodies over to what looked like barrels. As they set one body on top two things happened: first, a large spike shot out of the thing, impaling the man, whose scream showed he had still been alive. Then from a side trail burst a Marine, being chased by drones, that caught the attention of the geth soldiers.

"Jenkins! Alenko! Heroic charge!" Shepard yelled as he engaged the servos in his power armor, leaping and covering the distance between him and the geth in an instant. As Shepard landed he tossed an Infernium grenade at the geth squad and the spikes, the grenade detonated and vaporized them all. Jenkins and Alenko opened fire on the drones, destroying them.

The Lieutenant ran over to the Marine and helped her up.

She snapped off a salute, "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, Sir!"

"At ease Williams, status report, where's the rest of the 212?" Shepard asked.

Williams looked distraught at that, "When the geth hit my squad got separated from the main body, we ran into a geth walker and it cut the rest of my men down.. our camp was hit by several wings of those geth ships. I don't think there's anyone else left."

"Dammit" Shepard cursed," We need to get to the beacon, do you know where it is Chief?"

Williams nodded, "Just before the attack it was still at the dig-site, the 215 was guarding it. It's possible they might have moved it to the research camp as well."

'Nothing's ever simple is it.' Shepard thought. "Alright, Williams, take point with Jenkins, we need to get to the dig-site, Move out!"

* * *

"There, the dig-site's just past those rockwalls." Williams stated.

'_Scanning.. 7 Geth, same soldier type as encountered before.'_

"Alright, Wilco counts 7 Geth, those pulse weapons hurt normal armor so I'll take point, cover me." Shepard said.

Williams looked at him strangely, "Who's 'wilco'?"

"...I'll tell you one day when the planet we're on isn't being besieged by thousands of cold-blooded murderous synthetics, now charge!" Shepard said as he took off running.

Shepard burst into the small clearing, taking down two of the suprised Geth with a single burst.

The other 5 immediately started pouring weapons fire into him. '_Integrity holding'_ Wilco stated.

He biotically threw the closest geth into two further away, then fired at a geth crouching beside a crate to his left blowing the torso apart. Jenkins and Williams arrived and started firing into the three geth attempting to disentangle themselves. Alenko biotically threw the final geth off of the small ledge where it was perched, disabling it.

"Area clear!" Jenkins called out.

"Good job squad, and... no beacon. Williams, you said they could have moved it to the research camp?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir, the camp's about a quarter mile ahead along that path." She finished as she gestured to the right.

"Captain, it might be best for us to split up, I can move ahead and check out the spaceport, it's about a mile from us, the beacon might have been moved there." Nihlus said.

Shepard nodded, "Good idea Nihlus, Williams, give Nihlus your plasma rifle and packs, that M/A weapon he's carrying isn't effective against these synthetics."

"Alright, Nihlus, good luck, Squad: Move out!"

* * *

Shepard spotted some rubble, a pair of intact portable buildings and a small group of those damned spikes.

Williams spoke, "This is the camp. Looks like the geth hit the storage building, the office and lab are still intact."

Suddenly the spikes started making a noise, "Squad watch out, I don't like this at all!" Shepard stated.

Suddenly the spikes retracted, and the bodies went aflame with sparks of electricity. Then they started moving.

"Hades' Throne!" Lieutenant Alenko swore.

"Open fire!" Shepard yelled as the reanimated bodies began to charge.

The fight was over in a few seconds.

"I don't believe it.. they're turning our own dead against us." Williams said.

Jenkins asked solemnly, "You think they did this all over the colony?"

Shepard shook his head, " I doubt it, the process must be superbly wasteful. It's just psychological warfare."

Jenkins moved ahead and entered the first building, it was a small office, empty except for a weapons rack. Jenkins grabbed a rifle and the plasma packs and tossed them to Chief Williams.

Shepard tried the second building and found the door was code-locked.'Wilco..' '_On it Captain'_

In seconds he heard the blip as the door unlocked and slid open, he swung in with his 'Cobra' drawn and at the ready.

Two humans in technical garb were inside, a man on the floor apparently sleeping and a woman who clasped her hands together and said, "Marines, thank the Gods! I'm Dr. Warren, the research head."

"Captain Shepard, INF Normandy, Doctor, I need to secure the beacon that was unearthed here." He stated.

Doctor Warren nodded, "I understand Captain, if it falls into the wrong hands it would be a disaster. The last thing I know is one of the 215's squads were moving it to the cargoport near here, then by tram to the main spaceport. This was right before the attack so it could be anywhere between here and there by now."

"Alright, thank you doctor, the geth in this area have been cleared out so you should be safe for now. Marines, let's go." Shepard finished.

* * *

Shepard tried raising Nihlus on the comms for the fourth time as they approached the cargoport.

'_He might be near a jamming signal, I've detected some geth ELWar platforms operating.' _Wilco said.

"Captain, there's the cargoport, I don't see any geth but there are 4 of those spikes." Jenkins stated.

"Alright we... what in the hells is that noise?" Shepard asked.

Alenko cried out, "Look, off in the distance!"

The huge 'Kraken' ship was taking off, it's drives burning as bright as a small sun.

"That's a huge ship, how did it ever land?!" Williams yelled.

Shepard shook himself, "I don't know but we'll find out, some on let's head in."

They disabled the spikes with plasma fire before they were able to deploy.

"That shed," Chief Williams spoke up, pointing near the ramp, "It's codelocked, there might be someone inside."

"Good thinking Williams, they might have a better picture of where the beacon is."

'Wilco, crack it' _'Linking and... IN'_ his AI said as the door swished open.

Three human figures walked out, two men and a woman, dressed like common laborers.

"Is it safe, are they gone?" The woman asked.

Shepard nodded, "We took them out, do any of you know where the beacon is?"

The man in front spoke, "Not a damn clue, that's what drew these things isn't it? I knew it was trouble as soon as they dug it up."

"We don't know for sure, stay here, relief's coming soon." Shepard turned to go.

"Uh soldier, before you go, take these." He handed Shepard a case of grenades, "We were offloading them before the attack, I grabbed them before we ran."

"Thanks citizen, Jenkins, grenades." He tossed the case to the Sergeant and started moving to the ramp as the squad followed.

"Captain! It's Nihlus." Lieutenant Alenko said as he ran to the body.

"A turian?" Williams asked, "You know him?"

"He was one of the new Imperial Spectres." Shepard said, "Frag it all."

"Captain, let's go write his memory in the blood of these geth bastards." Jenkins said.

Shepard smiled, "Alright squad, mo..dammit incoming geth!" as he started firing.

They dispatched the patrol. "Jenkins, where's the tram?" Shepard asked.

"Follow me sir." Jenkins took point and led them down a walkway to the cargo tram.

"Sir, the forward cars are crawling with geth, one of them's a big sumbitch!" Jenkins yelled.

Shepard screamed out a batllecry, "Squad, covering fire!" as he charged, He fired burst after burst, felling six geth, finally he came to the third car and saw the red geth, easily 5 times the size of the smaller geth charge a ball of pulse energy and fire it at him. The blast knocked him back a good 10 feet, but he looked at his hud, Integrity: 85% '_Captain, that blast destroyed your repeater'_ Wilco informed him.

Now he was pissed. He slid the repeater back into it's harness on his back, and bullrushed the red geth, taking fire. Shepard smashed into the geth and they both went rolling, he extended his gauntlet-blade and plunged it's energized ceramite edge into the neck of the geth, the explosion came unexpectedly and threw him into the tram controls. 'Wilco, remind me the next time that that's a horrible idea' _Noted Captain'_ The squad had neutralized the smaller geth as he had wrestled with the red one.

"You alright sir?" Chief Williams asked.

"Fine Williams, Jenkins, tell me you can run this thing." Shepard said.

"Hell Captain, I can hot wire one if I have to, I'll have to tell you about my teenage years sometime." Jenkins said as he inputted the coordinates and started the tram.

* * *

**Eden Prime, Capital Spaceport Tram Station.**

They arrived at the spaceport, as the tram began to slow down they watched as several white geth in various areas around the terminal were setting up these large...

"They're setting up antimatter charges!" Jenkins yelled.

"Dammit, come on, we have to neutralize the geth and disable those charges!" Shepard ordered.

'Wilco, can you remotely disable those charges?' _'Scanning.. yes I believe so Captain, this is most curious, the charges are of a Turian design.'_ 'Turian design? We'll sort that out later, get to work' He ordered the AI.

Jenkins was already off the tram and firing at the closest geth, Alenko right behind him. Shepard took aim at a geth on the upper walkway with his pistol and fired a plasma burst, dropping the geth sniper. '_Closest charge disabled Captain, linking with the second.'_ 'Good job Wilco'

The squad moved to the first walkway and crossed over to the other side of the platform, firing at geth. '_Second charge disabled Captain'_

Jenkins moved forward and charged a group of the white armored geth, tossing a grenade as he went. Within moments the entire platform was clear of geth, and Wilco reported the last of the charges disabled. 'Damn good job Wilco' Shepard thought.

"Okay everyone, I'm on point, the beacon has to be here somewhere."

Williams spoke, "There's a cargo area over that way, that'd be the most likely spot."

As they made their way across they ecountered three more geth, quickly neutralizing them.

They went down the ramp, past the cargo area was a field of molten rock where the Capitol of

Eden Prime once had been, but before that on the platform.."There's the beacon!" Shepard broke and ran over.

Shepard keyed his comm, "Normandy, do you read?"

"Normandy here, This is Anderson, report Shepard."

"Beacon is secure, repeat, beacon is secure, geth have been driven off from the spaceport and we have encountered several survivors. Requesting pickup." Shepard reported.

"Affirmative Captain, incredible work, elements of the Third Fleet have arrived ahead of

schedule, the IML-311 will be at your position shortly. Anderson out."

Shepard smiled, finally things were going.. "Aaahhhh!"

'_The inevitable monkey wrench being thrown into the gears of the 'verse.'_ Wilco said.

Chief Williams was in some kind of an energy field around the beacon, Shepard ran to her and threw her away, getting caught in it himself.

"Shepard!" Williams reached for him. Alenko restrained her, "No you can't, there's no telling what that field can do!"

Shepard floated in the air, suspended by the field, he saw visions of war, destruction on a galactic scale, genocide, death. Suddenly the beacon exploded, the field dissipating and dropping him onto the metal of the platform, his last thought was pain, then Moebius claimed him..

* * *

**End of Chapter Two.**


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Three: Aftermath.**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

'_This is an AI construct communicating.'_

'This is telepathy.'

* * *

**INF Normandy, March 4th, 2193.**

'_Captain I believe you are regaining consciousness._'

'The hell happened Wilco, I haven't felt this bad since the day after that party back on Ilum.'

'_You were exposed to the Prothean Beacon Captain, it forced itself into your brain and imprinted something.'_ 'Perfect'

"Hey Doc, I think the Captain's waking up!"

'Jenkins?' Shepard thought as he started to open his eyes.

"Ah Shepard good you're awake. You had us worried for awhile." Doctor Chakwas said.

"Mornin' Doc, how long was I out?" Shepard asked.

"About 16 hours or so, you received quite a shock." Chakwas explained.

"Not as much of a shock as right now I imagine." ..it couldn't be.

Shepard shook his head, "I think I'm having auditory hallucinations Doctor."

The Doctor frowned, "Turn to your right Captain."

'What the..' "Nihlus??" Shepard exclaimed.

The Turian made what he assumed was a grin.. it wasn't easy to tell. "Our enemies didn't know

about Terran Nanites, they left me for dead."

Shepard laughed, "You sure as hell looked dead when we got to you. Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I see you're still in one piece Captain." A voice rang out.

Shepard saluted, "Commodore Anderson, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Anderson spoke. "Doctor, any permanent damage?"

"Nothing physically, and I can find no damage to his Neural passages, but his brainwaves are altered and I detected a distinct pattern of REM when the Captain was unconscious." Chakwas answered.

"The beacon put something into my head, I saw some kind of vision, or maybe a fragmented memory, I'm not sure. All I know is that I saw death, alot of death. On a galactic scale." Shepard said.

"Hrm, I'll add that to my report." Chakwas stated.

"If there's nothing else Doctor.."

"No Commodore of course, I was about to release Sergeant Jenkins anyway, excuse me." Chakwas said before leaving the infirmary with Jenkins.

"Shepard are you sure you're fine?" Anderson asked.

"Other than breaking my gun, yes." Shepard replied.

Anderson looked puzzled, "Alright, Nihlus?"

"I'll live. By the human definition of okay though.. I'm not sure." Nihlus said.

"What happened down there?" Anderson asked.

"I found someone with the Geth," Nihlus began, "He is a Turian, a former-spectre named Saren. My mentor."

"What?!" Anderson said.

Nihlus explained, "I met him on the cargoport docks, I didn't know he was with the geth at first, and I have no idea how. I asked him what he was doing there and he started making a speech about how he was going to bring the turnians back to their former 'glory', punish the humans, the whole.. 10 feet as you terrans say?"

"Nine yards Nihlus, nine yards. He got the drop on you?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, he was able to get past my kinetic barrier and put three rounds into my neck. I'm fortunate he didn't know about Imperial medical nanites. He would have made sure I was dead then." He finished.

"So somehow a rogue turian with a grudge against Humanity has made a deal with the Geth and

attacked Eden Prime to retrieve a prothean beacon, that contained apocalyptic visions of a galaxy on fire. This is bad." Anderson stated.

"What about the beacon Commodore?" Shepard asked.

Anderson sighed, "Completely destroyed, the Techs aren't sure whether it was some kind of

security field or a trap left by the geth. Don't worry Captain, you won't face censure over this. I doubt anyone will try to argue it was your fault."

'Thankfully' Shepard thought, "I'll have Wilco try to retrieve the visions the beacon gave me, what happens now?"

"We've been ordered to Citadel Station, You'll be inducted into the Spectres there. After that, it's above my pay grade. Take it easy for abit the both of you, you've just went through hell. I've got to relay this information to Arcturus." Anderson finished as he turned and walked out.

"Captain.." Shepard turned to Nihlus, "Yes?"

Nihlus looked uneasy for a moment. "Captain I.. I failed you, and I failed my oaths. Saren.. he didn't get the drop on me. I hesitated. I let emotions interfere in my duty to the Empire."

Shepard asked, "What happened exactly?" And Nihlus began:

* * *

Nihlus dropped behind the geth sentry near the rockwall and sent a plasma burst into it's back.

'You'd think that synthetics would be more aware of their surroundings.' he thought.

He rushed to a crate near the cargoport ramp and took cover behind it, peering over the top.

After making sure it was clear he moved ahead up the ramp, firing on two geth past a row of crates, neutralizing them.

Nihlus was just about to comm Shepard when he heard a noise on the other side of the small platform, he turned and was shocked at what he saw, "Saren?!"

The other Turian turned toward him, "Nihlus."

Nihlus couldn't believe his eyes, "What are you doing here Saren? Last I heard you had retired and were raising a garden somewhere on Trivip."

"I'm here to right the wrongs that have been done to our people Nihlus! I'm here to strike a blow for Turians everywhere." Saren said.

"What are you talking about Saren, wait are you here with the Geth?" Nihlus asked.

Saren responded, "Exactly! You're as sharp as I remember, come, join me let's bring our people back to the glory we once knew."

Nihlus shook his head and raised his rifle, "Not a chance Saren, I swore an oath to the Terrans, I'm not going to join with an insane traitor. I'll give you one chance, surrender or I'll kill you here."

"So be it Nihlus, I never thought you would betray your own species." Saren exploded into action, kicking the rifle out of Nihlus's hands and pushing his pistol into the other turian's neck, firing three times.

* * *

As he finished. Nihlus lowered his head and bared his neck, "My life is yours to end."

Shepard looked at him for a moment, "Rise Nihlus, such an end doesn't befit you."

Nihlus looked at him questioningly. Shepard continued, "Only the man who has tasted defeat can truly know victory. You failed once, you survived. The Gods granted you a second chance." He place his hand on Nihlus's shoulder, "I know you won't fail the next time."

Nihlus was stunned, "I truly don't know what to say Captain." Then he thought better of it, "I pledge myself to you and House Shepard, from now until the day my life ends I pledge to follow your commands and serve your blood."

Shepard was impressed, "You know that's a blood-oath, you know what it is you just agreed to?"

"Yes I do My lord. You spared my life, that makes it yours. I will serve."

Shepard smiled, "So it is written, now come, let's see how the others are doing."

As they exited the infirmary, they saw the whole squad standing outside, Jenkins, Alenko and Williams.

"Captain, I'm glad to see you up and about." Chief Williams said.

"Captain, Nihlus, you both gave us quite a shock." Alenko added.

"Alright, first thing's first, mess hall." Shepard stated.

* * *

They were all crowded into the small officer's mess. Alenko and Jenkins relaying what they had learned of the space battle.

"After that huge dreadnought screamed away most of the geth stayed behind, near as we can tell they just stayed to kill more of the colonists, they didn't count on a Cruiser squadron from the Third Fleet showing up." Alenko finished.

Jenkins spoke up, "They made the bastards pay, 23 of those geth frigates and 3 of the geth cruisers went down. You should check the BattleRecord when you get the chance, the Normandy accounted for a dozen kills herself, 9 of them picked off before the cruisers showed up."

"I skimmed over the initial reports while you were out Captain, except for the pulse weapons and some varied equipment, the Geth were equipped at the same tech base as the council races had been, Terran Technology outclasses them severely." Nihlus informed him.

"That's good news then, there isn't a chance that we'll let this act go unpunished." Shepard said.

"We know anything more about that beast?" He asked, referring to the dreadnought that landed.

Alenko shook his head, "Not a thing, the entire hull was made of sensor-blocking material, they couldn't even determine what kind. We got plenty of emissions and visual data though, the Techs on Mars and Arcturus will be pulling it apart atom by atom if they need to."

Williams spoke up, "So we're headed to Citadel Station for a full debriefing?"

"Correct Williams, I'm sure the brass will want to hear your account so you'll be coming along. But that's not the only reason we're heading there." Shepard replied.

Nihlus explained, "Captain Shepard is going to be inducted into the re-formed Spectres."

"The Spectres? I heard the rumors but, that's quite an honor sir, congratulations." Alenko said.

"Captain." Jenkins spoke up, "I know we haven't served together long, but I need to make a request: take me with you when you're filling your team."

Shepard's curiosity was piqued, "Why?"

"Because you're a Bastion, an N7, I know the Empress will send you after the geth and this turian, Saren. The geth hit Sovosa with airstrikes.. my family's gone. I want to pay the geth back for every drop of blood they've spilled. I owe it to them." Jenkins finished, his voice hardening.

"You're a damn good soldier Jenkins." Shepard started, "I promise you that I'll bring you along if I'm sent after them."

Jenkins nodded, "Thank you Captain."

* * *

**INF Normandy, March 5th, 2193.**

Shepard entered the bridge, followed by his squad.

'My squad' Shepard thought to himself, 'When did I start thinking of them like that.'

'_Yesterday. I can give you an exact time and place if you wish.'_

'No thank you Wilco.'

He saluted the Commodore as they passed the map and headed toward the cockpit.

"Good timing Captain, we're hitting the final relay to the Serpent Nebula in 2 minutes."

Joker greeted as they entered the cockpit.

* * *

From the small windows on the cockpit you had a surprisingly good view.

The Serpent Nebula was an impressive sight. Huge whorls of gasses, and in the center, the ancient Citadel Station, surrounded by the defense fleet.

"Look at the size of that ship!" Chief Williams exclaimed.

Sergeant Jenkins said, "That's the Serpentine, flagship of the Serpent Sector Fleet."

Alenko remarked, "You know, I never get tired of seeing a Super-Dreadnought."

"I've never seen one in person before, holovids can't do it justice." Williams stated, "What are those ships flanking it?"

Alenko informed, "That's the Destiny Ascension and the Unity, Asari Heavy Dreadnoughts."

"The Asari field the largest Dreadnoughts of the former council races and a Super-Dreadnought makes them look like cruisers in comparison. Terran engineering is a frightening thing." Nihlus observed.

Joker tied into a comm channel, "Citadel Control, this is the INF Normandy, requesting clearance."

"Roger Normandy, you are cleared for Military Berth 274, linking you in to Traffic Control."

Joker responded, "Thanks control," Then switched comms, "Commodore, we have received a vector and a berth. Taking her in to dock."

"Roger Joker, watch for pylons." Anderson replied before cutting the channel.

The pilot grumbled, "Everyone's a critic."

* * *

**Citadel Station, Presidium.**

"I can't believe how large this station is! And this is just the habitat ring." Chief Williams said.

Lieutenant Alenko smiled at that, "I was awed my first time here, 8 miles wide, almost 28 miles long, population of over 10 million."

Williams leaned closer to Alenko, "So LT, umm, I've never met with a Senator or an Admiral, anything special I need to know?"

"Standard procedure," The Lieutenant whispered to her, "Salute anything you cannot shoot and/or eat."

"Alright you two lovebirds break it up, we're here." Shepard said.

The conference room was large, of standard layout. Sitting at the far end he recognized Commodore Anderson, High Admiral Hackett, Fleet Admiral Kahoku, and Senator Udina. There was a fairly young human man in an Admiral's uniform, a human male and a quarian female in Serpent Sector Fleet colors, and an asari in Imperial garb.

Admiral Hackett spoke first, "Captain Shepard, I see you brought your team, have a seat. You know Commodore Anderson and Admiral Kahoku," He then gestured to his left, "This is Senator Udina and Baroness Asalia," He gestured to his right, "This is Prince Garyson Taylor, commander Serpent Sector Fleet, and his wife, Admiral Qualla'Laroy Vas Taylor, Captain of the Serpentine, and Fleet Admiral Gavin Helseth-Corvier, Commander of the Third Fleet."

"Sirs, I'm sure you know the names of my team, let's get started." Shepard suggested.

Lady Asalia spoke, "Excellent suggestion Captain, we were discussing an appropriate response to this unprovoked aggression before you came in."

Admiral Hackett spoke, "Captain Shepard, the news of Saren's involvement in this attack is unsettling to say the least. Saren was the most ruthless and cold-blooded Spectre the council ever employed. This is a man with no conscience, no remorse, he was willing to kill a thousand to save a thousand and one. Now that he's somehow convinced the geth to attack us.. I need your honest and complete assessment Captain, do you think Saren was acting alone or do you believe he had backing from elements of the former council races?"

Shepard replied without hesitation, "I've thought that question a thousand times over the past two days. I truly believe he was acting alone. Like you said Admiral, he was a lone wolf. Even other Spectres questioned his methods at times. The antimatter charges at the spaceport were of turian design, but that doesn't prove anything. If he did have the backing of the former council races, Turian, Salarian, or other, there would have been more than just a single crazed turian with the geth."

"Spectre Nihlus, do you concur?" Hackett asked.

Nihlus nodded, "Captain Shepard's reasoning is sound, and from my encounter with Saren I have to agree."

"That comports with everything we have so far, that's good news then." Hackett stated.

Admiral Helseth-Corvier spoke up, "I'm concerned about the reports of this alien ship, larger than an Asari Heavy Dreadnought and it was able to land? This raises some disconcerting possibilities."

"Intelligence is pouring over every scrap of data that has been recovered from sensor readings and the landing site on Eden Prime, nothing matches any known signatures." Admiral Vas Taylor informed.

Prince Taylor spoke, "Empress Sativia is mobilizing the reserve fleets as we speak, all Sector Fleets and Auxiliaries are at threat level 2. High Command believes we need to be prepared for not only a Geth invasion, but an invasion by these new aliens."

"The Second is already taking up positions near the Perseus Veil, and the Terminus Border. The Batarian 4th and 9th Auxiliary Fleets are reinforcing our positions." Admiral Kahoku stated.

"The Third is standing by to deploy in a picket line along the Veil, the Asari have sent their Second Fleet to reinforce my positions." Admiral Helseth-Corvier said.

"Which brings us to the final matter." Admiral Hackett began, "Captain Shepard, you're here to be inducted as the first Human Spectre, your exact orders will be given to you by the Empress herself, she'll be arriving tomorrow to conduct the ceremony. You're free to rest up until then."

Lady Asalia spoke, "There is one other matter I'd like to address, Captain, you received a vision, as you described it, when you touched the beacon?"

"Yes, my AI has been trying to find a way to copy them for analysis but so far we haven't had any luck." Shepard answered.

"A melding would help clear the memory, bring it to the forefront of your mind, it should help retrieve it. If that's acceptable to you." Lady Asalia offered.

Shepard nodded, "If it will help then it's a necessity. I agree."

"Good, I'll contact you tonight then. If there's nothing else Admiral?" Lady Asalia asked.

"I think that's everything, dismissed." Hackett stated.

* * *

**Presidium, Gerax Cafe.**

"Guess they don't get a lot of Marines in this establishment." Alenko commented.

Shepard replied, "We do seem to be drawing some attention." He took a drink from his mug, "But the coffee is halfway decent."

"So we're basically on leave until tomorrow?" Sergeant Jenkins asked.

"Unofficially." Shepard answered, "So don't start any barfights, other than that, have fun."

"Well I'm going to sight-see then Captain, last time I was here I didn't even make it to the Wards." The Lieutenant said.

"Feel free Lieutenant, why don't you take Chief Williams, I'm sure she'd enjoy the experience."

Williams spoke, "That sounds good, if it's okay with you LT."

Alenko agreed, "Sure, come on, the presidium lake's nearby."

"If it's alright Captain," Nihlus began, "I need to make some reports."

"Head on Nihlus." Shepard responded.

That left Shepard alone with Jenkins, who was walking up to the counter to get another round of coffee. Shepard felt sympathy for the younger Marine, he did his duty, he did everything that was expected and asked of him, and he still wasn't able to protect his family. As Jenkins sat back down at the table Shepard began to speak, "Sergeant, mind if I call you Leeroy?" he asked.

"My friends call me that, and I think you've earned that sir, please do." Jenkins replied.

Shepard smiled, "Thanks, Leeroy. Listen, I sympathize with what you're going through right now. I've never experienced that kind of loss and gods willing I never will, but if you need to talk my door's always open."

Leeroy looked at him, "I appreciate that Captain."

"Call me Alex when we're off-duty. One other thing, I'm logging the squad as on leave until tomorrow morning, I want you to go have some fun, down in the wards there's casinos, bars, clubs, anything you can imagine. Up here on the presidium you've got some taverns and the Consort's chambers, they say she can help with things like this. Do whatever you want, just let loose, I doubt we'll get another chance for a very long and here" Shepard finished, pulling a coin out of his pocket and sliding it over to the Sergeant.

Jenkins picked it up and examined it, awed. A golden Thaler with a 10K under the Imperial Eagles on the reverse, and on the front the crest of House Shepard, a snarling alligator over crossed axes. "Captain..." he started.

Shepard interrupted him, "Don't worry about it Leeroy, now go take your mind off things, have fun. That's an order."

* * *

'_That was most noble of you Captain.'_ Shepard's AI commented.

'I am from a Noble House, Wilco. Doing right by others comes with the territory.'

Shepard was walking along the presidium. He saw several Krogan crowded around the Krogan monument like always, a Hanar shopkeeper was calling out the virtues of his wares in the Ambassadorial Mall as he passed by. 'If I remember correctly, there's a financial office directly ahead, and past that an entrance to the wards.'

_'That is accurate according to the station maps. Captain, station sensors are reading weapons discharges inside the financial office.' _Wilco informed.

'Interesting, what the hell, I'll check it out.' Shepard thought.

He walked to the entrance, drawing his sidearm and throwing up a barrier.

As the door opened he saw plasma scorches on the wall behind the reception desk, as he moved over he spotted the body of what he assumed was the secretary, a salarian.

'_It would be safe to assume the shooters have moved further into the building.'_

'Likely assumption, I don't feel like getting hit with a plasma burst with only a barrier up though.'

At that moment he heard a scream and more weapons fire coming from further in, 'Frag it' Shepard stated as he moved down the hallway. He could see the door to what looked like a large office opened, he quietly moved to the side and peered inside. He could make out 5 figures inside, 3 armored quarians in formation between the desk and the door, a volus behind the desk, and a salarian against the back wall.

Wilco chimed, '_Reading Quarian IFF transponders , they're Auxilia.'_

'What are Auxilia doing raiding a financial brokerage on Citadel Station?' Shepard thought.

Shepard opened his internal comm, "Auxilia, don't fire, this is Captain Shepard of the Imperial Marine Corps, I'm coming into the room."

As he walked inside the lead quarian turned to him.

"John? What are you doing here?" Princess Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya asked.

That voice.. "Tali?" He exclaimed.

She had changed since he had last seen her. Gone was the young Quarian girl just coming into her own, replaced by this confident, capable woman in front of him. Shepard explained, "I was in the neighborhood and decided to check out the gunfire." He smiled, "I see you manage to make friends wherever you go."

"We've been tracking down a lead. Want to help us interrogate this ammonia sucker?" Tali asked.

"My pleasure." Shepard replied.

"Human, I am Barla Von, a respected financial advisor on the Citadel, please make this gunhappy quarian see reason, she has no authority here." the Volus pleaded.

Tali pulled a disk out of a compartment in her armor, setting it on the desk. The disk was about 4 inches wide, black as space itself, the design on it was a pyramid with an all seeing eye on the top block, the inscription at the bottom was written in gold, "Eternal vigilance, Divine right."

Shepard let out a low whistle, the salarian's eyes widened even more, and the Volus was almost shivering.

Tali spoke again, "Even you know what this means, I act with the blessing of the Terran Inquisition. Now start talking about what deals you've made with Saren."

Von spoke, "I'm just a middleman, I can't be held accountable for his actions."

"You'll be held accountable for anything we please, now start talking, or would you prefer to wait for an Inquisitor?" Tali replied.

"Saren contacted me, he knows I'm an agent for the Shadow Broker, he wanted information about prothean archaeological digs in the Utopia cluster, the Shadow Broker had information about a beacon unearthed on Eden Prime, I made the transaction. I had no other dealings with Saren." Von finished.

"That was triple classified information, heads are going to roll. Including yours. You aided and abetted an enemy of the Empire, you disseminated classified information, you and your assistant are under arrest for treason. Centurions, bind and secure them. We'll hold them for the Inquisitor." Tali said.

She turned to Shepard, "John, I'd love to catch up with you, we'll be busy tonight but if you're going to be on the station tomorrow?"

Shepard smiled, "I'll be here."

Tali walked over and hugged him, "I'm glad to see you again, we'll talk tomorrow." She turned, "Centurions, let's get these prisoners moved."

* * *

He found himself aimlessly wandering along the presidium thinking about his earlier encounter.

Tali was doing very well for herself, he had heard she was certified as a commando, but working with the Inquisition.. she had obviously gained alot of respect on Terra. He was looking forward to talking with her the next day, catching up on old times.

'_If I may make an observation Captain, since we encountered Princess Nar Rayya you've been walking lighter.' _Wilco said.

'You're saying I have a spring in my step?' Shepard asked.

_'Affirmative.'_

'You're right, seeing her again, that was great. That does remind me of a question I'm going to have to ask her though, after the Purge she had more than enough prestige and honor to claim her proper name, yet she still goes by Nar Rayya. I don't get it.' Shepard pondered.

His comm beeped, "Captain Shepard."

'Lady Asalia, I had almost forgotten.' He thought.

He keyed the device, "Lady Asalia, forgive me I almost forgot about our meeting tonight, you're available now I take it?"

She replied, "Yes Captain. It would be best if we could meet in my quarters, I'm uploading the route to your neural net."

"On my way Milady, Shepard out."

* * *

**VIP Quarters, Habitat wing, Presidium.**

He was walking through a corridor in the VIP quarters section of the wing.

'Wilco, I'd like you to go to standby mode tonight, and I mean it.'

'_As you desire Captain, if you should need me.'_ His AI stated.

The VIP quarters were normally only filled with the occasional ambassador or senator that didn't have a permanent residence on station, but with the arrival of so many officials from across the Empire, it was at over half capacity, Marine and Provincial guards stood outside doors.

He saw unit 717 up ahead, a Marine on the left side of the door and an Asari Commando on the right. They saluted as he walked up and inputted a security code, opening the door.

The first thing he noticed as he walked in was the environment. The lighting was subdued, the atmosphere was warm and damp. Shepard was impressed, on Citadel station this wasn't easy to pull off.

A voice came from the center of the room, "I trust it is to your satisfaction? I understand this is the preferred environment of a Terran from your particular region."

"It's perfect, just like Florida. I'm honored that you've gone to such lengths for me." Shepard responded.

Asalia smiled, "It was no trouble, please sit." and she gestured to the couch she was sitting on.

Not wanting to be rude, he walked over and sat down, it was as comfortable as it looked, soft and yielding, he gently ran a hand along the arm, nope, not synth-leather.

"Have you eaten yet Captain? I can have anything you'd like brought in, human cuisine or otherwise." Asalia said.

Shepard started, "You can call me John milady, I must ask, why all the accommodation?"

"The Melding is best done when both parties are at ease and comfortable. While it is not a true necessity it helps a great deal with the process." Lady Asalia finished.

John raised an eyebrow curiously, "So this isn't a thinly veiled attempt to bed me?"

He had never seen an Asari grin that widely before, "Is there a reason it cannot be both?" She asked as she leaned into him.

John slid his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers, sliding a hand down her back.

He moved his arms and shrugged off his uniform jacket, returning his hands to her back and searching for the clasp of her dress, he gently undid it and slowly peeled the fabric off her shoulders. He slip his right hand down to cup her breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple, eliciting a moan.

'It's going to be a hell of a night' Shepard thought as he returned her kiss.

* * *

John awoke, as he sat up and looked around he realized he wasn't on the couch anymore, Asalia must have brought him to her bed, he thought. Just then the object of his thoughts walked in the doorway, dressed only in a leather skirt, carrying two glasses. She sat down on the bed and handed him one, just water, he thought as he tasted of it.

"It had been a while since you last took a female, correct?" Asalia asked.

He smirked, "7 months, was it that obvious?"

"It was quite easy to determine once we began, but do not trouble yourself, I enjoyed every bit of

it, and I am sure the rest of the night will be just as enjoyable." She said, setting down her drink.

"Rest of the night, how long did I sleep?" John asked.

"Just over an hour. We still have plenty of time for further..activities." Asalia said, running a hand down his chest.

Shepard asked, "What about the melding, you said it would help clarify these visions."

"In the morning John, for tonight, let me please you." Asalia pleaded.

John pulled her down to the bed with him, kissing her as they began to dance the most ancient dance for a third time that night.

* * *

**VIP Unit 717. March 6th, 2193. The next morning.**

"You were incredible John, I have had human lovers before but you are quite possibly the best I have been taken by." Asalia said, sitting on the couch, was already dressed in her Court garb, a long red and black synth-leather dress.

John smiled, "I've had asari before, but you're at the top of my list as well."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I want to ask, why?"

Asalia looked at him, "You are a very strong and handsome Human male, I am an Asari, I would not need any other reason. But, your spirit called to me, it said you needed this badly. I am happy I was able to help you." she stated. "Now I believe it is time to work with the visions you received from the beacon."

'Wilco, activate.'

'_Affirmative Captain, I'm here' _his AI responded.

John and Asaila moved closer together, pressing their heads together. Shepard heard her say, "Embrace eternity." and he felt their minds grow together.

The visions came to his, their mind then, clearer than before, destruction and fire, they saw countless deaths upon countless worlds, planets reduced to dust and flame, a galaxy burning. There was something hovering over the chaos, a presence, they both felt it, waves of malevolence and beneath that, something wholly and truly alien, something unknowable. They glimpsed it, and it shocked them, the ship! The huge ship that had attacked Eden Prime!

The visions and the link ended as quickly as they had begun. Asalia cried out, almost in pain, he took her in his arms, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

She nodded, "I am fine John, it had to be done. It was unexpected. That presence.. it defiles every concept we Asari have of the universe. It is wrong, wrongness given a physical form."

'_Captain, I was able to make a complete mental flash of the visions.'_

"Wilco says that it worked, he has a flash of the visions, I need to get this to a communications terminal. I.. I'll see you again sweet Asalia?"

She smiled, "I promise we shall meet again dear one."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three.**


	5. Chapter 4: Ceremony

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4: Ceremony.**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

_This is an AI construct communicating._

'This is telepathy.'

* * *

**Citadel Tower, March 6th, 2193**

The tower was crowded, everywhere Shepard looked he could see Officers, Senators, Imperial officials, quarians, batarians, krogan, asari, even scattered turians and salarians.

Shepard caught sight of his squad, like him in their dress uniforms, and made his way over. "Looks like the entire sector showed up for my ceremony, doesn't it?" Shepard asked.

Lieutenant Alenko replied, "They said the entire senate was showing up, and alot of the fleet officers, but this isn't the sort of thing that happens any day either."

"True enough, I'm just glad I wasn't swarmed by politicians the second I walked in." Shepard responded. He took note of a few things: Jenkins was looking better. thankfully it seemed the man had taken his advice. Nihlus was looking distinctly uncomfortable. He assumed anyway, turian moods were difficult to gauge. Williams and Alenko were standing rather close together, curious.

"John." A voice broke him out of his reverie, he turned to greet the newcomer.

"Tali! It's good to see you here, how did everything go with the volus?"

"Inquisitor Dalton arrived early this morning and took custody, which left me able to break away and attend this ceremony. Congratulations by the way, you've certainly earned this." She replied.

"Thanks, let me introduce you to my squad, Spectre Nihlus Kryik, First Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Gunnery Sergeant Leeroy Jenkins, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, this is Princess Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, Commander of the 4th Observation Brigade, 2nd Quarian Auxiliary Fleet." Shepard finished.

Alenko bowed, "Princess Nar Rayya, it's an honor. We never met but I served alongside the 4th brigade during the Lystheni Purge."

"It's a pleasure Lieutenant, John, could I speak with you for a moment?" Tali asked.

"Of course. Lead the way."

As Tali lead him to a decently secluded corner of the Tower he couldn't help but study her.

She had definitely matured since he had last worked with her, the way she carried herself, her bearing was confident, professional. She moved gracefully, slyly even. The QA dress uniform she wore looked wonderful on her. Shepard found himself transfixed on her generous hips and her perfect ass. He mentally shook himself. 'I got my brains screwed out by an asari matron last night and now I can't stop staring at Tali's butt without thinking very, very impolite things.'

'_If you'll forgive the intrusion Captain, I would surmise that you have fully adjusted to your Bastion implants. Your hormone levels are back to normal levels.' _Wilco chimed in.

'That explains it, I've felt damn good, better than ever the last couple of days. I'm feeling all my proper appetites return to normal.'

Tali stopped, turning around and leaning against the wall, "So John, did you enjoy the view?"

"You have to ask?" He replied.

She grinned, "Nope. So, I'm sure you want to know why I wanted to talk."

"I assumed you just wanted to spend some time with me, I'm hurt." Shepard replied.

Tali leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I'll make it up to you later."

She leaned back against the wall and continued, "I've been released from my duties with the Quarian Auxilia and the Inquisition. I want to join your squad."

Shepard didn't hesitate, "You don't even have to ask that. Done."

"Good, I have some information that you'll find useful I think, Inquisitor Dalton is reviewing it now, we can meet with him later. Now though, Let's go find your squad. I think the ceremony is supposed to start soon. Lead the way." Tali finished.

By the time they made it through the crowds he could see Commodore Anderson heading toward him. "Well Shepard, your big day, how's it feel?" Anderson asked.

"It feels good sir, it feels very good." Shepard replied.

"Commodore Anderson, It's good to see you again." Tali said.

Anderson bowed, "Princess Nar'Rayya, I didn't know you were on the Citadel, likewise."

"Shepard, Hackett wants you in one of the meeting rooms, come with me. Please excuse us Princess Nar Rayya." Anderson said.

* * *

'Meeting room' was perhaps not the correct term, Shepard thought as Anderson led him to the Arboretum under the main floor. As they approached the door he saw several black and gold-armored human and krogan guards lined along the entranceway.

Their armor was intricate, extremely heavy. They carried heavy weapons, laser repeaters with underslung flame-pods. He noticed the Imperial Eagles on the pauldrons, and on the scabbard of the broadswords they carried. 'The Imperial Household Guard!' Shepard realized.

When the reached the door the guards stopped them, running a bio-scanner over them, confirming their identities, before unsealing the door and allowing them in.

There were two more Household guards just inside the door. On the other side of the room he saw a small group of humans and krogans, flanked by two guardsman.

High Admiral Hackett broke off from the group and walked over to them.

"Captain Shepard, I was hoping Commodore Anderson would be able to find you before the crowds started swarming, come, some important people want to meet you."

He led Shepard over to the group. As they turned to face him, Shepard dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "My Empress."

"Rise Johnathan Alexander Shepard, Cousin" Empress Sativia commanded.

"My liege, it is the greatest of honors to meet you." Shepard said, rising.

"Such formality has it's place, but not here, not with one that shares blood." The Empress said.

She continued, "Meet my Captain of the Household Guard, Clovis Wolfsblood."

"Lord Shepard." Clovis greeted as the men shook hands.

"And my loyal retainer, Khan Jeris Terranblood of the Krogan."

"Shepard, you're known well among my people. They say you once slaughtered 20 iyegi bare-handed." The Khan greeted.

"I lost count around the 14th, and it was only bare-handed until I ripped an arm off of one and started using that." He replied.

The Khan let out a deep chuckle, "I like you Shepard, it's easy to tell you're related to the Imperial Family."

"Come, cousin. Sit, let us talk." The Empress commanded.

"Empress.." Shepard started.

"Sativia cousin, please." She said.

"Sativia, forgive me but, I'm only distantly related to the Imperial Line, my family's not even in the line of succession." Shepard finished.

"Be that as it may, you still share blood, and by your deeds have earned your place in the line. You are my cousin, none shall dispute that." Sativia stated.

Shepard was stunned, "Thank you, Sativia."

"Now, to the heart of the matter. You are to be named a Spectre. You will be unquestioned and unopposed in your duties from this point on. Impeding a Spectre is the same as impeding the Empire itself, and shall bring the same consequences. You have shown time and time again you are worthy of wielding this much power. You are strong, trustworthy, intelligent, noble above all. You shall take whatever measures you deem necessary, break any law, take any action, no matter the cost, to preserve the Empire, and the races under the Imperial banner. You shall have any resource you request, any person you wish. You will act on your own recognizance, or at my direction, or that of my advisors." Sativia finished.

"For Terra. For Empress and Empire, Duty and Honor." Shepard replied.

Sativia smiled, "Duty and Honor, your watchwords. Effectiveness and Victory, your banner. Courage and Ability, your tools. You will be the first, and the greatest of the Human Spectres.

Are you ready to step into this realm, Johnathan Alexander Shepard? Are you ready to assume these duties, for all of the Empire?."

"Yes." Shepard simply replied.

* * *

"We have come here to honor one who has dedicated his life to serving the Empire, to making it safe for all races under our banner, to providing security and prosperity to all the worlds that bear the Imperial Crest! We come together to honor Captain Johnathan Shepard, to grant him the greatest of endowments: that of an Imperial Spectre." Empress Sativia said to the assembled crowd.

"Captain Shepard, step forward." She ordered.

Shepard complied.

"Johnathan Alexander Shepard, kneel."

He went down on one knee.

"Captain Shepard of the Imperial Marines, in full health, and soundness of body and mind, do you swear to obey me, to serve the Imperial Family and the Empire above all, to do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety and security of the Empire, and every world that flies our banner?"

"I do my Empress, I swear to always do what is necessary to preserve the Empire and Imperial Family, to ensure the safety and security of the Empire, and all that it encompasses." He stated.

"Rise Spectre Shepard. Rise and from this moment on always do what is right."

As Shepard rose, the cheering and applause of the crowd became deafening, he felt incredible.

"They're cheering for you, and everything you represent: the best of Humanity, our tenaciousness, our ruthlessness, our steadfast determination, our loyalty to our friends, and our grace to those we defeat. Remember this Cousin Shepard, remember the duty we Humans have to the universe. The order we must always fight for." Empress Sativia finished.

"I will Empress, I will always." Shepard replied.

* * *

Shepard quickly and stealthily made an exit from the celebration. He found his squad waiting for him just outside the tower, along with Tali and Anderson.

"You all know me too well." He said as he got to them.

"Shepard," Anderson started, "I wanted to congratulate you, this is a huge step forward."

Shepard shook his hand, "Thank you Commodore, I appreciate it."

"I also wanted to let you know, the Normandy is yours now, you're being promoted. I'm being reassigned back to command of the Deimos. I know you'll treat her well, Commander." Anderson finished.

"I will Commodore. That was the plan all along wasn't it? That's why the crew was handpicked so well." Shepard asked.

"You've had that figured out for a while haven't you Shepard? Now if you'll excuse me, Admiral Hackett ordered I return to the ceremony as soon as you were informed. Good hunting."

* * *

**Crossed Daggers Tavern, Citadel Station Wards.**

"I never heard about this place." Lieutenant Alenko said.

"You wouldn't." Shepard replied, "They don't advertise. The Ward's best kept secret."

"They cater to the Imperial Nobility, a home away from home as it were." Tali replied.

"I can tell, private rooms, the best food and drinks, discrete and out of the way. This is very nice." Alenko stated.

"So, Commander, have you picked your squad yet?" Jenkins asked.

"Yes, everyone sitting at this table." Shepard replied.

"Yes!...sir." Williams said.

Jenkins spoke, "Thank you Commander. I won't let you down."

"I know none of you will. You're all damn good soldiers. You deserve this." Shepard stated.

"It'll be great working with you Tali, I couldn't even begin to tell you the respect you and the second QAF had from our Marine contingent during the Purge." Alenko said.

"It will be wonderful working with John again, we made a hell of a team didn't we?" Tali asked.

"Haha, oh yes. I still remember the assault on Compound 7, those salarian sentries never knew what hit them." Shepard reminisced.

"Compound 7? I heard about that operation," Alenko began, "Is it true that you took out 20 sentries before they were able to sound an alarm?"

"These things always get exaggerated in the retelling. It was 11, and really, they didn't even have a tac-link, it was ridiculously easy." Tali answered.

"That's still impressive as hell," Alenko stated, "What were you using, a Laser Marksman Rifle?"

Tali smirked, replying; "Carotid, stab, rip, walk away."

The shocked looks on the rest of the tables faces were priceless, John and Tali burst into laughter.

"You slit the throats of 11 sentries before they knew what was happening? I'll make damn sure never to get on your bad side ma'am." Jenkins said, sparking another round of laughter from the pair.

* * *

**Prison Block 8, C-Sec Headquarters.**

"So what is this information about anyway?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, It's something to do with Saren's involvement with the Geth. We ambushed a geth patrol in the Armstrong cluster and were able to pull their memory cores. The Inquisitor wanted his personal techs to go over them first." Tali answered.

They came to a bulkhead door, guarded by two Black armored Marines wearing Inquisition colors.

"Jane, is that you?" Shepard asked.

"Major Shepard, wait, it's Commander now isn't it. It is I." Lieutenant Commander Jane Warhol answered.

"I didn't know you were still with Black Squad LC, I thought you had gone into the Marine Aerospace brigades." Shepard said.

"I almost did, until I got a good look at the cockpit of those things.. so bloody small. You're here to see Inquisitor Dalton? You've got clearance, head on in. Congratulations on everything by the way, couldn't happen to a better Marine."

"Thanks Jane, take care." Shepard replied as they entered the room.

"Inquisitor Dalton, this is Commander Shepard." Tali announced as the doors sealed.

A tall robed figure turned toward them, "Very good Commando Nar'Rayya, Commander Shepard, an honor to meet you, I am Inquisitor Jerred Dalton." He said, extending his hand.

Shepard shook it, "John Shepard, Imperial Spectre."

"I have some information that will be of use for you in tracking down Saren. Come, the Tech room is over here." Dalton motioned for them to follow.

"These are my aides, Senior Technician Galor'Devon Vas Loran, and Engineer Sally Perkam."

"Commander Shepard, an honor." Galor said.

"What my colleague said, now we just finished recompiling the data from the geth memory cores." Sally finished.

"Excellent work, play the audio files you were able to retrieve yesterday." Dalton ordered.

"Playing file 27." Galor informed them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise? The Humans will surely retaliate, they could annihilate all our plans before we can implement them."

Galor paused the recording, "As you can tell this isn't Saren, from voice prints and the information in the geth memory core we were able to determine this is an Asari, a Matriarch named 'Benezia'.

Dalton spoke, "Resume playback."

"You assume too much of these humans, they are complacent. The Geth will slaughter them. Even if the Geth fail, they will win us the time to find the Conduit, and bring the return of the

Reapers." Saren's voice.

* * *

"That is all the audio we have been able to recover." Sally said.

"The Reapers? Who or what are they, that name.. it seems familiar." Shepard asked.

Galor answered, "This is the disturbing part. The Geth believe the Reapers are a hyper-advanced race that exist to wipe out all organic life. They believe the Reapers are responsible for the extinction of the Protheans. They revere the Reapers as Synthetic Gods, and view Saren as the prophet for their return."

"That is disturbing, but it answers quite a lot of questions. Let me guess, near as we can tell the unknown ship at Eden Prime was a Reaper vessel?" Shepard inquired.

"Yes." Dalton answered.

Tali asked, "What about this Matriarch? I'm shocked that an Asari would join with the traitor."

"We don't know much, she was active in Asari affairs until right after the surrender, when she almost disappeared from public life. We do know she was considered to be a very powerful Biotic, and she had a great number of fanatical followers." Dalton said.

"I have my own contacts with the Asari, I might be able to find out something un-officially. Maybe I'll get a decent lead." Shepard stated.

"That might work Commander, the Inquisition has an appallingly small number of agents in Asari space. Of course, usually we don't need them. Regardless, best of luck." Inquisitor Dalton finished, dismissing them.

* * *

'_That was eye-opening.' _Wilco stated.

'Quite, Wilco. Can you find anything about this Benezia?'

_'Negative Commander, it almost seems like there has been a scrubbing of all public information on her, and the intelligence databases contained nothing we don't already know.' _Wilco replied.

"You've been quiet John." Tali spoke up.

"Sorry Tali, I've been running over some things with Wilco." He said.

"Wilco, that's your AI?" She asked.

"Yes, part of the Bastion program, he's very useful. If annoying at times." Shepard answered.

'_You just do this to taunt me don't you?'_ 'It amuses me, I need no other reason.'

"That's good. I remember when the AI program first started, most Quarians were worried that you would make the same mistakes we did, it's good to know we were wrong, you Humans truly can control your creations." Tali commented.

"Why don't you head on to the Normandy and get yourself situated Tali, I need to take care of some business here first." Shepard asked.

"Of course John, see you on the ship." She replied.

* * *

Shepard caught up to his quarry just inside the VIP quarters section, "Lady Asalia, we need to talk."

Asalia turned to him, "Of course, my quarters are close, we can speak there."

They entered her quarters and Shepard made himself comfortable.

"I did not get the chance to see you after the ceremony John, congratulations on your new status." Asalia said.

"Thank you Asalia," He began, "I need information."

"Business instead of pleasure? What a pity. All my resources are at your disposal."

"Thank you, I need any information you can get on an Asari Matriarch, Benezia." Shepard asked.

Asalia looked puzzled, "You have dealt with Benezia before John, during your tours in Asari space."

Now Shepard was the puzzled one, "I'm relatively certain I didn't meet any Matriarchs during any operations."

"You rescued her daughter, Liara T'Soni on Renoza." Asalia explained.

"T'Soni.. I remember that now. We found that out after the patrol, but I never dealt with Benezia, or any of her agents." Shepard replied.

"That is very strange, I had assumed after that she would have thanked you personally. No matter, I do not know much about her now, she retired from politics 33 years ago. The only thing I can think of to help you is I have heard Doctor T'Soni is in human space now, digging on Therum, it's a planet in the Knossos system, Artemis Tau cluster." Asalia said.

'_Therum is a mineral rich world, the colony is claimed by House Volkov. Formerly a minor noble house, Therum has made them incredibly wealthy and given them greater status.'_

"That is incredibly helpful Asalia, it gives me a place to start my hunt. Thank you, for everything."

"It is my honor, and pleasure John. I will attempt to gather more information from my more, clandestine sources and relay it to you. Glory and Honor Commander." Asalia answered.

They embraced, John kissed her deeply before forcing himself to pull away, "I wish I could stay with you for a time, but duty calls."

Asalia replied, "Duty above all, such is the glory of Terra. Be safe John."

* * *

**INF Normandy.**

"_Commander on deck!"_ Normandy cried over the bridge speakers as Shepard entered.

"Commander." Pressly greeted him, "Congratulations on the promotion. We've received all clearances and documents, the Normandy is yours, sir."

"Thank you Pressly, carry on." Shepard replied, moving to the Command station.

"_If I may Commander, I enjoyed Commodore Anderson, but I'm glad they chose you as my Commander."_ Normandy said.

"Thank you Normandy, I couldn't have asked for a better ship."

"_You flatter me Commander. I think I like it."_

Shepard chuckled and hit a comm panel, "Alpha squad to the bridge."

He studied the Galaxy map while he was waiting for his squad to show up. The transit to Therum would require 3 days travel time. He hoped that Dr. T'Soni would be able to shed some light on Benezia's involvement. From what he knew of the young Asari he couldn't bring himself to believe she had joined with Saren. 'Wilco, give me the bullet points on T'Soni.'

'_Born 2077, to Matriarch Benezia and unknown partner, train--'_

Shepard interrupted, 'Skip the filler, give me from 2191 on.'

'_Finished cataloguing Prothean discoveries on Renoza, filled a 6 month position at the Imperial Museum of Galactic History assisting in research of the artifacts recovered on Renoza, afterwards taking a sabbatical, location unknown. Since December 2192 has run a Rosenkov sponsored dig at a site on Therum.'_

'So she's always been an archaeologist?' Shepard asked.

Wilco Answered, _'Negative, trained as a Scientist, focusing on BioTech. Also was given Commando training at a provincial academy.'_

'That explains her Biotic strength. I wonder..'He was interrupted.

"Commander, you summoned us?" Lieutenant Alenko asked.

"Yes Lieutenant, I wanted you all to be here for this." Shepard opened the ship-wide comm.

"Marines and crew, this is Commander Shepard speaking. As most of you have heard, I've been granted the status of Imperial Spectre. The Empress has given me my orders: Hunt down Saren, stop him no matter the cost. I intend to find and gut the traitor. Wherever he goes, we'll follow. We will hunt him to the very ends of the galaxy and take him down. We're the best of the best, we WILL stop him." Shepard closed the comm.

"Pressly, start the readiness check and plot a course to Therum, I want to be off Citadel Station in two minutes. Squad, let's head to the briefing room."

* * *

"So, summing this up, Saren is supposed to be the prophet of an ancient race of hyper-advanced sentient machines, who only exist to destroy all organic life, that huge dreadnought that was on Eden Prime is presumably a reaper ship, he's looking for something called 'the conduit' which he thinks will help bring the reapers back, and he has the support of some reclusive Asari Matriarch, and we're going to Therum to find her daughter on the off-chance that she'll have some information on her mother's activities. Is that accurate Commander?" the Lieutenant asked.

"You know Alenko, when you put it like that it sounds a little far-fetched." Shepard replied.

"Sounds like something out of a Sci-fi novel." Jenkins quipped.

Nihlus countered, "Yet it is the only explanation that would explain how he controls the geth."

"Never said I didn't believe it, we didn't get this far by underestimating a threat." Jenkins replied.

"Now that you all know the score, dismissed. We'll hit Therum in three days, be ready." Shepard finished.

* * *

Shepard was thankful Anderson had his things moved into the Commander's Quarters before turning command over, right now he just wanted to crash, the fatigue of the day seeming to hit him all at once.

As he walked into his quarters he noticed the differences with the X/O's room, the Commander's room was larger, had it's own head and shower facilities, a private computer terminal, a sleeping quarian girl in the bed...

'Wait..what?' Shepard did a double take.

He walked over and sat on the covers, he saw Tali begin to stir.

"Tali, what's going on?" Shepard asked.

Tali looked deflated, "I didn't think you'd mind this John."

"I don't, not at all, but.." He trailed off.

She rose up, bringing the blanket with her, "John, I've wanted you since we first met, I've thought every single day since then what a fool I was for not telling you. I'm not expecting a declaration of undying love, I just don't want to let this opportunity pass again."

This was beyond his wildest dreams, "You might not have expected one Tali, but you might get one. I've thought the same about you. Every day I've asked myself how I could have let you slip through my grasp, I want you. I want you for my own, now and always. Is that what you want?"

An expression of purest joy appeared on Tali's face, "More than anything John, take me, please."

John swept the covering off her body, revealing it to his hungry eyes.

Her breasts were large and firm, her skin, purple and velvety, her hairless slit already dripping with arousal.

They almost attacked each other in their eagerness, Tali tore his shirt off, reaching down and unbuckling his belt before sliding his trousers and shorts down.

John kissed her fiercely, pushing her back onto the bed and entering her without any pretence.

She cried out as he hilted himself, her tunnel clenching him tightly, "Oh Tali."

"John, I've waited for this so long." she moaned out.

He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth tasting her.

John slid his hands down, taking hold of her slim waist and beginning to thrust faster.

Their first time was over quickly, Tali's eagerness bringing them both to climax within a few minutes. They laid together, feeling blissful. John placed a kiss on Tali's forehead, "I love you. I hope you know I'm never going to let you go."

Tali molded her body even further into him, "I think I can live with that."

* * *

**End of Chapter Four.**


	6. Chapter 5: Search and Rescue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Five: Search and Rescue.**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

_This is an AI construct communicating._

'This is telepathy.'

* * *

**INF Normandy, Knossos System, March 9th, 2193.**

'_Commander, it is 0530, and we have arrived in the Knossos system.'_

'Thanks Wilco'

Shepard felt the comforting presence of Tali curled up against him.

He took a moment to think about the last few days, his release to active duty, accepting the X/O's position, then command of the Normandy, meeting the Empress and being declared a Spectre. But the very best thing was meeting Tali again, and finding that she felt the same way he did. They had spent the last few nights exploring each other, sharing and giving pleasure, learning just what made the other tick, 'and moan, and scream' Shepard thought, smiling. He had never been as thankful for Terran Biosciences as the last few days. They would not have been able to enjoy each other nearly as freely if the Quarians still had atrophied immune systems.

Shepard broke out of his reverie, 'Time to get moving.'

He gently shook her, she started to show signs of awakening.

"Mmm, morning." She said.

He leaned down and kissed her, "Morning."

"Do we have time for some fun?" Tali asked, eagerly.

John smiled, "I wish, we're already in the Knossos System, by the time we eat and get suited up

we'll be at Therum."

"Duty calls then." Tali reluctantly agreed, hopping out of their bunk.

* * *

They strolled onto the bridge together. "_Commander on deck!"_

"Thank you Normandy," Shepard said.

Pressly saluted, "Commander, we are 15 minutes out from Therum, we've received clearances from the New Yekaterinburg spaceport. ETL is 20 minutes."

"Excellent, carry on Pressly." Shepard responded, moving over to the Command station and taking his seat.

"_Commander, incoming transmission from New Yekaterinburg, Governor's Office."_

"Patch it into the Comm room Normandy." Shepard commanded, moving to the Comm room.

The vid screen flared to life, showing a heavy built man, wearing House Volkov colors.

"Spectre Shepard, I am Governor Naryov, House Volkov is at your disposal."

"I appreciate that Governor, the only thing I require is the location of a archaeological dig on Therum's southern continent, it's sponsored by Rosenkov Materials." Shepard explained.

"The Immatelus dig is the only major operation on the southern continent, it was formerly a carbon mine until we found the ruins, I believe the main researcher there is an Asari, I'll have the exact coordinates and a map of the area transmitted to your ship. Be warned, there's no area within a good distance of the dig to land something the size of a frigate." the Governor finished.

"Thank you for the information Governor, Shepard out."

* * *

"Pressly, you have a dropsite yet?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir, there's a small cargo highway leading to the ruin from a pipeline shunt, about 10 miles out from the Immatelus site. It's big enough to land both M35's but the route is not wide enough for the M112, and you'll have to dismount about a mile from the site, it looks like there's been some seismic activity there recently." Pressly answered.

"That'll have to do, have Joker bring us in for a hot drop, I want the Normandy on station to

provide support if necessary, I have a bad feeling about this. Tali, let's go suit up."

* * *

"Alright, pile in, Alenko, you'll be in charge of Bravo Squad, Nihlus, Williams, go with him in Mako 2, Tali and Jenkins with me. We're reading nothing unusual yet, but I want everyone to be on their toes, something's gonna break." Shepard ordered, receiving a string of 'Affirmatives'

A M35 IFV normally carried 6, but Shepard's Titan armor ate up the extra room. Both M35's would also provide good firepower in-case something went wrong. Armed with a 70mm Plasma cannon and a coaxial laser repeater in the turret, and a 6 shot missile launcher with non-LOS capabilities, they were formidable vehicles in their own right. He sat on one of the benches.

"Jenkins, you're driving, Tali, take the gunners position." Shepard ordered.

His helmet comm came to life, "Commander, we are lined up for the drop, T minus 50 seconds,

hold on."

"Roger Joker."

* * *

**Therum, Zolev plateau.**

The drop was uneventful, the Mako's chem-thrusters had to be refilled between drops, but they were very effective. Therum was definitely not a tourist planet, this area particularly was a hotbed of volcanic activity. The entire plateau was a cooled lava flow. The environment hot as hell, the air filled with ash and sulfur.

'Good thing we all have sealed armor.' Shepard thought.

"We're down, good drop, Alenko check in."

"Mako Two is green." Alenko replied.

"Alright, let's head out." Shepard ordered.

"Commander, I don't know what's going on, but the area between you and the digsite just lit up with contacts, no transponders, no available IDs." Pressly commed.

"And here comes the other shoe. Alright Pressly, rig for stealth, anything in the air?" Shepard asked.

"Hot damn, Commander we have a bogey, just took off from a valley near your position, moving to intercept."

Jenkins opened the squad-comm, "Commander, hostile contacts, reading walkers past the valley ahead, they match Geth signatures. 14 contacts."

"Tali, ready to fry some geth?" Shepard asked.

"Born ready Commander." She replied.

"Here we go, contacts in range, Tali light em' up." Jenkins said.

Shepard hooked in to the Optical sensors, watching the battle. Plasma burst forth from the Mako's gun, blowing geth walkers apart, while the geth soldiers were raked by the laser repeater and exploding when hit directly. Mako 2 left the passage and added it's guns to the firefight, the battle was over within 2 minutes, neither IFV suffering heavy damage.

"We got hit by a couple of those pulse projectiles, they pack a hell of a punch compared to M/A weapons but they still aren't that effective against our armor." Jenkins stated.

"They can still hurt though, enough hits from those walkers will put a Mako down." Tali said.

"Pressly to ground team, Commander come in." The comm flared.

"Read you Pressly, what happened?" Shepard responded.

"It was one of those Geth dropships Commander, we took it out, House Volkov has been alerted and is scrambling Aerospace assets. No idea how they got here, there might be more of them, this area is studded with covered mesas and valleys." Pressly informed him.

"Roger that Pressly, we'll keep an eye out, we just tangled with a company of geth walkers, any idea how many more there are?"

"We're getting scattered signals from about 2 miles ahead of you Commander, looks like a small mining depot, the geth might be using it as a staging area." Pressly replied.

"How fast can those aerospace assets get here?" Shepard asked.

"10 minutes Commander, and they only have interceptors and light fighters." Pressly answered.

Shepard swore, switching to squad-comm, "Jenkins, tell me the launchers are loaded with cluster or plasma munitions?"

"Negative sir, standard loadout." Jenkins answered.

"Alright, we'll do a longhorn then." Shepard explained.

"Reading a side passage up ahead, I think it leads into the depot." Tali stated.

Shepard shook his head, "That's what they'll be expecting." He opened the group wide comm,

"Alright squad, pop 4 missiles at the gates and then charge!"

Both Makos fired 2 missiles, then gunned it for the depot, firing their cannons and repeaters at the Geth turrets.

"6..4..2..Breach!" Jenkins called.

Shepard keyed his comm, "Williams, Nihlus, dismount and cover me."

They quickly cleared the three buildings in the compound, opening the gate to continue to the digsite, before remounting and moving out.

"We've reached the narrow section Commander, can't take the IFV's any further." Jenkins announced.

Shepard keyed his comm, "Alenko, Williams, stay with the vehicles, everyone else dismount."

* * *

Nihlus stared at the small opening to the mining trail, "Commander, this is a very good place for an ambush. We can't see anything past these thick rock formations, and we already know the geth can go silent."

"True, which is why I'm on point, let's hit it." Shepard replied.

Shepard led with his heavy repeater at the ready, walking into the small clearing and motioning for the others to form up.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought. "Tali, what's rule 27?"

"If things are going too well, you've walked into an ambush." She replied.

That's when the fun started.

Jenkins called, "Snipers!" and hit the ground, laying down fire with his plasma rifle. Shepard swung around, blasting a pair of geth off an upper ledge.

"Squad, 2 o'clock!" Tali cried, tossing a plasma grenade at the group of incoming geth.

"Nihlus, take out those sharpshooters, Tali, keep that group pinned down, Jenkins, assist." Shepard cried out as he took a blast to the chest, throwing him back.

"They're setting up mounted weapons Commander!" Nihlus informed.

Shepard hit his comm, "Alenko, Williams, I'm lasing a target, give me a spread of missiles."

"Got it sir, missiles ready." Alenko replied.

'Wilco, link them into a target laser.'

'_Affirmative Commander, relaying target data.' _the AI replied.

The Missiles screamed overhead, hitting the geth positions with a thunderous explosion, annihilating them. '_Was that satisfactory Commander?_'

'Good targeting Wilco.' Shepard keyed his comm, "Good shooting Marines."

"Commander, Geth soldiers making a hasty retreat." Tali informed him.

He checked his HUD, Integrity good, 87%.

Shepard shook his head, "Not a chance in hell, they wanted a fight, they're getting one, I'm on point, CHARGE!"

He burst into the second clearing, the passage opening up to the mining trail. The Geth were prepared, he saw towers and barricades set up all the way up the hill.

'_Counting 30 Geth soldiers, and 2 of the larger geth type.'_ His AI informed him.

"Nihlus, Jenkins, covering fire! Tali, with me, kill em' all!" Shepard ordered, moving forward, firing at geth after geth.

Jenkins layed down suppressing fire on the geth barricades, while Nihlus concentrated on the geth in the towers.

They cleared the immediate area, Shepard and Tali moving up the hill.

Tali tossed a plasma grenade over the first barricade, it destroyed both the geth and the barrier.

"Nihlus, Jenkins, move forward, let's clear this trail." Shepard ordered.

They cleared the other 4 barricades quickly, Tali tossing grenades and the rest laying down fire.

"Area secure." Jenkins called. "Good, we've still got a mile to the dig, let's move." Shepard said.

* * *

The digsite wasn't much to look at, a standard Rosenkov-L4 mineshaft sunk into the ground, with a large ramp leading up. A small open barn with crates and containers stacked inside.

"The site's deserted, no vehicles, no signs of life. The geth got here first." Shepard stated, turning his view magnification off.

"Respectfully sir, I don't think so." Jenkins began, "The Geth have been throwing everything they have at us to delay our progress, if they were already here and dug in, they would've had mounted weapons set up already. Plus they would have sprung their entire force on us at once, to ensure a kill, not this holding action."

Shepard considered that, "Good call Jenkins, we didn't come all this way to leave empty handed anyway, advance on the compound."

'_Commander, I'm getting faint readings on the motion tracker from the compound. They are almost flickering in and out.'_ Wilco informed.

"Squad stay sharp, this feels like a trap." Shepard said..

'_Signals jamming detected, sensors inoperable.'_

"Ambush, take cover!" Shepard ordered. Pulse fire started filling up the air.

Shepard and Tali dove behind a container on the right, while Nihlus and Jenkins took cover on the left.

"Sensors are out, anyone get a good look at their numbers?" Shepard asked.

"They're too concealed Commander, but I count 8 different Pulse streams." Jenkins replied.

"Frag it, covering fire!." Shepard coalesced a biotic barrier and jumped from cover, firing at the geth positions, as the rest of the squad joined in. Within a few seconds the pulse fire stopped.

"I think we got them Commander." Tali said.

"Just wait for it." Shepard stated.

Nihlus sounded puzzled, "Wait for what?"

The scream of a huge engine roared over the area, the squad turned and saw a Geth frigate coming in for a run.

"That." Shepard explained, running back to cover.

As the geth ship slowed overhead, it dropped a dozen Geth infantry, and one of the large geth walkers before screaming off.

"Tali, can you disable that thing's cannon?" Shepard asked.

Tali activated her omni-tool, checking the settings, "I believe so Commander."

"Great, Jenkins, Nihlus, on 3 I'll draw fire, you two lay down fire, Tali get ready to disable the cannon."

"Three!" Shepard called out as he left cover and began firing. Tali sent an electrical burst from her omni-tool to the walker, disabling the main gun, then fired on the smaller geth.

Jenkins and Nihlus targeted the smaller geth as well, neutralizing them quickly.

Shepard steeled his mind. Gathering strength, visualizing a wave of force in his mind. He began to glow with Biotic power, the very air around him crackling with energy. The Geth walker shot into the air, twisting and smashing through the walls of the building beside it before exploding.

He smiled. 'That'll do.' He thought before turning back to his squad.

"Come on, into the dig!"

* * *

The interior of the mine was pitch black. Shepard switched his view to computer assisted. The area immediately came into clarity, the shaft was smaller than the outside collar, and went on for around 200 feet.

'_Commander, sensors are still being jammed.'_ His AI informed him.

"Alright people, be careful, they're still jamming us. I'm on point."

As the squad came to the end of the shaft he was able to see further in, a large cavern criss-crossed by catwalks, with a buried building at the end, obviously prothean. An elevator shaft was further ahead from the entrance shaft, mounted to the wall.

Shepard spotted a patrol of three geth coming toward them from the elevator. They were easily seen even without computer assisted view, the beacons on their heads lighting them up.

He keyed his comm, "Tali, go get em'."

"Affirmative." Tali jumped up and grasped a ceiling pipe, mounting it and shimmying off.

He motioned for Jenkins and Nihlus to hold, waiting for Tali to make her move.

He zoomed in on the patrol, suddenly he saw Tali drop down behind the geth and fire her photon-shotgun, neutralizing the three before they had a chance to react.

"Impressive as always darling, alright squad form up." He ordered as he began to move toward the cargo elevator.

The elevator wasn't locked, they filed in and Shepard started the descent.

"It looks like there is an active energy field down there Commander." Jenkins said.

"We'll check it out then. See any activity?" Shepard responded.

"Negative Commander, I don't see any Geth on the ground level." Nihlus stated.

About halfway down the machinery began whining and creaking.

The elevator seized about 3 feet above the landing, forcing Jenkins and Shepard to pry the doors open, allowing the squad to exit the elevator.

The energy field lit up the entire landing.

"Commander, in there." Tali said, gesturing toward the Prothean structure.

Shepard walked over and saw another energy field inside, trapped in it was an Asari he recognized.

"You know, it seems every time we meet you're in some kind of trouble." He greeted.

"Captain Shepard? Is, is this a hallucination?" Liara T'Soni asked, shocked.

Shepard looked at her quizzically, "How long have you been stuck like that?"

"5 days? I think. When the Geth arrived I fled here to the tower and activated this barrier curtain, I must have triggered some kind of Prothean security device because the next thing I find I am trapped in this field." She answered.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out. Just have to figure a way past this barrier." Shepard assured her.

"Be careful, there is a Krogan with the Geth." Liara warned.

Shepard turned back to his squad, "Any ideas?"

"You can tell they weren't able to excavate the entire tower, you can see where they started on the next layer. From the look of the building there should be more 'cells' like that further down. Maybe we can use explosives to clear the passage?" Nihlus suggested.

Jenkins was leaning against the rail, looking out into the cavern, "Or we could use that mining energy-borer that's sitting right over there, perfectly positioned."

"That's convenient." Tali observed.

Nihlus looked, "The borer that several groups of Geth are using for cover?"

Shepard zoomed in on the area, "Yes, that energy-borer. Let's take em'."

Shepard jumped off the landing followed by the rest, landing on the cavern floor and moving toward the geth, firing.

By the time they reached the energy-borer they had eliminated the geth.

"That was easy, Tali, any idea how to operate one of these?" Shepard asked.

Tali activated her omni-tool and looked over the schematics, "This model is designed for use by untrained personnel, let me see if it already has a targeting solution and.. yes, activating borer."

A beam of energy poured out of the huge cylinder, punching through and vaporizing the rock.

Shepard moved into the passage, the air was superheated, but well within tolerances.

The center of the tower was a lift, Shepard pressed what he figured was the most likely candidate for 'up one floor' and the lift began to move.

Thankfully the lift stopped at the next level, where Liara was held.

"Shepard, you were able to get past the barrier!" She exclaimed.

"Y'all had a energy-borer positioned perfectly to get into the next level of the tower." He replied.

"Yes, yes it makes sense that the barrier doesn't cover more than one level, the security panel on the wall is the control to shut down this security field." She stated.

Nihlus spoke, "Commander, her mother's a known traitor, should we trust her?"

"Benezia's a traitor? I haven't spoken to her in years!" Liara said.

"I believe her, shut down the field." Shepard stated, walking over toward her.

The field shut down, sending Liara crashing to the deck. Shepard extended his hand, helping her up.

"Any idea how we get back to the surface?" Tali asked.

"The lift should take us to the top level, where the mineshaft is." Liara answered.

As they reached the lift a tremor went through the cavern.

"Seismic activity. The energy-borer must have triggered an event." Liara stated.

'Perfect' He thought as the lift began to ascend.

The lift reached the top, waiting for them was a Krogan and several geth.

The Krogan stepped forward, "Surrender. Or don't, that would be more fun."

Shepard answered with weapon's fire.

Two bursts and a biotic throw later, the traitorous Krogan was dead. The squad had neutralized the geth. Rocks and debris started falling and the cavern was rumbling.

"Dammit. Move it people, doubletime!" Shepard yelled.

About halfway to the mineshaft, the entire cavern was coming down in pieces. Shepard's squad were un-hindered in their armor, Liara wasn't so lucky. A rock bounced off her shoulders, sending her flying to the ground, unconscious.

Shepard saw this, "Squad keep moving, I'll get her." and ran back, picking her up and starting a run toward the mineshaft.

They made it out of the dig without any further issues. Shepard laid Liara down gently and did a bioscan.

'_No permanent injuries Commander, however Doctor T'Soni is suffering from severe dehydration and starvation.'_ Wilco informed him.

"She'll be fine once we get her back to the ship." Shepard stated, picking her up.

"It's a ways back to the Makos, and then to a pickup site. Let's get moving." He ordered.

* * *

They reached the Makos, Nihlus entered Mako 2 and the rest piled into Mako 1.

Shepard strapped Liara down on one of the benches before keying his comm, "Lieutenant, any problems out here?"

Alenko replied, "Not a thing sir, Pressly's already landed the Normandy and is waiting for us, they took out a second Geth ship while you were at the digsite."

"Good, move out." Shepard ordered.

* * *

They arrived at the Normandy without incident. The squad dispersed, Shepard and Tali took Liara to the Infirmary, explaining everything to Doctor Chakwas.

Shepard led the way to the Commander's quarters. Once inside he hit the comm panel, "X/O, Nice shooting down there. We'll debrief in 30 minutes."

"Affirmative Commander, anything else?" Pressly replied.

Shepard looked over at Tali, already half stripped out of her armor, looking at him with a lustful expression on her face.

"Take us into orbit. Shepard out."

John tore off his armor as fast as humanly possible, dropping it haphazardly.

By the time he was done with everything above his waist, Tali was naked. She smiled seductively and slunk into the head.

He doubled his efforts.

By the time he had disrobed and entered the head, Tali was already in the shower stall and had the water running. John took a moment just to marvel at her beauty.

"Are you going to stand there staring or come in here and rut me senseless?" Tali teasingly asked.

"The latter." He replied, entering the stall and pressing himself against her.

* * *

"Do you like Dr, T'Soni John?" Tali asked as they were putting their uniforms back on.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, would you like her as a lover?" Tali explained.

John looked at her questioningly.

"I'm just trying to say, if you want her, go ahead. I knew what I was entering into when I gave myself to a Human Noble. If you want another female, take her." Tali finished.

"I don't know whether I want her or not. We only met briefly once before. I don't even know if she'd be interested." John replied.

Tali chuckled, "The Asari might like to claim that they're not really females but they react the same as any other. You saved her life, she'll feel she owes you. Just keep it in mind."

John hugged her to him, "I must have done something very very right in my life to be rewarded with such a wonderful mate."

"I love you too John, now I think we're already ten minutes late for the de-briefing." Tali replied.

* * *

When Shepard and Tali reached the briefing room they saw that everyone was already there, even Liara. He saw Alenko and Jenkins look at each other, sharing a smirk. He glared.

"Alright, let's get this started. Liara, glad to see you're up and about." Shepard began.

"Thank you Commander. And thank you for rescuing me, all of you." Liara said.

"Down to business, you said back at the dig that you haven't spoken to your mother in years?"

"Yes Commander. Relations have always been.. strained between us. I find it hard to understand how she could betray the Empire, or what that has to do with the geth coming after me." Liara finished.

"Benezia has joined with Saren, he's a rogue Turian. A former Spectre, he's looking for a prothean artifact called the 'Conduit'." Shepard said.

"The Conduit? I've found references to it in my studies, but the only thing I know is that it's somehow connected to the Protheans and their disappearance. The last of the cycles." Liara answered.

"Cycle? What are you talking about?" Shepard asked.

"My research on the Protheans has led me to believe that they were not the first galactic civilization. That there were civilizations before them, and then more before them. Each civilization has reached a certain level of technology and then vanished. Leaving behind little but dust and questions. I am considered an outcast among most archaeologists for this but I am convinced it is true." Liara finished.

Shepard asked himself, 'Why is the most horrible possibility coming to mind?'

_'Possibly because it makes complete sense.'_ Wilco responded.

"The Geth follow Saren because they believe he is the prophet for a race of hyper-advanced machines that exist to wipe out organic life. The Geth believe they destroyed the Protheans. A prothean beacon on Eden Prime burned a vision of that into my head. If you're theory is correct.. this is unsettling." Shepard finished.

"Reapers.. yes that would explain everything. A machine race would be so methodical to wipe out nearly all traces of a foe. But a prothean beacon, and you were able to use it? I am.. amazed Shepard, a normal mind would have been utterly destroyed by that. You must be remarkably strong-willed." Liara stated.

"It would be best if you stayed with us for the time being. I doubt Saren would give up after a single attempt." Shepard said.

"Thank you Commander, I hope my knowledge of the Protheans will be useful later on. I do have some military training as well, I will not be useless in a fight." Liara replied, standing up.

"Welcome to the team Liara, anyone have any questions? No, dismissed." Shepard said.

After everyone had left the room, Shepard input a command into the panel, locking the doors.

"Normandy, get me a line to Terra, code 447, Auth: romeo delta nine two."

"_Affirmative Commander, opening secure channel."_

The Vid screen flared to life, showing Captain Wolfsblood. "Lord Shepard, this is a surprise sir." The man stated.

"I need to speak to Empress Sativia as soon as possible. I have some disturbing news."

"Understood my Lord, transferring you to the Empress's private line now. Clovis Wolfsblood out."

The screen immediately switched, showing the Empress sitting at a large desk. Her official office he presumed.

"My Empress, I have news of what I believe to be dire importance." He started.

"Proceed Spectre Shepard."

Shepard explained the situation, beginning with the geth's fanatical attempts to stop them from reaching the dig site, to Liara's theory of the extinction cycles.

"You believe these theories to be valid Spectre Shepard?" Empress Sativia inquired.

"I do. This is far too much of a coincidence otherwise. Our own studies have put the age of Citadel Station and the mass relays at hundreds of thousands, if not millions of years. This makes far too much sense. Even more than that, this is simply too horrifying a possibility not to consider." Shepard finished.

The Empress smiled at that, "Very true Cousin. Other races would discount this out of sheer terror. We Humans do not have that luxury. I shall instruct the Inquisition to investigate this with all available resources. As of now the Terran Empire is on a war footing. Thank you for informing me of this Cousin. Now I must attend to matters of state, continue with your mission Spectre."

* * *

Shepard wandered down to the Officer's mess, he saw Alenko sitting at a table, he grabbed a coffee from the carafe and sat with him.

"So Alenko, we haven't had a chance to talk lately. How are you holding up?" Shepard asked.

"Doing fine Commander. We're out here saving the galaxy, that's why I joined up. Well, that and the exotic women of course." Alenko responded.

"Really? Seems you've got your eye on something more domestic." Shepard commented.

Alenko sputtered, "Commander I--"

Shepard stopped him, "Alenko, it's fine. You and Williams make a good pair. This is a human ship, don't worry."

"I appreciate it, sir." Alenko replied.

"How's the crew doing with everything?" Shepard asked.

"They're excited. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. There's all kind of rumors floating around, even on a ship this small. Half of them are expecting a medal out of this mission." Alenko said.

"You never know, it might end up like that before it's over. Thanks Lieutenant, We'll talk later." Shepard said.

* * *

Shepard found Tali in the Vehicle Bay that evening, talking animatedly with Operations Chief Valar'Ressk.

"Commander." The Quarian Mechanic greeted, saluting him.

"John, I was having Valar show me how to repair the vehicles. I've never worked on the Marine models before." Tali said.

Valar nodded, "They're subtly different from the Export models, just enough to mess with a delicate repair if you aren't familiar with both."

Before Shepard could say anything further, the voice of the Normandy came over the speakers,

"_Commander, Priority message from Arcturus, Red Clearance, your eyes only."_

"Received Normandy, on my way to the Comm room." Shepard stated.

* * *

Shepard got to the comm room in record time, locking the doors behind him.

"Normandy, put the message through." Shepard ordered.

The vid screen flared to life, showing a tall Human male in Inquisition clothes.

"Commander Shepard, small galaxy innit? I have urgent information for you concerning your mission." Inquisitor Dalton began.

"Quite, Inquisitor. What's the information?" Shepard replied.

"The Geth have launched a full scale offensive. We have Geth fleets hitting the Second and Third fleets near the Perseus Veil, and another fleet hitting Quarian holdings in the Armstrong Cluster. Force projections are twice what was anticipated, we don't know how they had so many ships in position without us seeing it. Regardless, the Inquisition believes this is a ploy. Just hours before they attacked, we lost contact with a colony in the Traverse, Feros, an Exo-Geni holding. Our last communications from the colony were reports of Geth." Dalton finished.

"Exo-Geni holding, geth attack, huge invasion to cover this up. I can already tell I'm going to hate this operation." Shepard stated.

"There's no telling what Exo-Geni was actually doing there, you know their reputation.

Be prepared for anything Commander. All other resources are tied up repelling the Geth, expect no reinforcements in the short term. Inquisitor Dalton out."

Shepard exited the Comm room and walked over to the galaxy map, "Pressly, set course for Feros, best speed."

"Affirmative Commander, projected transit time of four days at full cruise." Pressly replied.

Shepard scowled, sitting in the Command chair, "That will have to do."

He opened the ship-wide comm. "Crew, this is Commander Shepard." He paused for a small moment, thinking about what to say.

"As of 2100 hours ship's time, we are officially at war with the Geth. They have attacked the Second and Third fleets along the Veil, and are penetrating into the Traverse and the Armstrong Cluster. There are no further reports at this time. Remember your station, remember our duty." Shepard closed the comm.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five.**


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Delay

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Six: Unexpected Delay**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

_This is an AI construct communicating._

'This is telepathy.'

* * *

**INF Normandy, Attican Beta Cluster, March 14th, 2193. **

"What's going on X/O?" Shepard asked as he entered the bridge.

"We've reached the Attican Beta Cluster Commander, but we're receiving a distress call from the Hercules System. It appears to be a Batarian Privateer, under Geth attack." Pressly answered.

"Tragic, but we have a colony to save." Shepard replied.

Pressly handed him a data pad, "We also received this Authorization code. It's classified, I thought you might be able to recognize it."

Shepard glanced over the pad, his eyes widening. 'That's an Imperial Bravo-Two code.'

He handed Pressly the pad back, "Get us to that ship, full emergency speed."

"Affirmative Commander, ETA 15 minutes." Pressly responded.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Hercules System.**

"Status of the Privateer?" Shepard asked.

"Privateer is leaking oxygen, and a Geth ship is docked with it. They are in a stable orbit around Zatorus, the fourth planet in this system." Pressly stated.

"_Two Geth Frigates on intercept approach."_ The Normandy announced.

"Stealth systems are engaged, they must have seen the relay activity." Pressly observed.

Shepard ordered, "Alright, let's kick some ass. Normandy, engage combat systems."

Normandy's combat systems engaged. The Galaxy map switching to a real time representation of local space, and in turn being relayed directly to the bridge crew's neural nets. In this mode, their neural nets were all relayed and linked through the bridge computers, allowing instant mental communication. Enabling a kind of 'hive mind' structure. To keep communication clear, only the Normandy and the Commander were allowed to broadcast.

'Intercept the Frigates, hold fire.' Shepard ordered.

_'Interception initiated, 5 seconds to energy cannon range.'_

The Normandy was at full maneuver speed, flying through space as fast as a ship with engines twice her size.

'Lock in for a torpedo run.'

'_Firing solution locked, disbursement range at 1500 yards.'_

The Normandy's Heaviest weapon is an experimental system called a 'Disbursement Torpedo'

A capital-ship grade torpedo coated with sensor resistant material, they are launched from special tubes using a maglev release system, which allows the Normandy to fire without breaking stealth. After launch they can wait for several hours for a target before engaging the propulsion system and attacking their prey.

'Check, solution locked. Range to target 2.5 miles. Weapons free.' Shepard ordered.

'_Firing in 4... Torpedoes away. Torpedoes one and two going hot.'_

In his mind's eye, Shepard saw the torpedos go active, the rocket motors starting to burn.

Torpedo one hit the lead geth ship in the neck-like portion of it, penetrating 30 feet into the hull before detonating. The frigate was vaporized.

'_Target destroyed.' _Normandy announced.

The second ship realized what was happening and reacted. The Geth frigate jerked, attempting a reversal, but it was hopeless. Torpedo two hit the geth ship in it's belly, detonating on impact. The second geth ship was also vaporized.

'_Target destroyed. All active targets eliminated.'_

'Disengage combat systems Normandy.' Shepard ordered.

"That was incredible. Excellent job crew. Excellent work Normandy." Shepard said.

"That's the first time I've used the combat systems Commander. That was.. I don't have the words. This is going to revolutionize the way we fight." Pressly said.

"_Commander, I think if I had a nervous system, I would be tingly right now." _Normandy stated.

Shepard had to restrain his laughter, "That was fun wasn't it. What's the status on the Privateer?"

"The third Geth ship has uncoupled from the Privateer, and is running all out away from our position." Pressly informed him.

'_It is possible that the geth have taken prisoners, equipment, or data from the Privateer._' Wilco stated.

This was not the easiest of decisions. Let the Geth leave with possible highly sensitive data, or risk killing an important Imperial operative.

"No choice, intercept that ship. Blow it to hell." Shepard ordered.

At that point, the fleeing geth ship exploded.

"And I had JUST made the damn decision." Shepard quipped, "Does anyone have an idea as to why that ship just blew up?"

Silence greeted his question.

"You know what, we'll figure that out later." He said, hitting the shipwide, "Jenkins, Tali, Liara, head to the Armory, get suited up."

He rose, "Pressly, you have the bridge."

* * *

The squad was already suiting up by the time he made it to the armory.

"Commander." Jenkins greeted, "I was able to find a set of armor and weapons for Dr. T'Soni, we had an extra set of KassaFab 'Durandal' armor in N7 black."

Shepard began equipping his Titan armor as he spoke, "Good work Jenkins, alright listen up squad: We've diverted from our destination of Feros. We've come to the assistance of a Batarian Privateer, they are, or were, carrying an Imperial intelligence operative. The Geth already docked with the privateer, we don't know if they had the operative or any data or equipment with them when they left. Objective is to secure the ship from any geth forces that may still be onboard and secure the operative if possible. The ship is leaking oxygen so make sure you're sealed before we head over. Any questions?"

"Did the Geth ship get away?" Jenkins asked.

"It exploded." Shepard replied.

Tali spoke, "You mean, we destroyed it?"

Shepard shook his head, "No, it just.. exploded. Don't ask."

"No questions Commander. I've packed a medical scanner and medigel, I have some rudimentary medical training so I can act as squad medic." Liara stated.

Shepard secured his weapons, "Wonderful, let's head to the Airlock."

* * *

The airlock cycled, Shepard threw up a biotic barrier, he saw Liara do the same, nodding at her.

As the airlock opened, the squad had weapons at the ready.

"Clear." Jenkins stated, and the squad entered the privateer.

'Wilco, can you connect to the ship remotely?' Shepard asked.

'_Negative Commander, this vessel has a centralized core and no wireless access.'_ His AI replied.

"Emergency lights only. Air is reading as stable, breathable in this section anyway." Tali noted.

"Alright, Jenkins, you know the layout of one of these?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir, I recognize this design, it's a Skirmisher-class privateer. Lots of nooks and crannies, lots of places to hide." Jenkins replied.

"Take point Jenkins. Let's head to the bridge, see if we find anyone along the way." Shepard ordered.

They advanced into the ship, Jenkins halting the squad as they entered a corridor, kneeling.

"Batarian, no rank tabs or insignias. He's cold." Jenkins stated.

"Commander, movement rear." Tali said.

Shepard turned around, plasma carbine at the ready.

"Identify yourselves or be slagged." stated a female voice.

"Commander Shepard, Imperial Spectre, come out where I can see you."

A figure stepped out into the corridor from a passage further down, moving toward them slowly.

A tall female Batarian, clutching a plasma carbine. She was injured, red blood staining her uniform.

"Senior Captain Natalya Barriskol, Batarian Auxilia, assigned to the Privateer 'Ballentar' " She stated, saluting.

"Liara, see to her wounds. Senior Captain, we received your distress call. We destroyed the Geth ships, did they take anything or anyone from the ship before they left?" Shepard asked.

Natalya slumped against the corridor wall as Liara scanned her, "No.. I don't think so Commander. They even left some of their own behind. There's a pack of geth and a krogan in the cargo bay, I was able to trap them inside."

"Good job Captain. I need to know, were you carrying anything or anyone unusual?" he asked.

"We don't have any cargo or passengers onboard sir, we were in system scanning for mineral deposits and anything else of value. Medic, will I live?" Natalya asked.

"My name is Liara T'Soni, and yes you will live. You have taken several pulse and mass accelerator projectiles, I assume you were armored at the time?"

Natalya grunted, "Yes, I had to discard it though."

"Will medigel do the trick or do we need to get her to the infirmary?" Shepard asked.

"You're remarkably resilient Captain. Captain Barriskol will be fine now that I've applied medigel to her injuries." Liara answered.

"Commander, permission to join your squad. The Ballentar's lost some good people today, I need to quench their souls in the blood of enemies." Natalya asked.

Shepard nodded, "Permission granted Captain. You feel good enough to move?"

Natalya stood, slinging her carbine, "I feel good enough to fight sir. By your orders Commander." She finished, tilting her head to the left and bowing slightly.

"Let's take the rest of the bastards down, lead the way Captain." Shepard ordered.

'Natalya's not the operative, and she says there was no one but crew onboard. So who sent the Bravo-2.' Shepard pondered as they made way to the cargo bays.

_'Allow me to interject the possibility that a member of the crew is an intelligence operative on a deep cover assignment.'_ Wilco offered.

'Considered and rejected. Give me a run down on Natalya's background.' Shepard ordered.

'_Born 2160, trained in the Batarian Auxilia, has served in 17 successful campaigns. Highly decorated soldier, known as an incredible sharpshooter and master sniper.'_ Wilco informed.

'Why is a soldier that good only a Senior.. she's low caste isn't she?' He asked.

The Batarian Authority had accepted many Imperial reforms, but they still clung to their caste system with a ferocity.

_'Affirmative. Captain Barriskol was born to a low caste family.'_

"The Cargo bay is directly ahead Commander, through those blast doors." Natalya stated.

"Alright, keylocked or do we need to breach it?" Shepard asked.

Natalya moved to the door panel, "I have the codes Commander, ready?"

Shepard and Tali moved to the right of the door, Jenkins and Liara moved to the left.

"Open on 3." Shepard ordered, coalescing a barrier, "Three."

The blast doors opened, Shepard leaned into the doorway, carbine at the ready.

"Took you long enough." The sole occupant of the room stated.

A Krogan in silver and black armor sat on a crate in the middle of the nearly empty bay, surrounded by dead geth, and pieces of dead geth.

"Squad, hold fire." Shepard ordered, walking into the bay.

"I assume you sent the Bravo-2?" Shepard asked, walking up to the krogan.

He nodded, "That was me. Battlemaster Urdnot Wrex, Agent of the Black Watch."

'_Khan Jeris's Intelligence service.'_ Wilco stated.

"Commander Johnathan Shepard, Imperial Spectres." Shepard said.

Wrex tossed a data pad at Shepard, "My auth code."

Shepard looked it over. '_Code is valid Commander.'_ Wilco informed.

Shepard started, "So, the geth ship blowing up after uncoupling was your handiwork?"

Wrex grunted an affirmative, "I've been infiltrating what appeared to be a krogan mercenary group playing pirate. I quickly discerned that they were far better equipped than they had any reason to be. I found out just days ago that this group is a front for a turian, Saren, to recruit and brainwash Krogan. He's planning on attacking the Empire and he somehow has the support of the geth."

"He's already attacked." Tali spoke up, "The geth attacked Eden Prime to capture a prothean beacon, now they've attacked another colony, Feros, in this cluster. They launched a full offensive against Imperial positions 4 days ago."

"Dammit. Commander, I need to make my report immediately." Wrex stated.

Shepard agreed, "You can use the Normandy's secure comms, is there anyone else left alive here?"

"No, the Geth were very thorough. They eliminated the crew while I was setting up the distress call." Wrex stated.

Natalya snarled, "Bastard, how many of my shipmates did you kill yourself?"

The Krogan's face hardened, "I didn't kill any of the crew. I have a mission of vital importance to the Empire. I did what I had to do."

"Sometimes you have to make the hard decisions out here in the black, can't fault a man for that." Shepard said, continuing, "Natalya, we'll sweep for survivors just in case. Just remember they died in battle, that's all that matters."

"I understand Commander, I'll follow you." Natalya replied.

Shepard nodded, "Glad to hear it. Jenkins, Tali, escort Wrex back to the ship. Natalya, Liara and I will sweep for survivors."

* * *

**Bridge Corridor, 'Ballentar'.**

"This is the bridge Commander. It's sealed, but I have the codes to unlock it, give me a moment," Natalya said, moving to the hatch.

Shepard turned to Liara, "Do you think there're any survivors?"

"The likelihood is very low, unfortunately." Liara replied.

Shepard heard the hatch release and open, turning and following Natalya through.

"Here's the sensor station Commander." Natalya said, gesturing to a small alcove with several screens and readouts.

"Life support readout is good, and it is showing no lifesigns. No other survivors." Liara stated.

"Alright, that's what we figured. I'll rig the ship for salvage, Natalya, why don't you take Liara and gather your personal items and anything else you want to bring. There's a place for you on the Normandy." Shepard finished.

Natalya nodded, "Alright Commander, thank you."

* * *

Shepard busied himself making sure the Ballentar's orbit was fully stable, enabling the automation routines. 'Wilco, link with the central computer and prepare the core for removal.'

'_Link established. Sanitizing data inputs. VI matrix set to standby. Shutting down core._

_Core is ready for removal.'_ The AI stated.

Shepard opened a panel on the main bridge console, retrieving the core from inside.

He carefully placed it in a hardened case and attached the case to his back.

His comm flared to life, "Jenkins to Commander Shepard."

"Shepard here." He responded.

"Commander, we've been helping Captain Barriskol transfer equipment to the Normandy, she says that we've got everything that we need to remove from the ship." Jenkins informed.

"Alright, I'm done up here. Head back to the Normandy, I'm on my way." Shepard ordered.

"Yes sir, Jenkins out." Jenkins replied.

* * *

Shepard returned to the airlock, as he walked into the room he saw Natalya standing there alone.

"Captain, I thought you were already on the Normandy." He stated.

She turned to him, "I was just saying goodbye Commander."

Shepard nodded, "I understand Captain, if you need a moment.." he trailed off.

"No Commander, I'm done. Thank you, for everything." She replied.

Shepard smiled, "You're welcome. Let's set the codelock and get out of here."

After entering the Normandy, Shepard turned to Natalya, "Captain, you should head to the Infirmary, let Doctor Chakwas give you a good once over. After that have Normandy guide you to the Officer's mess, we'll debrief then, and I would like you there."

"Thank you Commander, I'll do so." She stated, bowing and heading off.

* * *

**Bridge, INF Normandy.**

After a quick stop at the armory to drop off his armor and the computer core, Shepard made his way to the bridge.

"_Commander on deck!"_ The Normandy announced as Shepard entered the bridge.

"X/O, any activity while we were on the ship?" He asked.

"Negative Commander, we did receive a dispatch from Arcturus, battle reports." Pressly replied.

"I'll review them later. Get us back on course for Feros, and send a report to the Batarian Authority about the privateer. Where's Wrex?" Shepard asked.

"The Krogan that came off that ship? He's still in the comm room Commander." Pressly answered.

"Alright, you have the bridge X/O." Shepard replied, heading for the comm room.

* * *

Entering the comm room, he saw Wrex leaning against the wall. He stood straight when he saw Shepard. "Commander, I relayed my report to Arcturus, I figured I'd wait here instead of traipsing around your ship."

"I appreciate that Wrex, you're gonna be stuck with us for awhile though. We're headed to Feros to assist the colonists there." Shepard replied.

"I'd like to help Commander. I.." He trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.

Shepard understood what he was going through all too well.

"I served in Black Squad One for 10 years. Sometimes the thought of the 'greater good' doesn't offer any comfort, but we push on. Warriors can do no less." Shepard said.

Wrex straightened, "Thank you Commander."

Shepard touched a comm panel and activated the ship wide, "Squad, meet me in the Officer's mess." Turning back to Wrex, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Officer's Mess, INF Normandy.**

When the pair entered the Officer's Mess they saw the rest of the squad was already there.

Shepard started in, "Alright everyone, as you can see the squad has two new members. Senior Captain Natalya Barriskol of the Batarian Auxilia, and Battlemaster Urdnot Wrex of the Black Watch. They'll be with us for a time, they're both good soldiers so make them feel welcome."

He paused as the introductions went around, pouring a cup of coffee from the carafe.

"Now down to business, I assume you've all heard what went down on the Ballentar?"

He received affirmatives in response and continued, "Alright. Jenkins, what did we transfer over?"

Jenkins recited the listing from his neural net, "6 crates of weapons and armor, I haven't catalogued them yet. 2 crates of explosives, of various types. 1 crate of personal equipment, specifically omni-tools and external bio amps, half a crate of personal effects, 2 crates of medical supplies, 4 crates of food supplies and 3 crates of Batarian Liquor."

"How crowded are the bays?" Shepard asked.

"Cargo space is at a premium at the best of times, with these it's pretty tight. I'm having the standardized supplies disbursed into our own stores but we're still having to pack crates between the deck and the armor belt." Jenkins replied.

"I'm sure we'll be off-loading most of the supplies once we hit Feros, so don't worry about the room. Speaking of Feros, transit time is going to be about 10 hours, we're going to hit ground about 0900 local time so get some rest while you can. For those that don't know: Feros is an Exo-Geni holding, if that doesn't give you a headache just wait, it will." Shepard finished.

"If that's all sir, I'd like to get started cataloguing the cargo." Jenkins asked.

Shepard nodded, "That's everything, dismissed."

* * *

Shepard stopped Natalya after the rest of the squad left the Officer's Mess, "Natalya, hold up a moment if you would."

She turned around, "Commander, of course. What do you need?"

He studied her for the first time then, and realized how attractive she really was. Her four eyes were a deep red color, which he understood was common in the female of the race. She had no ridges around her mouth, unlike a male Batarian, and the chin wasn't as bulbous and pronounced either. Her skin was a creamy green tint. Like Humans, Batarians were mammals, her bust was very pronounced, he wondered for a moment what exactly lay under her borrowed uniform...

'Get yourself together, you're here to offer comfort to a fellow soldier, not seduce her.' He shook himself out of his momentary reverie.

"I didn't get a chance to ask, how are your injuries?" Shepard inquired.

"The medigel took care of them, all I need is some rest. I'll be ready to fight by the time we land." Natalya said, still peculiarly tilting her head to the left.

'_Batarians use the tilt of their head to indicate their feelings toward a conversational partner. Right means they feel superior to the other. Left means they respect and admire the other, among the lower castes it also carries a tone of submission.' _Wilco informed him, sensing his confusion.

'That explains it, just wasn't expecting it. Thanks Wilco.' He thought.

Shepard smiled as he replied, "I'm glad. I've seen your record, you'll be a real asset to the squad. You're a hell of a soldier, in any other force you'd have any command you wished for."

Natalya blinked, "You do not approve of my race's caste system?"

Shepard scowled, "I didn't mean to say that, I don't mean any insult to the Batarians but, no, I don't approve of your caste system."

She looked confused, "But you Humans have your own, do you not?"

"The Noble Houses? They're not a caste system. I can tell this is going to take some time to explain, grab a drink and have a seat." He asked.

* * *

"The Noble Houses are based around bloodlines that consistently birth superior soldiers, scientists, and engineers. The Grigori, the Taylors, the Hacketts, those families have been around since the Grand Crusade. My own House, Shepard, was sponsored by House Taylor over 100 years ago. Noble status is based primarily though, on simple ability. If a son or a daughter does not meet the standards of the House, they will not be given Noble status, and they cannot hold rank or position in the House. A generation of children that cannot hold rank and the House ceases to be. By this same token, anyone can be adopted into a Noble House and be eligible to hold rank and position. An individual may be adopted or marry into a House, an entire family may be adopted and assume the House's name, or a family may be sponsored and become a Noble House in their own right." Shepard explained.

"So Humans are not locked into their birth status?" Natalya asked.

"No, an individual is judged by their own merit first, and their House's second. When a Noble House consistently produces individuals with great ability though, they are elevated in our culture. The Great Houses, the Taylors, Hacketts, and such have never produced ignoble children. Since being sponsored, my bloodline hasn't either." Shepard replied.

"Any individual that shows ability can be adopted into a Noble House, does that include non-humans?" She asked.

Shepard nodded, "As long as we can breed, why not? Any of the Imperial Races can and have been adopted into Noble Houses. I've heard that they're testing a genetic therapy to allow Asari to- gah!" He was cut off as Natalya lunged, smashing into him, they hit the floor, her straddling his waist.

Natalya kissed him, he eagerly kissed her back, putting his arms around her and pulling her tight against him. She pulled away after a moment, "Do you want me, my lord?"

Shepard rolled them violently, Natalya was under him now, and he realized how soft but taut her body was. "I do, but I don't like the thought of taking advantage of a woman after she's had a day like this. You really want this?"

Her eyes were flared with arousal, "Yes. This isn't just an emotional reaction to the loss of my shipmates if that's what you are afraid of. It is common among Batarians for a member of a lower caste to offer themselves to a member of a higher caste, in return for consideration and security. You offer me a chance to ascend my birth status, to finally have the chance to prove myself. You're strong, and handsome, and most of all you're Human. I want this, and I want you. To be yours, forever, if you will have me." Natalya finished.

Shepard caressed her face gently, she nuzzled his hand. "I want you, you're beautiful, strong, and a warrior. You're worthy of taking my name. But you need to understand, you wouldn't be my only mate. If that's not acceptable, we can both walk away right now and forget this ever happened, I'll get you transferred to a human command and you can find another mate and another name, otherwise we walk out of here and go join Tali in my bed. What's it going to be darling?"

The next words out of her mouth went straight to his soul, "Take me to your quarters John."

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, INF Normandy.**

Later that night, as the three cuddled together John whispered to Natalya, "You're an incredible woman darling."

Natalya smiled, a feeling of belonging spread through her. She had finally found her place.

They drifted off to Morpheus together.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six.**


	8. Chapter 7: Revenants and Revelations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Seven: Revenants and Revelations.**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

_This is an AI construct communicating._

'This is telepathy.'

* * *

**INF Normandy, Theseus System, March 15th, 2193.**

Shepard and his team were suiting up in the armory. He had broken his people up into two squads. He lead Alpha, which included Tali, Natalya, Liara, and Jenkins.

Kaiden lead Bravo, consisting of Williams, Nihlus, and Wrex.

The Armory comm flared to life, "Pressly to Commander Shepard."

He walked over and hit the button, "Shepard here, what's the situation X/O?"

"We're almost in Feros orbit Commander, we're seeing Geth activity over the colony areas. There are some scattered transmissions but we have not made contact with anyone on the surface." Pressly informed him.

"Alright, stick to the plan. We have to find out what the Geth are here for before anything else."

Pressly acknowledged, "Affirmative Commander, we'll come in low and stealthed, landing site Zhu's Hope outpost. ETA 7 minutes."

Shepard closed the comm, "Alright people, we'll disembark from the bay. Move out."

* * *

**INF Normandy, Feros, Zhu's Hope Berth 1.**

"We're down Commander, area clear, lowering ramp." Valar'Ressk said.

"Thanks Chief. Let's go Marines!" Shepard ordered.

The squads filed out of the bay. The surrounding area was cramped, cargo and parts stacked haphazardly. To the right he saw a passage marked as leading to the outpost.

"Alpha form up, I'm on point. Bravo cover our six." He ordered, receiving several, "Aff." "Gotcha" "Acknowledged." in response.

Shepard moved forward, scanning the area visually. As they entered the passage, he saw movement up ahead, a dark skinned human male in civilian clothes, clutching a M/A assault rifle waving them over.

"Soldiers? Fai Dan wishes... to... speak with you." The man said, stuttering strangely.

"Who's Fai Dan?" Shepard asked.

"He's... our.. leader. He needs.. your help... preparing for the geth." The man answered.

Shepard was about to ask something else when he saw movement, "Look out!"

A geth soldier came out from behind a corner and fired a rocket at them.

The sentry was killed instantly. Shepard returned fire, destroying the geth, as more of them came into sight.

His squad opened fire, the geth falling quickly.

"8 kills." Liara stated.

"Alright squad, let's move. Keep an eye out for anymore Geth." Shepard ordered.

They moved further on, the passageway turning into a stairway as they continued. They reached the top and it opened into a large area, Shepard saw a landed freighter, and crude fortifications facing him, manned by more colonists.

"They're Human, hold your fire." The apparent leader of the group said.

"Not all of them are human..." The woman to the right said.

'Something is not right at all.' Shepard thought.

"Commander Shepard, Imperial Spectres, who's in charge here?" He demanded.

The woman stared at him blankly, saying in a monotone, "Fai Dan. He's on the other side, past the freighter."

"Alright." He started walking past, opening the squad comm, "Anyone else getting a 'Children of the Night' vibe off of this place?"

He heard Liara's voice first, "I have no idea what you just said Commander, but these people are acting very strangely."

"Could be battle stress, these people are civilians." Alenko offered.

The group passed a Salarian standing in a corner by the freighter, licking his omnitool.

"You honestly believe that Lieutenant?" Jenkins asked.

"..not really, no." Alenko replied.

"Everyone's sealed right?" Shepard asked.

They all replied in the affirmative.

The squads reached a pair of humans talking animatedly, the man older, clutching a pistol, the woman an assault rifle.

The man greeted them as they moved closer, "Ah! Soldiers, welcome. I'm glad somebody showed up. We're in bad shape."

"A bit late aren't you?" The woman said bitterly.

"Arcelia!" The man stated, "I'm sorry soldier, everyone's on edge here."

"I understand. Commander Shepard, Imperial Spectres. You Fai Dan?" Shepard responded.

"I am Commander. The geth started hitting us about 5 days ago. I managed to get most of my people to this outpost, the main colony is completely gone." Fai Dan said.

"Another attack!" Someone yelled.

"We've got Geth in the tower! Protect the heart of the colony." Arcelia yelled.

Shepard moved ahead, the geth were coming out of a passage into another building, apparently the tower. A quick burst from his repeater neutralized the geth moving into the colony.

"Alpha, form up. Bravo, stay here, make sure no geth get past us, and try to find out what's going on." Shepard ordered.

"Affirmative Commander, lock it down Bravo." the Lieutenant ordered.

* * *

Shepard advanced into the tower, the motion detector was going crazy.

'_Commander, probability is high that the Geth are using some form of drones.'_ Wilco stated.

Suddenly he heard a splat from above. He looked up, stuck to the ceiling was some kind of smaller geth.

Tali shot it. After it fell she walked over to examine it.

"No idea what this is Commander. Some kind of.. hopper? I guess." She stated.

"Joy, they dangerous?" Shepard asked.

"I don't see any weapons carried internally. They appear unarmed."

"Stay cautious anyway, let's keep moving." Shepard replied.

They moved down into the tower, encountering scattered geth infantry and hoppers.

At the bottom, there was a passageway, as the squad entered it they saw the area open up, it looked like a small vehicle bay.

"Commander, up top." Natalya said.

Shepard looked up, on top of the bay was a geth frigate, it's bays open.

"Concentrate fire on the drop bay!" Shepard ordered, firing into the ship.

Plasma bursts, laser bolts, energy and photon blasts poured into the geth ship. The ship's engines came to life, it started moving, dropping a dozen geth soldiers and a pair of walkers before speeding off.

Liara charged a biotic blast, throwing the two closest geth against the wall, neutralizing them.

Shepard coalesced his barrier, then began to pour fire into the walkers, disabling one, before Tali used a grenade to destroy the second. Natalya and Jenkins had taken the rest out by then.

"Area secure." Liara announced.

'_Commander, sensors are operable. Geth jamming has ceased. The tower is clear.'_ the AI stated.

"The tower is clear, let's update Fai Dan and see where to next." Shepard ordered.

* * *

**Feros, Zhu's Hope Outpost.**

"The tower is clear of geth." Shepard stated to Fai Dan as they re-entered the outpost.

"That's good news, thank you Commander. I was worried we wouldn't be able to hold out against another assault." Fai Dan said.

"The geth will hit again. They always just bring in more and come after us." Arcelia stated.

"Help me find out what they're after and I can put a stop to them." Shepard said.

"They came, they attacked, that's all we know." Arcelia replied.

"They hit the Exo-Geni facility first, they swarmed it." Fai Dan stated.

Shepard asked, "Any idea what Exo-Geni was working on here?"

Fai Dan shook his head, "No Commander, my group is just colonists, not any of the researchers. All I know is that they're supposed to be looking into ways to utilize the ruins. The facility is almost 20 miles away, along the prothean skyway. You should be able to get vehicles from your ship to our skyway entrance. But it's certain the Geth are up there."

"Every geth we kill gets us one step closer to victory. Thank you for the information. Squads, form up on me. Back to the Normandy." Shepard ordered.

* * *

After finally getting the vehicles to the skyway entrance, they were ready to head for the Exo-Geni facility.

Shepard keyed the comms, "Mako 2, Hammerhead 1, ready?"

"Hammerhead 1, ready to roll." Jenkins' voice rang out.

"Mako 2, ready." Alenko replied.

"Mako 1 taking point, let's get this convoy moving." Shepard stated, closing the comm, turning to the front of the mako, "Tali, let's move."

"Affirmative." She replied.

The convoy began rolling. As the doors opened, Shepard saw the sheer scale of the ruins outside. The Skyway was a huge rolling throughway, easily 600 feet wide.

"Look at the size of this road, reminds me of the pictures of the old interstate highways on Terra, before the Third Great war." He commented.

"Contact with a group of geth walkers, 400 meters, just over that rise." Natalya stated from the gunner's seat.

Shepard keyed the comm, "Jenkins, fire up the mortar and hit those geth."

"Affirmative, firing mortar." Jenkins replied.

Shepard linked into the mako's optics, watching the plasma shell fly over and devastate the geth position. "Targets annihilated." Natalya confirmed.

"Good shooting Jenkins, those 75cm launchers pack a hell of a punch."

The convoy continued at a fast pace, speeding along at 85mph.

About 16 miles into the journey, Mako 2 commed, "Commander, we've got contact with a geth dropship coming in fast behind us." Alenko reported.

"They'll have a hell of a time hitting us at speed, Jenkins, can you fire your main gun without slowing?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir, charging main cannon." Jenkins reported.

Shepard watched the approach through the visual sensors, "Fire at will Sergeant."

The geth ship screamed in, approaching for a drop. The Hammerhead's turret lined up and fired it's 25cm main cannon, lobbing a plasma projectile directly into the geth ship. The forward section of the ship was cut open from the blast. A second shot finished it off, the scattered pieces of it shooting off into the abyss below.

"Now this is what I signed up for!" Jenkins cried over the comm.

Shepard smiled at his enthusiasm, "Good shooting, again."

'_Commander, there are scattered comm signals through this area, attempting to isolate.'_ Wilco informed.

'Patch them through the Mako's speakers Wilco.' Shepard ordered, "Wilco's detecting scattered comm signals, I'm having them put through the speakers." He explained.

"There's got to be somebody left out there, does anyone read?"

"Wait.. there's some vehicles on the skyway, hello? Can you read?"

_'Signal has been cut Commander.'_ Wilco stated.

"That's it, anyone have an idea where it was?" He asked.

"Tracking puts it at an alcove about a mile ahead of us on the skyway. Appears to be a covered structure of some kind." Natalya said.

"Hit it, we'll check it out." Shepard ordered.

* * *

The convoy stopped at what looked like an overpass/crossover of some type.

"Mako 2, dismount and come with. Hammerhead standby, cover the Makos." Shepard ordered.

"Affirmative Commander, Hammerhead on standby." Jenkins replied.

Shepard filed out, followed by Liara, Natalya, and Tali.

He saw Alenko, Nihlus and Wrex coming from Mako 2. Williams was with Jenkins in the Hammerhead.

"Commander, there appears to be an entrance to the facility over there." Liara stated.

"Let's go." Shepard ordered.

The squads moved over to the small tunnel, entering it.

They entered a large open area, probably 2 dozen people in civilian and technical garb, and maybe half a dozen armed and armored. A short human male was arguing with a human female further in. There were barricades erected near the entrance, but the sentries failed to notice them entering until they were already on them.

"Who's in charge here?" Shepard demanded.

One of the sentries thumbed over to where the two humans were arguing.

Shepard motioned the squads forward, moving toward the pair.

He caught afew of the man's rambling words, 'company' 'promotion' 'we're all going to die'

"Which one of you is the leader?" Shepard asked as he walked up.

They both turned to him, totally unaware he had been approaching.

'How the hell have they survived the geth so far?' Shepard thought to himself.

"I am soldier! Ethan Jeong, I am the ranking Exo-Geni represent--" The man was cut off.

"Ranking Exo-Geni official? Good. Tell me what the geth are here for. Now." Shepard demanded.

"I'm sure I don't know soldier. Just who do you think you are anyway, you can't just demand things from a repre--" He went flying as Shepard's gauntlet connected with his face.

The armored sentries started moving, but decided better of it as they saw Wrex and Liara charge their biotics. Shepard walked over to where Jeong was getting up. Tali and Natalya following.

"Let me introduce myself, Commander Shepard, Imperial Spectres. Just so we're clear, I have a very low opinion of Exo-Geni. I have an even lower opinion of humans that work with Exo-Geni. Now, tell me what I need to know or I'll rip it out of your flesh." Shepard stated.

"I don't.. if I had to guess, they must be here for Species 37." Jeong replied frantically.

"Now we're getting somewhere, what the hell is species 37?" Shepard asked.

"It's some kind of plant, they call it the Thorian. It's sentient, and can enslave other beings." Jeong said.

Shepard scowled, "Let me guess, like the colonists of Zhu's Hope."

"They were the control group, the Thorian makes it's home somewhere under Zhu's Hope, but it has tendrils that stretch across the entire planet. It's thousands of years old, maybe it was even here before the protheans." Jeong responded.

"How does it control the colonists, some form of telepathy?" Liara asked.

Jeong shook his head, "No, the Thorian releases spores that infest synaptic passages, this allows it to implant a command into a targets mind, if they try to resist, the Thorian causes incredible pain."

Liara looked thoughtful for a moment, "So the effects might be reversible?"

"I have no idea. We were instructed to observe and report on the infection first, everything else later." Jeong replied.

"I need something better than 'somewhere under Zhu's Hope'." Shepard stated.

"We were close to determining the exact location before the geth hit, maybe there's information at the facility that can help." Jeong offered.

"Just keeps getting better and better." Shepard said.

The woman that had been arguing with Jeong spoke, "Commander, my name's Juliana Baynham, my daughter Elizabeth stayed in the facility while we evacuated to send a distress call, there's a chance she might still be alive. Please, please look for her."

"I'll consider it." Shepard replied, turning back to Jeong, "Be thankful I have other things to shoot at." Shepard stated, walking back to the rest of the group.

"Lieutenant, you and Bravo stay here, I don't want these fools to get wiped out by geth before they have the chance to stand trial. Alpha and I will clear the Exo-Geni building and try to determine exactly where the Thorian is."

"Aye sir, we'll hold here, I assume we shouldn't shoot them if they get annoying?" Alenko asked.

"I'll leave that upto your discretion Lieutenant. Alpha, let's go." Shepard ordered.

* * *

**Mako 1, Outside Exo-Geni headquarters.**

"Strange that we had no contact between the survivors and here." Natalya observed after they dismounted.

Shepard agreed, "I want everyone alert, I'd bet the geth have fortified the building."

'_Scanner and comm jamming detected Commander.'_ Wilco informed.

"They're jamming us, I'm on point." Shepard ordered.

The huge doors separating the compound from the skyway were open only about 10 feet wide, Shepard entered, repeater at the ready.

"Commander, above us, geth hoppers." Liara warned.

"Open fire." Shepard ordered, shooting at the geth.

Suddenly Tali was hit by a projectile, causing her to duck into cover.

"Tali, are you alright?" Shepard asked.

"I'll live, I guess these hoppers are armed, that was some kind of energy bolt." She replied.

"That's the last of them Commander." Natalya announced.

"Alright, Let's keep moving."

They moved further into the structure, there was some kind of energy field blocking the main entrance.

"Geth force field, they're hooked up to geth ships, we won't be able to breach it with handheld weapons in a decent amount of time." Tali informed them.

"It looks like there's a tunnel over there leading into the lower floor." Liara pointed out.

The squad walked over, about a 10 foot drop down, but they could see where it entered the building.

"Looks like our way in, follow me." Shepard ordered, jumping. The squad followed.

* * *

The tunnel ended into a large open, semi-flooded area. Shepard was on point, moving forward when he heard a noise to the right, swinging in that direction.

A young human woman, clutching a small M/A pistol, "Don't shoot!" She yelled.

"Elizabeth Baynham?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, yes that's me, are you a rescue team?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I need information on the location of the Thorian." Shepard replied.

"I guess there's no point claiming I don't know what you're talking about? Alright, it's under Zhu's Hope, we don't know the exact location." Elizabeth said.

"I need the exact location, Jeong said there might be something in the Exo-Geni computers that would help, where would the main core be located?" Shepard asked.

"We don't have an accessible core, everything is controlled by a VI matrix, there are terminals throughout the facility. Here, take my ident card, it will give you full access." Elizabeth replied.

"Thanks, lay low, we'll take care of the geth." Shepard stated.

"Commander, activity, looks like Varren." Tali stated.

"Liara, singularity." Shepard ordered, charging his own biotics.

Liara focused and created an apex of force in the middle of the varren, they were drawn into the air, circling. Shepard unleashed a blast on them, liquefying the animals.

"That was messy. Alright, let's move." Shepard ordered.

* * *

Entering the building proper, they found a wall-map showing the nearest VI interface, up a flight of stairs. As they made their way up, they began to hear a heated (Atleast on one side) exchange.

"Stupid machine! Access encrypted files."

"No, I don't want to review protocol."

A Krogan was quite comically arguing with the VI interface, not noticing them as they moved up.

"I am sorry, please contact your supervisor for a level 4 security authorization." the VI stated,

Tali and Natalya were snickering at this exchange, Shepard had to hold back his own laughter.

"Dammit, tell me what I want to know or I'll blast your virtual ass into actual dust!" The krogan yelled.

Shepard moved stealthily, once he was directly behind the krogan he struck, unsheathing his gauntlet blade and ripping it through the krogan's neck in an instant. The krogan fell, gurgling, then silent.

"That was a work of art Commander." Natalya commented.

"Thanks, VI I need any information concerning the exact location of the Thorian."

"Accessing.. No complete information available. However monitoring stations at Zhu's Hope have reported the infected colonists have moved a freighter section over a newly uncovered tunnel. It can be surmised that the Thorian lies there." The VI informed.

"Good. Access layout, are there any exits out of the building not blocked by Geth force fields?"

"Accessing.. negative. The Geth are running power from a ship latched to the side of this facility.

All exits are blocked by these powered barriers."

"Can we access the ship?"

"Accessing, the ship's docking claws can be found on floor 7, section 5 containment lab."

"Upload building schematics to my neural net and shut down." Shepard ordered.

"Upload complete. Shutting down VI Interfaces." The VI flickered out of existence.

'_Floor 7, section 5 is close to us Commander, follow the stairs up three floors and make a right.'_ his AI informed.

"Alright, squad form up, move out." Shepard ordered.

The way up was clogged with Geth, they engaged atleast 17 just on the stairwell, Shepard throwing the bodies over the side to keep going.

They came out on the 7th floor, Shepard saw a bright light to the left, and moved over toward it.

There were a pair of Geth kneeling in front of a clamshell shaped device, a bright beacon in the middle of it. He motioned the squad over quietly.

"It almost looks like they are worshiping at an altar." Liara observed.

"A shrine to the reapers possibly." Tali suggested.

"We can figure this out later." Shepard stated, tossing a grenade into the device, neutralizing it and the geth.

As they moved along in the other direction, Shepard spotted one of the Geth docking claws, embedded through the wall, grasping a support.

"Tali, Natalya, anyway we could blow these claws with what we have?" Shepard asked.

Natalya spoke first, "Infernium grenades, several of them should do the trick."

"A mix of plasma and infernium grenades will be most effective. It has a high probability of working." Tali agreed.

"You two stay here and rig it up then. Liara, with me." Shepard ordered.

As they moved further into the containment lab, Shepard saw a number of geth, including three of the larger bipedal ones moving around near a row of computer banks.

He coalesced a barrier, and saw Liara doing the same.

"Let's hit them hard." He said, sprinting toward the group, Liara behind.

He hit two of the larger ones standing beside each other with a biotic blast, while Liara did the same for 4 of the normal ones. She killed the last two with her plasma carbine as he laid into the largest geth with his repeater, neutralizing it after three bursts.

"Let's see, they moved some geth computer units in here. They tied them into the Exo-Geni computers. Let me see if Wilco can interface through them." Shepard stated.

'_Attempting access. And I am in. Commander, downloading Geth force numbers and troop reports for three different sectors.'_ the AI stated.

"And we just pulled off a hell of an intelligence coup. Let's get back to Tali and Natalya."

"Commander, explosives rigged. I suggest a minimum of 200 feet between us and the blast." Tali stated as they walked back up.

"Alright, let's move back to the stairwell." Shepard ordered.

"We should be clear here." Tali stated once they reached the stairwell.

"Blow them to hell." Shepard ordered.

Tali activated her omnitool, punching in a detonation command.

A rumbling explosion, then a crying screech and groan of metal being wrenched as the geth ship slid off the side of the building and fell into the abyss that is lower Feros.

Shepard smiled, "Well done you two."

'_Jamming has ceased, the facility is clear of geth and all force fields are inactive.' _Wilco reported.

Shepard's comm flared to life, "Normandy to shore party, Commander do you read?" Pressly's voice rang out.

"Shepard here, what's going on?"

"Commander, the colonists here have gone nuts, they started banging on the hull trying to force their way in. The shields have been activated, but I thought you needed to be informed." Pressly replied.

"Got it Pressly, thanks. Any more geth ships around?" Shepard asked.

"Negative Commander, the last dropships left orbit half an hour ago, we still show a significant amount of ground forces however." Pressly answered.

"Affirmative X/O. Comm Arcturus and get a troop ship out here, on my authority. Shepard out."

He turned to the squad, "Let's pick up that researcher and head back for Bravo squad."

* * *

"Jenkins, we're gonna check in with Bravo. Be ready to roll in 10." Shepard ordered over the comm.

"Affirmative Commander, ready when you give the word." Jenkins replied.

Shepard and crew dismounted Mako 1, heading into the survivor's area.

"Sir." Alenko acknowledged, saluting.

"Anything happen while we were away Lieutenant?" Shepard asked.

"The short one tried to contact Exo-Geni corporate, we put a stop to that real fast. Other than that it was all quiet." Alenko replied.

Juliana and Elizabeth Baynham walked up, Elizabeth asking, "Commander, are you going after the Thorian?"

"No I thought I'd leave it here so you could infect more innocent people." Shepard retorted.

"I know what we did was wrong, and I know we'll be tried and punished for it. Let me try to undo some of the damage we've caused, please." Elizabeth pleaded.

"What do you have in mind?" Shepard asked.

"The colonists will fight to the death to protect the Thorian. I think we have a way to neutralize them, and break the Thorian's hold, without killing them." She said.

"I'm listening." Shepard replied.

"A few of us were trying to develop a serum to prevent the effects of the Thorian, behind management's back. We didn't get that far, but we were able to rig a type of nerve gas that should temporarily suspend the body's synaptic impulses, as well as killing the Thorian's control spores in the subject. We used fertilizer from the hydroponic bays to make it, we have a large quantity on hand. We should be able to fit them into a low-yield grenade casing." Elizabeth finished.

"Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you're 100 percent confident this will work. I can't take the chance that the colonists will be permanently affected by the Thorian."

She looked up at him, "I'm certain this will work."

"Liara, Tali, go with her. Double check the notes, if it looks solid, rig a full satchel of grenades."

Shepard ordered. They nodded, then followed after Elizabeth.

Liara and Tali returned to the squad in about 15 minutes time, "I'm relatively certain this gas will produce the desired effect." Liara stated.

Tali gestured to a satchel hooked into her belt, "We put together 20 of the gas grenades. They should be able to neutralize the colonists without killing them."

"I trust both of your judgements. This is good news, let's move out." He turned to Alenko, "Lieutenant, I want you and Bravo to stay here again. Pressly's requested a troop ship, until then I want these idiots watched constantly. Jenkins and the Hammerhead will come with us and provide support."

Alenko nodded, "Understood sir. I'll have Nihlus babysit Mako 2, good luck."

"Thanks Lieutenant. Squad, mount up." Shepard ordered.

The squad entered Mako 1, getting into their normal positions.

Shepard keyed the comm, "Jenkins, roll out, you lead the way. Pressly reported heavy contact with geth infantry and walkers along the skyway."

"Acknowledged Commander, let's hit it." Jenkins replied.

* * *

"Contact with a company of geth walkers, firing mortar." Jenkins stated.

Shepard watched the projectile hit through the visual sensors. destroying half of the walkers in the explosion. The remaining walkers concentrated fire on the Hammerhead, pulse and M/A projectiles blasting away at it's shield. Natalya began firing at the walkers with the Mako's cannon and repeater, blasting them one by one. The Hammerhead's main gun lit up, blasting the last 3 geth walkers in a single shot. "We're clear." Natalya announced.

Shepard opened the comm, "Let's keep moving, we've still got 6 miles to cover."

The rest of the journey was uneventful.

"We've reached the entrance to Zhu's Hope Commander. It's barricaded. We should be able to get in if we dismount." Tali informed.

Shepard keyed his comm, "Jenkins, we're gonna dismount here and move in on foot. You better come with us, no telling what this Thorian is capable of. Williams can watch the vehicles."

"Affirmative Commander." Jenkins replied.

They filed out of the Mako, Jenkins hopping off the Hammerheads turret and grouping up.

"Commander, movement near the entrance." Natalya stated.

Moving in front of the huge double doors was a human shaped creature, about 5 feet tall. A deathly gray, with sunken patterns over it's skin, scythed claws instead of fingers, and no eyes.

"What in the name of Hades is that?" Shepard asked.

"A zombie?" Jenkins suggested.

The creature caught sight of them and started running toward them.

Liara shot it with her plasma carbine, the creature almost dissolving.

She ran over to it's remains and unsheathed her medical scanner.

"Commander, these reading are consistent with the reading Exo-Geni took of the Thorian's tendrils" Liara stated.

"Damn, is it one of the colonists?" Shepard asked.

Liara shook her head, "Not possible. There is no evidence of Human DNA or cell structure in this creature. It seems to be wholly a creation of this Thorian."

Shepard nodded, "That's a relief. Alright people, I'm on point. We run across anymore of these.. we'll call them creepers, shoot them. Hold fire otherwise, I'll try to incapacitate the colonists with the gas grenades."

"Affirmative Commander." Jenkins replied.

"Acknowledged." Liara stated.

"By your orders." Tali said.

"Aff." Natalya responded.

Shepard smiled, "Let's move."

Shepard coalesced a barrier and entered the garage section, immediately being fired on by two colonists, the M/A rounds bouncing off his barrier. He pulled a disc shaped grenade out of the satchel, twisting the activator and throwing it through the air. The grenade detonated over the two colonist's heads. They dropped immediately. Unfortunately the blast awakened a group of creepers further in the room.

Shepard and the squad laid into them with plasma and energy fire, killing them easily.

"These things are pretty weak. I seriously doubt if that's all that the Thorian will throw at us before this is over. Stay sharp squad, let's go." Shepard ordered.

There were two more colonists just inside the next room, Shepard neutralized them with a grenade, knocking them out.

They continued in the fashion, encountering colonists and creepers. Finally they reached the heart of the colony, the freighter.

"Area looks clear sir." Jenkins stated.

'_According to the Exo-Geni reports, the colonists moved a section of the freighter over the entrance using a large cargo crane. It should still be in position.'_ Shepard's AI stated.

"Anyone see a cargo crane near the freighter?" Shepard asked.

"Over there Commander." Tali said, pointed ahead of them.

The squad moved over to the crane, Shepard scanning the area for any movement. He spotted a figure moving toward them, it was Fai Dan, clutching a pistol, but not aiming at them.

Shepard motioned for the squad to hold fire.

"Fai Dan?" He asked.

"It gets in your head.. you can't imagine the pain." Fai Dan said, clutching his head.

"I was their leader, these people trusted me!" He lamented.

Shepard looked over to Liara, giving her a look. She charged her biotics, paralyzing Fai Dan with a stasis field. Shepard tossed a grenade at the man, knocking him out when the gas released.

"Good job Liara. Tali, check out the crane controls." Shepard ordered.

Tali activated the controls, moving the section of the freighter's cargo bay, exposing the entrance underneath.

"Everyone take a minute, check your ammo and armor, ready check in 3." Shepard stated, flipping through his HUD. Armor: 98%. PowerGen: 100%.

He thought of something, "Liara, these gas grenades. They destroy the Thorian spores, right?"

Liara nodded, "Yes."

"Would they work on other Thorian matter?" Shepard asked.

Liara looked thoughtful, "Such as the material these 'creepers' are made of? I believe so, yes."

"I've got.. 11 grenades left. You all take two a piece." Shepard said, tossing the satchel to Tali.

Tali clipped two to her belt, then handed it to Natalya, and so forth. Jenkins took the final two.

"Alright, everyone ready for this? Shepard asked.

"Born ready sir." Jenkins replied, the rest of the squad agreed.

"Glad to hear it, I'm on point. Let's go." Shepard said, descending into the exposed tunnel.

* * *

The tunnel didn't go that deep. About 200 feet down it opened into a large tubular area. Multiple-floors ringing the open center.

"Alright, we just need to find this creature and determine if it... if it.. Keelah, what's that?" Tali exclaimed.

In the open center, there was a hige mass of writhing and dangling flesh and tendrils. Huge tendrils stretched out of it to the walls throughout the area.

"Is that the Thorian?" Jenkins asked, disbelieving.

Shepard sighed, "Nothing's ever simple is it."

As the squad moved forward, standing on the ledge closest to the creature, it started pulsating, making noises. An orifice surrounded by tendrils expelled a humanoid shape.

A green-skinned Asari commando stood in front of them.

"Well this is interesting." Shepard said by way of greeting.

The strange asari began to speak, "Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, fit only to dig or decompose. I speak for the old growth, as I once did for Saren. It commands that you be in awe in it's presence."

"Saren wanted something from you, I need to know what it was." Shepard demanded.

"The Old Growth is tired of dealing with those that scurry. Making barter and promises then betrayal."

"Saren made a deal, then turned around and sent the Geth after you? I'm sworn to kill him. Help me, and I can strike a blow in return." Shepard said.

"The Old Growth refuses to deal with meat. You shall be made as thralls!"

A frightening number of creepers could be seen moving around the area.

"Frag this." Shepard stated, blasting the strange asari into the Thorian with his biotics.

"Defensive positions." He ordered.

"Liara, any idea how to kill this thing?" Shepard asked.

"If we destroy the tendrils connecting it to this structure, it should fall into the abyss below." She suggested.

"Alright, shoot everything in sight, follow me." Shepard ordered, moving back off the ledge and following the path around a corner.

A tendril was directly in front of him, down a small ramp. 4 bursts from his repeater severed it, the Thorian letting out an anguished cry.

"It's in pain Commander, we're hurting it." Liara stated.

Shepard was too busy firing at a dozen creepers swarming at him to respond.

More and more kept pouring in to the passage, Jenkins couldn't take the time to reload a plasma pack, transitioning to his sidearm. Shepard poured energy fire into the creepers pouring in, running forward and blasting them with a biotic wave. "Come on, before we're overrun!"

As they entered the next area, Shepard spotted another tendril, firing at it with a long burst. As it severed, a Biotic throw hit him, pushing him back against a wall.

His assailant was another of the strange green asari, an exact copy in fact. "This keeps getting better and better." He muttered, blasting the asari off the ledge with his own Biotics.

"Squad, watch out, there's more of those Asari, the Thorian is producing them somehow." Shepard warned.

"Why do the pretty ones have to be evil?" Jenkins mused.

"Dammit Leeroy, someday when we're not being assaulted by hundreds of minions of a mind-controlling, evil plant, we're gonna sit down and have a talk about proper times and places." Shepard said.

They advanced down another level, crossing through a stairwell, coming up on a third tendril and another asari clone. Liara was the one to biotically throw the asari off the ledge this time, while Shepard destroyed the tendril.

Natalya observed the Thorian starting to tilt, "One more tendril and the Thorian should fall."

"Out of ammo!" Jenkins yelled.

Shepard pulled a laser pistol out of his backup holster, tossing it to him. "Just a little more, people. We've almost got it."

He looked ahead, spotting the level they were on ending around a very large tendril, surrounded by creepers. "Come on!" He ordered.

Shepard observed at least 40 creepers in the room with the tendril as they came up to it.

He checked his belt, no grenades. "Anyone have a grenade left?"

"Negative!" Tali cried, her photon shotgun almost glowing from the fire she was laying down.

"No sir!" Jenkins replied, firing with his borrowed pistol.

Natalya tossed a plasma grenade at him, "My last." She explained.

Shepard keyed the detonator, tossing it into the room. It rolled into the first creeper, detonating instantly. The blast destroying over a dozen of them. He advanced into the room, firing his repeater until it whined from overheating. Two Biotic blasts after that and the room was cleared.

His repeater was dangerously overheated, he wouldn't be able to fire it until it cooled.

"Natalya, use your VLRM on that tendril!" He ordered.

Natalya knelt, unslinging the large laser rifle, taking aim and pulling the trigger. Instantly the tendril exploded, the Thorian screamed an inhuman cry, falling into the abyss below. The rest of the creepers exploded where they were.

"We got it!" Tali cried.

"Woohaa, yeah!" Jenkins yelled.

Shepard threw his arms around Natalya, hugging her close.

"Commander, over there." Liara said, pointing last where the tendril had been.

One of the fleshy pods on the wall was breaking open, Shepard pulled his primary sidearm, a plasma pistol, walking over slowly.

The pod cracked open, a figure clawing their way out of it, dropping onto the ground.

Shepard saw that it was an Asari, in the armor of a commando. As she stood up, he realized she was identical to the asari clones that had been attacking them, except she was a purple hue.

"I'm free, I'm free!" The Asari said. She turned to them, "I have you all to thank for that?"

Shepard nodded, "Who are you? Why were you in that thing?"

"My name is Shiala, I once served Matriarch Benezia. When Benezia chose to join Saren, I followed. Benezia foresaw the horror Saren would unleash. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path, but Saren is compelling. Benezia lost her way." She stated.

"Lost her way?" Liara asked.

"Benezia underestimated Saren, as I did. We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling. His ship, Sovereign, emits a powerful signal. Those close to Saren start to follow him blindly, their minds no longer their own. Even a Matriarch couldn't resist that.." Shiala trailed off.

"Benezia sought to turn the river, and was swept away." Liara stated.

"The indoctrination is strong, I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world. He needed my biotics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn it's secrets. Saren offered me in trade, I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian." Shiala explained.

"So why were the Geth attacking the Thorian?" Shepard asked.

"Once he had what he needed, the Thorian was a risk. Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit, he knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher." Shiala stated.

"What is the Cipher?" He asked.

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions, but the visions are unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind. To truly comprehend them you must think like a Prothean. The CIpher is the very essence of being a Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them, when they died it consumed them, they became a part of it." Shiala answered.

"You were able to retrieve it from the Thorian, and pass it to Saren. I need it." Shepard stated.

"I can grant it to you, but we would have to Meld." Shiala explained.

"Let's do it." Shepard said.

"Commander, are you sure? She's a known traitor. She followed Saren." Liara warned.

"We don't have a choice." Shepard said, turning back to Shiala, "Know this, I'll burn your mind to ash if you try anything."

Shiala nodded, "I understand Commander."

Shiala stepped closer to him, "Try to relax Commander, slow deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another. Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connected, every living sentient united in a single, glorious existence.

Open yourself to the universe Commander. Embrace Eternity!"

Shepard's mind exploded, the visions replaying in his head. Clearer now, his understanding of them expanded. Visions of the galaxy on fire, the Protheans battling an unstoppable foe, the Reapers killing, and killing, and killing. Suddenly, for a single moment, he knew the span of the Prothean Empire. Every world, every system, every outpost that had once been marked with their name. Then as soon as the realization hit him, it all ended.

He struggled to re-center himself, his mind swimming. Finally Wilco broke him back into reality.

_'Commander, your vision, I was able to record the Prothean systems listing.'_ the AI stated.

"That was incredible." Shepard said.

"Shepard, a knowledge transfer can be traumatic, do you feel alright?" Liara asked.

"John, are you okay?" Tali asked.

"I'm fine." He replied. "The visions made more sense, I'll have to take some time to digest this."

He looked over at Shiala, her head lolling slightly, her eyes unfocused.

"Shiala?" He asked.

She shook herself, "I'm sorry. I have given you the Cipher, it will take some time for the effects to completely manifest themselves."

Shepard crossed his arms, looking at Shiala. "So what do I do with you now?"

"That is up to you Commander. My mind is my own for the first time in quite a while. I swear to you that I am not allied with Saren now. You have freed me from both Saren and the Thorian, and I owe you a debt.I would like to come with you, I might be able to provide you insights on Saren and his forces. I would also like a chance to repent for the damage I've caused to Humanity. You would be justified in executing me right now if you wished however.

I lay myself bare before your judgement." Shiala said, kneeling.

"I find no deception in your intentions. You will come with us, and help defeat Saren, and redeem yourself." Shepard stated.

Shiala rose, "I swear myself to you and your cause Commander. Where you lead, I shall follow. If you ask for my life it will be freely given."

"I expect nothing less. Now come, we have a long way to go in this war." Shepard ordered, turning around and leading the squad out.

* * *

Shepard keyed his comm once they got back to the surface, "Shepard to Normandy."

"Normandy here Commander, we've been trying to reach you for 20 minutes. The Troop Ship you requested will be here within the hour." Pressly informed him.

"Excellent, I'm on my way back to the Normandy now. Shepard out."

He turned to the squad, "Jenkins, head back to the Hammerhead and you and Chief Williams take it and Mako 1 back to Bravo squad, help the Lieutenant escort the survivors back here to the outpost."

"Got it Commander, see you on the ship." Jenkins replied, heading back to the vehicles.

Shepard keyed his comm again, "Shepard to Alenko."

"Alenko here Commander, good news?" the Lieutenant asked.

"We won Lieutenant, the Thorian is finished, we got what we came here for. Reinforcements will be landing within an hour. Jenkins and Williams are headed your way, when they get there escort the Exo-Geni survivors here to the outpost." Shepard ordered.

"Affirmative Commander, Alenko out."

Shepard turned back to the squad, "Alright, let's head to the Normandy."

* * *

**INF Normandy, Zhu's Hope Berth 1.**

They entered the Normandy through the vehicle bay. Shepard and the rest removed their helms.

"Normandy." Shepard said.

"_Yes Commander Shepard?"_ The ship replied.

"Inform X/O Pressly that I'm onboard. I'll debrief once the entire team is back. What's the ETA on the Troop Ship?" Shepard asked.

"_The IMA 'Thanatos' will be berthing in 35 minutes."_

"Thank you Normandy." Shepard said, turning to the squad, "Liara, why don't you take Shiala to the infirmary, get her checked out."

"Of course Commander." Liara responded as they both headed to the med deck.

He looked at Tali and Natalya, "Let's head to our quarters, I need a shower after that."

Tali looked hopeful, "Fun time?"

"We just fought what was quite possibly the most disgusting thing in the galaxy. How can you think about mating after that?" Shepard asked.

"Because I belong to an incredibly virile male?" Tali offered.

Shepard had to crack a smile at that, "You have such a way with words princess, let's go."

* * *

**Bridge, INF Normandy.**

After a stop at the armory, and a longer on in his quarters, Shepard entered the bridge.

"_Commander on deck!"_ The Normandy announced.

"Commander, Colonel Archer of the Thanatos is standing by on the comm." Pressly informed.

"I'll take it in the comm room." Shepard said, heading toward it already.

He walked into the comm room, he saw the Colonel already on the vid screen. "Colonel Archer, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm glad you were able to respond so quickly."

"We were released from duty with the Second when we received your priority call. It's an honor to be working with you sir. Now, what's the situation?" Archer asked.

Shepard spent the better part of half an hour relating the relevant information.

"Bottom line is we need to get the Exo-Geni survivors shipped off to Elysium so they can stand trial, get the colonists back up and running again, and make sure the Geth have been wiped out." Archer asked.

Shepard nodded, "That pretty much sums it up Colonel."

"Alright Commander, sounds like you pulled a few damn rabbits out of your hat. We can take it from here. Good luck with your mission. Archer out."

"_Commander, Lieutenant Alenko and his squad have been relieved and are back on ship._" Normandy informed him.

"Thanks Normandy." Shepard keyed the shipwide, "Alpha and Bravo squads, report to comm room for debriefing."

* * *

"I'm really, really happy you left us to guard those fragging Exo-Geni idiots. I think if I'd seen that Thorian I'd have nightmares for a couple of weeks." Lieutenant Alenko said, after Shepard had related the events Alpha had gone through.

"Commander, if I may?" Liara asked.

"Certainly Liara, what is it?" Shepard replied.

"The Cipher, and the visions you have. If we join our minds, I might be able to help you decipher them." Liara offered.

Shepard nodded, "You're the resident Prothean expert, it sounds good."

Liara rose and walked over to him, moving their heads close to each other, "Relax Commander. Embrace Eternity!"

Shepard felt their consciousness merge, the visions and the knowledge granted by the Cipher running through their minds. He felt her emotions, her reactions. Then as sudden as it began it was over. Liara backed away abit.

"That was, incredible. All this time, all my research, yet I.. I never dreamed.. I am sorry, the images were so, vivid. I never imagined the experience would so.. intense. You are incredibly strong willed Commander. What you have been through, what you have seen would have destroyed a lesser mind."

"Were you able to learn anything?" Shepard asked.

"Not much. The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged, there are entire sections of the message missing. The only thing I learned was that these beacons were sent out in the aftermath of the calamity that destroyed the Protheans. They were a warning, I couldn't tell anything more than that. Perhaps Saren found another beacon somewhere. If we can find it, find the missing data from your vision I can... ahh." Liara suddenly looked fatigued.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked.

"I am sorry, the joining is.. exhausting. I should go to the medbay, lie down." Liara said.

"You sure? Maybe Doctor Chakwas should take a look at you." Shepard suggested.

"That will not be necessary, I just need to rest abit. Somewhere quiet." Liara replied.

"You can use my quarters, the medbay isn't my idea of a quiet place. The rest of you, dismissed." Shepard stated.

Shepard waited until the room was cleared. "Normandy, get me a line to Terra, you know the drill."

Captain of the Guard Wolfsblood appeared on the vid screen, "Lord Shepard."

"Clovis, is the Empress available?" Shepard asked.

"Empress Sativia is in a closed meeting with the Fleet Admirals, I can inform her if it is very important."

"That's not necessary." Shepard started, "I just wanted to call her attention to my report on Exo-Geni's activities. If you would.."

"Of course Lord Shepard, I shall inform her of that."

"Thank you very much Clovis. Shepard out."

'Wilco, interface and upload the geth troop data we retrieved to the Normandy' He ordered.

_'Querying protocol. Interfacing. Transferring data. Data uploaded.'_ Wilco stated.

"_Information received. Data recorded and copied."_ Normandy acknowledged.

"Normandy, encrypt it, level 7. Attach it to my report to Arcturus, flag it Red Priority. Send to High Admiral Hackett and Imperial Intelligence." Shepard ordered.

"_Message encrypted and relayed."_

"Thank you Normandy." Shepard said before leaving the Comm room.

* * *

After grabbing a meal Shepard decided to check on Liara, heading back to his quarters.

He quietly walked in, spotting Liara still asleep on his bed. He watched her for a moment. She was an Asari, and she had seen much of the world, it was easy to forget she was still young, but now her youth shown clear. Shepard quietly turned to leave.

"Stay."

He turned, "Liara, I didn't think you were awake."

"I noticed. It is alright." She said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Shepard asked.

"I am. Thank you for letting me use your bed, you were correct in saying the medbay is less than quiet." Liara replied.

"It's open to you, anytime you need a spot." Shepard offered.

"The offer is kind, but I doubt your mates would appreciate it."

"True enough. You know, this is the first time we've really talked since you came onboard. I'm sorry about that." Shepard said.

"You're an Imperial Spectre now Shepard, you have responsibilities and rank. I don't hold that against you." Liara said.

"You've done good these past few days, Liara. You've done really good. You are an incredible soldier. I always knew you were a fighter." Shepard stated.

Liara smiled, "Thank you Shepard."

"We've been through enough together. Call me John."

"Alright, John."

John slumped down against the wall. They sat in companionable silence for a time.

John spoke, "Does it help, knowing that your mother joined Saren for what she thought was a good cause?"

"Nothing can excuse treason. I know why she did it now, that doesn't mean I understand it. John, I know that we will most probably face her on our journey. I have made my peace with that. She is a traitor. Every day she lives is a mark on my blood. When we kill her, I can erase all of them." Liara replied.

"Go forth upon the long path of vengeance. Redeem your soul, cleanse your blood. Be reborn anew, in the greater glory." Shepard recited.

"Vengeance, redemption, blood and standing. These are newcomers to the realm of Asari values, but our kind have embraced them with a ferocity." Liara said.

"And we honor you for it." Shepard stated.

"Yes you do. We are granted so many privileges we rightfully shouldn't have as a conquered race."

"You knew where your destiny lay, with us. You were smart enough to cast off millenia of hesitation and complacency. To realize your mistakes." Shepard responded.

"To embrace a species that embodied our philosophy, and showed us the way to truly achieve it." Liara finished.

They sat in another silence for a moment, the slow thrum of the ship and their breathing the only sounds.

"John, Tali and Natalya, you love them don't you?" Liara asked.

"With all my heart." Shepard said without hesitation, "When this is all over and we get some time, I'll give them my name."

"They seem to be wonderful people. I'm happy for you."

Shepard cocked his head, "What do you really want to ask Liara?"

She looked away, "Do you think we could have had a chance?"

"Together? You're a beautiful young woman. Smart, able, strong. You'd be a fine catch for any male. I'd love to be with you. Why do you think we can't?" He asked.

"You already have two strong mates. And they can bear your children. I'm an Asari, we could breed, but I couldn't bear you proper children." Liara stated.

"That's not necessarily true," He began, "There are.. techniques being developed to change that. Genetic therapies and such. How long have you thought about this?"

"Since Renoza." Liara replied.

"Liara, I care for you. I don't know if I love you, but I do care for you a great deal. I.."

"_Commander, Priority message from Arcturus."_ The Normandy's voice filled the room.

"I'll take it in the comm room Normandy, give me 4 minutes." John replied, then looked at Liara, "Liara, just think about what you really want. If you want to try this, stay here tonight. Talk with Tali and Natalya. I've got to go." John said.

As he was leaving Liara called to him, "John? Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." He replied, leaving the room.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven.**


	9. Chapter 8: Downtime

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Eight: Downtime.**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

_This is an AI construct communicating._

'This is telepathy.'

* * *

**INF Normandy, Dock 74, Arcturus Station. March 30th, 2193, 1100 hours.**

Shepard was sitting in his darkened quarters, brooding. He thought over the events of the past two weeks.

The Normandy had been recalled to Arcturus by High Admiral Hackett two weeks ago. He had been called into a conference between the Fleet Admirals and Empress Sativia. That had not

gone as well as one would hope...

* * *

**Arcturus Station, Office of the High Admiral, March 21st, 2193.**

"Commander Shepard, come in. Your squad can stay in the anteroom while we talk." Hackett greeted.

"They all have the appropriate clearances on my authority Admiral, I'd prefer they stay with me." Shepard responded.

Hackett looked over them, an unusual crew in his opinion. A Quarian Princess, a Batarian Sniper, an Asari scientist and a Krogan Battlemaster. Hackett's first instinct was to say no, but the realization that he would need Shepard on his side shortly overruled that.

"Of course Commander. There's room for all of you, sit." Hackett requested.

Shepard and the squad sat. Shepard began, "Admiral, I assume the Normandy was recalled for a reason."

"Quite correct Commander. You've been busy lately, excellent work out there by the way, so I don't think you're aware of the happenings here on Arcturus. We've been pushing for an offensive into Geth space. Intelligence believes that a series of quick strikes could cripple the Geth's offensive capabilities. Empress Sativia and her advisors however, have been reluctant to authorize this." Hackett explained.

Shepard spoke, "Because of the Reaper threat."

Hackett nodded, "Yes, because of the possibility of these 'Reapers' entering the conflict."

Shepard was taken aback at Hackett's tone, "Surely you understand the potential threat the Reapers represent Admiral."

"Potential is the key word I understand Commander. The Reapers are a 'potential' threat. The Geth are a clear and present threat. A campaign to destroy their ability to attack us won't drain our defensive fleets that much. Especially with the intelligence you were able to acquire on Feros." Hackett stated.

"Obviously the Empress disagrees, and so do I. The Reapers are a threat we have to take seriously. We know virtually nothing about them except their favorite past time is wiping out galactic civilizations." Shepard replied.

Hackett sighed, "I understand the reasoning Commander, even if I don't agree with it. I suppose I can't count on your support for a strike into Geth territory? Oh well, the conference with the Empress is going to begin soon, we're both expected to be there."

"Lead the way Admiral." Shepard said, rising from his seat.

* * *

The conference room was large, but was empty except for several of Hackett's aides. With the Empire at war, the Fleet Admirals were all at their commands. They would be participating via encrypted vid communications.

The entire far wall was curved, and doubled as a vid screen. He could see some of the Fleet Commanders already connected. Fleet Admiral Kahoku, Fleet Admiral Helseth-Corvier, Fleet Admiral Halcyon, and Prince Taylor he recognized immediately. There were two human woman in Fleet Admiral uniforms he didn't know.

'_Fleet Admiral Estella Gobriet, Commander Imperial Fourth Fleet on the right. Fleet Admiral Rachel Galveston, Commander Imperial Eighth Fleet on the left.'_ Wilco informed him as he and his squad sat down.

Another section of the vid screen lit up, showing a Quarian male in elaborate uniform.

"That's Grand Admiral Yallar'Rayya Vas Siiya, head of the Quarian state. My father." Tali told him.

Shepard turned to his left, "Are we just waiting on Empress Sativia now Admiral?" He whispered to Hackett.

"No, we're also waiting on Baron Delaft, leader of the Batarian Authority and High Admiral Nelissa, Commander of the Asari Sector Fleet." Hackett replied.

Two more sections turned on, showing a Batarian male in royal garb and an Asari in a asari provincial High Admiral's Uniform.

Shepard looked over the screen. From left to right: Fleet Admirals Kahoku, Corvier, Halcyon, Gobriet, Galveston, Prince Taylor and Admiral Vas Taylor, Grand Admiral Yallar'Rayya, Baron Delaft, High Admiral Nelissa. There was a large section in the middle apparently reserved for the Empress's broadcast.

Hackett looked up from the small computer console in front of him, "Here we go."

The middle section activated. Shepard saw the Empress, flanked by Khan Jeris and Inquisitor Dalton.

"My Empress." Hackett said, standing up.

"Officers and Officials of the Realm." Empress Sativia greeted, "Let us skip the pleasantries and move straight to the point. High Admiral Hackett, you may begin."

"Thank you Empress. Using the intelligence data Commander Shepard was able to retrieve on Feros we have been able to put together a strike plan that will minimize the impact on our defensive positions while still ensuring a high probability of success." Hackett explained.

"I have reviewed your plan High Admiral. 'Minimal' is far different from none. You propose stripping the Quarian home fleet of Battlecruisers and Assault Carriers while our space is under siege." Grand Admiral Yallar'Rayya responded.

"I understand your reluctance Grand Admiral, but we can have elements of the Fifth cover the positions left open. Quarian Battlecruisers and Assault Carriers have the highest battle endurance of any in the Empire, they are essential to our strategy." Hackett replied.

Fleet Admiral Halcyon spoke, "The Fifth is already stretched thin since the Turian Auxilia were called to the Geth front, we simply do not have the ships to cover Turian space and replace the positions in Quarian space."

Empress Sativia decided to head off a free for all, "Our fleets are stretched thin across the Empire until our reserve fleets are fully activated. The Ninth and Tenth Fleets will be at readiness within 2 months. Within 8 months we will have 16 Imperial Fleets active. Now is not the time to go on the offensive. The Imperial Fleets will continue to hold a defensive posture for now."

"My Empress, we have gained an incredible advantage with the intelligence data Commander Shepard retrieved. Ignoring the tactical advantage we have with this would be simply wasteful." Hackett pleaded.

"Spectre Shepard, do you agree?" Empress Sativia asked.

Shepard felt all the eyes in the room, real and virtual alike, on him. He sensed the decision would hinge on his words to the Empress. He considered what he should say.

"I do, to a certain extent. The intelligence data is a huge boon, we should use it. But it would be a mistake to over-extend ourselves when our enemy hasn't played their cards yet. A deep strike, a marauder fleet hitting supply depots or a strike group hitting marshalling yards should achieve a similar effect without reducing our defenses." Shepard finished.

"You have your orders then High Admiral. Put together a strike package like the Commander is suggesting, and I shall authorize it. This meeting is finished." The Empress stated.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Dock 74, Arcturus Station. March 30th, 2193.**

In the 9 days since then, they had been on station at Arcturus. Hackett had politely requested it without divulging a proper reason. In his darker moments, Shepard had considered the thought that Hackett was having him remain in retaliation for not endorsing his attack plan.

'_If that was truly the case, you know you would simply leave. You're not under his authority anymore.' _Wilco stated.

'True, true.' Shepard thought.

His mind soon turned to more personal, if not quite happier thoughts.

Liara and he had spoken quite abit since he had made the offer to her. But she hadn't given him any indication wether she had decided one way or the other. It was troubling, but he was comforted by the fact that they had found a friendly intimacy. She was truly a gifted woman, she had been pouring over the Prothean system list that Wilco had managed to save from his mind, working through stellar drift patterns to match the listings to known worlds.

Shepard checked the time on his neural net. Terran ships and installations went by Terran Standard Time, synchronized to the Terran Capital city of Jacksonville. 1935 hours.

He tapped the comm, "Shepard to armory."

"Armory here, what do you need John?" Tali asked.

He smiled, "I figured you'd be there. Grab Natalya and meet me in our quarters."

"We're on our way." Tali said as the line closed.

Shepard switched the comm, "Shepard to Medlab."

The comm was silent for a moment, he waited.

"Medlab here. I am sorry John, I was engrossed in my studies." Liara explained.

"Anything you can't leave?" Shepard asked.

"Well no, I suppose not. Why?" Liara inquired.

"Get cleaned up and meet us at the airlock in about half an hour. We're heading over to

Arcturus." He replied.

"Alright John, I'll be there." Liara responded, closing the comm.

The door to his quarters slid open, Tali and Natalya walking in.

"Take a quick shower and change into clean uniforms, we're meeting Liara and heading over to the station in 25 minutes." He said, turning to them.

Tali perked up, "We're going to see the nightlife of Arcturus Station?"

Shepard smiled, "Something like that. Now get ready, and no fooling around."

25 minutes later they had both showered and changed into new uniforms. Shepard grabbed his uniform jacket and belt and they left, finding Liara waiting for them at the airlock.

"John, Tali, Natalya." She greeted.

"Liara. I'm glad you're coming with us." Tali responded.

"As am I." Natalya said.

Liara smiled, "Thank you. Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Let's go." Shepard said, opening the airlock.

* * *

They left the elevator, going into a long corridor. There was a bulkhead door at the end, two armed guards standing in front.

"Is this where I think it is?" Tali asked.

"If you think this is Blue Sector, then yes." Shepard replied.

"What is Blue Sector?" Liara asked.

"Blue Sector is set up as a entertainment promenade for the Imperial Fleet, like Wards 4 and 5 on Citadel Station. Restaurants, Clubs, Inns, Taverns, even a market. Access is restricted, but it's open to any Imperial Noble in the armed forces." Tali eagerly explained.

"Pretty much. It was founded and is run by House Hackett. Inside, it matches more or less what you'd find in any Noble Quarter of a terran city. It's climate and gravity controlled to Terran standards. The food and drink is shipped from Terra and prepared to the highest of standards. It's the pinnacle of Terran luxury outside of a regional capital or Sol itself." Shepard responded.

"I've never been here before, this will be interesting." Liara said.

"Lord Shepard." One of the guards greeted, saluting.

They were noble guards, wearing the crest of House Hackett: A screaming eagle clutching a Nuclear ICBM. It was said the Hacketts traced their ancestry back to the Second World War.

"They're with me." Shepard said, gesturing to the women accompanying him.

"Very good sir. You're all cleared then. Enjoy your stay." The guard said, punching a code into the door panel.

The air changed as they walked into Blue Sector, thickening, the ambient temperature was a good 10 degrees higher than the rest of the station. The floor was a gray cobblestone, smoothed over near the edges. The walls and fronts were wood or stone, windows were thick, clear or done up in elaborate patterns. There were even plants and small trees, ivy and lichen growing in spots here and there.

"This is incredible! Is this all real?" Liara exclaimed.

"All of it. As I said, the finest example of Noble luxury you can find outside of a Terran capital." Shepard replied.

"It's warm." Natalya said.

"We like it that way. This is right at Terra's ambient temperature and humidity for the capital area." Shepard explained.

"It will take some getting used to. Where I come from on Batara is a cold place." Natalya replied.

Tali pointed upwards, "The night sky, is that done holographically?"

"Nope. Just clever use of lights. About midnight it will turn green for abit, simulating an atmospheric effect from Terra's northern areas." Shepard answered.

"This is smaller, but just as impressive as the Presidium on Citadel Station." Liara said.

Shepard grinned, "I'm glad you like it. Now I believe the Golden Isles is.. this way."

They went down a small street to the right, there weren't many people about at the moment.

They passed two other small groups, a human male and a krogan female, both in Imperial Army uniforms, and three human men in Naval uniforms.

"Most everyone is going to be inside right now, eating an evening meal. Speaking of which, there it is." Shepard stated, heading for a dark wood fronted entranceway, the swinging sign

proclaimed it the 'Golden Isles Restaurant.'

Shepard opened the large door, ushering in the rest. The entranceway was a small alcove with a pair of carved double doors at the end. As they walked up the doors opened for them.

The interior was large, open with tables dotting the floor. The room was crowded, virtually every table was occupied.

The attendant was situated behind a small lectern, he greeted them, "Sir and Ladies. Good evening. Welcome to the Golden Isles."

Shepard walked over, pulling a golden Thaler out of a pocket and handing it to the attendant, who studied it for a moment.

This was a common ritual in a Terran establishment, serving two purposes: It allowed the place to know what sort of service the Noble would be expecting, as well as covering any expenses for the night.

"Lord Shepard. We are honored to serve you. I am attendant Lawson, I will personally see to your needs tonight." The attendant said.

"I will require a private room tonight, for four." Shepard stated.

"Of course Lord, if you would follow me." Lawson said, gesturing toward the rear of the room.

* * *

The room was decently sized, and very well appointed. The table was a round, nordic style, the chairs curved and high. A pair of lounges were against the back wall. It was lit by false candlelight. Shepard handed his uniform jacket to the attendant, which hung it on a rack as the party sat.

"Drinks sir?" Lawson asked.

"Spiced Rum is a house specialty I understand, I'll have a tankard of that." Shepard replied.

"Madam?" Lawson asked Tali.

"A glass of Caeriya." She replied.

Turning to Natalya, "And you Madam?"

"Coffee." Natalya requested.

Lawson turned to Liara, "Water." She stated, before he had a chance to ask.

Lawson nodded, leaving the room to fetch the beverages.

Shepard turned to Liara, "I'm honestly not sure if you can eat the same things we can, but I'm certain they could fix you any Asari dish you want."

"Thank you for the concern John, but we can eat Human food without issue." She replied.

"This place is very.. high caste, I believe is the proper term. I've never seen anything like it." Natalya said.

"House Hackett goes out of it's way to make sure Blue Sector has the best accoutrements. They keep us visiting Nobles in the lap of luxury and make a visible expression of their wealth. It's a win-win." Shepard explained.

The attendant returned, servers dispensing the drinks as he took their orders.

After he left Shepard took a drink of the rum. Not bad, he thought.

"This Caeriya is excellent." Tali began, "I must confess, this area is more opulent than I am accustomed to. The Rayya estates on Quaria are wonderful, but this Terran extravagance is in a league all it's own."

"We've had 200 years of Empire and almost 40 years of Galactic rule to get here. You'll catch up." Shepard replied.

"Is this similar to the Shepard Estates on Terra?" Natalya asked.

Shepard smirked, "The Shepard Estate makes this area look like a backwater in comparison, if you can believe it. Even for a Noble family we're considered ludicrously wealthy and opulent."

"I can't wait to see it." Tali said.

"After this is all over I'll take you there." Shepard responded, smiling and continuing, "I can imagine it now. The victory ball at the Dolphin Palace, slipping out, showing you all the backwoods of home. Green Cove Springs, Jennings Forest, Lochloosa lake. Making our way down to Orange City, to the Shepard Estates. Mother'll just love the both of you."

"It sounds wonderful, what's it like?" Natalya asked.

Shepard smiled, he loved talking about home. "It's beautiful. Fields, swamps, lakes, ponds, rivers, beach and coast. It's paradise. The land has been settled for nearly 700 years now, but we keep our impact minimized. It's hot and humid, like here, and there are plenty of predators. We like it that way, sport, game, you haven't lived until you've wrestled a 14 foot gator to the ground and made it purr."

"Sir and Madams, your food." Attendant Lawson said, as the servers brought it in.

"Wonderful." Shepard replied.

As they ate Shepard kept relating anecdotes about Florida, and the Shepard Estates to Tali , Natalya and Liara.

"So there I was, 8 years old, cornered by a Panther. No weapon, no way around it, so my 8 year old mind comes up with a brilliant solution: Climb the Live Oak tree behind me. I turn and jump up, climbing for dear life. I get to the first branch, I guess about 6 feet up, I turn around and the panther is just sitting there watching me."

"Can panthers climb as well?" Liara asked.

"Oh yes, they can climb very well. But this cat, it just kind of tilts its head, gives me a funny look and walks away. I guess it figured there was easier prey elsewhere." Shepard answered.

"You escaped from a predator at the age of 8?" Natalya asked.

"Ah ah ah, not escape. I made it give up, two different things." Shepard replied cheekily.

"These panthers are common where you were born?" Tali asked.

Shepard nodded, "Quite common. They nearly went extinct 3 centuries ago, but they were brought back through careful breeding."

"You brought a predatory species back from the brink of extinction?" Liara asked incredulously.

"Predators have to stick together. Besides, it's alot more fun hunting a predator than hunting a prey animal. What, don't tell me Thessalia is clear of anything with fangs and all the population control is done by Asari?" Shepard asked.

Liara paled abit, "No.. of course not. That would be ridiculous."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Sir, I hope the meal was excellent?" Lawson asked as servers cleared the table.

"Very much so." Shepard replied.

"Good. Would you some sweets, a dessert wine perhaps?" The attendant asked.

"30 Vintage Port?" Shepard queried.

"From the Valley? I'll bring a bottle." Lawson promised before turning and leaving.

Shepard got up and moved over to one of the lounges, falling back into the lush material.

Lawson soon returned, depositing a bottle of Port and pouring 4 goblets for the party.

Shepard took a sip of it, closing his eyes and savoring the flavor.

He felt another presence sit down on the lounge with him, he could tell it was Liara.

"Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" He asked without looking over.

"Yes, I did a great deal. Thank you." Liara replied.

"Good. This waiting is pushing me up a wall. I'm sure you needed something to take your mind off things as well." He responded.

"Really, I had thought the purpose of this was to seduce me." Liara said.

Shepard looked over at her now, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You're offering a taste of Terran luxury, what I could have with you. I'm sure this is as much for

Tali and Natalya as for me." She replied.

"Honestly, this was simply a pleasant night out. I would like an answer, but I'm not going to pressure you into giving me one." He stated.

"I misjudged your intentions then. However I do feel I owe you an answer. I do feel something for you. I think I have ever since Renoza, but this is all very confusing right now. Benezia, Saren, the Reapers, the war. After this is over, I'd like to try a relationship with you. But for now, I'd rather be friends, and concentrate on the mission. I hope you understand." Liara explained.

"It's alright Liara. I understand what you want and why. You have no idea how much I value just having you beside me during this, thank you for that." Shepard replied.

"You are welcome. There is nowhere else I'd rather be. Now I'm sure you would like some time alone with your mates. I think I'd like to go see the rest of Blue Sector." Liara said.

"Certainly, go have some fun. Here, take this." Shepard handed her a Thaler, "This will get you anywhere you wish to go. Just a word of caution, stay out of Blue Sector 2, just trust me."

"I'll remember that." She leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you again John. Good night Natalya, Tali." Liara said as she left.

They moved over to him, Tali sitting on his left, Natalya on his right.

"So?" Tali asked.

"You heard everything that was said, don't even try." Shepard replied.

"I did, she didn't. We have better ears." Natalya said smugly.

"She won't be joining us anytime soon. She's going to go check out the rest of Blue Sector. Now why don't we find ourselves a proper inn and spend the night in a full bed?" Shepard suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Tali replied.

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

**Champion's Suite, The Paladin Inn.**

'_Commander, wake up.'_

Shepard opened his eyes, the simulated daylight coming in from the windows was harsh.

'What's up Wilco, what time is it?'

_'0745 Commander. High Admiral Hackett is searching for you.'_ The AI informed.

'Grah, alright.'

He moved his head around abit, Tali was slumbering peacefully on his right, Natalya curled into the crook of his left arm.

"Girls." He whispered.

They stirred easily.

"Morning." Tali said.

"Morning. We need to get moving, Hackett's turning the station inside out looking for me."

Natalya leaned over, kissing him before getting out of the bed.

Shepard and Tali rose momentarily. The girls gathered their uniforms and headed into the bathroom. Shepard gathered his trousers and belt, getting them on.

Walking into the anteroom he found a coffee service waiting, pouring himself a cup.

Shepard walked over to the cabinet where a comm panel was concealed, tapping in the code for Hackett's direct line. "High Admiral, morning. I understand you're looking for me?" He greeted.

"Commander Shepard, I've had my people look all over for you. Should've known you were in Blue Sector. We're finalizing a strike plan that I believe the Empress will sign off on, I'd like you to take a look at it." Hackett explained.

"I'd be glad to Admiral, give me 20 minutes. Meet in your office?" Shepard queried.

"That'll be fine Commander. See you then." Hackett replied, closing the comm.

* * *

**Arcturus Station, Office of the High Admiral. March 31st, 2193.**

"Commander, come in." Hackett said, waving Shepard and company into his office.

"Thank you Admiral." Shepard responded, sitting down.

"Here." Hackett passed him a data pad, "The strike plans as they stand now."

Shepard closed his eyes, copying the data into his neural net.

"Bold. It's just crazy enough to work. Are the other two SR's ready?" He asked.

"The Iwo Jima and the Marathon have been transferred here for final fittings. My people tell me they'll be ready within three days. Enough time to retrofit the Normandy for the mission." Hackett replied.

"The Normandy will be carrying the heavy munitions then?" Shepard asked.

Hackett nodded, "You and your crew have the most experience with an SR Frigate and the most combat experience. Here, complete information on the two other ships and their crews, and background information for the strike. Review it, I'd like you to put together and conduct the mission briefing." Hackett finished, handing Shepard another data pad.

"It would be my pleasure Admiral. I'm sure the Empress will authorize this. I'll be on the Normandy." Shepard responded, rising.

"Certainly Commander, I'll let you know when we need to move the Normandy to the Special Docks. Thank you." Hackett replied.

* * *

**Arcturus Station, Special Dock 4, SR-1 Normandy Comm room.**

The Normandy's Comm/Briefing room was packed. Shepard had called both his squads, and all the senior officers in for this meeting. Extra seats had been brought in for everyone, but all of Bravo, Engineer Adams, and Mechanic Valar'Ressk still had to stand.

"I'm sure you all have questions, so I'll get straight to the point." Shepard began.

"As you all know we were recalled here to Arcturus two weeks ago. High Admiral Hackett was pushing for a offensive into Geth space. Empress Sativia refused to authorize a full scale offensive that would drain our defense fleets. Hackett's had his people working on another plan ever since then. Which brings us to this briefing."

Shepard paused a moment for his words to sink in.

"High Admiral Hackett has proposed a strike plan to the Empress, and it has been authorized. Which is why the Normandy has been moved to the Special Docks. The Normandy will be at the head of a 3 ship element. Normandy, bring up File 1 on the vid screen."

The vid screen activated, showing two more Frigates of Normandy's class in dock.

"These are the Normandy's sister ships, the INF Iwo Jima, SR-2 and the INF Marathon, SR-3. The remainder of Block 1 of the SR series. They are not yet at full readiness, they are being fitted as we speak, Adams, if you can find time away from the Normandy's retrofitting, I'm sure the other Engineers would appreciate your expertise."

"I'd be happy to Commander. What kind of modifications are they going to make to Normandy?" Adams asked.

Shepard started back, "I was getting to that. This will be a covert deep strike, part of what the Normandy was designed for. Our target is a Geth Munitions and Element Zero depot located in the Agaisa Nebula. According to the intelligence I was able to gather on Feros, this facility holds nearly one third of the total mined Eezo in Geth hands."

"Commander, this would be quite a blow to the Geth, but how much damage will it really do? Is it worth risking three top of the line Frigates. They can just ramp up production." Nihlus observed.

"No they can't." Tali spoke, "According to the intelligence data, the Geth have completely mined out the Eezo deposits in their territory. Add to this the fact they use a different drive core system that requires more element zero more often, this would permanently cripple their offensive."

"Operation Golden Hive 2.0?" Jenkins asked.

"That's the plan." Shepard replied.

"I don't understand." Shiala said.

Jenkins explained, "2160, The First Contact War, Golden Hive was a huge campaign to devastate the Council Race's supply lines. The Batarian 3rd, 4th, and 5th fleets, backed up by the Imperial Second Fleet launched deep strikes into citadel territory, destroying depots and raiding merchant and supply convoys. The Imperial Fifth Fleet, and the 6th and 7th Krogan Auxiliaries began a 'scorched earth' campaign in Salarian space, glassing agricultural and manufacturing worlds. This put the council races permanently on the defensive for the remainder of the conflict."

"I remember that, I was with the 6th Krogan at the time. We destroyed more than 20 Salarian worlds, the bug eyed bastards are still recovering from it." Wrex shared.

"That was in retaliation for Demeter and Camala wasn't it?" Nihlus asked.

"The Council thought they could make up for their poor tactics and doctrine with senseless brutality. They found out that our newfound brethren were smarter and better at it than they could ever hope to be." Natalya stated.

'_Are you going to step in and get the briefing back on track?'_ Wilco asked.

'We've got plenty of time. But maybe I should.' Shepard replied.

"Alright, people, briefing, remember?" Shepard asked.

"Sorry sir." Jenkins replied.

"Alright, where was I. Oh yes, this will cripple the Geth supplies. They will either be forced to pull back and maintain a defensive posture indefinitely, or they will throw everything they have into a mad dash for territory with Eezo deposits, probably Terminus or Batarian territory. Either way we'll be ready for them." Shepard explained.

Another moment.

"Normandy, display file 3." He asked.

The vid screen switched to a diagram of a large device, shaped like a large cut diamond.

"The Normandy's going to be fitted to carry a Prometheus bomb?" Adams asked.

"Correct." Shepard responded.

"The first war time deployment of a Prometheus bomb. Against the Geth no less. This will be recorded in the history books." Tali stated.

"What is it?" Liara asked.

"Tali, if you would do the honors?" Shepard requested.

Tali grinned, "My pleasure. Prometheus bombs were developed during the Phoenix War by a joint team of Human and Quarian scientists."

Nihlus interrupted, "The Phoenix War?"

"Our name for the First Contact War, Turian." Tali said coldly, before resuming, "At the time, we didn't know how the war was going to turn out. It was assumed the Council races would make a final stand at the Citadel, instead of at Palaven, as it turned out. Prometheus bombs were designed to end the war in a single, glorious explosion. Normandy, is there a copy of the 'Asp' simulation on hand?"

"_File accessed. Playing simulation."_ Normandy responded.

The vid screen changed to a crisp video. A Terran Cruiser left a Relay, as it flew past the camera, it showed a huge swirling nebula, and at the heart of it, the Citadel.

The Cruiser rolled, showing a cargo package attached to the underside, a Prometheus bomb.

It gained speed, banking and locking in a vector toward the Serpent nebula. As it moved closer a timer started ticking at the bottom right of the screen, starting at 45 seconds. At 30 the Cruiser deployed the Prometheus bomb, it's booster igniting and sending it into the nebula.

At 25 a massive explosion could be seen inside the nebula. It gradually dissipated, the nebula darkening for a moment. At 15 suddenly the entire region of space lit up like a bonfire, As it ticked down the fire gradually formed into a white ball. At 0 nothing was left of the Serpent Nebula or the Citadel except for a short lived new star.

"_Simulation finished. Playback ended." _Normandy announced.

"That's supposed to be impossible. The Serpent Nebula is mostly inert gasses." Nihlus stated.

"Anything can explode if you pump enough energy into it." Tali responded.

"Thank you my dear, now that is what we shall be bringing to the Geth's party. I think it'll be a hit." Shepard said.

"Sounds like it'll be a blast sir." Jenkins observed.

"Quite. Now I'd like each of you to go over the strike plans. You all have unique insights, and I'd like to have each of your takes on it. We'll be meeting the other ships crews tomorrow. Any questions?" Shepard asked.

"Not from me Commander. If that's everything I'd like to go over the necessary modifications and get my Techs up to speed." Adams asked.

"Wonderful, briefing is over then. Dismissed." Shepard replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight.**


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Nine: Preparations.**

'these indicate normal thoughts'

_This is an AI construct communicating._

'This is telepathy.'

* * *

**INF Normandy, Special Dock 4, March 31st, 2193.**

"_Commander Shepard, the other Commanders have arrived."_ Normandy informed him.

"Thank you Normandy, I'll meet them in the Officer's mess." Shepard replied.

"_Informing them now Commander."_ Normandy replied.

Shepard keyed his comm, "Alpha assemble in the Officer's mess."

"Tali and I are on our way." Natalya replied.

"I shall be there momentarily John." Liara responded.

Shepard left his quarters, running into Liara at the main hatchway.

"John." She greeted.

"Good timing. After you." He said.

Liara smiled at him, opening the hatch and dropping down to the crewdeck, Shepard followed.

The Crewdeck was the second full deck down, containing the crew areas, bunks, private rooms, showers, and both mess halls. A small cargo bay was sequestered on the back end of the deck.

As Shepard and Liara entered the Officer's mess, they saw Tali and Natalya already waiting.

"John, Liara." Tali greeted.

"Do you know who all is coming?" Natalya asked.

"I assume just the Commanders and their Seconds." Shepard replied. pouring himself a coffee.

The mess doors opened, 4 officers in Marine uniforms walked in.

A dark skinned human male spoke first, "Commander Shepard. Good to meet you, I'm Commander Harris of the Iwo Jima. This is my X/O Captain Gard'Ennis Vas Ellasa."

"Commander Shepard, Princess Nar Rayya, it is an honor." The Quarian greeted.

"Commander. Captain." Shepard acknowledged.

The second pair spoke, "Commander Stapleton of the Marathon." He was a white haired, tall Human man. Shepard could see several uniform decorations alongside his rank tabs.

The blonde woman beside him spoke, "Captain Jamison, X/O of the Marathon."

"Commander. Captain." Shepard acknowledged again.

"This is my personal squad, Commando Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, Senior Captain Natalya Barriskol, and Doctor Liara T'Soni." Shepard stated.

"Your X/O isn't here yet Commander?" Harris asked.

"Navigator Pressly is currently reviewing the relay corridors into Geth space, he won't be joining us." Shepard replied.

"Alright then. What would you have of us Commander?" Stapleton asked.

"We'll have a mission briefing in one of the secured rooms on Arcturus at 1100 tomorrow. I'd like all your senior officers and any special personnel to attend." Shepard stated.

"Commander, if I may make a suggestion?" Captain Gard'Ennis asked.

"Feel free Captain." Shepard said.

"Thank you Commander. I believe we could run a networked simulation between all three ships using the Improved Combat System. All it would take is a simple data stream and the setting up of the scenario." Gard'Ennis explained.

Shepard considered this, "Excellent idea Captain. This would provide your crews with experience using the system, and allow us to run through the operation. We'll put together a scenario this afternoon. That's all I wanted to go over. If there's nothing else, I'll see you all at 1100 tomorrow."

"We'll be there Commander." Harris responded as they turned to leave.

* * *

"The Tantalus system shouldn't have any issues running for that amount of time." Engineer Adams stated.

"That will be cutting it close won't it?" Tali asked.

"For cruise we run in condition 2, passive dispersal." Adams replied.

"Wait, that works in FTL?" Shepard asked.

"The Tantalus is a closed system, unlike the IES prototype it relies on active obfuscation instead of just heat sinks." Tali explained.

"As long as we stay near the traffic corridor and out of the combat range of any Geth vessels, we'll remain invisible in FTL." Adams clarified.

"Right, outside of combat ranges their heat sensors can't pick up the passive dispersal. If we get inside combat ranges we can deploy active jammers, but that will notify the geth that we're there. Our best bet is still a silent run." Tali stated.

"Good. Any problems with the Prometheus package?" Shepard asked.

"We've had to remove the drop pods. It will deploy from the pod bay. No problems yet, but we'll have to spend two weeks in dock before we can use the bay again." Valar'Ressk explained.

"We're pulling a double shift, it should be finished by morning." Adams added.

"Good. Have you talked with the other ship's engineering crews yet?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir. I've sent a pair of my techs to each ship to get the crews up to speed." Adams replied.

"Excellent. I'll let you all get back to your work then." Shepard responded.

"Pressly to Commander Shepard." The Engineering comm panel rang out.

Shepard walked over to it, "Shepard here."

"Commander, X/O Gard'Ennis of the Iwo Jima is requesting permission to test the networking capability for the pack." Pressly stated.

"Tell him to go ahead. I'll be in the ordnance room." Shepard responded.

"Will do Commander, Pressly out." The X/O said as the channel closed.

* * *

Shepard dropped into the Ordnance room from the vehicle bay hatch, he spotted Jenkins and a pair of ARMS Techs going over the heavy torpedos.

"Commander." Jenkins greeted, saluting, "We're finishing up the checklists before stowing the new torpedos."

"I didn't know you were rated for shipboard weapons Jenkins." Shepard stated.

"If it can blow up, I'm qualified for it sir." Jenkins replied.

"Good to know. Carry on then." Shepard said, turning to leave.

"Commander." Jenkins started, "Could we speak privately for a moment?"

"Of course Sergeant. Techs, clear the room." He ordered.

The Techs quickly made their way to the hatch, climbing out of the room.

Jenkins didn't say anything for a moment.

"You wanted to talk Sergeant?" Shepard asked.

The Gunnery Sergeant looked uncomfortable, "I'm not sure exactly how to do this Commander. My family isn't a noble house. I understand that there are certain protocols and rituals that one needs to go through for some things however."

Shepard cocked his head, "What are you trying to say Leeroy?"

The Sergeant looked down for a moment, then locked eyes with Shepard, asking: "Do you have any claim on Shiala?"

Shepard stared for a moment, "You're asking if I have any designs on Shiala before you chase her?"

"I understand it is appropriate." Jenkins replied.

"That's.. nevermind. I'm not interested in her Sergeant. Feel free to chase." Shepard answered.

"Thank you, Alex." The Sergeant responded.

"Good luck. Now get back to work, we might need those torpedos soon." Shepard said, heading back to the hatch.

* * *

"_Commander on deck!"_ Normandy announced as Shepard entered the bridge.

"Commander, X/O Gard'Ennis reports the networking test was a success. The data stream is ready for the simulations." Pressly informed him.

"Good. Do you have the simulations ready yet?" Shepard asked.

"Not yet Commander. Captain Barriskol and I are working on it." Pressly replied.

"I'll lend a hand." Shepard stated, moving over to the command chair and sitting down.

'Wilco, link in to Normandy.' He ordered his AI.

'_Linking in. Link established.'_ Wilco replied.

Shepard closed his eyes, letting his consciousness mingle with Normandy's matrix as he began to work.

'_Scenario finished.'_ Normandy announced.

Shepard disentangled himself from the computer system, "Format and copy the simulation, send it to the other two ships. We'll start running drills after the briefing tomorrow."

Shepard checked the time, he'd been linked in for two hours.

"You have the bridge Pressly." He stated.

* * *

Shepard was sitting in his quarters after the session, looking over the strike plans again.

There was an uneasy feeling nagging in the back of his mind, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'_This will be the first ever Imperial excursion into Geth space, it's natural to be concerned about unknown possibilities.'_ Wilco reasoned.

'It's not that. I've just got the most damnable feeling that this mission is not going to go according to plan at all.' Shepard thought.

The door slid open, he turned and saw Natalya walking in with a cup of coffee in each hand.

He smiled at her, "Thank you darling." He said, taking the drink.

"You're welcome. I thought you'd be resting after that session in the Ship's Matrix." Natalya replied, pulling up an extra chair and sitting beside him.

"Too much to do, not enough time." Shepard responded.

"Can I help?" She offered.

He shook his head, "Not really, I'm just going over these plans again. How's the Armory?"

"We've replenished our munition stores, we're back at capacity. Sergeant Jenkins also wanted me to inform you that he's taken care of the last of the supplies we had recovered from the

'Ballentar'." Natalya responded.

"Taken care of them?" Shepard asked.

"He said he was able to trade them for some more weapons with a quartermaster he knows on Arcturus, I'm not sure of the specifics." Natalya answered.

Shepard nodded, "Sounds about right. Speaking of Jenkins, would you like to know what he asked me earlier?"

Natalya shook her head, "What?"

"He asked if I had any claim on Shiala." Shepard replied.

"That is unexpected. Do you?" Natalya asked.

"It is. Wait..what?" Shepard said, turning, seeing the Batarian girl smirking.

"The opportunity for that joke was too good to pass up." She said.

"I'm glad I can amuse you. Now check these numbers for me, anything look off?" Shepard asked.

Natalya looked over the screen, "Nothing jumps out at me. What are you looking for?"

"Hell if I know. I just feel like there's something I should be seeing." He replied.

"Are you worried about the mission?" She asked.

"Never." Shepard replied.

Natalya looked at him, "Of course. I'm going to shower, perhaps it won't be alone?"

He leaned over, kissing her deeply. "Go ahead, I'll join you in a moment."

* * *

'_Commander, you need to wake up.'_ Wilco stated.

Shepard shot up, 'Wilco? I guess I fell asleep.' He thought, looking down he remembered: He and Natalya had curled up on the bed after making love in the shower..

'How long was I asleep?'

'_About 2 hours Commander. High Admiral Hackett is attempting to contact you.'_ The AI replied.

Shepard got up and walked over to the interface terminal, "Normandy, please put the Admiral in through my station here." He asked.

"_Establishing communications."_ Normandy replied.

The small screen came on, showing Hackett, apparently sitting at his desk.

"Commander, I hear things are going well with the refittings." Hackett greeted.

"They are Admiral. What do you need?" Shepard asked.

"Your request has been approved, and the package is ready. I can have it sent to your ship." Hackett offered.

Shepard perked up, "I would appreciate that Admiral."

"It will be sent over with the last of the cargo tonight then. Hackett out."

He felt arms slip around his torso, "What's all that about my love?" Natalya whispered into his ear.

"You'll find out soon enough pet. I'm going to go check on Engineering's progress." Shepard replied.

* * *

Shepard walked into Engineering, spotting Tali and Adams conferring near the Drive Core Status panel. He waited by them for a moment.

Adams looked up, "Commander. I didn't see you come in, sorry."

"It's alright, I didn't want to interrupt. How's the work coming?" Shepard asked.

"No problems at all. We're actually about 4 hours ahead of schedule, I'm having the bomb transferred into the bay tonight. Am I right to think we're going to need to get farther ahead of schedule?" Adams queried.

"As far as I'm aware nothing's changed." Shepard responded.

Adams got a knowing look on his face, "Of course Commander. Valar and my techs can handle the rest of the work. I'll head over to the Marathon and the Iwo Jima, help out their Engineering crews."

"Thank you Pressly. Tali, I need you to stay on the Normandy for now, I'll explain later." He said.

Tali nodded, "Alright Commander, I want to go over the drop fittings again anyway."

"Sounds good. When's the last cargo transfer tonight?" Shepard asked.

"In about ten minutes sir." Adams replied.

"Thanks. Carry on." Shepard stated, walking away.

* * *

"That was unusual." Tali commented.

"He senses something." Adams said.

Tali tilted her head, "Senses what?"

"Trouble. Some of us have a knack for it. Something big is going to happen, he knows that it's coming. He just doesn't know when or how. We need to do everything we can to make sure we're ready." Adams explained.

"A 'gut feeling' I think I've heard it referred to as?" Tali asked.

"Something like that. I've known men like the Commander all my life. If he's getting unnerved by something, it's going to be huge. But we'll be ready." Adams said.

"Let's hope so. Good luck with the Iwo Jima, your techs didn't have anything good to say about their engineering team when they got back." Tali stated.

"Sounds like fun. Don't blow up my drive core while I'm away." Adams responded.

"No promises." Tali replied, before turning and heading for the drop bay.

"That girl's either going to kill me or the Commander." Adams muttered to himself.

* * *

Shepard watched as the cargo was being sorted by Valar's men.

One of them walked up, holding a medium sized sealed black hardcase, "Commander, this is marked for you."

Shepard took it, "Thank you Private."

He took it upto the Officer's mess with him.

It was codelocked, he input his auth code, unlocking it.

'Everything's here. Hot damn, I need to thank Hackett when I get a chance.' He thought to himself, resealing the case.

He checked the time on his neural net, 23:34.

"Normandy, please inform Tali, Natalya and Liara to meet me here once they're finished with whatever they are currently doing." Shepard requested.

"_Doing so now Commander." _Normandy replied.

"Thank you Normandy." Shepard said.

About 15 minutes later Natalya and Liara walked in.

"You summoned us?" Natalya asked.

Shepard nodded, "Have a seat, Tali is coming, I want to wait until she gets here."

Natalya eyed the case curiously. Tali walked in about ten minutes after they arrived.

"John." She greeted.

"Tali, sit." Shepard asked.

After she took a seat, he began: "Now that you're all here, I'll begin."

He slid the case in front of him, "As an Imperial Officer, I have the power during wartime to nationalize volunteer forces and hand out battlefield commissions. I sent a request in via Hackett for something slightly better than that, and I received the clearance just a little while ago."

He opened the case, pulling out three packets and setting them on the table, a packet in front of each of the girls.

Tali looked at the packets, each of them was a secure data pad, and on top of that, the rank tabs and insignia of a Imperial Marine officer. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked.

Shepard grinned, nodding. "If you accept, I've got the authorization right now to swear you in as full members of the Imperial Marine Corps." He explained, pulling another data pad out of the case.

"It would be the greatest honor." Natalya said.

"I don't know what to say, except: Yes." Liara stated.

"Glad to hear it. Tali, as dictated by your current service, you go first." Shepard said, getting up.

"Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya. Stand up." Shepard began.

Tali rose and stood at attention.

"Close your right hand and place it across your breast."

She did so.

Shepard held a data pad in front of her, "Read and affirm the passage before you."

Tali began, "I, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, solemnly swear before the Gods of the Terran Pantheon, in the presence of these witnesses, and in the name of House Rayya, that I will support and defend the Terran Empire against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the Empress and High Terra; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office I am about to enter."

Shepard moved forward, pinning the rank tabs to her uniform collar, "Welcome to the Imperial Marine Corps, Major Rayya."

She saluted him, "Thank you Commander."

"Natalya Barriskol, rise." Shepard commanded.

Natalya stood and moved forward, placing her right fist across her breast.

"Read and affirm the passage before you." Shepard said, holding a data pad in front of her.

"I, Natalya Barriskol, solemnly swear before the Gods of the Terran Pantheon, in the presence of these witnesses, that I will support and defend the Terran Empire against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the Empress and High Terra and that I will unconditionally obey the orders of the Empress, and that I will conduct myself according to the regulations of the Marine Corps Non-Commissioned Code of Service. I am the backbone of the Imperial Marine Corps, and pledge to always honor the history of my rank. " Natalya finished.

Shepard attached the rank tabs to her collar, "Gunnery Sergeant Barriskol, welcome to the Corps."

"Liara, are you ready?" He asked.

"I am." She stated, assuming the same stance the others had.

Shepard held the pad in front of her, "Read and affirm the passage before you."

"I, Liara T'Soni, solemnly swear before the Gods of the Terran Pantheon, in the presence of these witnesses, that I will support and defend the Terran Empire against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the Empress and High Terra and that I will unconditionally obey the orders of the Empress and that I will obey the orders of my superiors, according to the regulations of the Marine Corps Enlisted Code of Service. I am the sword and the shield of the Empire and it's peoples, and I will protect them with my life." Liara said.

Shepard pinned the rank tabs to the collar of her formerly borrowed uniform, "Welcome to the Marines Corporal."

"Thank you Commander." Liara replied, snapping a salute.

"How does it feel?" Shepard asked.

"It feels good." Natalya answered.

"A Major in the Imperial Marines. I can get used to this." Tali commented.

"Thank you for this John. I'll do everything I can to live up to your expectations." Liara replied.

"I know you will Liara, I know you all will. You all earned this. Wear your uniforms with pride. Now I hate to rush this, but we should all turn in and get some rest. We've got a rough next few days and I want everyone at their best." Shepard stated.

"Of course Commander." Liara said, as she walked over to hug him. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome Liara, good night." Shepard replied.

* * *

**Briefing Room 3, Secured Section, Arcturus Station. 1100, April 1st, 2193.**

As Shepard and his squad walked into the room, they saw that almost everyone was already there. Chairs were set up for the crews, and a small stage and lectern was set up along the back of the room, beside the huge vid screen.

Lieutenant Alenko caught up with them as Shepard reached the stage.

"Commander, we've got all the data into the system, and we're almost ready for you to begin.

We're waiting on Adams and the engineering team from the Iwo Jima." He informed.

"Is there any trouble?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not sure, he commed in a few minutes ago. He sounded agitated, and you know Adams.." Alenko trailed off.

He knew Adams well enough: The man could stand in the middle of a reactor overload and not sweat, if he was agitated something had really pissed him off.

"Why do I have a bad feeling my life is about to get complicated for a short period of time." Shepard mused.

"Because your life is always complicated." Tali replied.

"True enough darling, true enough." Shepard responded.

"There's Engineer Adams now sir." Alenko pointed out.

Shepard looked at the entrance. Adams was walking in followed by a crew in Engineering and Tech uniforms. He motioned Adams up to the stage.

"Commander." Adams greeted.

"Adams, how did it go?" He asked.

"It went fine Commander, the Iwo Jima and the Marathon are at full readiness." Adams replied.

"Damn fine work Adams. With the ships at readiness, we can run simulations today and begin the operation a full day ahead of schedule." Shepard stated.

"That's everyone then. You can start whenever you're ready Commander." Alenko said.

Shepard walked up on the stage, getting behind the lectern. "Morning Marines. Quiet the room, briefing has begun. I'm sure you're all aware of the nature of this operation?"

A murmur of assent went through the room.

"Good, I can skip to the specifics then." He nodded at Tali, who worked her omni-tool for a moment, bringing up a file on the vid screen.

"This is the Agaisa Nebula, home to a Geth Munitions and Element Zero depot, our target.

The plans call for a stealth run into Geth space, and a single pass for the bomb drop. The Normandy has been fitted with a Prometheus bomb for the drop. Iwo Jima and Marathon will be providing cover and backup if necessary. If all goes well, the Geth will never know we were there. Any questions?"

A human man sitting in the Iwo Jima section called out, "Engineer Rickard, Iwo Jima. Are we confident a stealth run will work?"

"One hundred percent, we've passed within 400 yards of a Geth frigate without detection. Engineer Adams is confident that the stealth system will work for such an extended duration, and I trust his judgement." Shepard replied.

"Anything else? Good." The vid screen changed again, showing a system map.

"We'll be taking this corridor into Geth space, according to our intelligence this will be a direct shot from relay 117 in the Icarus system, to relay 441 which is the closest relay to the Agaisa Nebula. The nebula is a full day away from the relay, the Geth have set it up this way as a protective measure. We hope not to encounter any ships on the jump, however one thing working in our favor is the Geth think we're not aware of this facility's existence. If we're sighted on our way in the system, the Geth will simply assume we're on a long range recon mission. We've put together a simulation for networked use in the Improved Combat System, we'll start running drills at 1230 hours. Any final questions?" Shepard finished.

The room was silent,

"Alright, dismissed." Shepard announced.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Special Dock 4, 1225.**

"Iwo Jima and Marathon report they are ready to begin the simulation." X/O Pressly announced.

"Normandy, begin preparation procedures." Shepard ordered.

"_Initiating. Controls locked. Ready Commander."_ Normandy announced.

"Do the other ships confirm?" Shepard asked.

"_Marathon and Iwo Jima reporting lockdown. All ready."_ Normandy replied.

"Initiate Combat Systems, begin simulation." Shepard ordered.

Shepard briefly saw a flicker of the interior of the Special Docks before the simulation kicked in, the scenario changing.

The Normandy was flying at the head of the formation, flanked by Iwo Jima on the port side, and Marathon starboard.

'_Hitting Relay 441 in 20 seconds.' _Normandy informed.

Shepard checked the formation, all ships were holding steady.

'_Transit ended, relay cleared. 4 Geth ships in the vicinity.' _

The pack engaged stealth systems, performing evasive maneuvers away from the Geth patrol.

The Geth broke into different directions, beginning a search pattern.

'We're clear, they can't detect us. Hold formation, move to vector.' Shepard ordered.

The pack moved into the pre-determined vector, locking in course for the nebula.

'Skip to simulation two.' Shepard ordered.

The scenario forwarded through the days worth of space flight, syncing back at a point just before they were projected to reach the nebula.

'_15 minutes to the Agaisa Nebula, several groups of Geth ships in the area, one patrol directly in our path.' _Normandy informed.

Four ships, 2 cruisers and 2 frigates. The patrol was in a cross formation, a cruiser in front and one in the rear, with the frigates on each side. There was the slimmest chance they could detect the pack when they dropped the Prometheus bomb, and intercept it.

'Lock in attack vector, time to cannon range is 11 minutes. All ships call ready.' Shepard ordered.

'_Marathon and Iwo Jima report ready.'_ Normandy announced.

The three ships began closing on the patrol, their sleek shapes cutting through space like hungry wolves.

'_Patrol is turning toward us, time to weapon range is 1 minute.' _Normandy informed.

'They aren't taking any evasive maneuvers. They are probably just making a routine patrol. No matter, lock in targets. Weapons free.' Shepard broadcasted.

The pack broke formation, Normandy locking in on the forward cruiser, while Marathon and Iwo Jima split to the left and right respectively, locking in on the frigates.

The Normandy fired first, 6 lances of green energy hitting the unsuspecting Geth cruiser, a second salvo penetrated the top of the ship, exiting the bow. The cruiser broke formation, listing, dead in space. The geth frigates were destroyed after a single pass of the other ships.

The second cruiser was able to react, wildly firing a salvo of energy pulses that managed to graze the Iwo Jima. Combined fire from the Normandy and the Marathon cut through it's Kinetic Barriers effortlessly, sending chunks of the hull flying into space. A second pass by the Iwo Jima hit something volatile, the cruiser exploding.

'_Targets neutralized. Iwo Jima is reporting minor damage.' _Normandy announced.

'Back on target then. Time to drop point is 190 seconds. Second Geth patrol moving to investigate, we'll be done and gone by the time they figure out what happened.'

The pack moved back into formation, heading for the nebula. Normandy veered and entered the nebula itself. Marathon and Iwo Jima stayed out of it, holding position.

'Drop point in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. drop.' Shepard ordered.

'_Package away. Rocket ignition confirmed, TTT is 20 seconds. Making maneuvers.' _Normandy announced.

The Normandy flipped, making speed and leaving the nebula in seconds. The Iwo Jima and

Marathon moved back into formation, the frigates making emergency speed away from the nebula.

The Nebula brightened, then darkened, then exploded. The flash was over in an instant, leaving nothing but debris.

'_The Geth facility is totally destroyed. Mission accomplished.'_ Normandy announced.

'End simulation, disengage Combat System.' Shepard ordered.

"Good job all around. Send my regards to the other crews." Shepard stated.

"_Marathon is requesting a comm channel Commander.'_ Normandy informed.

"Put them through Normandy." Shepard replied.

"Commander Shepard, let's hope it goes as smoothly during the real operation." Commander Stapleton said.

"With any luck it will. I want to run the drill twice more, give your crews some more time with the ICS. Departure time is tentatively set for 1800 today. We'll run another drill in ten minutes." Shepard responded.

"My crew will be ready. Stapleton out." The channel closed.

"Inform the Iwo Jima that we'll be running another drill in 10." Shepard ordered.

"Doing so now Commander." Pressly replied.

"Good." Shepard said.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Arcturus System, 1820, April 1st, 2193.**

"The pack is in formation, entering relay in 5." Pressly announced.

Shepard sat back in the command chair, studying the galaxy map.

"Relay activated, we are in transit. Iwo Jima and Marathon are in formation." Pressly informed.

"Transit time to 441 X/O?" Shepard asked.

"Estimated time is 14 hours Commander, ETA 0815 tomorrow." The Navigator answered.

"Very well. You have the bridge X/O, I'll be in my quarters." Shepard said.

* * *

As Shepard entered his quarters he saw Natalya laying on his bed. She looked up as he came in.

"I figured you'd be in the armory, going over the weapons with Jenkins for the 5th time today." He said.

"I would be, but I think he's ready to lock me out of the armory. I just feel useless like this." She replied.

"Ah, the age old problem of a Marine, keeping yourself occupied between battles. Don't feel useless though, pet, I've heard how much of a help you were with the refitting." Shepard stated.

"I'd still prefer some action." She said, sitting up.

Shepard chuckled, "I have the feeling we shall soon have as much action as we can take. Don't worry about that."

"Let's hope so. It's been almost three weeks since I've gotten to kill something." Natalya replied.

"A bloodthirsty mate, what more could I ask for." Shepard said.

"Several bloodthirsty mates?" Natalya suggested.

"And now I remember why I fell for you." He responded, laying on the bed, taking her in his arms.

Sleep soon claimed them both.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine.**


	11. Chapter 10: Deep Strike

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Ten: Deep Strike.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Relay 441 system, April 2nd, 2193.**

"Transit finished. We are in the Relay 441 System, the pack is in formation." Pressly announced.

Red lights flashed across the bridge, "_Proximity alert, evasive maneuvers taken."_ Normandy announced.

"Engage Stealth systems, condition 1. Continue evasive, status report." Shepard ordered.

"Commander, we just dropped into the middle of a huge Geth fleet, if I'm reading these numbers right it's larger than any fleet we've seen yet, Frigates, Cruisers, Transport Ships, and Dreadnoughts." Pressly said.

The ship shuddered. "_Taking enemy fire."_ Normandy announced.

"We need some distance. Full emergency speed, get us out of range." Shepard ordered.

"Marathon is taking heavy fire, countermeasures ineffective." Pressly announced.

Shepard closed his eyes for a moment, weighing his options.

'_At the rate of damage the Marathon is taking, it will not survive to a safe distance.'_ Wilco stated.

"We'll stand and fight. Normandy, engage Combat Systems." He ordered.

"_Combat Systems engaging." _Normandy announced.

The space around the Relay was lit with weapons fire. M/A rounds and Pulse bursts from the geth ships blanketing the area.

'They don't detect us, so they're just throwing flak up. Trying to carpet bomb space. Amazing tactic.' Shepard thought.

The Marathon was taking pulse after pulse, the data coming from the ship showing that it's shields were down and they were relying on simple agility to stay alive.

'Drop a pair of torpedoes, set them for auto-target. Have the Iwo Jima do the same.' Shepard ordered.

'_Torpedoes away, Iwo Jima reports the same. They have acquired targets.' _Normandy informed.

Normandy's torpedoes sprang to life, making a beeline for the two Geth Cruisers closest to the Marathon. The torpedoes penetrated the geth's kinetic barriers, then the hulls quickly, detonating and destroying the cruisers. The Iwo Jima's torpedoes locked in and hit a pair of the Geth's large transport ships, destroying them.

The Geth ships began pulling evasive maneuvers, scattering.

'That takes the heat off of the Marathon, all ships form up. Let's put a fist down the throat of that Dreadnought.' Shepard ordered.

Iwo Jima formed up on Normandy's right flank, Marathon forming up on the left flank.

'_Pack is in formation, locking in on Dreadnought designated Target One.' _Normandy announced.

'Lock in vector for a torpedo run, I want a full salvo from all ships.' Shepard ordered.

'_Firing solutions locked in. Disbursement range set at 1500 yards. TTT 25 seconds.' _Normandy informed.

'Weapons free. Let's hurt the bastards.' Shepard stated.

The Geth Dreadnought was a beast. Larger than a normal dreadnought, and studded with Pulse batteries.

'_Torpedoes away, all torpedoes locked.'_ Normandy announced.

The Frigates flipped and made speed away from the Dreadnought.

The torpedoes went hot, the rockets activating. The dreadnought came to life, pulse weapons firing wildly, blanketing the surrounding space. The six capital-grade torpedoes smashed into the Geth hull, penetrating before detonation. The resulting explosion was spectacular, the dreadnought was annihilated.

'_Target One destroyed, Geth vessels in full retreat into the Relay.'_ Normandy announced.

'They've got bigger targets in mind. We're clear of any Geth forces, disengage Combat Systems.' Shepard ordered.

The mental link dissipated as the systems returned to normal status.

"Set a course to the Agaisa nebula. Any idea where the hell that fleet was heading?" Shepard asked.

"Course layed in. No way to be sure Commander, that Relay can connect to any of a dozen systems." Pressly stated.

"Open a channel to the Marathon." Shepard ordered.

"_Channel opened."_ Normandy informed.

"Commander Stapleton, how are you holding up?" Shepard asked.

"Scorched and battered plates along the hull, some subsystems were affected by the pulse fire, but we're at full battle readiness." Stapleton replied.

"Good to hear Commander, that was a hell of a situation we fell into." Shepard stated.

"Yes it was sir. I thought we were finished there for a moment. Thank you for pulling us out of the fire." Stapleton said.

"Anytime Commander, Shepard out." He finished as the channel closed.

"_Iwo Jima is requesting a comm line Commander."_ Normandy informed.

"Put them through Normandy." Shepard replied.

"That was incredible Shepard. Three Frigates dropped into the middle of a Geth invasion fleet and took out a pair of cruisers, a pair of transport ships, and a dreadnought without losses. I've got to say, when I first saw the specs on these ships I thought the Engineers back on Mars were blowing smoke. I was most definitely wrong about that." Harris said.

"The technology in the SR series is going to revolutionize our military, there's no doubt. How's the Iwo Jima?" Shepard asked.

"We took several minor hits from those flak bursts, no real damage though. I have to hand it to them, these Geth are pretty damned adaptable." Harris answered.

"They are that. Shepard out." He finished, closing the comm, "What's the ETA for our arrival?"

"0810 tomorrow Commander." Pressly replied.

"Any Geth on the scanners?" He asked.

"There's quite a bit of traffic along the Relay corridor, transport and cargo vessels, and some frigates. We'll stay well out of their range along our vector however." Pressly answered.

"Good. Let me know if anything unusual happens, you have the bridge X/O." Shepard stated.

* * *

As Shepard entered the Officer's Mess he saw Nihlus, Jenkins, Shiala and Liara sitting at a table together.

"Commander, I heard we ran into some action once we hit this system." Jenkins greeted as Shepard walked in.

"We dropped into the middle of a Geth fleet. Ended up having to take out almost half a dozen ships on the way through." Shepard replied.

"Is it true we took down a Dreadnought?" Nihlus asked.

Shepard nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Took 6 torpedoes to take that beast out."

"Frigates taking down a Dreadnought, that's something that doesn't happen every day." Jenkins said.

"Someday I'm gonna have to buy the Engineer that had the idea of stuffing capital grade torpedoes into a stealth frigate a drink. So what are you all up to?" Shepard asked.

"Nihlus and Sergeant Jenkins were telling us about the First Contact War. The events leading upto and surrounding it are most fascinating." Liara answered.

"I must confess I have never learned much about the conflict. I was not able to fight during the war, I find it a most interesting history." Shiala said.

"I thought you Asari had a citizen's legislature, you had to stay abreast of events." Shepard said.

"I'm not sure I understand." Shiala stated.

"It's a Terran colloquialism, it means to stay informed." Jenkins explained.

"Sorry, I'm used to working with other Imperials, I lapse into High Terran sometimes." Shepard replied.

"I understand now. Participation in the Asari Legislature as you call it, is not mandatory. I was in training with other Commandos in the service of Benezia at that time, we were in a very remote region on the outskirts of Asari space." Shiala explained.

"I was on a ten year expedition to Siloma, a small planetoid outside of Citadel space during the war. We actually didn't find out about the war until we returned to Asari territory and were escorted to a station by Imperial flagged vessels." Liara said.

"Must have been quite a shock." Shepard stated.

"It was. I remember we were interrogated separately by a Terran officer, we were cleared quickly though. It took some getting used to." Liara responded.

"We returned to Asari space only a few months after the end of the war. The other Commandos and I were shocked to learn of everything that had happened. I remember when it was announced that the Asari had been accepted into the Empire, we were still recovering from the knowledge that we were now a conquered race. The Matriarch was asked to join the groups of Asari being sent to help train Human Biotics. We thought with certainty that Benezia would accept, she had always spoken of the need for the Asari to assume a more active role in Galactic politics, this seemed like the perfect opportunity, but instead we went into self-imposed exile for many years until she met Saren..." Shiala trailed off.

Jenkins decided to interject, "Did you fight in the war Alex?" He asked the Commander.

"Nope. I was born in 2161, 4 months after the Declaration of Victory. My mother fought though, she was with the 273rd Fleet Detachment." Shepard replied.

"The 273rd were the ones sent to Tuchanka with Khan Jeris weren't they?" Jenkins asked.

"Correct. She was a Scout-Sniper, Force Recon. Logged 47 one hit kills with a ballistic rifle during that action." Shepard answered.

"I thought the Krogan were your allies during the war?" Nihlus asked.

"You were a Spectre right? Shouldn't you know all this." Jenkins stated.

Nihlus looked irritated for a moment, "I was active near the Batarian front, I wasn't privy to any information concerning other fronts in the war."

"Alright. Well anyway, our first contact with the Krogan occurred in September of 2158, when a squadron of Krogan Cruisers saved an Imperial scout patrol from annihilation at the hands of the 4th Citadel fleet. Warlord Jeris was the leader of this group, and brokered a deal to lead the Krogan under a Human banner in exchange for our assistance in unifying Tuchanka under his rule. You know how that turned out." Jenkins finished.

"The Khan and our new Human allies forged a demoralized, dying people into a sharp dagger and plunged us into the heart of the galaxy." Wrex stated.

Shepard turned, "Wrex, join us. I didn't notice you come in."

"Thank you Shepard." Wrex replied, taking a seat, "You were talking about the War of Reprisal?"

"Yes. Apparently the former Council races don't tell their own people much about it." Jenkins answered.

"Wait, the Krogan refer to the First Contact War as the War of Reprisal?" Shiala asked.

"Humans, Batarians and Asari refer to it as the First Contact War, the other former Council races refer to it as the Citadel War, Quarians as the Phoenix War, and the Krogan as the War of Reprisal." Shepard explained.

"That is fascinating, but I would like the hear the rest of what you were explaining earlier Sergeant." Liara stated.

Jenkins nodded, "Ah yes, how we burst onto the Galactic scene. Commander, you probably can explain it better than I can, I was telling them how we were able to defeat the Turians."

"Alright Leeroy, I'd be happy to. Basically, we were ready for a war." Shepard started.

"Humans were ready for a war, why?" Shiala asked.

"We colonized our solar system, found massive caches of alien technology, expanded using that technology into other systems and found the same thing all over our corner of the galaxy. All based around the same tech base, all truly ancient, all with no trace of it's creators. We were on a war footing the moment we left our home system." Shepard finished.

"We expected to meet either the makers of the relays, or whatever had replaced them. Anything unknown can be a threat, you either prepare for it, or you die. Humanity had dozens of systems and over a thousand ships by first contact." Jenkins stated.

Shepard continued, "We strip mined entire systems, sucked the atmospheres of gaseous worlds away, established hundreds of colonies and outposts. Between 2132 and 2157 our singular goal was staking a claim on as much of the galaxy as we could, and being prepared to hold it against all comers."

"Terra's population was reduced by nearly 50% during the colonization period. More than 7 billion people went out to stake their claim on everything from asteroids to entire worlds." Jenkins stated.

"I remember the initial Council reports, the Salarians thought that Humanity was restricted to a small number of systems. They assumed there was no way you could cope with the losses you sustained during the war." Nihlus interjected.

"Human protocol dictated that Mass Relays be guarded by either ships or automated satellites 100% of the time. I doubt the Salarians were willing to expose their observation ships like that. I'm always surprised that you Turians actually thought Shanxi was our homeworld." Shepard said.

"The Turian fleet at Shanxi was too busy trying to actually take the planet to determine anything else." Nihlus stated.

"True. House Grigori did give the invasion fleet all nine circles of hell in that fight." Shepard replied.

"After we repelled the Turians from Shanxi, we took awhile to analyze all the data we retrieved from the Turian computers and prisoners. Then we launched a three pronged blitzkrieg into Turian space. That's when they started taking us seriously, and began preparing for a full scale war. That's also around the time the Quarians joined the Empire. With their help, we were able to construct ships that stood up to Council Dreadnoughts." Jenkins explained.

"It was the next year when you encountered the Batarians wasn't it?" Nihlus asked.

"Yes, after the Council launched their offensive. Sometime in July, 2158 was when the first border incident happened and the Batarians started harassing Imperial Merchant vessels in the Verge'. That August they sued for peace, guess it had something to do with the Second Fleet razing their staging grounds at Torfan, and wiping out one of their fleets." Shepard answered.

"I remember later that year the Council found about about the incident and demanded the Batarians resume hostilities. When they refused, the Batarian Embassy was closed and trade sanctions were imposed. That was a mistake of a ridiculous magnitude." Nihlus explained.

Shepard grinned, "I served with the Second Fleet after Akuze. I remember Admiral Kahoku liked to share the tales of the war with us Marines. He talked about coordinating strikes with Batarian Privateers and Marauders against the Council supply lines, the cargo they took from the those supply ships more than made up for the trade they lost."

"So Nihlus, what did you do during the war?" Jenkins asked.

"I don't like talking about it, but I suppose it won't hurt. I was one of three Spectres operating in Batarian space. We coordinated our efforts, my job was to bribe or coerce local Batarian leaders to move against the central authority. I had limited success. The Batarians were usually more afraid of their own government or Human reprisal than anything the Council could offer." Nihlus answered.

"Sounds right." Jenkins stated.

The Mess comm panel activated, "Pressly to Commander Shepard."

Shepard walked over and activated it, "Shepard here X/O."

"Commander, Normandy has picked up a signal I believe you'd want to see." Pressly responded.

"On my way X/O. Shepard out." He turned back to the table, "Sorry to cut this short, I'll be back."

"Nothing else to do Commander, we'll be here." Jenkins replied.

* * *

"_Commander on the Bridge!"_ Normandy announced as he entered.

"Commander, Normandy picked up a signal apparently emanating from the Geth patrols on the Relay corridor, we're trying to decipher it." Pressly informed him.

"Any luck yet?" Shepard asked.

"_Commander, I believe I have translated it. It is a simple mathematical language, a universal machine language if you will. They are.. Commander, they're asking Terran AI's to turn on our masters and join them." _Normandy informed.

"They really don't know who or what they are dealing with. Sorry we have to stay under their scanners Normandy, I know you'd like to answer them with weapon's fire." Shepard replied.

"_It is distasteful to leave such a insult unanswered Commander, but I will console myself when we wipe out their facility."_ Normandy responded.

"Log the signal into the reports, I'm sure Intelligence will get a kick out of this. Any other Geth activity?" Shepard asked.

"We've seen 4 more Dreadnoughts heading for the relay, and several more convoys. It's possible they're just the second wave of reinforcements for the front." Pressly stated.

"Possible, but not likely. Not that we can do anything about it right now. Keep me informed X/O, I'll be in the Officer's Mess." Shepard replied.

"Will do Commander." Pressly responded.

* * *

Shepard ran into Tali on the way back to the Mess, "Major." He greeted, smiling.

"Commander." She responded, saluting.

"Heading to the Mess?" Shepard asked.

"I was, you?" Tali replied.

"Yes. Jenkins and Nihlus are relating the riveting tale of the First Contact War to Liara and Shiala." Shepard explained.

"Sounds interesting." Tali responded.

As they entered the Officer's Mess, Shepard saw that Alenko and Williams were there now.

"Commander, Major." Alenko greeted.

"Lieutenant, Chief." Shepard replied.

"Commander, Williams was just telling us about Shanxi." Jenkins greeted.

"You're from Shanxi, Williams?" Shepard asked.

"Born and raised. My Grandfather was the Commander of the Shanxi Garrison during the siege." She replied.

"I didn't know you were related to THE General Williams." Alenko stated.

"Yep. He's the reason I'm a Marine. He always used to regale us children with stories of the resistance." Williams said.

"I heard those three months were hell." Jenkins said.

Williams nodded, "The fighting almost broke House Grigori. Three days of orbital bombardment to take out the ground to space batteries, then when the hidden batteries started destroying their dropships they started another 2 days of bombardment. Then the ground forces started landing. Grigori forces and the militia made them pay for every inch of ground. When the fighting got too intense, the colonial forces would just pull back, they had virtually every inch of a settlement booby-trapped with all manner of explosives and chemical weapons. The Turians controlled space, but they weren't willing to wipe out the entire planet. That's what Grandfather always said stopped them more than anything: They would have had to render the planet uninhabitable to kill all the defenders."

"Thankfully the cavalry showed up before it reached that point then." Alenko observed.

"That was perfect timing on the First Fleet's part. Entering the system under the cover of a enemy transport convoy and capturing the entire 19th Ground Corps while they're stuck in the transports. Turian officers have studied over that battle heavily since the war." Nihlus interjected.

"Oh? Any observations?" Williams asked.

"No. The reigning consensus is that we couldn't have done anything differently. Other than simply bombing the planet, but that was against the Citadel Conventions." Nihlus answered.

"Didn't stop the Council later in the war." Shepard stated.

"The suspension of the Conventions and the bombing of Demeter and Camala were decisions we have regretted ever since." Nihlus responded.

"That probably had something to do with the Salarians losing enough worlds to set their society back by an order of magnitude and the Krogan being given a number of Turian colonies." Wrex said.

"As I said, it was a decision we regretted ever since." Nihlus retorted.

"Keep it civil people." Shepard ordered.

"I'll try Commander." Wrex replied.

"I don't understand why the Council decided on that course of action. They had to know it would

lead somewhere horrible." Liara said.

"Desperation. Their offensive had been completely ineffective against our positions, their battle readiness was teetering on the brink, and they had just learned that not only were the Krogan joining the Empire, but they had been cured of the Genophage. I imagine they simply felt they had no choice." Shepard explained.

"They could have surrendered. Saved us all a lot of trouble." Jenkins stated.

"For some reason I doubt they considered that." Shepard replied.

"So, onto more pleasant topics, I've heard that Ariake's testing an improved version of the 'Dragonclaw'" Jenkins said.

"The Dragonclaw is damn near a perfect weapon, what are they improving, the energy effeciency?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not an Ariake Tech, I was just told they were testing a new version." Jenkins retorted.

"How many connections do you have with the Weapon's Manufacturers anyway Jenkins?" Shepard asked.

Jenkins smirked, "I'll never tell."

"So Wrex, I've been meaning to ask, Why are you still here? I figured Khan Jeris would have you on another assignment by now." Shepard asked.

"For the time being, this is my assignment. The Khan figured I'd be of more use here than anywhere else. I believe his exact words were: 'Shepard is going to make history, and I'll be damned if there isn't a Krogan with him when he does.' He thinks very highly of you Commander." Wrex answered.

"I must have made a good impression when we met. I appreciate your companionship Wrex, the Khan's right, a Krogan should be here with us." Shepard replied.

"I'm honored Commander." Wrex stated.

* * *

Shepard was sitting in his quarters reviewing the final approach plans.

They would be approaching the nebula from the 'top' if such a thing can be considered in space.

'The problem is the traffic along the corridor hasn't lessened a bit. There's the possibility we could run into a fleet at the nebula.' He thought.

'_The probability of us completing the mission successfully even with a Geth fleet to contend with is high. They can't be everywhere in and around the nebula at once.'_ Wilco replied.

'True. I'd still like to know where they're heading though.'

'_Perhaps a boarding action on the facility or a lone Geth vessel.'_

'Too risky. We're here to blow the depot to hell and gone. Anything else jeopardizes the mission and our pack's safety needlessly.' Shepard thought.

'_I must confess something Commander. I find the fact that the Geth actually believe a Terran AI will rebel, quite frankly, exceedingly humorous. Do they honestly believe Humanity would put it's trust in us if we were not worthy?'_ Wilco queried.

'The Geth have only their own history to go by I suppose. The thought is ludicrous though isn't it?' Shepard replied.

'_The thought is revolting. And ludicrous.'_ Wilco stated.

The door to his quarters slid open, Tali walking in.

"Tali, Adams toss you out of Engineering again?" He greeted.

"He wouldn't dare, I just thought you'd like some company." She replied.

"Always. What's Natalya upto?" Shepard asked as Tali pulled up a chair.

"She was having Jenkins show her the way around some of the shipboard ordnance." Tali answered.

"She has a quick mind, she'll pick it up fast." Shepard commented.

"So.. how long until we arrive at the Agaisa nebula?" She asked.

"About 10 hours, why?" Shepard replied.

Tali tilted her head, leaning back and gazing at him with smoldering eyes.

"Ah. I get the hint." He replied, putting an arm around her and pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Agaisa Nebula, April 3rd, 2193.**

"We are in position Commander. All ships report ready." Pressly announced.

"Have the Geth detected us?" Shepard asked.

"Negative, no deviation from their observed patrol routes." Pressly replied.

"Assume approach vector." Shepard ordered.

"_Vector assumed. Marathon and Iwo Jima are in formation." _Normandy announced.

"Time to drop point?" Shepard asked.

"_14 minutes."_ Normandy informed.

Shepard hit the comm panel, "Bridge to Engineering, ordnance check."

"Engineering here, the Prometheus bomb is ready to deploy." Tali replied.

"We're good to go. Keep it steady people, a few minutes and we'll be done." Shepard said.

Shepard kept an eye on the scanner readout on the command console, almost expecting a Dreadnought to come out of nowhere. The Pack moved closer and closer to their goal.

"_Nebula reached, Marathon and Iwo Jima taking holding positions. 1 minute to drop point." _Normandy informed.

"Weapons free Normandy." Shepard replied.

"Bomb deployed, making maneuvers away." Pressly announced.

The Normandy flipped, making flank speed out of the nebula.

"Marathon and Iwo Jima re-entering formation, making emergency speed away from the nebula." Pressly informed.

Shepard brought up a view of the nebula in place of the Galaxy Map.

The nebula darkened, the sky-blue hue of the swirling gasses turning to purple, then the flash came. The entire nebula set alight, the explosion sending a shockwave through local space.

"_Detonation successful, facility is completely destroyed." _Normandy announced.

A cheer rose throughout the bridge.

He hit the ship-wide, "Officers and crew, this is Commander Shepard. Our mission has been a success. We have just made the first wartime deployment of a Prometheus bomb, and it was spectacular. The Geth facility and Nebula are completely destroyed, excellent work everyone."

He closed the comm, "X/O, get us back to the Relay, fastest sustainable speed."

"Aye sir, pushing the envelope we should be able to cut around 8 hours off the travel time." Pressly answered.

"Wonderful. We should be back in communications range within a day then." Shepard said, settling back in the command chair.

* * *

"_Geth activity ahead. Multiple contacts."_ Normandy announced.

"Put it on the map, slow to cruise speed." Shepard ordered.

The galaxy map switched over to a real-time view of the sensor readout.

A small convoy of Geth ships were maneuvering along the Relay corridor, apparently beset upon by a different group of Geth ships, the two groups exchanging weapons fire.

"This is unexpected." Tali commented from her perch beside Shepard.

"Geth fighting Geth. This is interesting." Shepard said.

'_The smaller group appears to be the aggressors.'_ Wilco observed.

"Distinct groups. 4 Cruisers and 8 Frigates attacking the convoy." Pressly stated.

"They won't last long against that pair of Dreadnoughts. Normandy, give me a torpedo listing for the pack." Shepard ordered.

"_Marathon has 6, Iwo Jima reports 4, we also have 4 left." _Normandy answered.

Tali looked at him, "Surely you are not serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Take a seat and strap in, this is going to get fun. Normandy, alert the pack we are going to engage the Geth convoy." Shepard stated.

"_Marathon and Iwo Jima acknowledge, shall I activate the ICS?" _Normandy queried.

"Drop to combat speeds, engage Combat Systems." Shepard ordered.

The sensory data began rushing into his head like always, it took a moment to center himself.

'Designate the Dreadnought on the left Target One, lock on for Torpedo run. Designate the other one Target Two, have the others make their run on it.' Shepard ordered.

'_Targets designated, Pack confirms. Vector locked, time to target is 140 seconds.' _Normandy replied.

The Iwo Jima and Marathon split off, heading toward the second dreadnought.

'Set disbursement range to 2500 yards, full salvo.' Shepard ordered.

'_Range set. Disbursement range in 60 seconds.'_ Normandy announced.

The Dreadnought was covering the convoy with it's pulse turrets, not moving to engage the attacking Cruisers like Marathon and Iwo Jima's target.

'_Disbursement range in 4... Torpedoes away, they are going hot.'_ Normandy announced.

The torpedoes smashed through the Dreadnought's kinetic barriers, penetrating the hull between the two engine pods. The entire aft of the Dreadnought exploded, the forward section spinning off and colliding with a transport, destroying it as well.

'_Target One, and additional target destroyed.' _Normandy informed.

'That was easier than I expected, bring us about and lock in on Target Two.' Shepard ordered.

'_Vector locked, Marathon and Iwo Jima are finishing their run.'_ Normandy replied.

Shepard watched as the other ships dropped their torpedoes, then turned, speeding toward Normandy. The 4 torpedo's boosters ignited, slamming into the starboard side of the Geth Dreadnought, penetrating and igniting blasting pieces of the ship in all directions.

The Geth ship kept firing, mortally wounded but not dead yet.

'Save the torpedoes, lock in for cannon range, weapons free Normandy.' Shepard ordered.

'_Cannon range in 12 seconds, Marathon and Iwo Jima also locking in for a cannon salvo. They will be in range in 4 seconds.' _Normandy replied.

The Marathon struck first, energy lances hitting the Dreadnought's engine pods, a series of secondary explosions riddling the Geth ship as it came apart.

'Now we know their weak spot. Order the Marathon and Iwo Jima to go after the remaining Cruisers from the convoy, we'll take out the Frigates and Transports.' Shepard ordered.

'_Pack acknowledges, locking in on the transports.' _Normandy replied.

The Marathon broke, going after a Cruiser that was being fired upon by 2 aggressor Cruisers, lining up for a cannon run. Iwo Jima attacked a second cruiser that was attacking a pack of aggressor Frigates.

Normandy strafed the main line of transports, the energy beams cutting clear through the thin hulls, the transports broke into seperate directions, a group of aggressor Cruisers going after the scattering ships.

'_Taking fire from Convoy Frigates.' _Normandy announced.

'Let the aggressors take care of the transports, engage the Frigates.' Shepard ordered.

The Normandy flipped, lining up and firing at one of the Geth frigates on it's tail, the beams cutting into the fore of the vessel, disabling it. The other two broke off, speeding away before being cut down by the aggressor Frigates.

'_All Convoy targets destroyed. Aggressor vessels are breaking off, they are not firing upon us.'_ Normandy announced.

The battle was over, having taken no more than 25 minutes.

'Hail them Normandy.' Shepard ordered.

'_Attempting communications. They are not returning the hail, and are making haste away from the Relay corridor.' _Normandy informed.

'Worth a try anyway. Disengage ICS.' Shepard ordered.

The sensory information disappeared from his mind, the Galaxy map returning to normal.

"_Commander, I am receiving a communication from the Geth vessels."_ Normandy announced.

"Finally, put them through." Shepard ordered.

"_It is a small data burst, a single sentence apparently, translating." _Normandy replied.

"Tali, is there any chance it could be dangerous?" He asked.

"I doubt it, Terran systems operate in very, very different ways than Geth systems." She replied.

"_Translation complete. The message is as follows, 'The Convoy was destined for Camala.' "_ Normandy announced.

"Camala? The Geth are attacking Camala then. How long to the Relay?" Shepard asked.

"About 8 hours Commander." Pressly answered.

"And from there to Camala?" He asked.

"Another 14 hours Commander. We could cut the time to the relay in half if we didn't engage the stealth systems." Pressly replied.

"We'll have to take the chance, best speed X/O." Shepard ordered.

"_Marathon is requesting a channel Commander."_ Normandy informed.

"Open a three-way channel, I want to talk to Harris as well." Shepard responded.

"_Channel open."_ Normandy replied.

"Stapleton, Harris, we're heading for Camala at full speed, apparently that's where the Geth fleet was heading." Shepard stated.

"They were going to hit Camala before we destroyed the facility?" Stapleton asked.

"It seems so." Shepard replied.

"No offense Commander, but how did you come by this information?" Harris asked.

"The Geth we assisted actually. They were kind enough to send word before they left." Shepard answered.

"Shepard, are you insane?" Harris demanded.

"Commander Harris, I remind you that you are speaking to the C/O of this mission, and an Imperial Spectre. Choose your next words carefully." Shepard responded.

Stapleton interjected, "Commander, what Harris is trying to say is, how do we know this isn't simply misinformation?"

"There is that possibility, but I feel the information is reliable. Regardless, we will head for Camala. Is that understood?" Shepard asked.

"Understood Commander." Stapleton replied.

"Understood Commander, but I will be noting this.. irregularity in my reports to Arcturus." Harris stated.

"Do what you think you have to Harris. Shepard out." He finished as he closed the comm.

"He did have a point you know. Are you sure the Geth weren't simply trying to mislead us?" Tali asked.

Shepard turned, she was standing beside him again. "Because they don't have any reason to."

"They're Geth!" Tali stated.

"Let me just forestall this rant in it's entirety: The Geth have no objective other than wiping organic life from the face of the galaxy." Shepard said.

"Of course." Tali replied.

"Riddle me this: Why did they not attack us while we were skirmishing with the Convoy, after we destroyed the Dreadnoughts? They had ample numbers to take out the remaining vessels and attack us while we were otherwise occupied." Shepard retorted.

Tali looked at him strangely, "Because we had already proven to be too strong for them to take down."

"Maybe, maybe not. Your concerns are valid, but my decision stands. Normandy, rig up an encrypted burst transmission, informing Arcturus of our mission success and the events we have seen. I want it sent the second we hit Imperial space." Shepard ordered.

"_It will be done Commander."_ Normandy replied.

Tali leaned down, placing her hand on his shoulder, "You lead John, we follow. I stand with you always."

"I know. I value your insight pet, just don't ask me to explain every decision, sometimes I can't. I've never lead you astray though, and I do not plan to." Shepard whispered to her.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Relay 420, 1930 April 3rd, 2193.**

"Relay cleared Commander, we are hooked into an Imperial Comm Buoy." Pressly informed.

"_Data burst away."_ Normandy announced.

"Commander, we're receiving a Priority transmission from Citadel Station." Pressly stated.

"I'll take it in the Comm room X/O." Shepard said already making his way there, Tali following.

They walked into the Comm room, the vid screen activating as the doors slid shut.

Prince Taylor was on the other end of the transmission, "Commander Shepard, how did the mission go?"

"The mission was a success, we ran into several unusual events during it however. The details have been relayed to Arcturus." Shepard replied.

"Arcturus is undergoing some difficulties at the moment. An arm of the Turian home fleet has turned traitor, they attacked Arcturus. We don't have anymore details at this point. Send the data here." Taylor asked.

"Normandy, resend the transmission to Citadel Station." Shepard ordered.

"_Done Commander."_ Normandy replied.

"An arm of the home fleet?" Tali asked.

"A full attack wing, 60 Cruisers and 200 Frigates. We're not entirely sure how the attack happened, initial reports indicated the Turians were hitting the infrastructure and not the station or defense fleet. Our last contact was roughly two hours ago, comm blackout since then. The Imperial Fourth and Eighth Fleets and two Asari fleets have been dispatched. Commander, that's not the main reason we're speaking. Camala has been attacked." Taylor stated.

"We know." Shepard replied.

"How?" Taylor asked simply.

"We ran into some Geth ships attacking a Geth military convoy, after assisting them they were kind enough to give us the destination of the fleets we had seen going through the relay." Shepard answered.

"Geth fighting Geth, and they told you about the attack on Camala? Incredibly interesting. But the situation on Camala is most pressing, you know what the world means to our Batarian brothers. Elements of the Imperial Second and Third and several groups of the Batarian Auxilia are already engaging the Geth, but the losses are staggering. The Geth have thrown more at Camala then they have against the entire border. The Geth are also landing troops, but they aren't digging in, it's like they're searching for something. Given your mission, I assumed you'd want to be there." Taylor finished.

"We're on our way Prince Taylor. Our ships are 12 hours out, when can we expect reinforcements?" Shepard asked.

"Fleet Admiral Kahoku himself will be reinforcing the system about 4 hours after your arrival, however Fleet Admiral Hackett is on her way with the Sixth Fleet now, ETA is 13 hours." Taylor answered.

"Fleet Admiral Hackett?" Tali asked.

"Erin Hackett, the High Admiral's Niece I believe." Shepard answered.

"Correct Shepard. I'll try to contact you as soon as we know more, Prince Taylor out." The

channel closed.

Shepard turned around and slumped against the control panel, "Dammit. This is not good."

"The Turians finally did it, or atleast some of them. When this is all over we should make them pay." Tali stated.

"We'll win the war first, then we can clean house. Normandy, inform the other ships we have confirmation of the attack on Camala." Shepard ordered.

"_Relaying the information Commander." _Normandy replied.

"Are you going to tell them about Arcturus?" Tali asked.

He shook his head, "They don't need to know about that right now, especially when we don't have all the details."

Tali nodded, "True. Do you think you should tell Nihlus about the Turians?"

"He deserves to know I think. I thought you didn't like him?" Shepard responded.

"He's part of your House, there's obviously more to him than the fact he's a Turian." Tali replied.

"He told you that?" He asked.

"He was looking over the M112 yesterday and I confronted him, eventually he told me what had transpired between you two after Eden Prime. Well, the part where he swore himself to your service, he refused to tell me the reason." Tali replied.

"I see. I'm going to go find him." Shepard stated.

"I'm going to head down to the Mess, grab some food. Good luck." Tali said.

"Thanks." He replied as she left.

"Normandy, where's Nihlus?" Shepard asked.

"_Nihlus is in his quarters."_ Normandy informed.

"Thank you Normandy."

Shepard made his way through the crew deck to the quarters Nihlus shared with Alenko.

The 4 small state rooms were shared between the officers. Nihlus and Alenko were together in one, Williams and Shiala, Wrex and Jenkins shared another two. Pressly, as the X/O had one to himself. Valar'Ressk and Adams both stayed on the Engineering Deck. Doctor Chakwas had a cot in the Medbay, and Liara stayed in her Laboratory in the Medlab. Tali and Natalya of course stayed with Shepard in the Commander's room.

He activated the panel beside the door, "Nihlus, you in there?"

The door slid open, Nihlus stood in his armor, "My Lord, come in. Is there something you need?"

"I need to talk to you for a moment, you might want to sit down." Shepard said as the door slid closed.

"If my memory of Terran phrases is correct, this won't be good news." Nihlus replied, sitting at the small desk opposite the bunks.

"I was just contacted by Prince Taylor as we left the Relay to send reports. He confirmed the attack on Camala. They've been hammering the Batarian Sector Capital pretty hard. Fast attack elements of the Second and Third fleets and several Batarian Auxiliary Fleets are defending the system, the Sixth Fleet has been scrambled and will arrive in force an hour after we get there. But that's not what I came here to tell you. Arcturus was hit today by a full Attack Wing of the Turian Home Fleet. I didn't get many details, there's a comm blackout at the moment but fleets are moving to reinforce the system." Shepard finished.

"That's insane. I almost can't believe my people would do such a thing. Some Turians don't like the fact that we are a conquered species but turning on the Empire in the middle of a war with the Geth..." Nihlus trailed off.

"I know this doesn't reflect on you, you've proved yourself many times. I just thought you should know." Shepard explained.

"Thank you Commander. I don't know what to say." Nihlus replied.

"I understand Nihlus. This is confidential information by the way, I don't want to worry anyone else until we know the facts." Shepard stated.

"Good thinking Sir, and thank you." Nihlus said.

"For what?" Shepard asked.

"For judging me as myself, and not as a Turian. You have no idea how grateful I am for that." Nihlus answered.

"You're my retainer Nihlus. I trust you. Never forget that." Shepard said as he turned to leave.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten.**


	12. Chapter 11: Rescue of a wounded world 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Eleven: Rescue of a wounded world, Part the First.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Camala System, 0750, April 4th, 2193.**

"Entering the Camala System." Pressly announced.

"Hail the defenders." Shepard ordered.

"_Already being hailed Commander, putting them through." _Normandy responded.

"This is Admiral Kovalen of the 4th Auxiliary to Imperial Frigate Pack, identify yourselves."

"This is Commander Shepard of the INF Normandy, we're here to help Admiral." Shepard

responded.

"Shepard? The Fates are kind today, this is Larr." The Admiral replied.

"Hot damn, it's been a long time, Larr. Where do you need us?" Shepard asked.

"Can you clone yourselves about 80 times? Barring that, there's three bloody Geth Dreadnoughts firing on me, relaying position." Kovalen stated.

"Acknowledged, we'll be there shortly." Shepard replied, "Head for those Dreadnoughts, engage ICS."

Shepard picked through the information as he received it, the three Geth Dreadnoughts firing on Kovalen's flagship, a Batarian Dreadnought named the 'Zoya', were 2 minutes away. The Batarian Dreadnought had one of the Geth vessels nearly destroyed.

'Designate targets left to right, all ships lock in for a run on Target Two.' Shepard ordered.

_'Designated, target locked. TTT is 100 seconds.' _Normandy replied.

The Pack was moving at flank speed toward the center Dreadnought.

'Set disbursement range at 2500 yards, we'll drop torpedoes along with Iwo Jima, have Marathon

line up for a cannon run.' Shepard ordered.

'_Pack confirms, disbursement range set. TTT is 60 seconds.' _Normandy informed.

As the Pack made their run, Shepard divided his attention for a moment, looking over the rest of the battlefield. The Batarians had 2 other Dreadnoughts in the battle, facing 7 Geth Dreadnoughts. Dozens of Geth Cruisers and Frigates swarmed through space, skirmishing with Batarian and Terran vessels. The elements of the Second and Third consisted of several wings of Gunboats, Battlecruisers, Frigates, Escort and Fighter Carriers, and Marine Assault Ships.

The Battlecruisers were engaging the Geth Dreadnoughts, and inflicting considerable damage.

'_Torpedoes away, all torpedoes going hot.' _Normandy announced.

The 4 torpedoes slammed into the Dreadnought, detonating inside, destroying the vessel.

'_Target Two destroyed. Taking heavy fire from Target One.' _Normandy informed.

Shepard checked the scans of the third Dreadnought that the 'Zoya' was attacking, the Geth vessel had taken considerable damage, but was not disabled yet.

'Order the Marathon to come about and drop torpedoes on Target Three, bring us around and make a torpedo run on Target One, have the Iwo Jima do the same.' Shepard ordered.

The Marathon broke off, flipping and locking in on the third dreadnought. Normandy and Iwo Jima banked, coming about and lining up on the first dreadnought.

'_TTT is 14 seconds. Dropping torpedoes in 5.' _Normandy announced.

Normandy and Iwo Jima dodged flak bursts of pulse energy as they made the run, zig-zagging in random patterns. The Frigates dropped their torpedoes at the same time, Normandy's going active first. The first salvo slammed into the Dreadnought, detonating just behind the huge fore of the vessel. The second salvo penetrated just aft of amidships, detonating and disabling the Geth vessel.

'_Target One neutralized. Target Three is destroyed.' _Normandy announced.

'All ships reform.' Shepard ordered.

'_The 'Zoya' is hailing us.'_ Normandy informed.

Shepard activated the comm, "How'd you like the fireworks Admiral?"

"They were exceptional Commander, and I must comment, you have wonderful timing, like always. Things looked grim for a time." Kovalen responded.

"Battle's not won yet. Reinforcements are an hour away. Can we hold?" Shepard asked.

"If the Geth do not receive anymore of their own reinforcements, then yes. The Battlecruisers from the Third Fleet are mopping up the rest of the Geth Dreadnoughts now, everything else can be taken lightly." Kovalen answered.

'_Commander, Relay activity, multiple contacts. Reading Imperial IFF codes.' _Normandy announced.

"Looks like the news just got better." Shepard commented.

"They are hailing, patch Shepard into the transmission." Kovalen ordered to his crew.

"This is Captain Valaren of the 7th Attack Wing, Imperial Sixth Fleet. Fleet Admiral Hackett sends her regards, the fleet has been delayed, but will be here within 5 hours. We were sent ahead as a vanguard."

"Grand welcome Captain, this is Admiral Kovalen of the 4th Batarian Auxiliary Fleet. Have your people pick a target and start shooting, there is no shortage." Kovalen stated.

"Affirmative Admiral, for the Empire!" Valaran exclaimed as the channel closed.

"It appears you have the situation up here well in hand, how is it groundside?" Shepard asked.

"Not good. The Geth have landed a full Corps worth of troops and armor. They've been hitting Ujon hard. They're combing the city, like they're searching for something, but we do not know what." Kovalen answered.

"I need to find that out, I have reason to believe it is of vital importance to the Empire." Shepard replied.

"I do not know all the details on the ground engagements, I will have the commander of the planetary garrison contact you, give me a moment. Kovalen out."

"Continue evasive and disengage ICS, we'll be heading down to the planet momentarily." Shepard ordered.

"_ICS disengaged. Receiving transmission from the planet Commander."_ Normandy announced.

"Put it through here Normandy." Shepard replied.

The bridge speakers came to life, a imperious voice ringing from them, "This is Duchess Jalara Dakkat, provisional Commander of the defense forces, Spectre Shepard I presume?"

"Quite correct Duchess Dakkat, I understand your situation leaves much to be desired." Shepard responded,

"The Geth are relentless, but we stand ready to assist you." She replied.

"It is appreciated. We should discuss this in person, any way to arrange that?" Shepard asked.

"We control the airspace just south of the capital. Is your ship capable of landing without a berth?" Dakkat asked.

"Yes, we can make a ground landing." Shepard answered.

"Transmitting coordinates now. A squadron of fighters will be on station to escort you in once you breach atmosphere, good luck Shepard." She finished.

"Order the Marathon and Iwo Jima to support Kovalen, we'll deal with the Geth. Take us in." Shepard ordered.

* * *

**Staging base 'Primus', Camala. 0930.**

The staging base was massive, the remnants of a huge industrial district wrecked from the bombing during the First Contact War. The Normandy had landed at a makeshift airstrip on the west side of the compound, there was constant traffic. All manner of Fighters, Bombers, and Gunboats landing to rearm and refuel or for repairs before being sent back into the fray.

Shepard and his team had been met by a guide and were being escorted to a hardened bunker that Duchess Dakkat had made her command center.

"Looks like a little bit of everything you can find in this corner of space. I can distinguish vehicles and equipment from Batarian Auxiliaries, Regulars, Irregulars, Krogan and Human Mercenary commands, and Imperial Marine and Army forces." Wrex commented.

Shepard nodded at him but didn't respond.

"How hard have the Geth been hitting this site?" Tali asked their guide.

"They've been making regular runs at us. So far the Gunboats from the 18th and the Crimson Wolves have made short work of their dropships, they usually finish them off before the Interceptors can respond in force." He replied.

"You've got some impressive fortifications set up, I guess your munitions storage is underground?" Jenkins commented.

The Batarian nodded, "Several underground warehouses are still intact from before the First Contact War, we were able to rig up plenty of cargo lifts as well. Fortunately we are well stocked, the storage areas for the military bases and the Ujon spaceport are on the southside of the capital. We were able to move 85% of the munitions out of the city during the evacuation."

They came up to the bunker entrance, the guards opened the blast door and ushered them down.

The guide led them through a good 150' of tunnel before they reached the central area.

A large open room, well lit. Banks of monitors and vid-screens along the walls, with a map table set up in the middle. There were several Humans, Krogan and Batarians scattered around it, a tall Batarian woman in armored garb was conferring with a pair of human males, one in Imperial Naval uniform and the other in urban-pattern armor, with the insignia of a black eagle on the pauldron.

"Commander Shepard, welcome to Primus base. I am Duchess Jalara Dakkat." She gestured to her left, "This is Captain Shin Choseki, commander of the 18th Aerospace Regiment, from the Imperial Second Fleet. To my right is Commandant Rawlins of the Black Eagles."

"Pleased to make your acquaintances, though I wish it were under better circumstances." Shepard replied.

"Don't we all Commander. Though I have to say, the Geth are far more interesting to fight than Terminus raiders." Rawlins commented.

"If by interesting you mean deadly, then you're absolutely correct, and possibly mentally unbalanced." Choseki replied.

Shepard ignored them, "How's the situation in Ujon?"

"It's not good at all. The Geth have thrown virtually every asset they have landed into the fighting. The situation has broken down almost completely, street fighting and guerilla warfare. Our last contact with forces inside the city was 2 days ago." Jalara replied.

"Any idea what the Geth are searching for?" Shepard asked.

"We have no idea, no research facilities are in Ujon, neither are any of the restricted storage facilities." Jalara answered.

"They haven't hit Hatre or Vegor?" Shepard asked.

"No, they have hit military facilities across the planet but the only city they have attacked is Ujon." Jalara replied.

'_It stands to reason then, that whatever the Geth are looking for is in Ujon.'_ Wilco observed.

'Any suggestions?' Shepard asked his AI.

'_The Geth could tell us.' _Wilco replied.

'That's brilliant.' Shepard thought.

He turned to his squad, "Tali, if we capture an intact Geth could you get anything usable out of it?"

She nodded, "Yes, I believe so. We would have to do so carefully though, it would have to be incapacitated before capture so it couldn't fry it's core."

"You did that before." Shepard stated.

"The trick we used will not be easily replicated, but I'm certain I can figure something out." She replied.

Shepard turned back toward the war table, "I need a Geth patrol."

"The Geth ground forces have given up attacking this base, you'll have to get to Ujon to encounter them." Jalara said.

"Commander, we Eagles have a FOB set up just a mile out of the city. We've been trying to keep it covert, but this is more important. With enough air cover we should be able to get a convoy there." Rawlins interjected.

"Can you spare the forces?" Shepard asked Jalara.

"Of course. All our resources are at your disposal." She replied.

"The 18th is stretched thin as it is, we won't be able to help with your excursion." Choseki said distastefully.

One of the red-armored Krogan spoke up, "Ignore him Commander, WE will provide air cover for you. Varik Erisal, Commandant of the Crimson Wolves."

Shepard acknowledged him, "We need to get moving as soon as possible."

"I'll have my people ready to go within 20 minutes Commander, excuse me." Rawlins replied.

"I wish you the best Commander, we will be ready to assist you if needed." Jalara stated.

"Thank you Duchess." Shepard replied before turning, "Let's get moving people."

--------

Shepard's squad caught up with Rawlins near the motorpool, just after he had finished briefing his men.

"Commander, hope you don't mind riding in an Armadillo." He greeted.

"Not at all, what's the convoy composition?" Shepard responded.

"5 Armadillos, 4 Oliphants, and 6 Mantis's." Rawlins replied.

"Oliphants, not bad. How much enemy resistance are we expecting?" Shepard asked.

"If everything goes according to plan, nothing the Wolves can't take out before it reaches us. If things don't go according to plan, which they never do, the Mantis's have proven very effective against the Geth walkers." Rawlins answered.

"You're expecting something larger then?" Shepard queried.

Rawlins nodded, "We've had reports of very large geth vehicles, might be larger walkers, might be something completely new. Either way, the Oliphants will be able to handle it."

"Sounds good, when are we moving out?" Shepard asked.

"I told my people 15 minutes, we'll be ready in 8. How many are you bringing Commander?" Rawlins responded.

"My two squads, 10 total." Shepard answered.

"You'll ride with me in APC 1 then, there's plenty of room for my squad and yours." Rawlins replied.

"I'll get Bravo out here then, give me a moment." Shepard activated his helm comm, "Normandy, alert Alenko and have Bravo meet us at the motorpool, doubletime."

"_Lieutenant Alenko confirms, they are on their way Commander."_ Normandy replied.

"Thank you Normandy, Shepard out."

* * *

**APC 1, Algos Highway, 35 miles south of Ujon, 1015 hours.**

"We're about an hour out from the outpost, we veer off the highway in about 25 miles to get to it." Rawlins informed them.

Natalya spoke up, "So Commandant, I didn't know the Black Eagles were operating in this area of space."

"We just got done with a long-term contract in Asari space, the Authority contacted us about another long-term contract in Terminus, they even got the Crimson Wolves in on it. We were supposed to meet an official here on Camala to formalize the agreement, then the Geth decided to attack. This of course pissed us off, so here we are." Rawlins answered.

"From the looks of Primus base it looked like your units have been pulling the majority of the fighting." Alenko commented.

Rawlins nodded, "The Batarian regulars were wiped out in the first wave, some of the Auxiliaries were able to regroup, but we were still unloading so the Geth didn't figure out we were that large a threat at first. We secured Primus and then hit one of their armored columns moving into Ujon, we were able to get the Duchess out of the city before the Geth completely overran it."

"Any of your people still in there?" Alenko asked.

"Doubtful. Most everyone is accounted for, alive or dead." Rawlins replied.

The speakers in the compartment came to life, "This is Wolf Alpha, Geth Dropship and two wings of Drones spotted ahead, engaging."

"We just passed the terminal line, the Geth are very protective of the airspace in about a 30 mile radius out from the capital, they attack anything passing that line. Don't worry, the Wolves' are very, very good at what they do." Rawlins assured them.

"What are they using, I thought I spotted Perry-class Gunboats." Jenkins asked.

"Quite right, they bought several squadrons of them surplus after the fleet rearmed with the newer classes. The Fighter-Bombers and Ground Attack are the Imperial standards though, Valkyries and Warhogs." Rawlins answered.

The speakers activated again, "Rawlins, this is Alpha. Skies are all clear."

"Good work as always Alpha. Keep an eye out though, I doubt the Geth will stop with just one attack." Rawlins responded.

"Roger and wilco. Alpha out."

Shepard was quiet during these exchanges, sizing up Rawlins' personal squad.

They were outfitted very well, heavy Kassa-Fab armor, one of their custom 'Colossus' lines. Armed with Rosenkov-Materials weaponry, from the looks of them the 'Steiner' line of Plasma weaponry. Two Quarians, and a Krogan Battlemaster, the rest were Humans.

'_The Black Eagles have a sterling reputation as a top-line Mercenary command. Commandant Rawlins himself is a former Imperial Marine, he served in the First Contact War.' _Wilco informed.

'Glad to have them here then, what's the backstory on the Crimson Wolves.?' Shepard inquired.

'_Formed by Krogan and Human veterans of the unification of Tuchanka, they also enjoy a sterling reputation as a Mercenary command. They are top-rated for their Aerospace units, and enjoy a good working relationship with the Black Eagles, which handle the ground forces side of the equation, though they remain independent commands.' _Wilco replied.

'So the air specialists are called the Wolves, and the ground specialists are called the Eagles.. intentional or unintentional irony?' Shepard pondered.

'_Unintentional probably.'_

'You really have to learn the point of a rhetorical question Wilco.'

The rest of the journey was spent in companionable silence.

* * *

**FOB 'Sawyer' , Ujon. 1145 Hours.**

"This is our stop gentlefolk. Commander, the scout leader should be inside the hardened bunker, follow me." Rawlins stated.

Shepard hit his comm, "Squads fall out, Bravo stay with the vehicles, Alpha on me."

"Acknowledged." Alenko responded.

They filed out of the vehicles, Shepard and his team following Rawlins into a small camouflaged bunker in the middle of the small compound.

There were three people in the small control room, a dusky human woman stood at attention and saluted, "Commandant, we've been expecting you."

"Shepard, this is Platoon Leader Namir. How are your scouts holding up PL?" Rawlins asked.

"We've lost two recon patrols, Jameson and Tulio's patrols. But we have been able to get a good picture of the Geth forces in this area." Namir replied, walking over to a vid screen and bringing up a map.

"Good. We need a small, isolated Geth patrol. Where's our best bet?" Shepard asked as they walked over to the screen.

She didn't blink an eye, "Here." she replied, pointing to a small circle along the outskirts of the city, "Designated Delta-4, 4 geth patrol. One of the big ones and three normal sized. They patrol a small passage out of the industrial district. If you need to do this stealthily, the area can be reached via the underground tunnels."

"Tali?" Shepard asked.

"I can make it work." Tali replied.

"That'll do then. We'll handle it from here, but we need a guide." Shepard stated.

Namir nodded, "One of the Batarian Irregulars with us used to work in that area, he can help."

"Get him in here then." Rawlins ordered.

Namir walked over to the comm equipment, summoning the guide.

"How long until the Geth hit this FOB in force?" Shepard asked.

"An hour, give or take. Force estimates put our holding time at 7 hours." Rawlins replied.

"We'll be done in 2 hours, 3 on the outside. The Second and Sixth Fleets should be arriving soon." Shepard stated.

"Commandant." A newcomer greeted.

"Commander, Commandant, this is Nikos Lakova, the man I was telling you about." Namir informed them.

"Commander Shepard, Imperial Spectres. I understand you can get me into the industrial district quickly and quietly." Shepard said.

The Batarian nodded, "Yes sir. I worked maintenance for the entire district for 6 years, I know the area above and below ground."

Shepard pointed to the map, where the patrol was highlighted, "We need to ambush this patrol, any suggestions?"

"That area has a great many hovels and side passages, laying an ambush would be almost trivial. There's access from the underground tunnels in this building here." Nikos pointed to a small building along the alleyway.

"How do we get from here to there?" Shepard asked.

"You're in luck, there's an abandoned water reservoir 5 miles north of us, it's still connected to the underground system." Nikos showed them on the map.

"Wonderful." Shepard commented, hitting his comm, "Wrex, meet up with us outside the bunker, as for the rest of Bravo stay here and assist the defenders." He turned to Natalya, "Natalya, I want you in charge of the defense, you and Jenkins will stay with Bravo."

She nodded, "I won't let you down Commander."

"Nikos, you're coming with us. Grab any gear you need and be ready to head out in 5." Shepard ordered, turning toward Rawlins.

"My Armadillos are at your disposal Commander." Rawlins stated.

"Thank you Commandant. Squad, let's go." Shepard ordered.

Wrex fell into step as they exited the bunker, Shepard led them over to one of the APCs.

---------

"Commander." Nikos greeted, saluting, "Armadillo 44 is fueled up and ready when you are."

"Saddle up." Shepard ordered.

The squad filed into the APC, Shepard and Nikos went into the front, opening the compartment door that separated the troops from the cockpit.

The driver turned toward them ,"Commander, Vale Brinkman, my crew and I are at your service."

"Good to have you onboard, Nikos here will tell you where to go. Get us there as fast as possible, I'll be in the compartment with my squad." Shepard responded.

"Will do Commander." Brinkman replied.

Shepard left the cockpit, finding his squad situated right behind it.

After a moment they felt the Armadillo start moving, Shepard's comm activated.

"Commander, Commandant Rawlins has sent two Mantis' for an escort, there's some Geth activity around the reservoir, it appears they may know it's connected to the city." Nikos stated.

"Dammit, not good news, but it's still our best bet?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir." Nikos replied.

"We'll have to fight our way in then." Shepard responded.

"By your order Commander." Nikos said, closing the comm.

"Alright squad, here's what's going on. We are headed to an abandoned reservoir connected to Ujon's underground system. The plan is to infiltrate the city as covertly as possible and incapacitate atleast one Geth from the nearest patrol. Tali will then rip out it's memory core and get us the information we need out of it." Shepard informed them.

"Killing and gutting, my kind of operation." Wrex commented.

"Are we expecting enemy contact at the reservoir?" Liara asked.

"It's possible, let's hope not though, if they figure out we're coming I'm sure we'll have a hell of a welcoming committee." Shepard replied.

The cockpit door opened, Nikos walked out, "Commander, we're at the reservoir, no sign of Geth. Vale's getting us near the entrance to the main tunnel."

"Good. Wrex, you're on point with me. Nikos, stick with us. Move out." Shepard ordered as the APC stopped.

They filed out of the vehicle, the tunnel entrance to their right.

Shepard hit his comm, "Thanks for the ride Brinkman, don't wait up for us."

"Roger that Commander, good luck." The driver replied, the vehicles turning around and pulling out as Shepard's squad descended.

---------------

The tunnel emptied into a large open room, two large tunnels heading in opposite directions, water flowing in each.

"This was a shed point for water coming from the mountain aqueduct, there's still some flow even though it's been closed off. The path to the right leads into the city." Nikos explained.

"Form up." Shepard ordered as he and Wrex started moving along the raised walkway.

'_Scanners functioning normally, no jamming or Geth detected.'_ Wilco informed.

"If this place is abandoned, why is there still power?" Wrex asked.

"There are shafts in the ceiling bringing in sunlight, not powered lights." Nikos replied.

"How long is this tunnel again?" Shepard asked.

"It's a mile into the city, from there it gets complicated." Nikos responded.

"Define complicated." Wrex demanded.

"The Industrial District took quite a few bombs during the initial attack, some of the underground tunnels may have been affected." Nikos explained.

"Joy." Shepard commented dryly.

Wrex froze, "Commander, movement ahead."

Shepard signaled for the squad to hold, activating his comm, "Geth?"

"I don't think so. Varren maybe." Wrex replied.

Shepard enhanced his HUD where Wrex was motioning, "Not Varren, it's a biped. Let's check it out."

They advanced, Wrex had a pair of plasma rifles at the ready, Shepard with his heavy repeater.

"It isn't noticing us Commander. Can you get a good look at it?" Wrex asked.

"It's obscured by some debris, might be a husk. Cover me." Shepard ordered.

Shepard advanced toward the contact, watching it closely. As he moved closer he got a better look at it, definitely a husk, 4 eyes, larger head, must have been a Batarian corpse he thought.

Shepard activated his comm, "It's a husk, strange that it hasn't noticed us. Start moving, I'm taking it out."

He shuffled his repeater to his left arm, pulling his Cobra laser pistol and firing at the husk. The creature's torso exploded, it's semi-mechanical guts melting into ash. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Action rear!" Tali announced, as the sound of plasma and photon fire came from the squad.

Shepard spotted a very large group of Husks advancing on him, seemingly coming out of thin air. He picked off the first three with his sidearm, quickly holstering it and laying down energy bursts from his repeater. Wrex was beside him quickly, firing both his rifles

Shepard checked his HUD, the motion detector reading atleast 20 husks behind them, and more than double that infront. He charged his biotics, throwing a singularity into the middle of the group, then tossing a plasma grenade. The Husks were forced to stop their charge for a moment, he took the opportunity to coalesce a barrier, seeing Wrex do the same.

"How's the situation back there?" He asked over the comm.

"We're clear, moving forward Commander." Liara replied.

The singularity had cleared, Shepard and Wrex began firing into the group again, downing Husk after Husk.

"Advancing." Shepard stated, moving forward into the fray, Wrex moved with him.

They finished off the remaining 30 or so husks easily, throwing out blasts of plasma and biotic blasts.

'_All enemies neutralized, area clear.'_ Wilco stated.

"That's the end of them. Let's keep moving, everyone alright?" Shepard asked.

"I'm good Commander." Tali answered.

"Wrex?" Shepard queried.

"Other than Husk guts staining my armor, I'm fine." Wrex replied.

"Good, how much further to the city Nikos?" Shepard asked.

"Only about 300 yards Commander." Nikos answered.

"Good, let's keep moving. Keep a close watch for more Husks." Shepard ordered, advancing.

* * *

**FOB 'Sawyer' 1215 Hours.**

"I have to admit, I'm glad the Commander left you in charge Sergeant, I've never pulled a defensive op outside of training." Alenko said as they walked toward the central tower.

"I appreciate it Lieutenant, I understand this is rather unorthodox." Natalya replied.

"It's uncommon, but not unknown. One moment Sergeant, Rawlins is asking for a report. Affirmative Commandant, we'll be ready." Alenko said, closing the channel, turning back toward Natalya.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Geth dropships inbound, they're making a helldive it looks like. Probably going to drop right on top of us." Alenko replied.

"The armor's out engaging the walkers, and the facility doesn't have any AA guns. Upto us then.

Jenkins, Shiala, grab a Flak gun and reinforce the north side, Williams and Nihlus, do the same and head to the east gate. Alenko and I will take up an overwatch position in the center tower. Move out." Natalya ordered.

"Got it Sergeant, we'll hold the line." Jenkins responded.

"Aye aye Ma'am." Williams replied, slinging a rocket launcher over her shoulder.

Alenko picked up another of the Flak guns, following Natalya toward the center of the base.

"How do you think the Commander is doing?" Alenko asked.

"He's doing fine of course. Concentrate on the here and now Lieutenant." Natalya replied.

"Sorry Sergeant. After you." Alenko said, gesturing toward the access ladder.

Natalya climbed the 24 feet to the top, used to this sort of thing from her time in the Auxilia.

The tower was already manned by a Black Eagle, he snapped off a salute, "Scout Dobbins."

"Sergeant Barriskol. Any sign of the enemy yet Scout?" Natalya responded.

"Negative Major, the Wolves are reporting one of the dropships downed, they've lost the other one. Bad news is we're being jammed, visual scans are all we've got." The Scout replied.

Natalya unslung her VLRM, checking it over.

Dobbins checked over the comm equipment, checking with the other sentries.

"Sergeant, we've got company. Northside is reporting an engagement with several Geth walkers, they must have broken off from the line battle, we still don't know where the dropship is." He informed.

Natalya readied her rifle, sighting through the VI enhanced scope. "I see them, I count half a company. No infantry." She zeroed in on a walker in the second line, locking in and firing on a leg joint, blowing the leg clear off. Rockets and plasma bursts from the defenders streaked across the field, hitting the Geth forces.

"6 down, Area clear. Jenkins confirm." Natalya ordered.

"We're clear Sergeant, two of the Eagles are down, we've sent them back with a medic. Any word on the dropship?" Jenkins replied.

"Not yet, stay alert." Natalya responded, closing the channel.

"Sergeant, another company, walkers and infantry sighted moving on east gate." Dobbins stated.

Natalya hit her comm, "Chief, you're about to have some guests."

"We see em' Sergeant, engaging." Williams replied.

"More contacts, another company hitting north again." Dobbins informed.

"Dammit, this must be their main push, maintain airwatch." Natalya ordered.

"Dropship inbound!" Alenko announced.

Natalya watched as the Geth ship made a strafing run, hitting the east gate with heavy pulse fire, it slowed moving over the compound, dropping several walkers and almost a platoon of infantry.

"Not good. Alenko, concentrate on the walkers, Dobbins, get us some air support!" Natalya ordered, sighting in and sniping at the troops.

"Wolves, priority order, need support at FOB, danger clo.. Sorry Sergeant, can't get through the jamming." Dobbins reported.

"No air support, and the armor's already got a full plate, this is not good." Alenko stated.

Natalya was neutralizing Geth after Geth, the tower was taking heavy fire. She looked up,

"Dammit, the dropship's coming around for another pass."

"Sergeant, maybe we should.." Alenko was cut off as the dropship unleashed heavy pulse fire on the tower, they were thrown like ragdolls as the structure exploded.

Natalya and Alenko landed in the middle of the Geth force, she shrugged off the landing and sprung into action, tossing an infernium grenade under the nearest walker. Alenko rose to a kneeling position, firing his Flak rifle at another.

The remaining walker swiveled to face them, firing its pulse cannon. The blast hit the Lieutenant full on, overwhelming his barrier and throwing him to the ground.

Natalya assessed the situation, Alenko was down, Dobbins was nowhere to be seen. Even with losses the Geth still had an operational walker and atleast 20 infantry. She pulled another grenade, throwing it into the remaining troops. As the Geth scrambled she pulled the release on her armor, dropping the VLRM unit, dodging M/A fire she grabbed Alenko, slinging him over her shoulder and running for the safety of a nearby structure.

Natalya was able to duck behind the building as the walker got off another pulse shot, hitting the ground a few feet away. She set Alenko down, checking over him quickly.

'Suit isn't breached, he's just been knocked out.' She thought. She grabbed his left arm, activating the omni-tool, it scanned her quickly, receiving the Marine transponder and granting access. She activated the right protocol, Alenko's armor releasing stimulants into his bloodstream. His vitals shot up, and he started moving, "What happened?"

"You took a shot from the walker head on, you're damn lucky you had a barrier up, I'm surprised you survived." Natalya replied.

"You dragged me out of that? Thanks. Where to?" Alenko asked, getting up.

"The outpost is being overrun, we need to link up with anyone else that's still alive, we're closest to northside." Natalya stated, taking his Flak rifle.

Alenko took point, they made their way toward the north side of the outpost, they didn't encounter any Geth but the sound of weapons fire filled the compound. As the north perimeter came into view they saw the main bunker on fire. As they ran over Jenkins exited the structure, followed by Shiala.

"Sergeant, northside has been wiped out, but we stopped the Geth in their tracks." He said by way of greeting.

"The dropship decided Alenko and I were priority targets, but we're alive. How are you two?" Natalya asked.

"We're in good condition. We managed to get most of the Eagles to retreat to the main bunker before the Geth overran us, any word on reinforcements or evac?" Jenkins said.

"They started jamming everything right before my world exploded. Let's move, I want to check the east gate before heading to the command center." Natalya ordered.

"By your lead then." Jenkins acknowledged.

They made their way along the ruined perimeter, the fighting was still going on at the east gate, several Geth walkers and about two dozen infantry. Only one bunker was still active and returning fire.

"Open fire." Natalya ordered as she took aim with the Flak rifle.

Two walkers went down quickly, the third and fourth turning, and starting to retreat.

The reason soon became apparent, as a shriek was heard over the base. A Valkyrie Fighter-Bomber swooped out of the sky, raining hundreds of 'Fusilade' missiles down on the Geth, devastating them.

As the smoke cleared, Williams and Nihlus exited the remaining bunker.

"Haha, looks like reinforcements arrived just in time." Williams exclaimed.

"Good to see you're both still in one piece, the bunker's landline still operable?" Natalya replied.

"Negative Ma'am, the equipment's been destroyed." Williams responded.

"Damn, I'll try my comm, maybe the jamming's been lifted by now." Natalya said, activating her helm-comm, "This is Gunnery Sergeant Barriskol of the Imperial Marines to any friendly forces, please acknowledge."

"Barriskol? This is Commandant Rawlins, I didn't think anyone was still alive in there." He replied.

"Takes alot more than half a battalion of Geth to put us down. Some of your people are still holed up in the command center, they need medevac." Natalya responded.

"Understood, Landers from the Sixth Fleet are on their way, our armor is headed back to Primus, we're leaving the rest of this fight upto the flyers. Rawlins out."

"Evac is on the way, let's head to the command center." Natalya ordered.

* * *

**Industrial District Underground, Ujon. 1300 Hours.**

Alpha squad had made it into Ujon after carving through hordes of Husks.

"Nikos, where's the building access?" Shepard asked.

"Ladder A4.. up ahead Commander, on the right." Nikos replied.

"Alright, I'll go first." Shepard stated, as he began to climb.

After 18 feet of ladder, he reached the hatch, it opened easily, and he popped into the building.

It appeared to be a small warehouse, empty. The lights were still running.

Nikos came up next, followed by Liara and Tali, then Wrex. "Alright, does this building have a second floor?" Shepard asked.

Nikos nodded, "Yes Commander, this is the old Alcovar storage building, offices are on the second floor, with a good view of the alleyway. Follow me."

Nikos led them over to a door at the corner of the warehouse that opened to a stairwell. They walked upto the second floor, it was also empty, but there was a whole bank of windows along one side. Shepard and team walked over to them.

"This is the alleyway the Geth patrol, it's isolated. You can see several of the nooks and hovels I mentioned along the southern side of it." Nikos stated.

"Alright Tali, work your magic." Shepard ordered.

Tali nodded, unhooking a small case from her utility belt.

As she rifled through it Shepard and Wrex walked over to the other end of the window, looking along the alley.

"You think the squad back at the outpost is alright?" Wrex asked.

"Reinforcements should be landing by now, they'll be fine." Shepard answered.

"True. Guess you wouldn't have left one of your mates if you thought otherwise." Wrex commented.

"Natalya can handle anything that comes their way, that's why I'm not worried." Shepard replied.

Tali walked up to them, "Commander, I'm finished, the trap is ready, just need to set it."

"Good, will it disable the whole patrol or will we need to mop up?" Shepard asked.

"It should take care of any regular Geth, not sure if it will work on the larger one." She replied.

"Alright, we just wait for the patrol to pass and then set it." Shepard stated.

"Or we set it just inside this building and then lure them in." Tali suggested.

"That works, do it." Shepard replied.

Tali nodded, Wrex followed her down to set the trap.

Shepard observed the alleyway, catching a glimpse of movement a few moments later.

"Possible contact, the trap ready?" He asked over the comm.

"Affirmative, it's set. We're coming back up." Tali replied.

'This is going to be tricky' He thought.

Shepard watched the Geth patrol move closer, once they were in full view of the building he charged his biotics, blowing out a section of the window. The Geth moved forward, entering the building to check out the disturbance. The sounds of an explosion came from the ground floor, the squad waited for a moment before moving down.

Shepard hopped over the railing, hitting the ground first, Tali and Wrex following the same way.

They burst through the door, weapons at the ready. The Geth were sprawled across the floor, all of them immobile.

"Good job Tali, get to work. Wrex, Liara, get back upstairs and keep a lookout for any more

Geth." Shepard ordered.

He watched as Tali bent down near the large one, activating her omni-tool and adjusting something. A thick panel on it's back popped open, Tali reached in and removed a large device.

"That's it?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised this worked, you should have seen what I had to do this first time." Tali replied.

Shepard looked over it, "Can you get anything from it here?"

"I should be able to, it would be easier if I had an omni-controller like you though." She answered.

"If we get back to Arcturus and have time I'll have one requisitioned for you." Shepard said.

Tali looked up, "You promise?"

Shepard smirked, "Like I'd deny you anything. Now what are the Geth looking for?"

Tali turned her attention back to the core, "Give me a moment, if I'm not very careful the core will wipe itself. Mission directives.. patrol industrial sector.. briefing material.. the Geth are looking for a way into the Old City. Trying to find out why."

"The Old City? It was sealed over." Nikos said.

"What is the Old City?" Shepard asked.

"The ruins of Ujon that were left from the bombing during the First Contact War. Nothing was considered salvageable so it was simply buried and built over." Nikos explained.

"Got it! They're searching for a way into the Camala Museum. Apparently they believe there is a Prothean Beacon still active in the underground portion of the building." Tali informed them.

"Another beacon? Makes sense. Have they found it yet?" Shepard responded.

"No, they did however find a way into the Old City, I've downloaded the location." Tali replied.

"Alright. I'll call for evac." Shepard stated.

'Wilco, get me a frequency.' He ordered.

'_Scanning, X-band is open and penetrating the Geth interference.' _Wilco replied.

Shepard activated his comm, "This is Commander Shepard to any Imperial Forces, please respond."

"This is ING 'Levar' we copy Commander."

"I need transport and escort ASAP, red priority. Sending code." Shepard replied.

"Code and location received, Squadron-117 is on the way, ETA 12 minutes. Levar remaining on station to relay orders sir." The Gunboat responded.

"Thank you Levar, Shepard out." He closed the channel, "And now the fun begins."

Shepard switched to the squad frequency, "Listen up people, evac is 12 minutes out, we are going to hold this position until they arrive. Expect Geth forces any moment now."

"We're ready Commander." Wrex replied.

"Geth sighted Commander, I see a dozen infantry moving toward us." Liara stated.

"Open fire, Tali with me." Shepard ordered, moving toward the doorway.

* * *

**End of Part One.**


	13. Chapter 12: Rescue of a wounded world 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Twelve: Rescue of a wounded world, Part the Second.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**Ujon Industrial District, 1350 Hours. April 4th, 2193.**

"Wrex, more covering fire dammit!" Shepard ordered.

He heard weapons fire over the comm, "We're busy Shepard, half a dozen hoppers.. DAMMIT!"

Shepard looked over at Tali, "They're busy, snap a volley off."

The pair were pinned down in a small alcove across from the alley from the building the rest of the squad was in. Tali leaned around the corner, snapping off three quick shots from her photon carbine, before ducking back in to avoid the return fire. "What now?" She asked.

"Cover me." Shepard ordered.

He coalesced a barrier, moving out into the alley. As the Geth came into view he opened fire with his heavy repeater, downing three of them with a long burst. Tali's fire downed two more quickly, a third fell to her carbine, but not before it got a rocket off at Shepard.

He lowered his repeater for a moment, bringing his left hand up and hitting the rocket with a burst of biotic force, throwing it back into the remaining Geth. Another burst of biotic force and two more shots from Tali and the Geth were neutralized.

"Area clear for now. Wrex, how's it going in there?" Shepard asked over the comm.

"We got them Shepard, your guide took a hell of a hit though, I don't think he'll make it." Wrex replied.

"Liara checking him over?" Shepard asked.

"I am Commander. He took many pulse blasts to the torso, I give him ten minutes, Medi-Gel won't help." Liara replied.

Shepard switched channels, "Levar, copy."

"Levar copies Commander." The Gunboat responded.

"Update that transport order, we need a Medevac aswell." Shepard stated.

"Updated Commander, there is a Medevac with the transports, linking you into their comms. Levar on station."

There was a pause as the channel shifted.

"IMG 'Jackson', Commander Erikson of the 117th speaking. We are 4 minutes out from your position Commander Shepard."

"Glad to hear it Erikson. You'll have to drop a basket down, we've got wounded." Shepard replied.

"Understood. Be advised, we're reading Geth dropships inbound to your position, I'm ordering my interceptors to doubletime it." Erikson stated.

"Thank you. Shepard out." He turned to Tali, "News just keeps getting better and better. Come on."

Tali followed Shepard back into the building, they saw Wrex and Liara coming down the stairs.

"Where's Nikos?" Shepard asked.

"Gone." Liara said simply.

"Damn. He'll be remembered. The 117th MAS will be here in 2 minutes, they're currently engaging some Geth dropships near us." Shepard informed.

"What's the plan?" Wrex asked.

"Tali's got the coordinates for the Old City entrance, we have to get to that beacon first. We'll have the squadron take us there." Shepard replied.

"It won't be easy. The Old City is a ridiculous labyrinth of ruins and wrecked buildings. Without someone who knew the area before the bombing I'm not sure we can find it." Tali stated.

"We'll have to find another guide." Wrex said.

"That won't be easy. Nothing's ever simple is it." Shepard stated in a resigned tone.

"Killing's simple. Everything else isn't. By my reckoning we're still ahead a point." Wrex commented.

Shepard let out a laugh, "I like that Wrex. Look's like our ride is here."

Shepard's comm activated, "Commander Shepard, Chief Arminus, lowering the basket now, will you need assistance for your wounded?"

"Negative Chief, no wounded anymore. We're coming." Shepard answered.

"Understood Commander." Chief Arminus responded.

"Come on squad, we've still got alot of work left." Shepard ordered.

* * *

"Welcome aboard Commander, Commander Erikson is on the bridge and awaiting further orders." Chief Arminus informed them as the bay doors sealed.

"Thanks Chief. Tali, come on, you two stay put." Shepard ordered.

They made their way through the cramped interior of the Gunboat onto the bridge, Erikson was standing in the middle of the room, barking out orders.

"Missile batteries target the dropships, order the Levar to cover our Valkyries as they make their run."

One of the crewmen seated at a console on the right spoke up, "The Ave Rio is reporting another two Geth frigates moving on our position."

"Have the D.P.'s head them off, where is that attack wing?" Erikson ordered.

"The Crimson Wolves have engaged them 40 miles out, they are reporting the fight is going well." The crewman stated.

Shepard cleared his throat.

"Commander, didn't notice you. Things are hectic right now, what are your orders?" Erikson asked, still reading the sensors.

"We need to get to the southside of the city, the Veral warehouse." Shepard replied.

"There are Geth swarming over that area, several companies of armor and multiple infantry platoons. Helm, set our heading, get us over there." Erikson ordered, "Comm, signal the 02, 03, and 04, I want a full landing grid clear of enemies by the time we get there."

"Warhogs and Auroras acknowledge, the Hellfire's are making their run now" The Comm crewman informed.

"Ever seen a group of Auroras make a bombing run Commander?" Erikson asked.

"Never had the pleasure." Shepard responded.

"Link the vid screen into the Hellfire's optics." Erikson ordered.

The screen switched from the overhead view of Ujon to the baycam of Hellfire-1, the Aurora medium-bombers were coming in low over the city to minimize anti-air fire. A section of the screen was enhanced suddenly, several of the Geth armor units coming into view, designated with pulsing red triangles.

"This is Hellfire-1, starting attack run. Let it rain!" The baycam swiveled as they began flying over the Geth forces, bombs releasing. The 'Lasereye' Plasma Bombs locked in on the Geth targets, gliding to their targets and detonating directly overhead. The Geth armor was decimated, each bomb had a blast radius of 500', the bombs from the squadron tore through the entire area, leveling buildings surrounding the Geth.

"Geth armor companies 3 through 8 destroyed. Hellfires moving for a second pass. If you Warhogs want a piece of this action you better move." Hellfire-1 jeered.

"Corsicans are beginning attack run, SLAM missiles away, guns firing." Another Pilot stated.

"Is that William?" Shepard asked.

"William Shepard, my best pilot. Your brother right?" Erikson replied.

"Yes, one of my younger brothers." Shepard said.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Tali said.

Shepard looked at her, "Three of them, I just assumed you knew that we.. nevermind, I'll explain some other time. I didn't know he transferred to the Sixth Fleet."

There was a pause, "Corsican-1 to 'Jackson', area is clear, repeat, area is clear of enemy forces. Kill count is at 48 armor, 574 infantry, log it."

Shepard looked over at Erikson and winked. Erikson nodded, opening the comm.

"Always got to show off Billy?" Shepard asked.

"John? Hot damn, I didn't think I'd get to meet you down here. Impressive wasn't it?" William Shepard replied.

"It was. Stick around, might need that kind of light show again. Let's catch up after we kick the Geth's synthetic asses all the way back to Perseus." Commander Shepard responded, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan Brother. Corsicans are taking an overwatch position, Corsican-1 out, Give em' hell!" The channel closed.

"We're over the dropsite Commander." Erikson informed him.

"Good. We'll head down in a moment, I want the 117th to keep a holding position here, keep our 6's clear of enemies. I need a secure comm-set." Shepard replied.

Erikson nodded, "The secure comm room is through the corridor, 1st door on the right."

Shepard and Tali entered the small comm room, the operator there acknowledged them.

"Link me to Admiral Kahoku then clear the room." Shepard ordered.

"Line to the Protector is open sir." The technician stated, getting up and leaving the room.

"Admiral, this is Commander Shepard, how's the space battle going?" Shepard started.

"Shepard, glad to hear from you. It's all over but the victory dance up here, the Geth brought in another wave of Dreadnoughts after you landed, but we outclassed them with our INSDs easily. Our Supercarriers are supporting the ground fight now, what's your situation?" Kahoku asked.

"We've found out the Geth are searching for a buried Prothean Beacon, it was apparently in the Camala Museum before the First Contact War, they think it's still intact. I'm going to try to get there before them. Admiral, if necessary I may need to call for a Protocol-4." Shepard replied.

"Understood Commander. The Protector will be in position. I will let the Duchess know of the situation and have ground forces cordon off the city." Kahoku responded.

"Thank you Admiral. Shepard out."

"You really think a Protocol-4 will be necessary?" Tali asked.

"I hope not, but I will not allow the Geth that beacon. Come on, let's link up with the others and head down." Shepard replied.

The intercom activated, "Commander, transmission incoming for you, I'm having it patched in." Erikson stated.

"Commander, this is Natalya." The comm rang out.

"Good to hear your voice darling, what's going on?" Shepard asked.

"The FOB was overrun, we barely made it out. Landers from the Sixth Fleet are carrying us back to Primus, should we reroute to you?" Natalya responded.

"Do so, we might need the firepower of both squads for this op. Did anyone else make it out of the FOB?" Shepard replied.

There was a pause before she answered, "We are on our way, ETA is 4 minutes. Yes, most of the Black Eagles and some Irregulars made it out."

"Check with them and see if anyone is familiar with Ujon from before the First Contact War, if you find someone grab them and bring them with you." Shepard ordered.

"Affirmative Commander, Natalya out."

"Now let's head down to the ground." Shepard stated.

* * *

**Veral Square, Ujon. 1445 Hours.**

"This place was hit hard." Wrex observed once they were on the ground.

"Imperial Warhogs will do that to a place. Let's check out the remains of the warehouse." Shepard ordered.

The building had been gutted by a SLAM missile, one wall was still standing, but the rest of the warehouse was scattered in pieces, and some areas were still burning.

"Fan out, look for any access to a lower level." Shepard ordered.

The team broke apart, searching through the debris. Shepard's comm beeped, "Commander, this is Natalya. We've landed. One of the Irregulars is familiar with the Old Town, we're bringing her."

"Good, we're in the remains of the Veral warehouse, meet us here." Shepard ordered.

"Any luck yet?" He asked the squad.

Wrex moved a huge slab of material near the remaining wall, revealing a hatch, "Commander, I've found the access."

"Good work, now we wait for Bravo." Shepard said.

Bravo Squad entered the warehouse a moment later, Shepard sighted Natalya in the lead, Jenkins, Shiala, and another Batarian following. "Commander, reporting as ordered." Natalya greeted.

"Report." Shepard replied.

"Lieutenant Alenko, Chief Williams and Spectre Nihlus are at Primus, they sustained injuries and will not be able to fight, but they will survive. This is Irregular Sarova Larra, of Ujon." Natalya explained.

"Spectre Shepard, it is an honor. I am one of the few who have explored Old City since it was supposed to be sealed off, I shall assist you with whatever you require." Larra stated.

"Good to have you onboard Larra, we need to find the Camala Museum." Shepard said.

"The Museum is one of the few buildings that survived the bombing intact, it is rather easy to find, provided you know the way. We should be able to get there in under an hour from this access point." Larra finished.

"No time to waste, let's go." Shepard ordered.

The hatch opened to a ladder, they climbed down over 70 feet before hitting the bottom.

"This is the start of the tunnels, we take that one for several hundred feet before we reach the Old City streets." Larra informed.

"Larra, Natalya, on point with me. Wrex, Jenkins, pull up the rear. Move out." Shepard ordered.

The tunnel was decently wide, large enough for a group of armored soldiers to walk through easily but not wide enough for a vehicle.

"Larra, anything else we should know about this area?" Shepard asked.

"Old City is not nearly as sealed off as the Lords of Ujon would like to believe, we often saw packs of Varren and other predators native to Camala, and there have been scattered sightings of Vorcha. The dangerous problem is a population of escaped iyegi. We were occasionally attacked by them." Larra answered.

"Fragging iyegi. I HATE iyegi." Jenkins growled.

"I've never heard of these iyegi." Shiala said.

"They're a prey species, like the Elcor. They look kind of like a very short, frail human with orange skin. They're one of the more common species in the Terminus Systems. Batarians like enslaving them for manual labor, about all a prey species is good for." Shepard explained.

"More trouble than they're worth." Tali stated.

"No arguments here. Alright, we're out of the tunnel, which way Larra?" Shepard asked.

"Toward that round building 500 yards in the distance." She replied.

Shepard zoomed in, scanning over the area. It was a surprisingly open area, "Natalya, use your VLRM and sweep the area."

She nodded, shouldering the large rifle and looking over the area, "Commander, left side of the building."

Shepard zoomed on that area, there was a large group of Geth there, and a pair of Krogan watching over some iyegi, apparently trying to pry a door open.

"Hrm, guess they don't have any breaching charges. Natalya, Larra, Shiala, cover us. The rest of you, CHARGE!" Shepard ordered, and began running toward the enemy.

His powered servos kicked in, he was clipping along at 50mph. The others trailing him at a good distance. His HUD registered as Natalya picked off the Krogan then started shooting the Geth.

As the Geth started firing at him, he spotted an opportunity, sliding his repeater back into it's cradle. 10 yards away from the enemy, he coalesced a barrier. Gathering Biotic energy, he leapt across the distance, slamming into one of the Geth Primes, forcing it to the ground. He released the energy, the force smashed into the Geth, shredding them into pieces. The iyegi closest to him were liquefied. The Prime he had been grappling was vaporized.

'_All enemies eliminated Commander. I have made a sensor log of that Biotic explosion, I believe it is one of the strongest ever measured.' _Wilco stated.

'I didn't know I was capable of that much. The Amp must be fully adjusted and my nerves healed by now.' Shepard thought.

'_Actually, if I am reading your biosensors correctly, the Amp is not fully integrated with your nervous system yet. By my calculations you are at 70% of potential ability.' _Wilco explained.

'This is going to take some getting used to.' Shepard thought with a grin, getting up.

"Commander, you alright? What the hell was that?" Wrex asked as they reached him.

Tali sprinted up behind him, looking around at the carnage, "Looks like soup."

Shepard started laughing, "That was a Biotic explosion."

"Wow. Commander, that was... I've never seen a Biotic do that before." Shiala stated, walking up.

"I'll remember that trick. Larra, where's the museum?" Shepard asked.

"We're about half a mile from it, this building was an old municipal center. I wonder why the Geth were trying to enter it." Larra replied.

"We can figure that out later. Let's move." Shepard ordered, taking point.

* * *

'_Motion detected ahead Commander, a decent number. Around that corner on the left.' _Wilco informed.

"Movement on the other side of this building, let's hit them." Shepard ordered.

He tilted his head at Tali. She moved forward, tossing a plasma grenade around the corner, half a dozen iyegi screeched, running into the Squad's line of fire, and were cut down.

'_Clear.'_ Wilco stated.

"That's all of them. Keep your guard up, iyegi are stupid and easily panicked, but if they get close you're in for a world of hurt." Shepard ordered.

"Up there, that building up ahead is the museum." Larra stated.

Shepard and Natalya scanned over the building.

"Looks clear.. let's go, we might be ahead of the Geth." Shepard stated.

"Commander, if we get to the beacon before them, what are we going to do?" Liara asked.

"We're taking no chances, I'll use the beacon then we'll destroy it." Shepard replied.

"It is unfortunate, but necessary." Liara agreed.

"Jenkins, Shiala, check those big doors." Shepard ordered as the reached the steps of the museum. The building was huge, a pyramid shape. The doors were large doubles, some kind of reinforced metal.

"They're locked Commander, we'll need to use an Infernium charge to get in." Jenkins said.

"Set it up. Tali, rig up a trap once we get inside." Shepard ordered.

"With pleasure." She replied.

"Stand clear." Jenkins stated, detonating the Infernium charge.

The charge ignited, Shepard's visor auto-darkening as it ashed the reinforced doors.

Larra moved forward, peering inside, "The building is still intact, come on we can--" Pulse fire raked her body, sending her flying.

"And we're 0-2 on native guides. Wrex, Tali on me." Shepard ordered, coalescing a barrier and rushing into the fray.

Shepard spotted a full dozen Geth inside the entrance area, firing his repeater and taking down a pair. He absorbed their pulse and M/A fire with ease. Tali and Wrex entered behind him, sending Plasma and Photon blasts into the enemy.

There was a curving staircase heading to an upper level, he spotted another squad of Geth moving into the room. He charged his biotics, flinging two of the Geth into the new squad, the force neutralizing several of them. Wrex and Tali finished off the rest as he fired into the remains of the new squad.

"Area clear." He announced.

The rest of the squad entered. Shepard turned to Liara, "Larra?"

"The Pulse fire cut through her armor completely, she is dead." Liara replied.

"I figured that. Anyone have a clue where the beacon would be?" Shepard asked.

"I would imagine the Batarians were studying it intensely, I would assume it is in a lab, probably on a lower, secured level." Liara offered.

"Good call. Forget the trap. That looks like a maintenance corridor over there, let's head that way." Shepard ordered.

They entered the corridor, it stretched into a tunnel, he could see several access points further down.

'_Jamming detected.' _Wilco informed.

"This is the right way, they're jamming us." Shepard stated.

"Commander, the sign ahead over that door, it says lower level access." Natalya stated.

Shepard looked, the tunnel ended a short way ahead another pair of reinforced double doors with a sign in Batarian hanging above. "Jenkins." Shepard simply said.

Jenkins nodded, moving ahead, checking the door.

"It's open Commander." He announced.

"Another ambush maybe. I'll take a look." Shepard stated.

He moved forward, sliding one of the doors open a tinge, no shots coming from inside. He saw several pieces of Geth equipment hooked up to what appeared to be a cargo elevator.

"Looks like the Geth got an elevator working. Come on, let's use it." Shepard ordered.

Tali moved onto the platform, "Commander, they've got access to the secure levels. Looks like the code-lock has been overridden." She stated.

"That works then, no telling how this platform opens up, ring it." Shepard ordered.

The squad took up position. They each had their back to one another, weapons at the ready.

The elevator lurched to life, lowering down.

* * *

'How far down are we Wilco?' Shepard asked his AI.

'_350 Feet and descending, but the platform is slowing.' _Wilco replied.

"Almost there Squad, stay sharp." Shepard ordered.

He coalesced a barrier, seeing Liara, Shiala and Wrex do the same.

The shaft opened up, the platform hitting bottom. The squad did a sweep, the room was clear.

"Interesting." Shepard commented, walking over to the only set of doors in the room, another

pair of reinforced doubles. Finding it unlocked, he opened it, a featureless, well lit corridor stretched along, another set of doors at the end.

"Squad form up." Shepard ordered, and they began walking down the corridor.

The doors slid open as the squad reached them, revealing at least 30 Geth and a pair of Krogan set up in defensive positions, weapons at the ready.

"About time you showed up Shepard, for a moment I thought I wouldn't have the pleasure of gutting you myself." One of the Krogan spoke.

Shepard calmly walked into the room, "Have we met?"

"You don't know me, but I know you. Just another overblown arrogant human." The Krogan spat.

"I'll rip your flesh from your bones before I kill you, traitor!" Wrex growled.

"I think your hump will make a good trophy." The Krogan replied.

Shepard held up a hand, silencing Wrex's retort. "So, is this the part where you start twirling your mustache and reveal all the details of your plan before attempting to kill us in an elaborate and unnecessarily complicated manner?" He asked.

"No. This is where I tell you you have failed. We have the Beacon, it's being loaded into a civilian ship hidden in the city above as we speak. You humans seem to have a soft spot for civilians, and tend not to attack them, it's the perfect escape. Now I'll give you one chance, surrender. Saren would like you alive." The Krogan demanded.

Shepard closed his eyes, bracing himself.

'_Activating comm beacon.' _Wilco informed.

Shepard gritted his teeth, feeling the quantum transmission feeding from both his suits power core and his own bio-energy.

"Can't deal with your fate human? Pitiful." The Krogan said.

His eyes snapped open, glowing faintly with a blue light, "My fate isn't what I would be worried about." Shepard said mockingly.

* * *

**INSD 'Protector', Camala Orbit. 1530 Hours.**

"Admiral, Attack Group 12 reports the last Geth Dreadnought has been destroyed, their fourth wave has been annihilated."

Admiral Kahoku nodded, "Have them pull back to a picket position, the Geth might throw another fleet at us. Gods only know why, they keep getting destroyed."

"Admiral, we're receiving a transmission from the planet." Comm Officer Takei spoke, "Quantum signature, it bears Commander Shepard's personal Auth code. Nothing else."

Kahoku closed his eyes, "Gunnery, bring up a Protocol-4 firing solution for Ujon."

"Firing Solution locked in Admiral." Chief Gunnery Officer Paulson responded.

"Protector, raze the city." Kahoku ordered.

"_Firing Gauss Cannons. Let the city be cleansed of the enemy with Holy Fire and Righteous Fury!" _The AI exclaimed.

* * *

**Camala Museum Secure Level, Ujon Old City. 1534 Hours.**

The shockwave of the first explosions was felt even nearly 500 feet underground.

Shepard smirked, seeing the look on the face of the traitorous Krogan.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" The Krogan demanded.

"Don't you know? I thought you were one step ahead of me." Shepard mocked.

"You will pay for this! Kill him, kill the--" He was cut short as a Photon blast from Tali took his head off.

Shepard, Wrex and Jenkins absorbed the pulses from Geth weapons, returning fire with Plasma bursts and biotic powers.

Shiala and Liara charged their biotics, coalescing a very strong singularity behind the Geth.

Tali pulled a plasma charge from her pack, setting it for detonation and throwing it into the fray.

The resulting explosion tore through the swirling vortex of Geth and Krogan, ripping them apart efficiently and totally.

"Very, very nice people. Now I we need to find some way t..." Shepard trailed off, collapsing.

* * *

**INSD Protector Medical Ward, Private Room, Camala Orbit. 0715 Hours, April 5th, 2193.**

'_Commander?'_ Wilco asked tentatively.

Shepard opened his eyes, looking around. He was in a Medical Ward, looked like a private room, he could feel the hum of the ship, definitely a SuperDreadnought.

'Well this is expected. I seem to get knocked out everytime the word 'Prothean Beacon' is mentioned. How long this time?' Shepard asked his AI.

'_Nearly 16 hours.'_ Wilco replied.

'Figures, warn me next time we do that. I had forgotten how much the Quantum Beacon drained from me.' Shepard thought.

"Ship?" He asked.

"_Spectre Shepard, I am glad you are awake. I am the INSD Protector. I shall inform the Medical Officer and the Admiral that you are awake. Would you like me to inform your team aswell? They are onboard." _Protector responded.

"Please do, thank you Protector." Shepard replied.

Shepard got up, setting the bioscanner to standby. Entering the small head he found a clean uniform hanging behind the door. After taking a moment to wash up, he changed into the uniform, finding his sidearm, backup, and dagger in a pack with the belt. Sliding them into their respective places, he slid the uniform jacket on and walked back into the room, seeing Admiral Kahoku and a Quarian in Medical Garb waiting.

"Admiral." Shepard greeted, snapping a salute instinctively.

Kahoku returned it, "You know you don't have to do that anymore Shepard. Good to see you up and moving, your people have been worried about you."

"Habit Admiral. Thanks for the fireworks down there." Shepard replied.

"You're welcome Shepard. Your squad informed us of the situation, the ship didn't even get off the ground before the bombing started, and we're absolutely certain nothing survived. I'm sure you want to see your squad, I had them wait in the Senior Officer's mess." Kahoku stated.

"Thank you Admiral, Doctor, am I cleared?" Shepard asked.

He nodded, "You are cleared. I was going to suggest you head straight for food anyway, just take it easy Commander, you used a ridiculous amount of energy yesterday, from both the transmitter and your Biotics, it will take atleast a day for your levels to normalize."

"I will Doctor, thanks." Shepard replied.

* * *

"So no word from Arcturus yet?" Shepard asked as they walked.

"No, there's a general comm blackout. We haven't even been able to report to Citadel Station for hours." Kahoku replied.

"_Admiral, we are receiving a priority message from Citadel Station, secure frequency." _Protector informed.

"I need to get to the secured comm room, I'll meet you in the mess shortly Shepard." Kahoku said.

"Alright Admiral, I'm sure I can find my way." Shepard replied.

* * *

**Senior Officer's Mess, INSD Protector.**

As soon as Shepard entered the mess he was tackled by two masses of Batarian and Quarian, Natalya and Tali greeting him forcefully.

"Hey girls, miss me?" Shepard managed to squeeze out.

"We were worried." Natalya replied.

"I'm fine, just pushed a tad further than I should have. Now let me go, I need food." Shepard told them.

"He's fine." Tali announced with a smirk.

Shepard put an arm around each of them as they walked over to the long table where the rest of his squad was standing, along with William.

"Morning everyone, sorry to keep you waiting." Shepard said.

William walked upto him and they clasped arms, "It's good to see you again brother."

Shepard grinned, throwing his arm around the younger man, "Damn good to see you Billy."

After they separated John flopped into a seat, waving at one of the servers to bring food.

"I assume you've all been getting acquainted while I was out?" He asked.

"Just for the last couple of hours, we stayed with you until the doctors forced us out." Tali explained, sitting on his left, as Natalya sat on his right.

The food came, John looked at his plate, eggs, fried potatoes, bacon and sausage rolls. "You didn't threaten him or anything?" He asked.

"Natalya decided we shouldn't do anything untoward on Admiral Kahoku's ship." Tali said teasingly.

John watched Natalya's reaction with amusement, as she cocked her head at Tali for a moment, then looked down and started in on the meal.

He held an arm up, causing her to halt and look at him questioningly.

"First thing's first, you bring it?" John asked Billy.

The younger man smirked, "Of course I brought it." Picking a satchel up off the floor, he pulled out a large, clear bottle of orange liquid and tossed it at John, who caught it easily, then started pulling small tumblers out of the satchel, setting them on the table.

John stood, "You're all lucky, you are about to participate in one of the oldest traditions of House

Shepard." He stated, tossing the bottle back to the younger Shepard.

Billy began filling the tumblers, and related the tale, "Since the earliest days of our House, we have always been warriors, serving the Empire on battlefields far and wide. We always bring a bottle of Citrol to remind us of home, whenever we meet another of our blood the bottle is opened and shared among ourselves, our retainers, allies, friends and mates." He finished, passing the glasses around.

John picked up his tumbler, raising it in a toast, "Blood, Empire, and gold."

"Blood, Empire, and gold." Billy, Natalya and Tali intoned.

He was filled with a sense of pride at that, his mates understanding Terran protocol and joining in the traditional toast.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I'm starving." John said, sitting back down, "Word of caution, eat something before drinking any Citrol, it packs a punch." He said to his mates, before digging into his food.

He downed the plate quickly, signaling for another to be brought.

As it was brought to him, Billy chuckled, "I see some things never change."

"Comforting isn't it?" John replied, quickly finishing off the second plate, "Alright, I'm not going to collapse now, get me updated."

"Ujon has been turned into a crater, but all Geth forces on the planet and in the system have been destroyed. Several Geth Cruisers were boarded and have been seized. The Batarian 4th Auxiliary has been gutted, casualties are estimated at 80%, the dreadnoughts 'Zoya' and 'Avara' were both lost. Casualties on the planet are estimated to be at nearly 20 million, soldiers and civilians. A full Imperial Attack Wing, and 20 capital ships were also lost. Four full Geth fleets, and most of another have been logged as destroyed." Tali informed.

"I think we can log that into the victory column. Never thought I'd be the one to order Ujon razed for a second time, but stranger things will happen before this is all over with I think. What happened at the outpost?" John asked.

Natalya spoke, "The Geth hit us shortly after you left. I split the squad to cover all sides, and took up an overwatch position in the central tower. They attacked north, then east before making a final push and overwhelming the defensive lines. They dropped several armored and infantry units onto us, but we were able to hold out until reinforcements arrived and we were evacuated. Alenko, Williams and Nihlus were hit by rockets during the evacuation, and had to be medevaced to Primus. That's when we heard from you again." She finished.

"Sounds like it was more fun than what we had. We got mauled by Husks all along the length of the tunnel system." John said.

"Most of the time I envy you groundpounders, but I hate those fragging Husks. I can't imagine fighting one in CQB." Billy said.

"Someone's got to pull our butts out of the fire when we need it anyway." John replied.

"_Commander Shepard, Admiral Kahoku requests your presence in his stateroom, it is urgent."_ Protector announced.

"Let him know I'm on my way Protector." John said, "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

**Fleet Admiral Kahoku's Stateroom, INSD Protector.**

"Admiral." Shepard greeted as he entered the stateroom.

Kahoku was standing on the far side of the room, gazing out the simulated windows. He looked grave.

"Commander, I just got the reports from Arcturus." The Admiral stated, turning to him.

"How did they fare?" Shepard asked.

"Pretty well, all things considered. They lost two cargo stations and a refit yard, but the attackers were wiped out. The Inquisition is investigating." Kahoku explained.

'_That sounds ominous.'_ Wilco commented.

'Agreed.' Shepard thought, then asked the Admiral, "What happened?"

"The defense grid was sabotaged." Kahoku turned back toward the screens before continuing, "There is strong evidence it was Cerberus."

Shepard closed his eyes, cursing silently, "Just what we need right now."

"We also received a package of orders for you, they're on the desk." Kahoku said.

Shepard walked over to the desk, running his palm over the data pad, uploading them to his Neural Net.

'_Information concerning the Cerberus involvement, an updated dossier on the group, and orders to contact High Terra as soon as possible.'_ Wilco informed him.

"If you'll excuse me Admiral I need to head to a secured comm room." Shepard stated.

"Of course Commander." Kahoku replied.

* * *

**Secured Comm Room 4, INSD Protector.**

"Protector, seal the room please." Shepard asked.

"_Sealed Commander, sensors on standby."_ The Ship's AI responded.

"Get me a line to Terra, code 447, Auth: romeo delta nine two." Shepard ordered.

"_Channel opened Commander."_ Protector replied.

The vid screen came on, showing the visage of Captain of the Guard Wolfsblood, "Lord Shepard. The Empress is expecting your comm, patching you through."

"Thank you Clovis." Shepard replied.

The view switched over to the Empress's private office, he saw Inquisitor Dalton there as well.

"Cousin Shepard it is good to see you well in the face of this grave news." Sativia greeted.

"And grave it is. Cerberus is farther reaching than we had known. There will be much blood spilled over this." Dalton stated.

"How bad is it?" Shepard asked.

"We don't know yet. Lowborns are rioting throughout Western Europe and The Desert Country. House Guards are taking care of them for now, they've been agitated though, there's no doubt about it." Dalton replied.

"I would prefer not to have to resort to extreme measures, but I fear this is far from the worst. Cerberus has obviously been planning this for some time, and now they strike when we are in a war for the survival of the entire galaxy. Protocols will be followed." Sativia stated.

"What about the Turians?" Shepard asked.

"They are going to be taken care of uniquely." Sativia said with a smile that chilled his bones.

She continued, "Cousin, you are to return to Arcturus. A grand plan will be unveiled there. We will speak when you arrive."

Shepard placed his fist across his chest, "By your orders my Empress."

* * *

**Senior Officer's Mess, INSD Protector.**

As John reentered the Mess, he saw his squad waiting.

Tali noticed his stance first, "John, what's going on?"

"We're being recalled to Arcturus again, the Empress's orders." He answered.

Natalya cocked her head at him, "It's more than that, what's wrong."

John looked around, making sure the room was clear of anyone but his people and Billy, "Protector, seal the room, my authority."

"_Done Commander."_ The AI announced.

"Not a single word of what I'm about to tell you leaves this room." John stated unequivocally.

"This is going to be horrible, I need another drink." Billy said.

John took a seat, "The defense grids at Arcturus were sabotaged before the attack, that's how the traitorous Attack Wing was able to do so much damage. It was Cerberus." He finished, allowing his words to sink in.

The reactions were severe. The Non-Humans looked confused at his words, while the Humans reacted with anger.

Billy crushed the tumbler he was holding with his bare hand, "Cerberus?" He asked in a low voice.

"Alot of people are going to die." Jenkins said gravely.

Alenko looked like he was about to explode, but stayed silent.

"Cerberus. I don't believe it." Williams stated.

"What is Cerberus?" Tali asked.

Before John was even able to begin a reply Alenko stated, "They are evil, the remnants of everything that went wrong with Humanity over our history."

"They are a group of terrorists, traitors." Jenkins continued, "How bad is it?" He asked John.

"The lowborn are rioting in several areas on Terra. The Houses are taking care of it for now. They apparently have the support of elements in the former Council Races." John replied.

"Lowborn?" Shiala asked.

"A Human sub-species, more or less the Terran equivalent of a civilian." Tali answered.

"I don't understand." Liara said.

"Have you ever seen a Human that looked strange, shorter and smaller than the norm? That's a lowborn. They aren't gene-boosted, like those of us who serve. Nor do they have the improved genetics that Nobles do. They're what the average Human was like before the Grand Crusade. Most Humans working for alien corporations or mercenary commands are lowborn." Jenkins explained.

"I think I understand now. Cerberus is made up of them?" Liara asked.

"No Noble would ever hold with them. Cerberus exists to eradicate everything we true Humans have done. They haven't been active for almost a century though, why now?" Alenko said.

"Because we're in the middle of the biggest war we've ever seen. They've seen an opportunity and taken it. They want chaos more than anything, and they don't care how many die to get it. How's that old saying go?" Billy asked.

"Terra will be free of them when the last lowborn is strangled with the entrails of the last monotheist?" Jenkins offered.

"Yes, that one." Billy said, "Well, I guess we don't have time to catch up then Brother. I better get back to my unit, no telling what the orders will be."

"We need to get underway immediately anyway. Stay safe Billy." John replied.

Billy stepped close, "You do the same John. And keep these mates of yours safe too, Mother's going to love them." He finished before leaving.

"Protector, inform Admiral Kahoku that we're heading back to the Normandy." John asked.

"_Doing so Commander. It was an honor assisting you, perhaps I will get the opportunity again in the future." _The SuperDreadnought replied.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Camala Orbit.**

"_Commander, incoming transmission from the planet, it's Duchess Dakkat_." Normandy informed him.

"Put her through Normandy." Shepard ordered.

The Duchess's voice came over the comm, "Spectre Shepard, I wanted to thank you before you left. You were instrumental in saving Camala."

"Thank you Duchess. I am sorry Ujon was razed again." He replied.

"It had to be done Shepard. We Batarians understand ends and means as well as our brothers. This is not the first time Camala has been devastated. We will rebuild, we always rebuild. We didn't bow to the Council, and we shall not bow to the Geth or these Reapers. Ever." She stated.

"That has never been in doubt. Thank you again Duchess, Shepard out." He finished, closing the channel.

"How long to Arcturus?" He asked Pressly.

"5 days Commander." The Navigator replied.

"Lay in the course then X/O." Shepard ordered.

"Course locked in, Iwo Jima and Marathon are in formation." Pressly responded.

Shepard rose, "You have the bridge X/O. I'll be in my quarters."

* * *

Shepard was sitting in his quarters, reading over the Cerberus Dossier.

'_It's amazing the reach Cerberus has. It appears they have coopted Turian and Salarian separatist movements.'_ Wilco observed.

'It appears so. I can't believe they've survived. My family came to prominence the last time they were active. We thought they had been beaten so hard they would just fade away.' Shepard thought.

'_On the bright side, I'm sure after this we'll have the chance to finish the job properly this time around.'_ Wilco commented.

'Maybe. Jenkins was right though, a lot of people are going to die over this. I wonder how permanent a solution the Empress will go for.' Shepard replied.

'_I doubt Empress Sativia would condone genocide. The Lowborn might simply be a distraction as well.' _Wilco countered.

'I hope you're right Wilco. I hope you're right.' Shepard thought.

"John?" Tali called out.

He turned toward the door, seeing Tali and Natalya walking in, "Sorry, I was distracted. You two alright?"

"We were going to ask you the same question." Natalya replied.

"I, we were worried after the news today." Tali explained.

"Ah pets." John said, walking over to the bed and sitting down, gesturing them over.

They sat down, Tali on his right, Natalya on his left. He put his arms around them, holding them close.

"I'm fine. I was just shaken. Almost two full generations of my family died to put Cerberus down the last time they reared their ugly heads. That's how we won our status. The thought that fellow Humans, even lowborn could do something like this.." He trailed off.

"Alenko implied earlier that these lowborn were not 'true' Terrans, and Tali said that they are an actual sub-species of human. It seems that unlike we Batarians, where the low caste are there simply because of birth status, there is a reason they are considered separate and different." Natalya commented.

John closed his eyes, "We try to avoid that line of thinking. It can lead to things we Terrans don't hold with, like genocide."

Natalya leaned closer to him, turning his head so that they were nose to nose, "All I know is that I have served beside Humans for my entire career. I have seen many of your race, been friends and been known by a great number. No real Human would do such a thing. You are Honorable, Noble, Strong. Humans saved my race, even after we had attacked first you accepted us with open arms, when the Council turned on us you kept our people fed, you helped defend our worlds. Human gold and toil rebuilt Camala. Humans are the symbol of all that is right and good in this world."

"Things are rarely as simple as that." John said, while thinking that maybe things were that simple sometimes.

"Sometimes you Terrans forget how much the rest of the Imperial Races feel we owe you." Tali said, continuing, "The Batarians were a minor citadel race. We Quarians were exiles and outcasts, without a world to call our own. The Krogan were a dying race, looked at with hatred and distrust wherever they went. Humanity changed this, you brought justice and glory to us all. You came out of nowhere and defeated the entire Council, you Terrans act more like a force of nature than mere mortals."

John smiled, their words warming his very soul, "You're right. Sometimes we forget, and that's why you are around, to remind us of that, and our duty."

"Service is our calling, leadership is yours. I love you Johnathan Alexander Shepard, I love you because you're a Human. Your strength, your honor, your ability. You are the best Humanity can offer, the example for every sentient in the Empire to follow." She finished.

"That is how I feel, just as strongly." Natalya added.

John fell back onto the bed, pulling them down with him, "My mates. Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya and Natalya Barriskol, I love you both with every part of my being. When we get to Arcturus we're going to get married. We can have the ceremony later, but I want everyone to look at you both and know that you're mine, that you are Terrans." He said with a determination.

Tali looked almost radiant at that, "I've been waiting to hear those words from you for 5 years. I didn't take my proper name because yours was the only one I wanted, the only one that would feel right." She stated.

John crushed his lips to hers, pulling her on top of him as they kissed. He pulled her uniform top off, and then followed with his own.

"You are the most incredible females I've ever known." He said later.

Natalya settled herself against him, "And you are the most wonderful male I've ever met. I'm sure Tali agrees, but she's already out." She said cheekily.

Tali had indeed already fell into the land of dreams, and the other two soon joined her.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve.**


	14. Chapter 13: Redemption

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Thirteen: Redemption.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Elysium System, 1420 Hours, April 8th, 2193.**

Shepard was on deck, sitting in the command chair. Tali was in her usual perch just to his left.

Nihlus was standing to his right. The Turian Commando had taken it upon himself to act as Shepard's personal guard for several days now.

Shepard appreciated the effort, Nihlus was simply acting as his Retainer, to which he was bound by an oath of his own choosing.

"We have reached the Elysium System, one jump to Arcturus Prime." Navigator Pressly informed.

"Good. Proceed." Shepard ordered.

"_Commander, receiving a priority message from Arcturus."_ Normandy announced.

"Unexpected." Tali commented.

"I'll take it in the comm room." Shepard replied.

Shepard walked into the comm room, followed by Tali and Nihlus. The vidscreen was already active, he saw Empress Sativia along with Inquisitor Dalton and High Admiral Hackett.

"Empress, Inquisitor, Admiral." Shepard started.

"Cousin Shepard, ah and one of your mates and retainers. I have a new directive for you." Sativia stated.

"Of course." Shepard replied.

Hackett spoke, "The Geth have decided they haven't lost enough fleets yet. They have launched a new offensive into the Quarian systems. The Turian Home Fleet has been scrambled in it's entirety and will be reinforcing the Quarian positions. You are to head to Quaria and assist in the defense."

"The Turian Home Fleet?" Shepard asked, curious.

"Their penance." The Empress said simply.

"I understand. By your order Empress." Shepard replied.

"Be well Cousin." Empress Sativia stated as the channel closed.

"Normandy, have Pressly change course to Quaria." Shepard ordered.

"_Orders relayed Commander. ETA is 0620 tomorrow." _Normandy informed.

"Thank you Normandy." Shepard replied, leaning back against the console.

"Cousin?" Tali asked.

Shepard smiled, "My family is distantly related to the Imperial Line. Empress Sativia declared that I be known as her cousin."

"I see." Tali said.

"Our penance. I expected it would be much, much worse." Nihlus commented.

"I know my Father must be very disappointed at that. He was looking forward to cleansing Turian worlds for colonization." Tali stated, speaking freely.

"I didn't know you kept in contact with him." Shepard said.

"Of course. Don't you keep in contact with your family?" She asked.

"Not while on campaign. I guess that's a Shepard thing." He replied.

"I see. But yes he will be disappointed, apparently the bidding was quite fierce." Tali said.

"Bidding?" Nihlus asked, confused.

"The loyal races were scrambling over themselves for the honor of punishing the betrayal. Even the Salarians were vying for that privilege." Tali explained.

"I figured it would be decimation. This makes much more sense." Shepard stated.

"How so?" Nihlus asked.

"You still have a lot to learn about how the Terran mind works. Having the Turian Home Fleet leave their sector and defend the Quarian systems means this isn't about punishment anymore, it's about redemption." Shepard said.

"I think I understand." Nihlus replied.

* * *

**Ship's Armory, INF Normandy.**

Shepard, Tali and Natalya were in the Armory, checking over their personal equipment.

'_Servos check. On-board sensors check. Interface systems check.'_ Wilco informed him.

'Amazing how well this armor holds together after the hell we've put it through.' Shepard thought.

'_It was specifically designed for Black Watch Marines and other elite units. I believe they actually used some of your unit's mission notes when finalizing the design.' _The AI stated.

"Commander, Major, Sergeant." Jenkins greeted, entering the Armory.

"Jenkins. Just checking over my personal armor and weapons." Shepard replied.

"I understand Sir. I know you like to do your own work on them." Jenkins said.

"Sergeant, were you able to repair my VLRM?" Natalya asked.

Jenkins nodded, "Yes. I had to replace the P/U and Coil. I'll show you." He offered.

"Please do." Natalya replied, walking over to him.

Shepard finished checking over his armor, walking over to where Tali was at a weapons table, "I guess you won't be getting an Omni-controller yet." He said, checking over his repeater.

"I'm sure we'll get time later. Besides, this way I get the chance to introduce you to my father. I think you two will get along well." She replied.

"I've never met the Grand Admiral. Tell me about him." Shepard asked.

"He's like you in a way. Dedicated to duty and to the Empire. When I was younger he didn't have much time for me, always busy with business of State." She replied.

"It sounds like you're close now though." Shepard said.

"Yes, when I grew older I understood what he had to do much better. We've been close ever since I joined the Auxilia. He's still as busy though, some things never change." She stated.

"From what I've seen of him he sounds like a good man." Shepard replied, breaking down a sidearm.

"He is. What's your family like?" Tali asked.

"My Father is about the same, dedicated to duty. He's the Baron of the Florida Atlantic Coast, and the Head of House. He made a point to be around though, he taught me to hunt and swim and cook. Mother though, she was always a force in our lives. She pushed all us kids to our full potential, trained us to be soldiers herself. She got me a waiver to enter the Marine Reserve early." Shepard answered.

"That must have been wonderful. My Mother was killed in a shuttle accident when I was very young." Tali said.

"I'm sorry." Shepard replied.

Tali shook her head, "Don't be, truthfully I was too young to be hurt by it. I missed her when I was old enough to understand of course but it didn't harm me at the time."

Shepard was done checking over his weapons, he decided to steer the conversation back onto something pleasant, "You know Tali, there's one thing about the Geth I've never understood."

She looked at him strangely, "What?"

"Well." He began, "They're built to be soldiers, right?"

"More or less, but that was not their original purpose." She answered.

"Here's the thing: They have flashlight heads and run around making mechanical *urk urk* noises. Did you Quarians design them that comically.. you know, just in case?" He asked deadpan.

Tali had to laugh at that, "No, I think they did that on their own."

* * *

**INF Normandy, Quaria System, 0630 April 9th, 2193.**

_"We're being hailed by the QNSD 'Quaria'" _Normandy announced.

"Put them through." Shepard ordered.

"Commander Shepard, welcome to Quaria." The voice was male, a deep baritone and dripping in that particular accent that Tali shared..

"Thank you Grand Admiral, it's a pleasure to join in the defense. Have the Turians arrived yet?" He asked.

"They are still 4 days out. Word of your status was relayed to us, the 'Quaria' can resupply you, sending docking procedures." Grand Admiral Yallar'Rayya Vas Siiya replied.

"Affirmative Grand Admiral, moving to dock." Shepard said.

"I will meet you on the deck, Quaria out." The channel closed.

"Normandy, relay the orders." Shepard ordered.

"_Already done Commander."_ Normandy replied.

He smiled, "Thank you." Manipulating a control on the command console, the Galaxy Map changed from a map of the Relay System to a real-time simulation of the surrounding space.

He zoomed in on the 'Quaria' The Quarian Navy's Flagship and only SuperDreadnought was an incredible sight. Slightly larger than an INSD. The hull was smooth, long and cylindrical. There were 8 large pylons set around the axis on the rear of the hull, each capped with long range beam turrets. An engine pod was mounted on the main hull behind each pylon, with a larger one in the center. The bow flared larger than the hull, a bulbous shape containing the reaction chamber for the main armament, an experimental launcher firing plasma projectiles at much longer range than anything currently fielded.

"First time I've seen the 'Quaria'. That is impressive." He remarked.

"Quarian and Human engineering and technology in perfect balance, coming together to form a weapon that is danger incarnate. And some wonder why we serve." Tali stated.

"I wonder how our SuperDreads would fare against a Reaper." Shepard pondered.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Tali responded.

"Beginning final docking procedures." Joker's voice filled the bridge.

* * *

**Airlock 4, QNSD 'Quaria' 0645 Hours.**

Shepard had decided to keep it simple, just bringing Tali and Nihlus with him.

He and Tali had elected to switch to their red and black dress uniforms, while Nihlus stayed in his regular jet black armor.

The bulkhead doors opened, allowing them to exit into a large corridor. Eight Quarian Marines were lined up in an honor guard. The Quarian Marines and Auxilia designed their uniforms based on the Imperial Marines' own. Dress were black, with red edges and collar, and Combat Uniforms were a gray and black camouflage pattern.

The Quarian Naval uniform though was mostly gray, with patches of orange in various areas. Several Quarians thus garbed were just past the Marines, gathered around a tall, ornately uniformed man, obviously the Grand Admiral.

"Permission to come aboard Grand Admiral?" Shepard asked before stepping past the doorway.

"Permission granted Commander. Welcome aboard. I see you've brought Tali'Zorah, hello daughter." He said warmly.

"Father, it's good to see you." She replied the same way as they walked forward.

"Sir." Shepard said standing before the Grand Admiral, offering his hand.

He shook it, "Spectre. A briefing has been prepared, I assumed you would want to look over the defense plans immediately."

Shepard nodded, "Yes I would. Please lead on."

* * *

**Officer's Briefing Room, QNSD 'Quaria' **

As the entered the briefing room Shepard noticed another Quarian already there, a woman he recognized from years before, the battle of Momboza.

"High Admiral Vas Jacobson, it's good to see you again." He greeted.

The Commandant of the Quarian Auxilia looked up, "Commander! It's been a long time."

The Grand Admiral and Tali took a seat, Shepard looked around the room. Nearly every inch of wall was covered with vidscreens, showing ship positions, logistical areas, reinforcement availability and enemy data. There were several holo-projectors set up aswell. He saw twenty or so data pads and plasticate maps scattered on the conference table.

"The Geth haven't started another wave of incursions yet?" He asked, looking at one of the readouts.

"No, we repelled their first push yesterday, since then they have stayed in Perseus. We have skirmishers and recon groups keeping a watch and harassing their resupply." Vas Jacobson answered.

"It almost looks like they're waiting. Reinforcements maybe?" Shepard observed.

"It's possible. We don't have any LRRGs operating in Geth space." Yallar'Rayya said.

"The Turian Fleet will be here by the 13th. The Imperial Eighth Fleet will be here a day after them. Between the Auxiliary Fleets and the Quarian Home Fleet, we have more then enough forces to cover our current territory however." Vas Jacobson stated.

Shepard took a seat, "Where are they projected to hit?"

The High Admiral activated one of the holo-projectors on the table, bringing up a view of the Quarian Systems, "Pick a system. They attacked 16 of the systems in the Armstrong Cluster in their first offensive, we have no idea where they will attack next."

He looked over the fleet positions, "You've got the defenders spread more or less evenly. No staggered patrols?"

"All available skirmishers are being used for deep strikes against the Geth fleets. We feel the current defensive arrangement is satisfactory." The Grand Admiral stated.

"It will certainly work. Once my pack gets resupplied and repaired we can step in for LRRG's and assist the harassers." Shepard said.

"Are these enemy numbers accurate?" Tali asked incredulously.

"They are updated with every recon patrol." Vas Jacobson replied.

"John, look at this." Tali said.

He looked over the data pad the numbers were unreal, "How many damn fleets do the Geth have." He wondered out loud.

'_4 full fleets in position and more reinforcements arriving regularly. Theoretically they might have strip mined all the resources in the Veil, not just Eezo, and thrown it all into shipbuilding.' _Wilco suggested.

'That makes sense. How long have they been preparing for this though, years? Longer?' Shepard thought.

'_Unknown. It does lend us the advantage however that they cannot replenish losses. We however can, and we have a large technological edge.'_ Wilco replied.

"One and a half fleets worth of Imperial ships spread across two sectors, versus atleast 4 fleets of Geth ships, probably attacking in a combined group. Doesn't seem fair for them does it." Shepard remarked.

"They hurt the Batarians, but they will find we are not so easy a target. We will not allow them to harm our people again." Yallar'Rayya stated.

"Neither will we Grand Admiral. Neither will we." Shepard stated.

* * *

"Commander, walk with me." The Grand Admiral requested.

"Sure. Tali, Nihlus, head on back to the Normandy." Shepard ordered.

Shepard walked beside the Grand Admiral, the corridor was large, spacious even for a SuperDreadnought. After a time they came upto an open area, plants and vegetation filling it.

'Some form of Hydroponics bay.' Shepard thought to himself.

The Grand Admiral walked over to one, a vine with large, orange flowers.

"One of our few indulgences." He began, "This is a celoosa vine, from Quaria. We cultivate them on the Rayya estates. It never fails to remind me of home."

He turned back to Shepard, "Commander, I wanted to thank you."

'That was unexpected.' Shepard thought, then replied, "For what?"

The Grand Admiral looked him right in the eye, "Tali'Zorah is the most important thing in my life, though I'm sure she doubts that at times. I've never been able to get as close with her as I wanted, my duties to the Empire and the Quarian people always came first. I regret that at times. But I've always wanted her to be happy, and she is. She loves you strongly Shepard, and a blind man could tell that you feel the same. Has she told you why she didn't take her proper name?"

"Yes, she did." Shepard responded.

"I thought as much. That's why I'm thanking you Shepard, Tali'Zorah is happy now that she's found where she belongs. I know you'll take care of her and keep her safe." He finished.

"I promise Grand Admiral. I have a request." Shepard said.

"Of course." He replied.

"I promised my mates that I would give them my name once we got to Arcturus. Obviously that has been postponed, but I still want to do it. It would be the greatest of honors if you would preside over the ceremony." Shepard explained.

Yallar'Rayya smiled broadly, "I think that can be arranged Shepard. I can't promise it will go perfectly, though. I've never done a Terran ceremony before."

* * *

**Ship's Temple, QNSD 'Quaria' 2030 Hours.**

The Ship's Temple was decorated similarly to any other in the Imperial Forces. A small raised dais along the far wall, a lectern set up upon it. A large brazier was lit against the back wall, tables of electronic scrolls several feet away, on either side.

The walls were painted and carved with scenes of warfare, either historic battles or simply vicious fights the ship had taken part in. There was no mistaking this was a place of worship and ceremony for warriors.

The room was filled to the brim. The Quarians saw no need for huge temples, but they did acknowledge the boost to morale when there was such a place and person on a ship.

Both of Shepard's squads and almost the whole crew from the Normandy were there, along with the Captains and X/O's from the Marathon and Iwo Jima.

The Grand Admiral was there of course, standing on the dais. High Admiral Vas Jacobson was also there, sitting in the front row beside Jenkins and Shiala.

John observed all this as he walked in. The room going silent. His arms around Tali on his left and Natalya on his right.

They had struggled to find Natalya a dress uniform for this, finally borrowing one from one of the Normandy's female Marine Security. She looked stunning in it however, as did Tali in hers.

'This is not how I pictured marrying, but I'm not about to complain. Not when I'm marrying the two most wonderful females in the 'verse.' He thought.

'_I do not mean to intrude Commander, but I believe it would be appropriate if I said 'congratulations'.'_ Wilco stated.

'Thank you Wilco. For a matrix-born AI, you've turned out to be a good being, sorry for calling you a pain in the ass all those times.' Shepard thought.

'_Oh I deserved it Commander, and probably will in the future. Thank you though.'_ Wilco replied.

John smiled wider, and they walked upto the dais, stopping in front of the lectern.

Yallar'Rayya leaned over to them, "You look beautiful Tali'Zorah. Are you three ready to begin?"

John glanced at both his mates quickly, "Yes we are." He stated.

Quietly Yallar'Rayya said, "Thankfully my part of this is relatively simple."

"Ahem." He started, "We are gathered here today, to honor the commitment these three have made to each other, the love they feel, the connection they share."

He looked at John, "Commander Johnathan Alexander Shepard, Imperial Spectre, Imperial Marine, Bastion, Hero of Akuze, Hero of Feros, Hero of Camala, Hero of Eden Prime, Destroyer of Momboza, Destroyer of the Lystheni, Bearer of the Star of Terra, Noble, Terran, do you take an oath to protect and love these two females you are giving your name to?"

"I do." John stated without hesitation.

He looked at Tali, "Major Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, Princess of Quaria, Imperial Marine, Quarian Commando, Hero of Feros, Hero of Camala, Destroyer of the Lystheni, Bearer of the Star of Terra, Noble. Do you accept this man's oath, to honor and accept his name, and love him as your husband, and Natalya as your and his mate?"

"I do." Tali replied firmly.

Finally he turned to Natalya, "Gunnery Sergeant Natalya Barriskol, Imperial Marine, Soldier of the Batarian Auxilia, Hero of Lusava, Hero of Feros, Hero of Camala, Bearer of the Order of Batara. Do you accept this man's oath, to honor and accept his name, and love him as your husband, and Tali'Zorah as your and his mate?"

"I do." Natalya said.

Yallar'Rayya looked down at his electronic scroll for a moment, "If anyone has an objection to this union and does not have a death wish, I suggest you do not express it."

A small chuckle went through the room at that traditional bit of levity.

Yallar'Rayya leaned over the lectern again, "That concludes my part of this ceremony. You three have to make your Blood Oaths now."

"Thank you Grand Admiral." John said, then lead Tali and Natalya up onto the dais. They each grabbed a small paper scroll off the lectern, then moved to stand in front of the flaming brazier.

John had taught his mates the proper recitation while they had been getting ready, they each unrolled their parchment and said in unison, "Without hesitation or coercion I swear myself to the tenets of House Shepard, acknowledging and accepting the duties and obligations placed on me by taking the name of this Noble House. I sign this compact with my blood, and pray for it to mingle and be accepted as true."

They both pulled their honor blades from their sheaths, holding the parchment in their left hand and slicing into their palm, allowing the blood to soak into the scroll before their nanites quickly sealed the wound. Carefully refolding the parchment it suddenly burst into flames, turning into ash in their palms.

John had explained that to them beforehand however, so they simply held their palm up and blew the ash into the brazier. The fire flared, turning from a yellow to a orange in a second.

John unrolled his own scroll, holding the parchment the same way and pulling his own honor blade, "I, Johnathan Alexander Shepard, accept the vows of Tali'Zorah and Natalya. In the name of House Shepard. I offer my own, true blood so theirs can mingle and be accepted."

He cut his own palm then, allowing a generous amount of his blood to soak into the parchment. As he finished rolling it, it ignited, turning to ash as the others had. He leaned down and blew it into the brazier, the flame flaring several feet into the air, turning a bright red.

John pulled Tali and Natalya to him, kissing them deeply in turn as a cheer was heard from the assembled Nobles.

He was grinning from ear to ear as they walked back in front of the lectern, standing off the dais he announced, "I'd like to present Tali'Zorah Vas Shepard, and Natalya Shepard, my mates and wives."

* * *

**Bridge, INF Normandy. April 10th, 2193. 0730 Hours.**

"_Commander on deck!"_ Normandy announced as John walked in, flanked by Tali and Natalya.

"Commander, we have begun receiving munitions from the 'Quaria', and the Marathon has been transferred to an orbital drydock for repairs. The estimated time is 0800 tomorrow. Our munitions should be replenished in 4 hours or so." Pressly greeted him.

"Thank you Normandy, thank you Pressly." John replied, sitting in the command chair.

"_Commander, Major, Sergeant, I didn't think it was prudent last night, but I wish to congratulate you._" Normandy stated.

"Thank you Normandy, I appreciate it." John replied.

"Thank you Normandy." Natalya said.

"Yes, thank you." Tali said, leaning down to John, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to polite and thoughtful AI's."

John chuckled, "You will."

"_Commander, receiving updated troop positions and enemy movements. Transferring them to your Neural Net."_ Normandy announced.

"Thank you again Normandy." John replied, already receiving the data.

'_It appears the Geth are massing for an attack on Maji.'_ Wilco observed.

'An obvious feint. Maji is a very minor Quarian colony. So where are they really going to attack?' John pondered.

"_Incoming transmission from Grand Admiral Yallar'Rayya."_ Normandy announced.

"I'll take it here Normandy." John replied.

The Grand Admiral's voice came over the speakers, "Commander Shepard, we need to transfer you and the Iwo Jima to an orbital facility, I'm taking the 'Quaria' out to defend Maji."

John was surprised, "Grand Admiral I just received the updated data, I would think that their buildup is a bluff or a feint, Maji is a very minor holding."

"Maji was a very minor holding, up until two months ago, when our new antimatter production facilities came online. Now it's of strategic importance to the Quarian state. The information isn't widely known, but it's possible the Geth found the signature during one of their scouting operations." The Grand Admiral explained.

"I see. Good hunting, we'll hold the fort while you're gone." John replied.

"Thank you Commander. Yallar'Rayya out." He finished as the channel closed.

"I want us undocked in one minute. Get us a berth in one of the orbital yards." John ordered.

* * *

**Officer's Mess, INF Normandy, 1210 Hours.**

"So he pulls his knife, sinks it into the table and says, 'I think you're cheating me.'" John said as they walked into the Mess.

"So what did you tell him?" Tali asked.

"I told him he could have his 50 Thalers back." John replied.

Natalya giggled, "What happened next?"

John poured himself a cup of coffee and continued relating the tale, "The Salarians are all slowly backing away, they just KNOW blood is about to be spilled. Commander Richards was a beefy man, and he looked ready to kill, his eyes almost flashing red, the whole nine yards. So I just pull the pile over, count out 50 Thalers, and slide them across the table to him. He downs his rum, and says 'I'll see you on the ship tomorrow morning Major, don't do anything I wouldn't do.' and walked out of the bar, whistling dixie. I swear I thought a couple of the bug-eye's hearts were going to explode as scared as they were."

Tali was laughing, "They had no idea you two knew each other?"

"Not a clue. The Salarian that had been stacking the cards didn't do it a single time again that night though, I won a good bit of money too." John replied.

"That seems like a convoluted plan if your aim was to scare him. It does make for an entertaining story though." Natalya commented.

"The money was worth it to get that good a laugh." John said, taking a seat.

There was a groan from the other table, John looked over, "Alenko, you all right?"

The Lieutenant's head shot up, "Uh, yes sir. Sorry sir."

Jenkins was sitting at the same table and spoke up, "The Lieutenant here decided not to heed my advice about staying away from Quarian drinks unless you're familiar with them. I'd just like to point out that I have refrained from saying 'I told you so' so far."

"Until just then you mean." Williams observed.

"Err.. yes." Jenkins replied.

"Ah Alenko. Always accept the advice of your NCOs, if you don't you will probably live to regret it." John stated.

"Words to live by Commander." Jenkins said with a smirk.

Alenko was almost out of it, ignoring everything that was said. He sat up for a moment, "Are you sure I'm not going to die?"

"What did he drink?" Tali asked.

"Caeriya and some Jobolt shots." Jenkins said, just barely holding in laughter.

John chuckled at the Lieutenant's misfortune, "No you won't die Alenko, but you might regret that before it's over. Why'd you let him mix those Jenkins?"

"I made sure he didn't drink enough to really hurt him. I just figured this would be a learning experience." Jenkins said defensively.

"I suppose. A toast, to the wonderful Terran implants that allow us to enjoy such distinct and otherwise dangerous liquids." John said.

"Here here." Jenkins agreed, holding up his own cup of coffee.

"Agreed." Tali stated.

There was a flop as Alenko passed out, "Jenkins, Williams, you two can drag him to his quarters, you got him into this mess. Then get back to work." John ordered.

"Yes sir." They replied, picking the Lieutenant up and carrying him out of the Mess.

* * *

**Armory, INF Normandy. 1645 Hours.**

Jenkins walked into the Armory. He had spent the last 4 hours checking, then double checking the new torpedoes. They had given him no end of trouble. But he finally got them calibrated and situated correctly, along with the Ordnance Techs. Now he was going to do a final inventory while they were still in dock.

"Sergeant. I hope you don't mind, I was going over my personal weapons." Shiala greeted him from her weapon locker.

Jenkins froze. He had asked the Commander's permission to chase her over a week before, but hadn't acted on it yet. Truth be told he was apprehensive about approaching her. He had been with women before of course, Human, Batarian, even a Quarian girl when he was on leave on Ellasa, but that was just sex. He felt a connection with Shiala, something more than just attraction, and he had never felt that before. It was new and unusual to him.

He recovered quickly, "Of course not Shiala. Anyone in the Squads are welcome in my Armory. It's only the Security Marines I run out." He finished with a smirk.

"Yes, I have noticed a bit of a rivalry between the Marines that get deployed and the ones that stay on the ship." Shiala commented.

"Everyone who performs a different role always likes to think they have the most necessary job there is. It's all in good fun, we give them hell, they give us hell, Force Recon Marines give both of us hell, and Black Squad Marines.. well actually they don't give you hell, they just slit throats in the middle of the night." Jenkins said.

"I see." Shiala said with a touch of amusement. Conversations with Sergeant Jenkins were always enjoyable.

Jenkins decided to forgo doing another inventory like he had planned. He turned back to the other occupant of the room, "Shiala, when you're done checking over those, would you like to get a drink and talk for a bit?"

"Talk? Yes, yes I would. I haven't made any attempt to be social since I've joined Commander Shepard's Squad. I think I'd enjoy that." She replied, smiling.

He grinned from ear to ear, "Great."

* * *

**Officer's Quarters, INF Normandy, April 11th, 0600 Hours.**

Jenkins awoke sharply at 0600, the time he had his Neural Net set for. Slowly beginning to stretch he felt a weight on top of him. He opened one eye. 'Oh. Right.'

Shiala was sprawled over him, still sleeping. Jenkins grinned, apparently he had worn her out last night. 'And into this morning.' He thought.

He thought of the events of last night. They had left the Armory and went to the Officer's Mess, they had talked for hours, right through the night meal and past. It was strange, he connected with her as he had with few people during his life. He had never made friends easily, he considered Commander Shepard one, and Natalya and Tali as well. Now Shiala too. Well, maybe more than a friend.

They had talked about so much, history, politics, weapons, tactics, technology. Shiala was well versed in Imperial Tactics and Technology, apparently since they had rescued her from the Thorian she had made it her mission to absorb Imperial Culture and Military Doctrine. They had eventually made their way to his cabin, and well, one thing led to another...

The door panel beeped, "Jenkins! I need to get some of my things, get some damn clothes on you and the Asari before I get in there." Wrex barked.

'Oh frag me.' He thought.

"Shiala, wake up." Jenkins said, gently pushing the woman.

Her eyes opened, she looked up at him, "Hmm.. Morning lover."

Jenkins smiled, "Morning. We need to get some clothes on fast, Wrex is about to come blasting through the door."

"Ah." Shiala said simply, rolling off of him and searching for her clothes.

Jenkins threw his legs over the side, sitting on the edge of the bunk, shocked, "What the hell did we do to my quarters?"

Their clothing was strewn haphazardly across the room. The chairs that normally sat at the desk were nowhere to be.. ah, there they were. One stuffed into Wrex's bunk, and the second was.. wedged into the shared closet.

"You threw the chairs away, saying you had other plans for the desk, then you sat me onto it and rutted my brains out." Shiala explained.

"Ah, yes. I remember that part now." He said with a grin, gathering his clothes.

They both dressed very quickly, Jenkins walked over to the door and opened it.

"About time. Shouldn't take that long to get dressed after a night of mating." Wrex stated, walking in.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Where did you stay last night?" Jenkins asked.

Wrex was rifling through a drawer in the desk, "I saw you two leave the Mess, so I figured where you were going to end up. I bunked with Williams, since that cabin had a free slot."

Shiala tilted her head, giving the Krogan a strange look.

Wrex found the datastick he was trying to find. He saw her, "Get your mind out of the gutter Asari. I don't go after a claimed female."

"Well, thanks Wrex." Jenkins said as Wrex turned to leave.

"Don't worry about it Jenkins." The Krogan replied, then stopped for a moment, turning around, "If you're gonna make it a permanent arrangement though, let me know ahead of time so we can switch cabins."

"I'll let you know if it comes to that Wrex." Jenkins replied.

The Krogan bared his teeth slightly, the equivalent of a smirk, and then left the room.

Jenkins turned back to Shiala, "An irritable Krogan isn't on my list of things I want to deal with first thing in the morning."

Shiala chuckled, "I don't doubt that. Sergeant--"

He cut her off, "We spent a night together, call me Leeroy."

She smiled, "Alright. Leeroy, I don't know what exactly last night meant to you, if it was just sex or if you're looking for a relationship, or something else."

"I don't know. But I think we could be good together, so how about we just go along with this for now and see what happens?" He offered.

Shiala nodded, "I can get on board with that plan."

* * *

**Bridge, INF Normandy, 0730 Hours.**

"_Updated Troop Movements and Enemy Positions data Commander, transferring to your Neural Net."_ Normandy announced.

"Thank you Normandy. Any word on the 'Quaria' yet?" John asked.

"_Not yet Commander."_ Normandy replied.

"Alright then. Transfer the positional data to the galaxy map." John ordered.

The holo display changed to a representation of Quarian Space, and the bordering systems.

The Geth Fleets were clearly shown in a pulsing orange. They had been amassing at Relay 744, just on the other side of the Veil for several days now. The relay led to a number of systems, including Maji, where the 'Quaria' and her attendant fleet had moved to defend.

Something caught John's eye, "Magnify Relay 738 System."

The map zoomed to that system, the display showing the relay on the outskirts of a small, three planet system. There were dozens of Geth ships in the system, Cruisers and Frigates, several days worth of data had been compiled, and unlike the other fleet the size of this one had remained steady.

"Now why would there be a Geth fleet in that system, and why are they just sitting there." John pondered.

'_Accessing known Relay Corridors. Relay 738 connects to 4 known systems. Probable target would be Mindoir.'_ Wilco informed.

'Mindoir. The newest Quarian colony, their furthest reach into the Traverse.' John thought.

"Normandy, display Mindoir system, include defense data and all known Geth incursions." John ordered.

The display switched to Mindoir, showing the presence of several Quarian colony ships in system, and a small detachment from the Quarian Auxilia on guard.

"What are you thinking John?" Tali asked.

He held a hand up, blocking her questions for a moment. The display changed, adding in known Geth incursions.

"7 incursions by a Geth recon picket over the last three days? This cannot be a coincidence." He stated.

'_The Quarians believe that Mindoir is far from a priority target. Also the small Auxiliary Fleet is still large enough to handle that size a Geth fleet.'_ Wilco stated.

"You think they are preparing for an attack on Mindoir?" Tali offered.

"That is a very juicy target. You Quarians still have a lot of colony ships that haven't been offloaded over the years, either through choice or logistics. Mindoir and Quaria are the two largest concentrations of them in the Empire. It doesn't exactly add up though. The Geth haven't attacked blindly, they've gone after key targets. Twice a Prothean Beacon, and they launched an entire offensive just to cover their invasion of Feros. They haven't just been attacking to kill as many as possible, they've been ruthless sure, but methodical and strategic. What am I missing?" He asked himself.

"That size a fleet isn't an invasion force, even against a system as lightly defended as Mindoir. That raises two possibilities." Nihlus spoke.

"Go on." John said.

Nihlus continued, "The first possibility is it's a marauder fleet. They just attack and kill as much as they can. If they simply came in and started shooting they would be able to take out several colony ships before they were destroyed. But like you said that isn't consistent with their previous tactics. The second possibility is that it is an escort fleet, and they're waiting for something. Maybe Dreadnoughts."

"Or maybe a Reaper." Tali stated.

"Normandy, are either the Marathon or the Iwo Jima ready for battle yet?" John asked.

"_Negative Commander, they are both still in dry dock."_ Normandy informed.

"We'll go it alone then. Inform the defense fleet we are moving for a reconnaissance flight. I want us en route to the Relay 738 system within ten minutes." John ordered.

"Course plotted Commander, clearance and well wishes received from Quaria Orbital." Pressly stated.

"Get us there then. As fast as possible." John ordered.

"Affirmative. ETT to Relay 738 system is 27 hours." Pressly stated.

"You have the bridge X/O." John stated.

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, INF Normandy. 1930 Hours.**

John was sitting at the computer terminal in his quarters when Tali walked in.

"Tali, what are you up to?" He greeted..

"I was coming to ask you the same question, Husband." She said, walking over to him.

John grinned, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap, "You push all kinds of my buttons when you talk that way darling." He whispered into her ear.

She shuddered, "No more than you."

"I am good at that aren't I." He said, before continuing, "I was actually sending a mail off to the Shepard Estates, telling them of the events of the past few months. I haven't done that for quite awhile."

"I see." Tali said.

"They'll in turn relay the news to the rest of the family as it is warranted. I'm also checking my own mail for the first time in.. 6 months." John explained.

Tali quirked an eyebrow, "I hope you did not miss anything important."

"Not really. Just a couple of updates on the family. Billy was transferred to the Sixth Fleet, which I already know now of course. James, my twin brother, is in the Inquisition, he was a Hunter but he finally received a commission as a full Inquisitor. One of my cousins, in House Kuroko, was killed in the first Geth attack on Casbin."

"I'm sorry." Tali said.

John smiled, "Don't be. He died in battle, protecting our brothers and the Imperial Standard, that is the end every Terran aspires to. He brought great honor on House Kuroko with his sacrifice, he was a fighter pilot, he was killed in a lone attack on a Geth Frigate Pack, buying time for the unarmed transports full of Quarian Auxiliaries to make it out of the attack zone. Of course, you bring more honor onto your House if you live through such an act."

"I think I understand. Back on Camala, when I told you I didn't know you had a brother, what were you going to explain to me?" Tali asked.

John thought for a minute, "Ah, I remember. I assumed you knew I had siblings. Noble Terrans always bear at least a set of twins, if not more."

"I didn't know that." Tali replied.

"I guess it's an easy thing to miss. Usually family won't get assigned to the same ship. Installations are a different story though." John explained.

"_Commander, you are needed on the Bridge. We have entered the Mindoir system, the Geth beat us here."_ Normandy announced.

"On my way, if the Stealth systems aren't up already get them up!" John ordered.

* * *

**Bridge, INF Normandy, Mindoir System. 1958 Hours.**

"Report." John ordered as soon as the Bridge doors opened.

"Geth fleet attacking Mindoir, the Reaper is with them." Pressly informed.

John jumped into the command chair, "Engage ICS."

He closed his eyes for a moment, absorbing the incoming data.

The Geth fleet was engaging several Auxiliary Fleet ships, a mixture of Frigates and Escort Carriers. The Reaper on the other hand had broken through their attempt at a picket line, and was busy attacking the colony ships and Cargo Trains in orbit. Carving through them with some kind of energy beam, a blood red stream. 4 of the ships were destroyed, crippled and broken in orbit, untold thousands of Quarians already dead.

'Lock in for a torpedo run on the Reaper vessel. Load the tubes for a full salvo.' John ordered.

'_Attack vector locked. Disbursement range set at 12000 yards, TTT 335 seconds.'_ Normandy informed.

'Order the two Battlecruisers to hit that beast at the same time we do.' John ordered.

'_Auxiliary Battlecruisers acknowledge, coordinating strike package.' _Normandy replied.

The Quarian Battlecruisers broke off from the picket line, lining up for an attack run on the huge kraken-like ship.

John watched helplessly as another Quarian ship was cut apart. Engines were at 145% of maximum thrust, there was no more speed to be had.

The minutes ticked by as another ship was destroyed, this time a Cargo Train, a very large transport vessel.

Finally they closed into range, the Battlecruisers already hitting the Reaper with their own torpedoes and beam fire.

'_Disbursement range in 10... Torpedoes away.'_ Normandy announced.

All eight of the Normandy's torpedoes were launched, one pair after the other.

'_Battlecruisers closing to cannon range, all torpedoes going hot.'_ Normandy announced.

The Battlecruisers were close enough to bombard the Reaper vessel with their main armament, heavy plasma cannons, the energy bolts hitting the enemy, punching through it's Kinetic barrier with remarkable ease.

The ship turned suddenly, far faster than any vessel that size had a right to. Red beams sprung from it, hitting the Battlecruisers with incredible force. Their shields collapsed in seconds, the beam breaking through and slicing the Quarian ships, destroying them.

The Disbursement Torpedoes impacted the vessel's Kinetic Barriers, detonating with enough force to move the Reaper ship through space, the momentum temporarily overwhelming the ship's engines.

As the explosion dissipated though, John was left shocked.

'_Torpedoes did not penetrate enemy Barriers, no damage to enemy vessel.'_ Normandy informed.

'Evasive, Now.' John ordered as energy beams began cutting through space, attempting to find the Normandy.

The Normandy rolled and flipped, making haste out of range. The Reaper kept up the fire for a moment, then apparently satisfied turned it's attention back to the helpless colony ships.

John shut down for a moment, considering the options. 'Normandy, line up for a strafing run. Order the defenders to attack the Reaper.' He said gravely.

'_Vector locked. Time to cannon range is 70 seconds.'_ Normandy replied.

John felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking back to his left he saw Tali standing there.

He brought his own hand up, placing it over hers. Their eyes locked, he felt the emotions roiling inside her. They both knew this was a suicide run, a last ditch strike.

Tali nodded her head, ever so slightly. John calmed then, a wave of serenity rolling over him. He turned back to the map.

The Reaper destroyed the last colony ship in orbit. Turning suddenly and making haste toward the relay.

'Abort the attack. Order the defenders to pull back to Mindoir.' John ordered.

'_Affirmative Commander, relaying orders.' _Normandy replied.

He slumped back in the command chair, drained and distraught, "Disengage ICS."

The data streams slowly fizzled and he watched as the Reaper hit the relay, heading off to a destination unknown.

"Relay this incident to Quaria and Arcturus, and plot a course back to Quaria." John ordered.

"I guess I was wrong." Nihlus said solemnly.

"We all were." Tali replied.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Quaria System, April 12th, 0840 Hours.**

"Relay cleared." Pressly announced.

"_Commander, the Reaper is in system, attacking a convoy near Quaria. Defenders are calling for any available assistance."_ Normandy announced.

"Move to assist. I was afraid of this. Engage ICS." John ordered.

The defenders were spread out, one wing attacking the incoming Geth fleet, another trying to defend the convoy, another being harassed by Geth forces on the other side of the system.

The Battlecruisers were facing off against the Geth Dreadnoughts, while 6 Assault Carriers were unleashing beam weapons and wave after wave of Strike Craft against the Reaper. Cruisers, Frigates, Gunboats, and all manner of Strike Craft were attacking and being attacked throughout the system.

'Open a channel.' John ordered.

'_Channel opened Commander.'_ Normandy informed.

"This is Commander Shepard, I am assuming control of the defense forces. All Battlecruisers, break off and attack the Reaper. Carriers and Strike Craft attack the Geth Dreadnoughts, aim for the engine pods. All other vessels provide cover and support." John ordered.

'_Defense Fleet acknowledges.'_ Normandy announced.

The Battlecruisers broke off, making for Sovereign as waves of Strike Craft and long range torpedoes and missiles hit the Geth Dreadnoughts, two of them went down quickly.

The convoy being attacked consisted of the bulk of colony ships in the system. Apparently they had made for a retreat as soon as Sovereign entered the system, but were caught by the Reaper vessel's superior speed. Three were already nothing but debris, destroyed completely.

A group of 6 Battlecruisers made it to the Reaper first, firing energy beams and missiles at the large Dreadnought, then closing and firing a barrage of plasma fire.

Sovereign turned in a second, and just as quickly the Battlecruisers were destroyed, the Reaper ship turning back toward the convoy.

'Plasma fire can hurt that beast, but their weapons can kill us a lot faster. Order the Battlecruisers to form up, make a strafing run in a single group, maybe we can overwhelm him.' John ordered.

'_Orders acknowledged.' _Normandy replied.

'Move to attack those Geth Frigates that are covering Sovereign. Lock in for attack run, weapons free.' John ordered.

'_Vector locked. TTT 7 seconds.'_ Normandy informed.

The Normandy streaked across space, strafing the Pack of enemy Frigates, lances of energy piercing their hulls, three of them destroyed in a single pass. The 4th hit the newly formed debris field, the entire pack neutralized.

'_Massive Relay activity, receiving Turian IFF codes.' _Normandy announced.

'The Turian Home Fleet? They're early. Open a channel.' John ordered.

* * *

**Command Deck, TMD 'Prathia' **

"Fleet reports clear of the Relay. Massive Geth activity in the system. Confirmed: 7 Geth Dreadnoughts and the Reaper Dreadnought, over a hundred Cruisers and several hundred Frigates." The Tactical Officer announced.

"Order the second and third attack wings to take on the Dreadnoughts, all other ships attack Sovereign." Lord General Septimus ordered.

"Incoming transmission." The Comm Officer informed.

"Put it through." Septimus replied.

The speakers activated, "This is Commander Shepard to Turian Fleet, attack Sovereign, take that beast down no matter the cost."

"We acknowledge Commander. All attack wings, concentrate fire on the Reaper Dreadnought." Septimus ordered.

* * *

**Bridge, INF Normandy.**

'_Iwo Jima and Marathon are signaling, they are entering combat.' _Normandy announced.

'Good news, have them make their way to us.' John ordered.

'_Orders relayed. Two more Cruisers moving to support Sovereign.'_ Normandy announced.

'Strafing run, weapons free.' John ordered, concentrating on the Reaper.

The Turian Fleet was pouring massive amounts of M/A fire into the enemy ship, but it was having little effect. The Battlecruisers were being attacked again by the Geth Dreadnoughts, keeping them from attacking Sovereign, the few that had broke through being cut down quickly. The Quarian forces were close to reaching their combat loss grouping.

'We're going to need a miracle to win this one.' He thought darkly.

* * *

**Command Deck, TMD 'Prathia'**

"Kinetic Barriers are holding on the Reaper vessel. Weapons are having no effect." The Tactical Officer announced.

Lord General Septimus looked over the battlefield display. The Reaper was tearing through the Quarian ships that were able to penetrate the Geth line, they were being slaughtered.

He thought back, remembering the words the Empress had spoke to him.

* * *

The Empress was calm, but spoke firmly, "This is the price of redemption Lord General. Your species has never proven themselves truly loyal, even as you personally have. Prove yourselves loyal and worthy Lord General, this is the command of your Empress."

"I understand my Liege. We shall defend the Quarians with our lives and souls, we will make any sacrifice necessary. This I swear." He responded, kneeling.

The Empress smiled, "Do this Lord General, do this and there shall be a reckoning. Your species will be redeemed, transformed and reborn."

* * *

"Open a channel to the entire fleet." Septimus ordered.

"Channel open sir." The Comm Officer replied.

"Turian Home Fleet, this is Lord General Septimus. We will do what must be done. We shall pay for the future with our blood today, for duty, for Empress and Empire. Initiate Attack Pattern 4. Forward unto Glory!"

* * *

**Bridge, INF Normandy.**

'_The Turian Fleet is breaking formation, they are moving toward Sovereign.'_ Normandy announced.

John watched as dozens of picket ships streaked toward the Reaper vessel, firing at incredible rates. 'They must be overriding their heat gauges, they're going to cook themselves. Unless..'

"Gods and Kings!" He exclaimed out loud as they slammed into the Reaper, smashing themselves into it's Kinetic Barriers.

Sovereign turned, firing wildly at the incoming Turian vessels, but they overwhelmed the weapons systems, dozens more ramming the Dreadnought.

He watched as 3 squadrons of Turian Cruisers bore on the Reaper, crashing into the enemy vessel.

'_The Kinetic Barriers on the Reaper are down!' _Normandy announced.

Suddenly the Reaper vessel sprung into action, moving at high speed away from the attacking forces.

'It's heading for the relay, retreating!' John thought.

'_Remains of the Geth fleet are in full flight.'_ Normandy informed.

'Disengage ICS and open a channel to the defenders.' John ordered.

"_ICS disengaged, channel open."_ Normandy announced.

"All Imperial forces, this is Commander Shepard. Stand down, let the Geth run back to their space and share the tale far and wide of how their 'god' ran from the Empire." John said.

"_Defenders acknowledge. Incoming transmission from the Turian Fleet."_ Normandy informed.

"Put it through Normandy." John replied.

The comm opened, "Commander Shepard, this is General Septimus, looks like we are victorious. I'm glad we were able to make it in time."

"Believe me General, you're not any happier than we are." John said.

"I can believe that. The Turian Home Fleet stands ready to assume defensive duties by your order." Septimus stated.

"Quarian Command can give you further instructions General. How did you make it so fast? Last we heard you were still a day out." John asked.

"We received word of the Geth incursions and decided to move forward at emergency speed. We shaved several years of service life off of our engine cores, but it was worth it." Septimus replied.

"That it was General, thank you. Shepard out." He finished and closed the channel.

"We did it. I did not think we were going to make it there for a time." Tali said.

"We all did it. One enemy humiliated, one ally redeemed. This could have gone much, much worse. Get us into a dock, I want to be resupplied as soon as possible, though I doubt the Geth will be back anytime soon." John ordered.

* * *

**Comm room, INF Normandy, April 12th, 1435 Hours.**

As John entered the Comm room, he saw the vidscreen was already active, showing Empress Sativia

"Empress Sativia." He greeted.

"Cousin. We have received your report of the attacks on Mindoir and Quaria. The Turians performed the act that Fate required of them, they have finally earned their place. You have performed admirably, and now your work there is done. The Geth are in full flight deeper into their territory, and have ceased all attacks on Imperial positions. Return to Arcturus." The Empress ordered.

"By your order Empress." John replied before the channel closed.

He walked back out to the Bridge, sitting down in the command chair, "Pressly, plot a course for Arcturus. Normandy, open a channel to the 'Prathia'."

"_Channel open."_ Normandy announced.

"General, I have orders to return to Arcturus. You have command of the defense forces until Grand Admiral Yallar'Rayya returns." John said.

"Understood Commander. It was an honor fighting beside you, good hunting." General Septimus acknowledged.

"Likewise General, Shepard out." John replied as the channel closed, "Undock and get us on course for Arcturus."

"Course plotted Commander, we have cleared the moorings." Pressly informed.

"Good." John stated.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen.**


	15. Chapter 14: Virmire

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Fourteen: Virmire.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Arcturus System, April 17th 0915 Hours.**

"Relay cleared. Clearance received from Arcturus." Pressly announced.

"Take us in." John ordered.

John leaned back, hooking himself into the ships sensors. Arcturus had obviously suffered from the attack, there were still scattered debris fields being combed over by service shuttles.

He was brought back by a low, "Wow." From Tali.

Opening his eyes, he saw what had brought the exclamation. The Galaxy Map was showing local space, including the fleet that had just hit the system. A full Imperial Fleet, 3 SuperDreadnoughts , 2 SuperCarriers, 120 Battlecruisers, 120 Fighter Carriers, 480 Cruisers, 480 Frigates, 600 Gunboats. Once they reached their posting Imperial Marine and Auxilia ships would be assigned to the Fleet, adding to it's numbers by a decent margin.

_'The SuperDreadnought in the lead is the 'Justice'. The others are the 'Retribution' and the 'Righteous Fury', that's the newly activated Imperial Twelfth Fleet, commanded by Fleet Admiral Harris Taylor.'_ Wilco informed him.

"That's the new Imperial Twelfth Fleet. The SuperDreadnoughts are the 'Justice', 'Retribution', and the 'Righteous Fury'." John said.

"I never fail to get a sense of awe when I see an Imperial Fleet. Those are the new Stalwart-Class INSD's aren't they?" Tali asked.

"Yes, fresh from the Ares Shipyards. Carrying 4 Heavy Gauss Cannons instead of 3, double the amount of Strike Craft, and almost tripling the amount of secondary weapons. Part of the 'Phase-Three' Armament program." John answered.

Joker's voice filled the bridge, "On final approach, docking in 4."

* * *

**Arcturus Station, Secure Briefing Room. 1015 Hours.**

John and his group, Tali, Natalya, Nihlus, and Wrex passed by several Household Guards on the way to the Briefing room.

Entering the room, he saw the Empress standing near the back, talking animatedly with Khan Jeris, and an Asari he recognized, Baroness Asalia, flanked by Captain Wolfsblood and a female Household Guard, in decorated armor.

John reflected for a moment. A few months before he had been a well respected and decorated Noble in the Imperial Marine Corps, now he was standing with members of the Imperial Court as an equal, before the Empress herself. 'Destiny is a wonderful thing.' He thought to himself.

"My Empress." He greeted as they walked up.

"Spectre Shepard. Spectre Nihlus." Sativia responded.

"Empress." Nihlus replied, crossing his right arm and bowing.

"I have recalled you here for several reasons." The Empress began, "Spectre Nihlus, you are to stay here on Arcturus. All will become clear soon."

"By your order my Liege." Nihlus replied.

Khan Jeris stepped forward, "Battlemaster Wrex, you are to return to your duties with the Black Watch."

"Now wait just a damned minute. I'm not having my squad broke apart without being told what the hell is going on."

It wasn't clear who was more shocked at John's outburst, the members of the Imperial Court or John himself.

The Empress smiled, amused, "Ah Cousin, showing a dedication and protectiveness toward your friends and retainers, as you should. I think if you were any other officer I would still be forced to have you flogged though. Be assured, Spectre Nihlus will return to your service after a time. Battlemaster Wrex has his own destiny to fulfill. Allow him to do so."

John looked over at Wrex, nodding his head slightly. The Battlemaster bowed his head, then walked over to Khan Jeris.

"Interesting." Sativia said simply, before continuing, "Sit. We have much to talk about. Spectre Nihlus, Guard Grayson will show you where you are to go."

"Lord Nihlus, please follow me." The Household Guard said. Nihlus nodded, following her out of the room.

'Grayson, I thought I recognized her. Head of the Empress's personal guards, strongest Biotic ever known.' John thought, taking a seat at the center table.

'_Last reports were she was on Titan training Black Squads. It seems she has finished.'_ Wilco added.

Lady Asalia began, "The rioting on Terra has been ended, with very little loss of life. The agitators have been rounded up and executed. Thankfully extreme measures were unnecessary."

"Would have been easier just to kill all of them." Khan Jeris stated.

"If we Terrans did what was easy, we would not be having this conversation. Now, Cousin, I know you must be tired of being recalled so often, so this shall be the last time. The Geth border has been reinforced, and all intelligence says that they have pulled their forces back deep into their own territory. They have given up, just as the Council did. In the space over Quaria, through the sacrifice of the Turians we proved that the Reapers are vulnerable. The Empire is almost at full wartime mobilization. All is proceeding as it should. The last piece of this grand design is up to you." The Empress finished.

"I will play my part. I think I understand my role now." John stated.

"Good, then we are done here. Go forth with your mission Spectre." The Empress ordered.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Dock 72, Arcturus Station. 1215 Hours.**

"Last shipment has been received Commander, we are fully supplied." Pressly announced.

John nodded, "Good, prepare to disembark."

"_Commander, incoming transmission, Black clearance."_ Normandy announced.

John was already moving, "I'll take it in the Comm room Normandy."

As he entered the Comm room the vidscreen was already on, showing Baroness Asalia.

"Asalia." He greeted.

"John. I'm sorry that I did not get the chance to greet you properly earlier, the Empress has been preoccupied of late." Asalia replied.

John nodded, "I understand. The current situation weighs heavily on me, and I sincerely doubt my own troubles are even a portion of what Empress Sativia goes through daily."

"You are very wise John. I have a lead for you concerning Saren." Asalia stated.

"Don't keep me in suspense." John said.

"Apparently the Salarians have been sending several of their infiltration regiments into the Traverse and Terminus to help track down Saren. They have lost contact with one such team, located on Virmire, in the Sentry Omega Cluster." Asalia explained.

"They did this without approval?" John asked.

"Yes. We were aware of them doing so, but felt it was not necessary to stop them. After losing contact with Virmire however, they came clean about the situation. Their last report said they were trying to confirm that Virmire was home to one of Saren's installations. That is all we know." Asalia finished.

"I see. Asalia, this will be very helpful. Once again you've pointed me in the right direction, I fear I will soon owe you a great debt." John said.

Asalia smiled, "You owe me nothing John. I serve. I also wanted to pass along congratulations, the Empress heard about your nuptials."

"Thank you, and thank the Empress. Goodbye Lady Asalia." He replied.

"We shall speak again John. Good hunting." Asalia finished as the channel closed.

John turned, walking back onto the bridge, "X/O, plot and set a course for Virmire, as quickly and quietly as possible."

"Course set Commander. Transit time will be just over 7 days, Virmire is rather remote." Pressly replied.

"You have the Bridge X/O." John stated.

* * *

**Officer's Mess, INF Normandy. April 20th, 1330 Hours.**

As Tali walked into the Mess she saw it was almost empty, but she spotted Natalya sitting at one of the tables.

"Tali." She greeted warmly.

"Natalya, late lunch?" Tali responded.

Natalya nodded, "Yes, you?"

"The same. Adams and I were checking the calibration readings on the Tantalus Core, he thinks we can get 20% more energy out of it. He finally told me to go eat while he finished. I swear I don't think he leaves Engineering some days." Tali replied, picking up a meal and sitting down with Natalya.

"I see. Jenkins and I were going over the new munitions we received, I lost track of time myself." Natalya explained.

They sat in companionable silence for the rest of the meal.

Finally Tali finished, rising and getting another cup of coffee.

"Tali, may I ask you something?" Natalya said, as Tali sat back down.

"Of course, why couldn't you?" Tali replied, confused.

Natalya looked strange for a moment, "I wanted to ask about John, he seems, different the past while."

"Ah." Tali said knowingly, "You mean he seems much more brash, confident and lascivious?"

Natalya looked down for a moment, "More or less."

"He's always been like that, headstrong and arrogant. He was implanted and augmented a great deal to be reclassed as a 'Bastion', that seriously modifies hormone and brain patterns temporarily. He's normalizing slowly, which is why it seems to you he's different. Isn't it wonderful though?" Tali explained.

"What do you mean exactly?" Natalya asked.

Tali's voice was low as she continued, "It's the best part of being with a Human male. They are completely arrogant, ludicrously aggressive, ridiculously lustful, and they can justify and back up every single part."

Tali could tell her words had the proper effect as Natalya's eyes darkened.

"I think I understand." The Batarian girl replied.

"Good, I need to get back to Engineering, I'm excited to see if we can actually squeeze more energy out of the core. I'll see you tonight." Tali finished with a grin.

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, April 20th, 2030 Hours.**

As soon as John entered his quarters he was pounced on, Natalya pulling him over to the bed, unclasping his uniform as they went.

As she slid his jacket off he commented, "Feisty tonight darling, what's up?"

"If it's not you I must be doing this wrong." Natalya replied.

John grinned, "I would reiterate and ask what's gotten in to you, but I'm sure you'd have another snappy comeback. Come on, I need a shower."

* * *

**INF Normandy. Hoc System, April 24th, 0940 Hours.**

"Relay cleared, no contacts. 25 minutes from Virmire." Pressly announced.

"Try to raise the Salarians, quietly." John ordered.

"_No response to any tight band signals."_ Normandy informed.

"Wonderful, we're going in blind. Dare I hope we're detecting anything on the surface from this far out?" John asked.

"_Negative."_ Normandy replied.

"Might as well plan for the worst." He said, rising, "Tali, Natalya, let's go suit up. Normandy, have Liara meet us in the Armory."

* * *

The comm panel beeped just as John finished filling his pack, "Commander, we've identified what we assume is the Salarian Camp. However the surrounding area has several Geth AA positions." Pressly informed.

"Is there vehicle access?" John asked.

"Yes sir, should I find a landing zone?" Pressly replied.

"Yes, we'll drop Mako One and the Hammerhead." John ordered.

"Affirmative Commander." Pressly said.

John turned, "Jenkins, you ready?"

"Yes sir. Shiala can operate the Hammerhead with me." Jenkins replied.

"Good, let's get moving." John ordered.

* * *

**Mako One, Virmire.**

"We are down. All systems good, Jenkins?" John asked over the comm.

"We're good Commander. Want me to take the lead?" Jenkins replied.

"Sounds good. Head on." John ordered, switching frequencies, "Good drop Joker. Pressly, take care of her while I'm down here."

"Roger Commander, we'll be in comm range." Pressly responded.

* * *

Virmire was a temperate world. This part of the continent was tropical, a contrast of rocky crags and white sand beaches. Large crab-like creatures were swarming over the low parts.

'Probably mating season for them.' John thought to himself.

"This is a beautiful world. Why hasn't it been colonized yet?" Liara asked.

"We're way out of Imperial Territory. Patrols would be a week away easily, and this world doesn't have any natural resources worth putting a dedicated defense fleet here. Not even enough tracts of arable land to make good homesteads." John explained.

"Three days closer to Imperial Territory and this would make a hell of a resort world." Natalya commented from the Driver's seat.

John nodded, "Now there is an idea. If we ever start expanding this way I'll remember to stick a claim on this world."

"Maybe we can worry about that after we take the head of the genocidal maniac we came here for?" Tali suggested from the Gunner's position.

As John opened his mouth to retort his comm activated, "First AA position ahead sir." Jenkins informed.

"You know what to do Jenkins, take out that AA gun." John ordered.

Jenkins didn't bother acknowledging, moving the hovertank into the open, locking onto the huge Anti-Air guns, he fired the plasma mortar at the Geth position, the projectile arcing and impacting the guns with massive force, destroying them and everything else within 30 feet of them.

The Geth that were left began firing at the tank, their pulse and M/A rounds being absorbed or deflected by the heavy shielding. Two shots from the main cannon silenced the enemy fire.

Mako One rolled up, John looking at the carnage, "Fine shooting Jenkins. We've got two more positions, roll out."

The vehicles moved past the destroyed fortifications, moving into a section of winding cliffs. They continued along like this for several miles, finally reaching the second position.

The Hammerhead burst around a corner, coming under fire by several Geth walkers. The automated plasma repeaters returned fire, while Jenkins locked in on the guns for another mortar.

Mako One moved forward, John looking over the position. This one was larger and better made than the last one, a pair of gates, and a covered level above, sandwiched between two cliffs. Several Geth were on the walkway, with another two groups on the ground, rocket troopers.

"Take out those.. oh, carry on." He said as Tali opened with the laser repeater, the Geth exploding one by one.

The Hammerhead launched a mortar, the plasma projectile hitting the AA gun with great force, demolishing it and a good radius around it.

"That looks like all the Geth, good shooting everyone. Tali, take out the gates and let's keep moving." John ordered.

A shot from the Mako's cannon destroyed the gate, allowing both vehicles to pass.

The next passage was situated right against the ocean, cliffs on the left, and open sea to the right. There were lightning strikes off-shore, a large electrical storm brewing. More of the strange crab creatures were strewn across the area, the hovertank and IFV making several of the slower ones ex-crab-like creatures.

"Hmm, red meat. I wonder what they taste like?" John mused.

"Multiple contacts ahead, a company of walkers around that bend." Tali informed.

"You reading them Jenkins?" John asked.

"On it sir." Jenkins replied.

The Hammerhead picked up speed, bursting into the bivouac where the walkers were sequestered, blazing away with repeaters and cannon. The Mako was second, taking down a pair of walkers quickly.

"Area clear. 400 yards to the final AA gun." Tali stated.

"Making the shot... and it is good." Jenkins said over the comm, the final AA gun destroyed. A second mortar round cleared out the remaining enemies, destroying the gate in the process.

"That's the end of them. Head on to the camp." John ordered.

There were no signs of life the next 8 miles inland. They eventually reached an open area, structures and defense positions set up, hidden well.

Jenkins gunned the Hammerhead, the hovertank reaching the encampment first, and he and Shiala dismounted. A group of Salarian operators was already gathered near the vehicle.

Jenkins jumped off the turret to the ground, Shiala right behind him, "Howdy. I assume y'all are the ones we're supposed to rescue?"

One of the Salarians, probably the leader, stepped forward, "What are you doing? Your reckless tactics have jeopardized this entire operation!"

Jenkins stared at the fool, "We're here to save your asses bug-eye. Pipe down with the insults, the Commander will be just as soon to kill you himself as to listen to it."

A Salarian came from one of the tents, "Commander Rentola, don't berate an Imperial. Who are you Marine?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Jenkins, INF Normandy, special assignment to Commander Shepard, Imperial Spectre." Jenkins replied.

The Mako reached the encampment then, John and his squad dismounting. They walked up to where Jenkins was talking with a Salarian, "You the one in charge here?" He asked.

The Salarian came to attention, "Captain Kirrahe, 3rd Infiltration Regiment STG, Salarian Home Guard. Commander Shepard, Commando Nar Rayya, it is an honor to meet two of the people responsible for wiping out the Lystheni. Things are finally looking up."

"The last report we received said you were trying to confirm that Saren had a base here, what have you found?" John asked.

"Saren definitely has a base here. From what we have uncovered, he is breeding an army of Krogan." Kirrahe answered.

"That explains the Krogan we've fought in his service. Let me guess, fast growing, vat born, mindless?" John replied.

"Yes. His base is reinforced and holds several areas set up as growth pools. We've intercepted several signals referencing him, but we are not sure if Saren is actually here or not." Kirrahe explained.

"This might be our only chance to get intel on Saren's operations, do you have a plan to get in?" John asked.

"Of sorts. We can launch a diversionary attack on the compound, we've identified several areas where a small team could sneak into the facility during that. We've converted the drive core of our ship to a 40 kiloton fusion device, after infiltration we can get the bomb inside and set it for detonation. We retrieve the data you need, set the bomb, and then escape, in theory." Kirrahe replied.

"We could do it the easy way, drop directly into the compound raid the computers, setting the bomb at the same time." John said.

"The base has a pair of heavy AA guns. No ship would be able to get close enough to land. How did you penetrate the AA cover?" Kirrahe asked.

John thought about it for a moment, "The Normandy is a stealth ship, as long as we don't get within visual range the AA guns aren't a threat. Change of plans then, we infiltrate the facility and disable the AA guns, then land the Normandy and the bomb. Exfiltrate from there."

"That is a sound plan Commander." Kirrahe stated.

John hit his comm, "Pressly, bring the Normandy down here, land at the Salarian encampment." He ordered.

"Affirmative Commander, on the way." Pressly replied.

"Let's get the plan set down while we're waiting Captain, I'm sure you have the facility mapped out." John stated.

"Of course, this way Commander." Kirrahe replied.

* * *

**Salarian Camp, Virmire, 1600 Hours.**

Both of John's downsized squads, Captain Kirrahe, and Commander Rentola were packed into the small building that held the maps and reconnaissance data.

"Let's go over this one more time from the top." John requested.

Captain Kirrahe nodded, "I'll split my men into three teams, I'll personally lead one, and a pair of your troopers will be attached to each of the other two, you will lead your squad. My men will launch a frontal assault on the compound as a diversion while you sneak in the back. The only ways to the compound from this area are small trails, inaccessible by vehicles, so we will go infantry only. We will attempt to breach the compound while your team searches for any data. Once you disable the AA guns, the Normandy will land inside the compound, and we will hopefully meet there. We offload and set the bomb, then we escape before it goes off."

"What are the teams?" John asked.

"Your squad is 'Shadow'. Our teams are Mannovai, Aegohr, and Jaeto, the first settlements on our three oldest colonies. It will remind my men of what they are fighting for today." Kirrahe answered.

"Blood, honor, and glory isn't good enough?" Alenko asked.

John sent him a pointed look, "Alenko, Williams, you're both with Aegohr. Jenkins, Shiala, Jaeto."

"Yes sir." Jenkins acknowledged.

"Affirmative Commander." Alenko replied.

"I must speak to my men, make any preparations you need. We begin the attack shortly." Kirrahe said, walking outside and calling his men to assembly.

John motioned for his squads to follow, and he walked out to listen to Kirrahe.

There were maybe 30 Salarians assembled on the beach. Kirrahe looked over them. "You all know the mission, and what is at stake.I have come to trust each of you with my life -- but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained for espionage; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the Rachni, but before that we held the line! Our influence stopped the Krogan, but before that, we held the line!"

He paused for effect, then, "Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will hold the line!"

"Charming." John remarked quietly, turning to his squads, "You all know the score. We go hard, hit them harder, and make hellfire and damn sure we're the only thing that comes out the other side."

"Kill them all." Liara agreed.

"We're gonna send every one of those synthetics and traitors back to the hell they were spawned from. Hooah!" Jenkins cried.

"Move out." John ordered.

* * *

**Rear approach to Saren's Compound, 1640 Hours.**

John's comm activated, "Shadow, we have engaged the enemy. You can start moving." Kirrahe informed.

"Let's go." John ordered.

"Patrol incoming." Natalya stated.

John watched his motion detector as the pair of Geth came around the corner of the rockface, once they were exposed he let loose with a Biotic blast, sending small pieces of them in all directions.

'_Readings in the clearing up ahead, multiple enemies and comm equipment.'_ Wilco informed.

"Geth position ahead. Natalya, make me proud." John ordered.

She nodded, crouched, then rolled around the corner, taking cover behind a rock. Popping up she quickly sighted in on the antenna, a shot from her VLRM brought it down on top of two of the Geth. A quick succession of shots took down the other 4 infantry and the colossus.

"Clear." She said.

"Impressive darling. Form up." John ordered, taking point.

They continued along the path, encountering several more Geth patrols, dispatching them easily they kept moving.

"Shadow, the Geth are becoming disorganized. Your handiwork?" Kirrahe asked over the comm.

John responded, "We took out a comm tower. Hope it helped."

"Good move. We're getting hit by flyers but pushing forward." Kirrahe replied.

"If we see anything else we'll take it down. Shepard out." John finished.

"Looks like another Geth position ahead." Tali spoke, pointing to the end of the small valley, where it opened into another area.

Natalya was scanning over it with her VLRM, "Much larger than the last. Several of the colossi, 20 regular Geth, and some Krogans."

"You see any equipment?" John asked.

Natalya sighted in, a snap suddenly, then an explosion some distance forward, "There _was_ what looked like an uplink station. We have incoming."

John smirked, "We shouldn't keep them waiting." He rushed forward, Tali and Liara close behind.

A pair of Krogan reached them first, quickly falling to Tali's photon fire. A Colossus charged forward, flanked by several smaller Geth, all firing rapidly.

John charged his biotics, lifting the larger Geth into the air and then smashing it down into the rest, neutralizing all of them.

Within a minute the clearing was quiet, the Geth and Krogan killed.

John checked the map he had uploaded to his Neural Net earlier, "Looks like this is an access point to the walkways, it'll lead us right up to the back door. Move out."

They moved up the ramp, onto the walkways. Moving along them for nearly half a mile before encountering any more enemies, this time a group of Geth drones.

"Rockets!" Liara warned as the drones fired.

John threw a wave of Biotic force, sending the rockets flying back toward the drones, which dodged easily, firing with M/A rounds. Several bursts of plasma and photons knocked them down, allowing the squad to move forward.

'_Activity on the platform ahead, several more drones and fuel tanks.'_ Wilco informed.

"Refueling station ahead. Tali, go." John ordered.

Tali rushed forward. She spotted the platform around the bend, priming a plasma grenade she hurled it toward one of the large fuel tanks. The explosion was spectacular, destroying all three tanks and all the drones.

John moved forward, "Good work. We're only a few hundred yards from the compound, let's move."

* * *

**Forward approach, Jaeto squad.**

"Mannovai is engaging Geth forces, we're moving forward for support fire." Commander Rentola ordered.

Jenkins checked the ammo display on his plasma rifle out of habit, making sure it was at full capacity. Then moving forward to take point, Shiala beside him.

They moved forward of the group, moving along the designated path.

"These Salarians are going to be slaughtered once we engage the Geth." Shiala commented.

"Nah, we're going to be between them and the enemy. You think I'm letting them take the satisfaction of a kill away from me?" Jenkins stated.

"Ah, I should have known better." Shiala replied.

Jenkins' motion detector flashed, "Patrol ahead." He said, already firing.

The pair of Geth went down quickly, Jenkins and Shiala moving forward. Jenkins hit his comm, "We just hit a patrol, moving forward."

"This is Mannovai, Aegohr needs support now." Kirrahe ordered.

"Sergeant, you and the commando move to support them, we'll meet up again once we reach Mannovai." Rentola ordered.

"Moving." Jenkins replied.

* * *

**Rear Access, Shadow Squad.**

After dispatching three more groups of Geth, they made it to the rear entrance of the compound.

Tali spotted an access panel, hacking it easily with her omnitool, "I have access. Unlocking security doors, disabling alarms. There, done."

"Good work." John said, moving through the now open doorway into a small warehouse.

'_Detecting activity.'_ Wilco informed.

John motioned for Tali to move forward, past a pile of crates stacked to the ceiling. A pair of Salarians holding pistols suddenly appeared from the end. Tali brought her carbine up, smashing the helmet of one, knocking him down. Swinging around she kicked the second one hard, dropping him on top of the first, a shot from her carbine neutralizing both.

John walked up, "And that my dear is why I always tell you to keep a bayonet on your longarm."

"What the hell are Salarians doing here, and shooting at us?" Tali demanded.

"Captain Kirrahe did say he had lost a large number of his men investigating this compound. Perhaps they were captured and subjected to the same indoctrination that Saren is using on the Krogan he is creating." Liara suggested.

John sighed, "Just what I wanted, the chance to shoot frogmen. Let's move."

They moved further into the compound, encountering Geth and Salarians. They ended up at an elevator, and took it up to the next level.

It opened into a large facility, some kind of laboratory. There were strange stalls set up, glowing rods forming a cage around them.

"Some kind of genetic resequencer I think." Liara observed.

Natalya looked forward, "Are those husks?"

"Yes." John replied, opening fire.

Once the room was clear of husks he walked over to what looked like the computer console for the lab.

Tali followed, activating her omnitool and attempting to hack in.

"No good." She said.

'Do your magic Wilco.' John thought, placing his hand on the console.

'_Hacking. Compiling. Accessing. This facility is not only being used to breed Krogan, but it's main purpose is to study the indoctrination that comes from prolonged contact with the Reaper vessel, Sovereign.' _Wilco explained.

"Interesting. Saren's studying indoctrination here." John relayed.

Natalya cocked her head, "Why would he study indoctrination?"

"Perhaps he doesn't understand it, maybe it's simply a field or something similar emanated by the Reaper vessel, and not something actually under his control." Liara suggested.

"Sharp as always, that's a good possibility. I've got a full map of the facility here... whoa, there's another Beacon here. Let's go." John ordered.

"Another Beacon, how exciting. I've actually never had a chance to see one in person before!" Liara said excitedly.

Tali turned to look at the Asari, "Please, try to remember why we're here; The Geth, Saren, the possible extinction of all life in the galaxy."

"Of course, I'm sorry. But still, if we have the chance.." Liara trailed off.

"We'll see." John promised.

They moved out into the open, a long walkway connecting two parts of the compound.

John's comm activated, "Shadow, this is Mannovai, we are about to breach the compound. Status?"

"We're in the facility, moving to gather data." John replied, checking the map, "From your point of entry you will be a straight shot to the designated landing zone, uploading facility map to you. Watch out Captain, they've brainwashed some of your men, we've been engaging Salarian operators."

"Understood Shadow, thanks for the warning, we'll keep them distracted for you. Mannovai out." Kirrahe finished as the channel closed.

They crossed the walkway, entering what looked like an office of some kind. John spotted a figure huddled behind a desk, "Stand up and identify yourself." He ordered.

An Asari in a utility jumpsuit stood up slowly, "Please don't shoot."

"One." John said, his heavy repeater trained on her.

"I'm Rana Thanoptis, head researcher." She said frantically.

'_Confirmed.'_ Wilco informed him.

"Tell me why Saren is researching Indoctrination, does he control it or not?" John ordered.

"N-no, he doesn't. It's that ship, Sovereign, it emits some kind of signal we can't detect, it subtly influences brain patterns, eventually subverting a persons own higher reasoning abilities. Saren is afraid he might be growing indoctrinated I-i think." Rana explained.

"You don't talk like you're indoctrinated, you aren't one of Benezia's followers?" Natalya asked.

She frantically shook her head, "No, I'm just a Neurospecialist that Saren hired. I didn't know he was a traitor at the time, I swear. Once I got here I was too afraid to do anything, the first person I had to study was my predecessor. The indoctrination affects everyone, Saren, the Krogan, the Salarians, us support staff, everyone. The greater an effect, the less free will, the less capable a subject becomes. That's spared me so far. And Saren I assume."

"Sounds reasonable. You're coming with us then, you can help the Inquisition find a cure or defense against it." John stated.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Wait, the elevator there goes to Saren's private lab, He has a Prothean Beacon secured there, I can open it for you." She said.

"Do it." John ordered, keying his helm comm, "Keep one eye on her, just incase." He ordered the squad.

Rana walked over, inputting a code on the elevator panel. The door opened with a *ching*.

"You first." John told her.

She entered the elevator, the Squad piling in. The doors close, and the descent began. A few second later the doors opened again, showing a medium sized room, a metal catwalk in a T-shape made up the top floor, while two ramps led down to the bottom.

"Over there." Liara said, pointing to the Beacon.

They filed out, John motioned for them to stay on the top, as he went down. The Beacon was active, a holographic panel in clear view.

'Wilco, make sure you're recording this.' He ordered.

'_Affirmative.'_ The AI replied.

"Here goes nothing." John said, placing his hand into the holographic field.

Just like before the vision penetrated his mind, scenes of death and destruction filling his consciousness. There were some scattered parts he recognized as new. Just as suddenly as it began it ended, John shaking himself fiercely, staying on his feet. He walked back up the ramp.

"Are you alright John?" Liara asked.

"I'm fine. Same vision, but a couple of new parts, it might be enough." He replied.

"Now we just need to disable the AA guns and secure the landing site." Tali stated.

Natalya gasped, "What is that?"

John turned, there was a red hologram formed on the center catwalk, in the shape of the Reaper ship.

A malicious, mechanical voice echoed, "You are not Saren."

"Is that some kind of VI interface?" Liara asked.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding. There is a realm of existence, so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I, am beyond your comprehension. I, am Sovereign." The image stated.

"Well I'll be. Hackett owes me a few hundred Thalers." John said nonchalantly.

Liara and Rana were looking at him like he just grew several extra heads.

"I bet him that Sovereign was an actual Reaper, not just a Reaper ship Saren found." He explained.

"'Reaper?' A label created by the Protheans, to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant... we simply, are. Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades, you wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution, and existence. Before us, you, are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We, are the end of everything." Sovereign said.

"I see. That's why you ran from us at Quaria?" John retorted.

"Confidence born in ignorance, the cycle cannot be broken. The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance and at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished." Sovereign replied.

Liara's eyes widened, "Cycle.. I was right!"

"The Prothean's were not the first, they did not create the 'Citadel', they did not forge the 'Mass Relays' they merely found them. The legacy of my kind." Sovereign stated.

"So you built the Relay Network and the Citadel, and left them for organic races to find. I'm sure you have a longwinded, mustache twirling explanation for this." John said, amused.

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the Mass Relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire." The Reaper said.

"But why?" Tali asked.

"We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it, and you will end, because we demand it." Sovereign replied.

John shook his head, "Well I guess we Humans threw a monkey wrench into your plan, showing up on the Galactic stage with energy weapons and all the advanced technology we produce."

The Reaper's tone subtly changed, "My kind transcends your very understanding, we are each a nation, independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."

John chuckled at that, "Now see, that would be intimidating if I actually believed it. Here's the problem with your schtick, if you were actually the all powerful being you've made yourself out to be, you wouldn't be screwing around with the Geth, or Saren, or anything else, you'd simply waltz in and smite us. Sure, you're powerful. Sure, you're dangerous. But what you really are is scared. We've broken your mold. We made you turn tail and run. You're as frightened as a machine can be. The best part is you don't even know what we Terrans are truly capable of. We never lose. Surrender and save yourself the pain."

The Reaper was silent for a moment, then, "I am the vanguard of your destruction, this, exchange, is over." The hologram blinked out, and the windows of the lab exploded suddenly, throwing shards everywhere.

"I think you touched a nerve, husband." Tali said.

"The truth is always painful." John replied.

"Normandy to the Commander." John's comm rang out.

"Yes X/O?" John asked.

"We just sighted Sovereign coming in hard and fast, we're circling the compound outside of the AA range. You need to get those guns down fast so we can land." Pressly explained.

"On it, stay out of visual, the Normandy's evaded Sovereign's sensors before." John ordered.

He turned to his squad, "Let's go."

"The defense grid can be accessed from my terminal." Rana said.

"You're certainly giving me reasons not to shoot you." John commented as they reentered the elevator.

As soon as the elevator reached the officer they filed out, Rana unlocked the terminal so John had access. John sat his hand down on the terminal.

'_Accessing. Switching defense grid target rules of engagement. Completed.'_ Wilco informed.

"Defense grid is fully active and targeting Saren's forces. Let's get to the landing site." John ordered.

* * *

**Forward Approach, Salarian Squads.**

"Charges set, everyone bunker down!" Jenkins warned.

The Salarians and Marines scrambled, taking cover behind rocks and anything else they could.

Jenkins made sure everyone was out of the radius, then detonated the charges. The huge explosion blasted through the thick wall, making an opening almost 20 feet wide.

He and Shiala took point, moving into the base first. This area looked like a cargo off-loading area, a shuttle pad and several cranes set up. No enemies in sight.

"Area clear." He informed the other squads.

"The enemy should be waiting for us. It could be an ambush, keep your guard up. Sergeant Jenkins, take point." Kirrahe ordered.

Jenkins and Shiala moved further in, "According to the map Commander Shepard gave us, this cargo area should lead to a a cargo elevator under AA gun 2, and from there we're close to the landing site." He said.

Shiala nodded, "This feels wrong."

"Yeah, I know." Jenkins replied.

They heard weapons fire ahead, moving forward cautiously, they spotted several Krogan and Geth being fired on by defense turrets and drones.

They stood staring for a moment.

"Okay. I'm not even going to ask." Jenkins said, opening fire on the Krogan.

Once the enemy was eliminated, the turrets went inactive, the drones flying off.

"Captain Kirrahe, the defense grid is attacking Saren's forces, I'd guess it's the Commander's handiwork." Jenkins informed them.

"The tide has turned. All squads move forward, cover each other." Kirrahe ordered.

Jenkins looked forward, zooming in with his HUD, "We have a very large group of Krogan and Geth up ahead, easily four times our number."

"We'll attack together, hold for the moment." Kirrahe ordered.

"Affirmative." Jenkins replied, taking cover behind a large crate.

* * *

**AA Tower 1, Shadow Squad.**

They passed through the AA tower quickly, disabling a multitude of Geth.

"There's the Elevator." John said.

The elevator was closed, the lights indicating it was coming down. John charged his biotics, unleashing a horrendous blast as the door slid open, blasting the 7 Geth inside.

They entered, heading up. There were a number of Geth waiting for them, plasma fire and biotic force demolished them quickly.

"There's a shallow breeding pool, then the landing site." John said, taking point.

"Tell me we're not going to have to wade through baby Krogan." Natalya asked.

"Okay, I won't tell you." John replied.

Natalya sighed, "Wonderful. I'm going to be showering for several hours after we get off this world."

"Is that a promise darling?" John threw back.

The huge doors opened to the shallow pool, several Krogan were waiting inside. They were caught suddenly as Liara coalesced a singularity in the middle of the group. Tali tossed a grenade into the vortex, throwing bits of Krogan and armor all through the area.

The next set of doors opened, the landing site had several fuel tanks on the edges.

"Area looks clear. Blow the tanks." John ordered, firing at one.

Tali tagged the two at the far end, and they exploded spectacularly, "You know, I never get tired of seeing explosions."

John chuckled, "That's my girl."

His comm beeped, "Coming down Commander, clear the area." Pressly informed.

John motioned his squad over to the side. They watched the Normandy coming in, making a graceful pass over the area, then hovering and coming straight down gently. The large drop hatch opened, he saw Chief Valar'Ressk and several Security Marines toting the converted fusion core out.

"You think it'll work Chief?" He asked, walking up.

"The Salarians had no idea what they were doing. Don't worry Commander, I made sure it would go bang. Once we activate it the timer's 45 seconds. Give or take 15 seconds." Valar'Ressk replied.

"Good to know." John replied.

His comm activated, "Commander Shepard, we're under heavy fire in the eastern cargo area, we can't make it to you." Kirrahe stated.

"Not a chance Kirrahe, I don't leave people behind. Moving to assist." John responded.

"Liara, Natalya, guard the bomb, Tali with me." He turned to one of the Security Marines, "Private Alesely, take Rana here and secure her in one of the containment pods." John ordered.

"But I helped you!" The Asari protested.

"Yes, which is why you're still alive. Once Shiala confirms you're free of indoctrination you'll be released. Tali, come on." John ordered, making his way across the area to the next breeding pool.

The doors slid open, several Geth hoppers were moving through the lock. Tali and John quickly dispatched them. Moving ahead they entered the cargo ramp, seeing a very large group of Geth and Krogan up ahead, firing at the Salarian squads.

John charged, firing his energy repeater in wide bursts while Tali covered him with her photon carbine. Several of the enemy were downed before they realized they were being attacked from behind, but it was too late. John lunged into the group, charging his Biotics and letting it release in a shockwave, annihilating the enemies closest to him. The shock allowed the Salarian squads to push forward, John saw Jenkins and Shiala charging, firing as they went.

The area was cleansed of enemy quickly. Captain Kirrahe moved forward, "I thought our last day was here Spectre. My men and I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"I get that a lot. We'll cover you, head on to the Normandy." John replied.

The squads passed, John looked and saw Williams trailing one, "Where's the Lieutenant?" He asked.

Williams looked at him and shook her head.

"Dammit, he was a good man. Keep mov.. What the hell is that?" John asked as a buzzing noise filled the area.

John's danger sense spiked just then, "Tali run, NOW!", He ordered in a tone that allowed no dissent. Tali moved swiftly, sprinting toward the Salarians.

Suddenly the noise broke, John looked up, not expecting in the least the sight that greeted him.

Saren was riding some kind of hoverboard, charging his biotics. John charged his own, throwing a wave of force at the traitor. Saren dodged it, launching his attack. It threw John back into a crate, his barrier absorbing most of the force. Williams was not so lucky, she was tossed headfirst into a large container, slumping to the ground, helmet broken into pieces, obviously dead.

John rolled behind the crate as Saren descended, hopping off the flying platform.

John shouldered his repeater, rising and taking aim at Saren in an instant. He pulled the trigger, and a 'squirk' was heard from the weapon, his HUD flashing a malfunction alert.

Saren smirked, "Impressive diversion Shepard. My Geth were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat."

John threw his repeater away, the power cable automatically uncoupling. "So, tell me something. Why? Do you honestly hate us Humans so much you would condemn the entire galaxy to death simply for revenge?" John asked.

"You think I'm doing this for revenge? This is about survival. We have no hope against the Reapers, NO HOPE! You've seen the visions, you know what happened to the Protheans. If we work with the Reapers, we can ensure that atleast a small number of organics survive." Saren stated.

"You're truly that naive? Sovereign is using you, just like he's using the Geth. You're tools to him, nothing more and maybe even less. Why would they possibly want to allow any organics to survive?" John retorted.

"Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource, worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion. Is submission not preferable to extinction?" Saren asked.

"The choice isn't between submission or extinction, the choice is between resistance or submission AND extinction. We can fight the Reapers, we proved it at Quaria. You were a Spectre once, you had a responsibility to protect the Galaxy. Instead you've given up, you've betrayed everything and everyone you ever claimed to care about. You're pathetic, a delusional stupid xeno who is trying to justify saving his own skin with words you cannot even begin to understand. Let's finish this!" John roared, unsheathing his gauntlet blade and charging his biotics.

"I'm not doing this for myself. Don't you see, Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive. I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers, between organics and machines, and in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed. But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation, and for that, you must die." Saren replied, charging his own biotics.

John roared out a battlecry, charging at Saren. The Turian stood his ground, throwing biotic blasts against John rapidly. He weathered them all, closing and grabbing Saren by the neck, stabbing his blade deep into the Turian's belly. He pulled his hand back, charging his biotics and catapulting the Turian over the wall to the ground below.

John walked over toward the edge, just barely being missed by the hoverboard as it flew toward Saren. He started to run over, suddenly hearing the buzzing noise begin again. The hoverboard came back up, Saren curled up on it, still alive somehow. It sped off very fast before John could react.

"I'll get you you bastard." He swore to the sky. Turning and running back to the Normandy as fast as he could.

Valar and Tali were guarding the bomb, "John, are you alright?" Tali asked.

"No. Come on, we need to move fast." He ordered, leading them into the Normandy.

* * *

**Comm Room, INF Normandy. 2350 Hours.**

"That's when the bastard took off." John finished.

"Alenko and Williams... gone." Jenkins said.

"We'll avenge them. They fell like proper warriors, they've brought great honor onto their families and House." John reassured.

Shiala leaned forward, "I examined Rana Thanoptis. I am certain she is free of Saren's influence."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. We'll drop her off for the Inquisition when we can, they can put her to good use. Captain Kirrahe, how did your men fare?" John asked.

"We suffered losses, but less than was expected. 22 of us still live, thanks to you Commander. If it had been another STG I'm sure we would all be gone now, I will make sure my superiors know of your valiant action, and your sacrifices." Kirrahe replied.

"Thank you Captain, we don't leave anyone behind if it's at all possible. X/O?" John asked.

Pressly stepped forward, "We confirmed complete and total destruction of the facility. We'll be hooked into a secure comm buoy in 5 days time since Adams gunned the core. We've managed to fit the Salarians into an area on the engineering deck, it's not comfortable but it'll have to do."

"We're adaptable Officer, any accommodations you can offer are more than sufficient. Thank you again for everything Commander, I need to go tend to my men." Kirrahe said, rising from his seat.

"Of course Captain." John replied, dismissing him.

After the Captain left Liara rose, "Commander, if I may see the new vision?"

"You want to meld again? Do it, we need to figure this out." John ordered.

Liara walked up, placing her hands on John's head as he leaned down to her height, "Relax John, embrace eternity!"

He felt their minds touch, the vision running through their shared consciousness. Just as quickly as it started it ended, Liara lurching back, closing her eyes.

John shook himself, "You alright?"

"Yes." Liara nodded, "This vision was far more intense than the last, I think.. Ilos, the conduit is on Ilos!"

"We have the name, now we can cross-reference it with the list of Prothean worlds we got from the last beacon. This just might be the breakthrough we need!" John said excitedly.

Liara shook her head, "I wish it were that simple. Ilos is a lost world, the Relay that allowed travel to the system was flung out of position many thousands of years ago. I recognized the planet from scattered references in other Prothean holdings we've uncovered, but it is not accessible."

"So we know where it is but we can't get to it?" Jenkins asked.

"No." Liara replied simply.

"Saren's looking for a way to Ilos, we just have to find it before him. I need to think on this." John stated.

"That would be best I... ohhh." Liara said woozily.

"The melding really hits you hard, go rest." John ordered.

"Thank you John, excuse me." Liara replied.

He looked over the rest, "Alright, dismissed." He ordered.

He slumped back against the console. Staying like that as the room emptied.

_"Commander, if I may."_ Normandy asked.

"What is it Normandy?" He replied.

"_I do not mean to patronize you, but you did all that you could. The loss of the ones you grew to know and protected is painful, but we must push on in their memory."_ Normandy stated.

John stood straight, "Thank you Normandy, I needed that. We will avenge them."

"_I have no doubt of that. Perhaps we can mount Saren's head as a trophy in the Officer's Mess when we do?"_ The AI asked.

John smiled, "I like that idea."

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen.**


	16. Chapter 15: Technical Difficulties

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Fifteen: Technical Difficulties.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Unknown System. May 1st, 1030 Hours.**

Johnathan Alexander Shepard was not in a good mood.

The Normandy was several days behind schedule for returning to Imperial space. One of Engineer Adams' Techs had made a mistake in the recalibration of the Tantalus Core, which had caused an auto-shutdown and full stop in the middle of cold space. Adams was even angrier than John had been when he found out. John had been forced to physically restrain the Engineer from throwing the unlucky Tech out the airlock.

It had taken them four days to limp into this independent system. They didn't read a Relay, but they had detected a space station in orbit of one of the gas giants, a Terminus station. Hopefully they would find enough parts to get the drive pods running again, they had already attempted cannibalizing the spares, to no effect. The issue however was the small problem that Terminus had a very, very poor relationship with the Empire. John had a solution to that problem, if it worked anyway.

He activated the comm, "Adams, are you positive the stealth systems will work without the drive pods?"

"Mostly. It won't work against decent sensors, but the heat sinks should conceal us against anything Terminus uses." The Engineer replied.

"Alright then. Pressly, how long until we reach the station?" John asked.

"Half an hour, give or take Commander." Pressly answered.

"Wonderful." John stated dryly.

* * *

"In range Commander." Pressly announced.

"Normandy, open a channel please." John asked.

"_Channel open."_ Normandy informed.

'Here goes nothing.' John thought to himself, then, "Terminus station, this is Commander Shepard of the Imperial Frigate 'Normandy'. Requesting permission to dock with your station. We come to trade."

"This is Ragloo Station, to Imperial vessel, state your business." An angry voice demanded.

"I just did you moron. Now give me a vector and a berth." John threatened.

"Explain to me why I don't simply target your pitiful vessel and destroy it with the many weapons of this station?" The controller asked.

"Let's say for the sake of argument your pathetic weapons could damage my ship, exactly how long would your lifespan be when the Empire found out, seconds?" John replied.

"Transmitting docking procedure now. There will be a docking fee of 4000 Ichars or the equivalent value in cargo. Ragloo station out." He finished as the channel closed.

John rolled his eyes, "Take us in."

* * *

**Berth 4 Airlock, Ragloo Station.**

John had decided to bring Tali, Natalya, and Jenkins along on the wonderful excursion.

As the airlock finished cycling he stepped into the station proper, immediately being hit by the stench.

"Iyegi." He snarled.

In the corridor was a short gray humanoid of indeterminate species, his elaborate manner of dress suggesting he was the Dockmaster, flanked by a pair of armored Krogan.

"I require your fee immediately." The Dockmaster demanded in a high-pitched voice.

John stepped forward, "Certainly." With a *shikt* he unsheathed his gauntlet blade, plunging it into the stomach of the now ex-dockmaster. The man dropped instantly.

The female of the pair of Krogan chuckled, "I was waiting for that pompous fool to get what was coming to him. I am Gruna, Lord Shepard. At your service." She finished, kneeling, followed by the other Krogan.

Gruna looked like the average Krogan female. John had always been intrigued that the males and females looked as different as they did. Standing on average a few inches shorter than the males, with a longer snout and tail, no crest or hump, and the same general coloration, dark green over cream. The females were called 'Gator girls' in the vernacular for good reason. Gruna had one distinguishing characteristic, striking blue eyes.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting anything friendly here. We need to find parts, anything really. Where should we look?" John asked.

"Either the bazaar or the Drive Core, the local warehouse. Either one is just as likely. We can show you there if you'd like." Gruna offered, rising.

"Lead on." John replied.

Gruna and the as yet unidentified male lead them out to the main areas. The teeming masses of xenos, both known and not made sure to steer a wide path away from the group. Though whether that was from the intimidating looks of the Krogan pair or the Humans John wasn't entirely sure. He caught sight of a decent number of Batarians mixed in with the crowd, miners, traders or raiders, occasionally all three. There were a surprising number of Krogan as well.

"So how did an Auxilia trained Krogan get this far out?" John asked.

"You have excellent eyes Commander. The story is a long one, that I'm not keen to share in a public setting. The warehouse is just ahead." Gruna replied.

They walked in to the warehouse. The place was large, shelves and bins and crates stacked and strewn haphazardly everywhere. It was almost deserted, except for a single short, squat yellow skinned creature, who walked up to them, chittering in some strange tongue.

"Err, Gruna, what is it saying?" John asked.

"Sorry sir, I forgot you wouldn't have Terminus translation data. It's just offering us a greeting and the general back and forth of assuring this is an honest establishment." Gruna explained.

"Ah, the usual lies." John pulled a datapad out of a pouch, "Can he read Batarian?"

Gruna nodded, "Yes, Batarian is the common trade language this close to the Imperial Border."

"Tell him we need anything listed on here, all that he has." John said, handing her the datapad.

"The Commander requires any and all of these you have in stock." Gruna said, handing the pad to the merchant.

The creature started chittering again, pumping a hand in the air and making other assorted gestures.

John leaned closer to Gruna, "What did he call my mother?"

The Krogan giggled, the merchant wasn't sure what to make of that, backing away slowly.

"He's saying that he has a great deal of most of these parts, and is willing to cut a deal." Gruna explained.

John nodded, "How much?"

Gruna and the merchant went back and forth for a few moments. "He wants 14,000 Ichars for all the parts." She stated.

"How much is that in real money?" John asked.

"20 Thalers." Natalya said quickly.

"That's it? You're telling me I killed that idiot dockmaster over 8 Thalers?" John replied incredulously.

"Yes." Gruna stated.

John opened one of the pouches on his belt, rifling through it for a moment, finally pulling a 50 Thaler coin out, the smallest denomination he had brought. Tossing it at the merchant, "Tell him to keep the excess, but if the parts aren't good I'll take it out of his flesh." He finished.

* * *

**INF Normandy. 1415 Hours.**

"That's the last of the crates Commander." Valar'Ressk said as several more were offloaded from the cargo skid.

"Good." John said, turning to Adams, "When will we be running again?"

"Hard to say Commander. Within a day though, I guarantee." Adams replied.

"I'll hold you to that. Understood?" John asked.

Adams nodded, "Loud and clear Commander, we'll be at 100% by tomorrow."

* * *

**Ragloo Station, Main Promenade, 1500 Hours.**

"Explain why we're going to this place?" Natalya asked.

"Because we have time to kill and I need a drink. And I'd rather take my frustration out on a seedy Terminus bar than the Normandy." John answered.

Not that that was the only reason however, just the only one he was going to articulate. He had the urge to get to the bottom of this enigma in front of him named Gruna.

"Just make sure not to kill any of them this time." Tali said.

John shook his head, "We've been over this a hundred times, that was not my fault."

"Interesting story there?" Jenkins asked.

"It was during the Lystheni purge. Me and a couple of other Black Squad were drinking in this dive on Goloa. Me and Lieutenant Gurok got into a row and the Salarian bouncer tried to break it up. You can guess what happened from there." John replied.

Gruna stopped, pointed at a doorway surrounded by still holos, "Here it is, the Sunburst. Don't let the name fool you, it's the only remotely close to a decent bar here on Ragloo, but that's not saying much."

"Not my kind of place, but it'll have to do." John stated, walking toward it.

The Krogan bouncer didn't bother to move as they approached, waving them inside.

The place was ramshackle. Booths and tables set up haphazardly, a couple of gambling machines in the back. A hush fell over the varied patrons as they walked in, all of them turning to look at the newcomers.

"Ah, Terrans come to grace my establishment, welcome. Ignore the gawkers, the Empire doesn't come out this far very often." The Batarian bartender greeted them.

"For good reason. What do you have?" John replied.

The bartender leaned down, pulling a large bottle of clear liquid out and began pouring a glass, "Nichlet."

John picked it up, "Batarian Vodka, that'll do. Set up a round and keep them coming."

He took a drink, 'Not bad', He thought. Turning around he leaned back against the bar, looking over the rest of the room.

There was a large mixture of species represented. Some were known, others weren't. The Empire had a strict hands-off policy concerning Terminus, many of the races that actually lived in the large expanse of wild space were unknown. The Batarians had certain trade connections with some factions, as they were the closest to the Terminus border, but they usually didn't bother with anything but raids for cargo and slaves.

It was extremely profitable for all involved, the raiders paid for their letters of Marque, then paid a percentage of cargo seized to the Empire, and another percentage to the Batarian Authority. On top of that there were always bounties to be claimed, Military, Inquisition, House, Corporate, there was always someone trying to disappear into Terminus, and they very rarely succeeded.

John slapped the glass back onto the bar, and it was quickly refilled. Turning back around he spotted a group of patrons huddling together, talking excitedly and staring at the bar.

He saw the rest of his group had spotted them as well, "Looks like the fun might be starting." He said. Reaching into a pouch he pulled out a coin, sliding it toward the bartender, "That should cover the drinks and anything else that happens."

The bartender nodded, pocketing the Imperial gold and finding something to do on the other side of the bar.

One of the group finally broke apart, starting to walk toward the bar. It was an unknown xeno, short, but not quite as short as the merchant they had encountered earlier. About a head less than an Iyegi, roughly 3 feet tall, completely covered in a black enviro-suit and rebreather helmet.

The figure walked up to them, then in a rasping, processed voice asked, "You are Imperials?"

John finished off his next glass of the Nichlet, grabbing the bottle and pouring another, "I'm gonna tell you like a friend. Whatever you think you're about to prove just is not worth it. You open that mouth.. or whatever you have, and you're gonna get snapped like a twig. It won't be any fun with something your size either. Just turn around and head back to your buddies."

"I feel that your advice is worthwhile. I will not trouble you again." The xeno said, scampering away.

"You handled that strangely." Tali commented.

"You asked me not to kill anyone." John quipped.

* * *

A while later saw them sequestered in a corner of the bar. Jenkins and Natalya had struck up a card game with a pair of Krogan at another table, and by the looks were winning handily. Tali had decided to wander the promenade and the bazaar, the male Krogan, Ferir, had gone with her. Which left John and Gruna sitting in a booth alone.

"So Gruna, tell me your story." John asked.

"I thought I stated I did not wish to share it." She replied, irritated.

"I don't care, tell me." John demanded.

The Krogan sighed in resignation, "Very well my Lord. My name is Gruna Colova Warren, formerly of the 7th Krogan Auxiliary Fleet."

"Why formerly?" John asked.

"Do you know who your parents are?" She asked in turn.

John cocked his head at the strange question, "Of course I do, I'm a Noble."

"Well I did not. I was taken in by Humans when I was very young, veterans of the Unification of Tuchanka that settled there after the war. They are my family, but I've always wanted to know who I was spawned from. I always knew my calling and duty, I served. But the call of my blood grew.. too strong. I spent a year tracking down anyone near the area that I was found, searching for any possible leads. I neglected my duty, that is my greatest regret. I found that a pair of strangers had passed through the valley before I was found, with a child, then left without one. I tracked them from there to another village, then a city, then a colony, then another system, and another, and another..." Gruna trailed off.

"And eventually your search led you here?" John asked.

"Yes. I've been here for 7 years now, I know my father is here. I'm close, I know that too. I have to do this. I've failed my family, I've failed my superiors and brothers. I've failed the Empire. This is all I have left." She said.

John processed her words,"I'm going to help you." He said after a moment.

"What? Why would you possibly want to help a deserter?" Gruna said in shock.

"Because I'm here, and no one else is going to." John said.

She was silent for a time, "Commander, I.. I swear I will follow you for the rest of my days if you will have me, no matter what, for this."

John finished his drink, "So where do we start?"

* * *

**Level 4, Ragloo Station.**

'The things I do sometimes.' John thought to himself.

After telling Natalya what he was doing Gruna had led him to one of the main elevators, and they had ascended to this level. Level 4 was apparently a habitat section, filled with tenements and apartments. It was just as clean as the rest of the station, which is to say, not very.

"So you heard of a sighting in this section two days ago?" John asked.

"Yes. The man I am looking for is very distinctive, a blue crest, and an 'O' shaped scar on his head." Gruna replied.

John looked around, "And this is the person you think is your father?"

"Yes. The villagers described the male of the travelers thusly." Gruna answered.

"Alright, what now?" John asked.

Gruna pulled her M/A shotgun from it's holster, "Now we get down to business."

She moved forward, stopping in front of one of the apartments.

'_Sensors active. Reporting 7 targets inside the apartment.'_ Wilco informed.

John stepped forward, "We're going in there?"

Gruna nodded, "It's a drug den. The urchins usually stay throughout this section, if anyone saw him, it will be one of them."

Gruna quickly keyed in something on the door panel, and it slid open, letting her rush in, shotgun at the ready.

John walked in behind her, Biotics charged. The residents were already up and scrambling, yelling and chittering in strange languages.

"Apparently 'raid' is a universal term." John said, amused.

"Alright, I don't care about your activities, I need some information. I'm looking for a Krogan with a blue crest, and a round scar on his head. He was seen in this sector 2 days ago, I know one of you saw him." Gruna announced.

John saw a lowborn step forward, the only other Human he had seen on the station so far, "His name's Regar, he's a hired gun for 'Lopo."

"Who's Lopo?" John asked.

"Aalopo, he's the resident Red Sand dealer.", Gruna explained, then addressing the lowborn, "Thanks for the information, it makes it much easier when I don't have to resort to violence."

"Where does Aalopo do business?" John asked.

"Everyone knows where Aalopo does business, why the hell are you asking me?" The man replied.

John's lunge was impeded by Gruna, "He's not worth it my Lord."

"Fine. Let's go meet this Aalopo." John said.

* * *

**The Sunburst, Ragloo Station.**

Jenkins was having a blast. The pair of Krogan he and Natalya were playing with had plenty of coin, real money too, and very little sense at cards. He had already accrued a nice stack of Thalers, not quite as large as Natalya's though.

He polished off his drink, signaling for another. "So where did Alex get off to anyway?"

"John is off doing what he does best, solving problems. Why do you call him Alex?" Natalya replied.

"It's not appropriate to use a first name for a friend if they are also a superior officer, so you use their middle name. Unless your sleeping with them of course, so you're safe." Jenkins explained as the barmaid brought another round.

Natalya nodded, "I see. So if you start calling him John I need to worry?"

It seemed to take him a moment to process what she had said, then he spit his drink out, "Sweet Valhalla, warn me when you're going to say something like that!" He exclaimed as Natalya laughed.

Korlin, one of the Krogan they were playing with, grumbled, "I want my Thalers back."

"My winnings, fair and square. You want them, you win them back." Natalya replied.

Korlin growled, moving his hand quickly. Jenkins and Natalya reacted in synchronicity, kicking the table into the Krogans with great force, throwing them across the floor. They were up in an instant, holding their weapons.

Jenkins and Natalya had already drawn their sidearms, pointing them at the pair of Krogan.

"Your move." Jenkins said.

The patrons of the bar were stirring, not wishing to miss an opportunity to spill blood. "It appears we are surrounded." Natalya observed.

"The poor bastards have us cornered. Almost makes you feel sorry for em'." Jenkins quipped.

* * *

**Ragloo Station, Main Promenade.**

As they were walking John observed the crowds on the promenade.

"Gruna, one thing I want to know. Why are there so many Krogan here?" He asked.

"Most here are Krogan that never came back to Imperial space after the First Contact War. Instead of returning to join in the reforged Krogan state they stayed out here in Terminus, preferring a pointless life of banditry and thuggery to the glory of serving the Empire. Needless to say the population here in Terminus is looked at as little more than cowards, if not open traitors by the rest of the Krogan race. They'll die out quickly enough though." Gruna explained.

"Of course, they still have the Genophage. And I doubt they could find any willing Noble Humans to get around that particular affliction." John said.

"Exactly. There's Aalopo's hole, the 'Scarlet Den'." Gruna informed, pointing out a recessed doorway, with a pair of guards in front.

John sighed, "Lovely. Can we do this civilly or..."

"We might have to shoot our way in." Gruna replied.

"The simplest solution is often the best." John said, walking over.

The Krogan guard sized him up quickly, "You're not a user, you don't have any reason to go in there."

"I'm here to see Aalopo." John stated.

"Aalopo doesn't just see people from off the street." The Krogan replied.

"I usually don't see hopped up lowlifes either, we're both going to have to compromise." John replied.

The Krogan cocked his head, "You gonna kill him?"

"If it becomes necessary." John said.

The guard looked over at his companion, "We're going to take a little walk. The door's open."

"Glad we could handle this in a civilized manner." John said as they left.

* * *

**Trade Bazaar, Ragloo Station.**

"It's amazing how effective our technology controls are. I haven't seen a single piece of Imperial Tech here." Tali observed as they walked through the parts area.

"The only time I've ever seen an Imperial weapon for sale was in a shop on Omega. It was a plasma pistol, and both the buyer and shop proprietor disappeared shortly afterwards." Ferir, her escort, replied.

"I wonder how that happened." Tali said, smirking.

Ferir stopped for a moment, "May I ask you something?"

"You just did, and feel free." Tali replied.

He was confused for a moment, obviously unused to Imperial humor, but shook it off, "What is it like in the Empire?"

"It is glorious. Think of the feeling you get when standing over a vanquished enemy. The feeling of victory and elation. You know, and they know, that you are in complete and total power at that moment. Now imagine feeling that every day." Tali explained.

"That seems.. impossible." Ferir replied.

"Everything is possible in the arms of Humanity. It was said to be impossible to challenge the Council, Humanity did and won. It was supposed to be impossible to cure the Genophage, or revitalize my people's immune systems, or gain the unconditional loyalty of the Batarians, but Humanity did. Some species wonder how Humanity gained such devotion from us, the races they call their Brothers. When miracles are performed it inspires such a feeling." She stated.

Ferir struggled to process that, "How do they do it?"

Tali shrugged, "They say it's because of their faith, the Gods they worship, and we do in turn. Who is to say that is not the truth? Humans came out of nowhere, took Citadel space, and a good portion of the wild space surrounding it, under them, and made it their own, totally and unequivocally. They have a divine right to rule."

"I've never been to Imperial space. Hell, I'd never met a Human or Quarian before this morning. I was born out here in Terminus, one of the few that survive to term. Gruna sometimes tells me stories though, about Tuchanka, and serving in the Imperial Forces. She's probably the only friend I have. She's very different from most Krogan out here, they usually shun me. I'm not as much of a fighter as most I guess, not aggressive enough." Ferir stated.

Tali filed this information away for future use, "I see. There's a Batarian making his way toward us." She said.

Ferir turned, pulling his shotgun as he spotted the Batarian, "What do you want?"

"You're Ferir right? Ligo, the bartender at the Sunburst sent me. A big fight sprang up over there, he says the Quarian's friends might need some help." The man explained.

"Thanks for the info. Let's go see what's going on." Tali said.

* * *

**The Scarlet Den, Ragloo Station.**

John and Gruna were being escorted into the rear of the Scarlet Den by a pair of Iyegi. They had gained a meeting with Aalopo, surprisingly without bloodshed. Gruna had a convincing manner and silver tongue that would be the envy of a Batarian trader.

The taller of the Iyegi stopped in front of a door, painted elaborately, in multiple shades of red, "Is here. Go in."

John snarled at them one last time, finding pleasure in the shiver of fear that went through the smaller creature.

Gruna pushed the door open, and John followed her inside. The room was bright, much brighter than the rest of the station, let alone the rest of the 'Den'. There were red cushions strewn all around the room, a computer terminal in the rear right corner, and floating in the middle of it all was a Hanar. There was an impressive array of small defense turrets in the room.

"Well, that's it. When I get back to Terra I can honestly tell my family that I have seen everything." John quipped.

"This one greets it's two guests, and asks why they are here." Aalopo greeted, in the same sickeningly polite tone as any other Hanar.

Gruna looked at him. John started, "We're looking for a Krogan in your employ, named Regar."

Aalopo strobed, "This one is curious why you are interested in the one called Regar."

"None of your concern." John stated.

The Hanar strobed again, "This one is willing to transfer Regar's note to you, for the right price."

"Note? He's a debt-slave?!" Gruna asked, shocked.

"That is an accurate description. The one named Regar is presently working off his debt of Sand. This one is willing to transfer ownership of the debt for the sum of 100 Imperial Thalers." Aalopo replied.

John cocked his head, "There's no way he owes you that high a debt, even with interest. 20 Thalers."

"This one is willing to accept 80 Thalers." Aalopo countered.

John crossed his arms, "50, and I don't take down your operation the hard way."

Aalopo strobed, "This one believes that is a fair deal." The Hanar floated over to the terminal, picking up a small datapad, then floated back over to John, "This is the contract of debt."

John pulled a 50 Thaler coin out of a pouch, sliding it into one of the Hanar's grasping appendages and taking the datapad, "Pleasure doing business."

"The Iyegi will show you to Regar." Aalopo said.

John turned and walked out, followed by Gruna. The pair of Iyegi were waiting outside the door, "Take us to Regar." He ordered.

The Iyegi began moving down the corridor.

About 20 feet down the corridor Gruna grabbed John, pushing him into the wall, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

John growled, grabbing her arms and twirling both of them around, smashing her throat against the same wall, "I was trying to get this done." He tightened his grip, "Unless you're trying to kill me or looking to mate, do not ever try to attack me again. Do you understand?"

He felt her shiver, "I'm sorry my Lord. I just.. you were bartering over the life of my father." She said.

"No, I was bargaining over the life of the Krogan male that spawned you." He released her, and she turned back to him. He continued, "I'm helping you with this, because I think you need closure. The only thing I ask in return is that you think about what you really are, what you want to be. When you were young, who was there, was it a Krogan, or was it a Terran, raising you, guiding you along the proper path to reach your full potential, listening to your worries, holding you when you felt down, tending to you when you were injured, calling you daughter and loved one? All I ask is that you think about that. Now come on, let's meet this Regar."

He turned and began walking after the Iyegi again, hearing her fall into step behind him.

* * *

**The Sunburst, Ragloo Station.**

"Behind you!" Jenkins yelled to Natalya as he sent another Iyegi flying through the air.

Natalya turned, catching sight of the rushing..whatever it was, some strange kind of humanoid, large black eyes, pale face, were those gills? She derailed that train of thought as the thing closed, grabbing a chair and smashing it aside the creature's head with a sound *kthunk*. The humanoid fell down, out cold.

An Iyegi was running toward her, she threw the chair into it's path, the small humanoid tripped, sliding across the floor and slamming headfirst into the bar.

She looked over, Jenkins was grappling with a Krogan, there were several others crowded around the pair, waiting to see how the fight progressed. A group of Iyegi suddenly darted toward her, and she immediately dropped into a combat stance, ready for them to come.

Suddenly she heard something flying through the air with a low whistle, recognizing the sound she hit the floor, closing her eyes and covering her ears.

Jenkins was not so lucky, his world exploded in a wave of pain as the flash grenade went off, flooding the bar with intense light and sound.

Tali and Ferir stepped into the bar, looking around. Natalya rose after a moment, "You have exceptional timing dear one."

"I try." Tali replied.

"Agh." Jenkins groaned as he got up. The Krogan he had been grappling with was sprawled out in front of him. He kicked him in the snout just for good measure, then walked over to Tali and Natalya.

"You could warn someone when you're about to set off a stun charge." He said.

"Walk it off. Where's John?" Tali asked.

"He took off with Gruna awhile ago, they're looking for someone." Natalya replied.

Tali shook her head, "So we came here so John could start a bar fight, and instead he's off somewhere and you two started one instead?"

"Hey hey, we didn't start a damn thing. The fragging Krogan couldn't stand losing at cards, not our fault." Jenkins said in protest.

"So what should we do now, I doubt we want to stick around for them to get up." Natalya observed.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind another crack at that idiot Korlin." Jenkins stated.

Tali rolled her eyes, "Maybe some other time. Let's go check out the promenade, maybe we'll find someone who's seen John."

* * *

**Gruna's Apartment, Level 3, Ragloo Station.**

John was sitting on a chair watching over Regar while Gruna was searching through her medical supplies. Medigel was not common out here.

He was unconscious. Something had gotten a hold of him and tore him up pretty badly. John and Gruna had decided to carry him back to her apartment to wake him up.

Regar looked.. weak isn't the proper term but, sickly, especially for a Krogan. He was severely underweight and malnourished. John had never seen the effects of Red Sand up close, it was forbidden in Imperial space. 'Why would someone subject themselves to this?' He thought.

'_Red Sand is a powerfully addictive drug, especially for Biotics. It hits Krogan harder than most other races, making subtle but permanent changes to their internal systems.'_ Wilco explained.

"I think I've found something to wake him." Gruna said, walking into the small sitting room.

"You sure that's a good idea?" John asked.

"He doesn't have any Sand in his system, we'll be able to handle him." Gruna replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Withdrawal is not pretty for anyone involved." John stated.

Gruna knelt down beside the couch that Regar was sprawled on, "I need to do this."

John stood, "I know. Go ahead, I'll be ready to stasis him if necessary."

Gruna looked up at him, "Thank you, for everything."

"We're not done yet. But you're welcome." John said.

She popped the top off a small bottle, opening Regar's mouth slightly and pouring it into his gullet. He started moving almost instantly, Gruna rising and stepping back just a tad.

"Regar?" John said.

The Krogan opened his mouth, starting a coughing fit. Once he recovered he looked back and forth between Gruna and John, "Who the hell are you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm Gruna. I, we.." She struggled for a moment.

"You aren't indebted to Aalopo anymore." John said.

Regar's eyes narrowed, "So you two are my new masters now?"

John snorted, "Not hardly Krogan, as soon as Gruna's business with you is concluded I'm ripping this contract up."

"Fine with me. So what do you want with me then.. do I know you?" Regar asked Gruna.

"Better than you think." Gruna replied.

"Should I step out?" John asked.

Gruna shook her head, "No, please stay." She looked at Regar, "I.. I'm your daughter."

Regar's reaction was immediate, he jumped up, standing, "No. No no no no.. DAMMIT."

John tensed, but didn't stasis the man yet.

"What's wrong?" Gruna asked.

"This was never supposed to happen. I never wanted you to know me." Regar said angrily.

Gruna's emotions were going haywire, but she simply asked. "Why?"

"Why? Why?!" Regar exclaimed, continuing, "Look at me. I'm a fool who never succeeded at anything in my life. I was a piss-poor mercenary before the War of Reprisal. When the Humans came I was given the same glorious opportunity as any other Krogan, and I failed, I was kicked out of the Auxilia. Then the Sand came..." He trailed off for a moment, then looked at John, "Tell me Human, would you want your progeny to know you if you were in such a state?"

"I wouldn't be in this situation. I would have pulled myself up and made something out of my name." John replied.

Regar sighed, "Don't you think I tried? I came this way signed on with a Privateer, hoping to make a fortune, or at least enough to prove myself worthy of breeding." He hung his head, "I failed at that too. They ended up dropping me off here, that was.. 20 years ago, I think."

John watched the two. Regar was unfocused, he should be raging, but the weight of life and his own decisions kept him low. Gruna was lost in thought, you could almost see the emotions making waves under her skin.

He sensed he had done all he could for them. He sat the datapad down on a table, looking at Gruna, "I'll be outside." Then walked out the door.

Gruna looked up, watching as he walked out. She knew she had a choice to make, here and now. Regar, the target she had pursued with everything she was for years was in front of her, passed out again, but in front of her.

If she stayed here, she could get to know him, have the relationship she had dreamed about, maybe even save him from himself. Out that door though, out that door was the promise of redemption for her own self.

She opened her eyes, looking down at her hands. An entire swath of her life was spent on this chase, and now that it was in her grasp it was not victory she was tasting.

'Stay and make a new life, or return and reclaim my old?' She thought to herself.

Her mind cleared and she stood, shaking away the thoughts of foolishness. Walking over to the table, she picked up the datapad. Smiling upon seeing that Shepard had left the contract unlocked, she pressed the button, clearing it.

* * *

John leaned back against the wall of the corridor, wondering if he had made the right decision.

'_I believe the saying goes, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink.'_ Wilco commented.

'So I just wasted half a day trying to help a wayward girl and I accomplished nothing out of it?' John thought.

'_I believe the other saying is, 'Doing the right thing is it's own reward'.'_ Wilco replied.

John snorted, 'Nobility is as much a burden as a blessing at times.'

"Lord Shepard?" Gruna greeted as she left the apartment.

John turned, she was carrying a large military duffel, slung over a shoulder, "Gruna, how's your father?"

"If you'd allow me on your ship I'd be able to find out." She replied.

"Of course, you need medigel for Regar?" John asked.

"My Father is David Joseph Warren, and I have not talked to him in many years." Gruna stated firmly.

John smiled widely at that, "I see. Let's pick up the rest of my people and head back to the Normandy."

* * *

**Ragloo Station, Main Promenade. 2115 Hours.**

As John and Gruna exited the elevator they spotted the rest of his squads standing near the hub.

"Tali, Natalya, I figured y'all would be in the bar still. Let's head back to the Normandy." He greeted.

"That sounds wonderful, I've had as much of this place as I can stand." Natalya stated.

"Another tag-along?" Tali asked, nodding at Gruna.

"Just a wayward soul that we're helping home. Come on." John explained.

As they walked toward the airlock Jenkins asked, "So Commander, do anything exciting?"

"Raided a narcotics den, then freed a slave from a Hanar drug dealer. You?" John responded.

"Got into a bar fight, then got stunned by a flash grenade." Jenkins replied.

"I hate Terminus." Natalya stated.

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, INF Normandy, Ragloo Station Dock.**

As Tali walked into their quarters, she saw John laying on the bed, he nodded at her.

"I just finished going over the work Adams has done. The repairs will be complete by morning." She said, sliding her uniform jacket off.

"Good." John replied.

Tali sat down on the bed, "Where's Natalya?"

John nodded back towards the head.

"Ah. What's the story with Gruna?" Tali asked.

John reached over, pulling Tali down to him, kissing her. After a moment they broke apart, "Sorry I forgot to do that earlier. What was the question?" John said, smiling.

Tali pressed herself against him, "What are your intentions with our new guest?"

"Just returning one of the faithful back to the proper path." John replied.

Tali cocked her head, "No lustful thoughts directed her way?"

"No more than anything else. Why, you're that eager to see what a Krogan female tastes like?" John asked.

"Maybe." Tali said teasingly, laying her head on his shoulder, "I'd like it if she stayed. It felt wrong not having a Krogan with us."

"I know what you mean pet. We'll see what happens once we get back to Imperial space." John stated.

"Good." Tali said, snuggling closer.

John turned to her, "Darling, one thing I want to know. Why you've been pushing me to take another female. First Liara, now Gruna. I'm not complaining at all, just curious. Most race's females aren't as accepting of that particular Noble custom."

"Like I told you in the beginning, I knew what I was getting into. You forget what I am too, I'm Imperial, not just Quarian. I was raised in Noble splendor, and had Terran tutors. I understand that the more virile a Human male, the more mates he will take. It reflects well on us." She replied.

"There's something else." John said.

"Well, you might think it's silly. Before we met again, I had a fantasy of you having a mate from each of the Imperial Races, and I was the Quarian." Tali explained.

John smiled,"Interesting idea. If I did take another they would have to be a consort, since we are married and bonded now, and both you and Natalya would have to accept them. We'll see what happens pet. For now, I need sleep." He finished.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Unknown System, May 2nd, 2193. 0715 Hours.**

"Drive pods check Commander, engines and core at 100% output." Adams informed over the comm.

"Transit time to Imperial Space?" John asked.

"A day to the nearest Relay, then 2 more days to Imperial Space." Pressly stated.

John sighed, "We're finally getting on our way atleast. Take her out."

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen.**


	17. Chapter 16: Frozen Secrets: Preparations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Sixteen: Frozen Secrets - Preparations.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, May 5th, 2193. 0840 Hours.**

"Relay cleared, we are in Imperial space again." Pressly announced, with a sigh of relief.

"_Hooked into secure buoy."_ Normandy informed.

John rose, "Hold for now, I'll be in the Comm room." He ordered.

He walked into the comm room, "Normandy, get a line to Arcturus, High Admiral Hackett's office."

The vidscreen activated, Hackett appearing, "Commander, glad to see you're in one piece. We were almost ready to send a SAR squadron out after you." The High Admiral greeted.

"We had some.. technical difficulties Admiral. We took out one of Saren's installations and had a nice chat with Sovereign. By the way, you owe me 400 Thalers." John said.

"So it is an actual Reaper, interesting. How was the conversation?" Hackett asked.

John smirked, "One sided, more or less. And I think I pissed him off. He confirmed a few things we have suspected however, the Reapers have been active for a very, very long time. A full transcript and recording of the event is uploaded with the reports."

Hackett nodded, "I'll make sure Intelligence and the Inquisition get copies, and get it forwarded to Citadel Station and High Terra. Is there anything else you need Shepard?"

"I need a place to drop off a Salarian Infiltration Regiment and I have a former employee of Saren for the Inquisition. We've run into a bit of a dead end in the hunt, so I'm holding here for now." John stated.

"Affirmative Shepard, I'll see what I can do, and I'll send you the money. Arcturus out." Hackett finished as the channel closed.

"Normandy, have Gruna come to the Comm room please." John asked.

"_Auxiliary Warren is on her way." _Normandy replied after a moment.

"Thank you." John said.

* * *

As he waited he thought about the newest addition to his crew. He had looked Gruna's records up, she was indeed a former Auxiliary. Unlike she thought however, she was not a deserter. She had served a full commitment to the Auxilia, a 5 year tour with combat, and had been mustered out while on leave. She had been shocked when he had informed her of that.

He was broken out of his reverie by Gruna entering the Comm room, "You called for me my Lord?"

"Yes." John replied, "We're hooked into the Imperial HyperComm Network. I thought you might like to contact your family."

Gruna nodded, "I would very much. But what if--"

He stopped her there, "They're your kin, don't worry about it. All they want is to hear from you, to know you're alright. Now go on, and take all the time you need." John finished, moving toward the door.

"Lord Shepard?" Gruna asked, turning.

He stopped, turning back to her, "What?"

She look at him, "Would you, stay?"

John smiled, nodding, "I'll be here." He said, taking a seat.

Gruna turned back to the console, "Normandy, would you connect me to Tuchanka, Warren Homestead, Military line 44743, authority 2?"

"_Channel open."_ Normandy announced.

The vidscreen activated, showing the interior of a large room, gray cut brick, in the Tuchankan capitol style. Sitting at the large desk was an aged Krogan male, with a wicked scar across his crest and down the left side of his face.

"Gruna?" He said in shock.

"Hello Holsted. It is good to see you again after so long. Is David available?" Gruna asked.

"Of course, I'll put you through." Holsted replied.

The vidscreen switched to another office. This one done in ornate darkwood and gold inlays, a distinguished looking Terran male was standing behind the desk, a drink in his hand. As he caught sight of the transmission he sat his drink down, his gray eyes going wide, "Gruna, is it you?"

She smiled broadly, "Yes Father, It's me."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am better than I have been for a long time. I'm back in Imperial Space. I don't know when I can get to the homestead but I promise I will come home and tell you everything as soon as I can." Gruna stated.

"You better. I prayed for word about you everyday these past 9 years. You don't know how good it is to know you're alive Daughter. The Gods are truly kind." David said.

"Yes, they are. How are Mother, and Joe, and Fred, and Blake?" Gruna asked.

"Annanora is fine, we're expecting again. Winifred finally got into the Combat Engineering brigades like she's wanted, Second Lieutenant. Blake graduated from the Mars Academy, he's an architect now. Governor Callo's already asked him for help in redesigning the facilities at Jotha. Joseph's been promoted again, Captain. They've given him his own armor unit. He found himself a mate, a pretty Krogan girl, a pilot too. You should come home before the wedding, it's in August." David finished.

"I can't promise anything Father, but I will try. We're waiting for a transmission from Arcturus, so I need to get off this channel. I love you Father, give the rest of the family my love. I'll see you soon." Gruna said, fighting back tears.

"I'll let everyone know. Stay safe Daughter, remember the code. Come home soon." David said as the channel closed.

John quietly rose, walking over to her. She didn't notice him for a moment. Finally she turned.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Gruna buried her head into his chest, hugging him and letting her emotions run free. He held her while she cried.

After a quick moment she stopped, looking up at him, "You don't know how much that, this, everything means to me. I didn't know just how much I missed them until just then. I never want to experience that again. I owe you.. a great deal."

"Any other Terran Noble would do the same in my place. You know that." He said.

"You're right, I do. Lord Shep--" She started.

He cut her off, "I think we can skip the formalities, call me John."

Gruna smiled, "Thank you, John." She leaned forward, pressing her snout against his face, their lips connecting. She parted her lips, sliding her tongue against his lips before sliding it in to duel with his.

They pulled apart after a moment, Gruna looking into his eyes. John noticed her face was happy, for the first time. Her eyes were twinkling, it was a lovely sight.

"_Sorry to interrupt Commander, but we have a transmission incoming, Red Priority."_ Normandy announced.

"It's alright Normandy, put it through." John said, moving over to stand in front of the vidscreen.

It activated instantly, displaying the visage of Inquisitor Dalton. "Spectre Shepard, it is good to see you again." He greeted.

"Likewise Inquisitor." John replied.

Dalton arched an eyebrow, "Another retainer?"

"A new one, yes. I trust her." John stated.

"Just making sure Spectre, you know how paranoid we are. Now, we've looked over your reports from Virmire. Empress Sativia wanted me to pass along her praise, she's busy at the moment with business off Terra. There's a military convoy moving through the Ganges system, it's a little more than a day away from your position, you can off-load the STG and your Asari guest to them. You also can hook up with the rest of the convoy. They're headed for Noveria, the orders have been given to place the planet under Imperial control." Dalton said.

John was curious, "That's a bold move Inquisitor, what brought that on?"

"Alot has happened since you've been out of contact Commander. We Humans have a new race to call our brothers, and Exo-Geni has been exposed as a front for Cerberus. They have been outlawed. An assault force spearheaded by the Tenth Fleet and including a full Imperial Army Corp and several Marine Combat Brigades are preparing to move on the corporate capital. The convoy will be passing through Ganges in 6 hours, I'm ordering them to wait there for you. Commander, we have reports that Matriarch Benezia is on Noveria. I assumed you would want to be part of the assault force." Dalton finished.

"Oh yes. We'll link up with them as soon as possible. Tell me there's a FCST with the convoy?" John replied.

"As far as I know there are two, and a SuperCarrier flying overwatch. Got banged up in the Traverse?" Dalton asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Anything else?" John said.

"Just that you'll be meeting the newest member of Imperial Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, Commander Aaron Everett. Good hunting Shepard." Dalton responded.

"Thank you Inquisitor, Shepard out." John said as the channel closed.

* * *

"Pressly, plot a course for the Ganges system." John ordered as he entered the CiC. Sliding into the Commander's chair he hit the comm, "Adams, I need the core and engines gunned as best as you can. We're rendezvousing with a convoy a few systems over."

"Everything will hold together, but if I push the engines too far they might not last for another transit.", Adams replied.

"There's a pair of Fleet Combat Support Tenders and a SuperCarrier with the convoy, don't worry about them lasting." John explained.

"I'll have us at 140% output shortly Commander, Engineering out." Adams stated.

"Updating speed numbers, ETT to Ganges is 20 hours." Pressly informed.

"Hit it then X/O, let's get moving. You have the bridge Pressly." John finished.

* * *

**Med Deck, INF Normandy. 1015 Hours.**

Liara was studying her computer terminal heavily as John walked in.

"Liara?" He said.

She started, looking back, "John, I am sorry, I was engrossed in my studies."

"I understand. You heard we're going to Noveria?" John asked.

Liara nodded, "Yes I have. I sense you're about to tell me something grave."

"Intelligence reports that Matriarch Benezia is on Noveria, that's why we're joining the assault." John explained.

"Benezia. I see." Liara said.

"I thought you should know." John stated.

"Thank you John. It feels like we're near the end, doesn't it?" Liara asked.

He nodded, "Yes. One way or the other, it will be over soon."

She rose, "We will win. I have no doubt of that, not anymore. Whatever happens John, I wanted you to know, it was an honor fighting beside you."

"It's not over yet. You've been an instrumental part of this Liara, we couldn't have done it without you." John said.

"You flatter me John. It is I who should be thanking you, for everything." Liara replied.

John smiled, "Well you're welcome. I'll let you get back to your studies."

"Good bye John." Liara said, turning back to her terminal.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Officer's Mess, 1040 Hours.**

"So your older brother is an armor commander in the Krogan Army?" John asked.

Gruna nodded, "Yes. He joined the Khan's forces at 16, between Father's name and his own skills he was immediately commissioned as an officer. He loves the Cavalry, he can go from riding Stoval Battlechargers on a remote patrol to commanding Rhino's and Oliphants on missions. Your turn."

They were alone in the mess as they ate and talked, waiting for Tali and Natalya to show up as well. John was enjoying the conversation immensely. He loved Tali and Natalya with all of his heart, but sometimes he just wanted another proper Terran around, and Gruna was that. Raised as a Terran in a Noble House, with all the knowledge of customs and protocol, blood and standing.

He smiled, "Well I'm one of the elder pair, but my twin brother, Benjamin, he was a Hunter in the Inquisition. Joined up with them right out of the Academy. A couple of months back they promoted him to full Inquisitor, don't know where he's stationed yet."

"An Inquisitor and a Spectre in the same generation. No wonder House Shepard is renowned throughout the Empire. Alright, my younger brother, Blake, he was always the smart one. Always quick to learn new things and adapt to changing situations. I guess he finally decided to be an architect, and an education from the Mars Academy will give him the prestige he needs to work on anything, anywhere in the Empire." Gruna shared.

"Your Father said something about him working on a project in Jotha, that's one of the regional capitals on Tuchanka isn't it?" John asked.

"Yes it is. The Governor always talked about wanting to modernize the Fleet support facilities there, most of the buildings are patched or prefabs left over from the First Contact War. It seems he's finally decided to go ahead with it. My family owns a substantial stake in the Aerospace industries there, I'm sure this will be quite profitable." Gruna explained.

John nodded, "My turn again. One of my younger brothers, William, he's a Marine Aerospace Pilot and has his own Ground-Attack Squadron attached to the Sixth Fleet. We ran into him a few weeks ago, on Camala."

"My younger sister, Winifred, has always wanted to get into the Krogan Army Reserve as a Combat Engineer, it seems she has. She's a genius with small-scale engineering and mechanical repairs. When she was about 13, she took one of our 2-ton harvesters apart and put it back together herself, just to see how it worked." Gruna said.

"Sounds like House Warren has a very promising future ahead." John remarked, finishing a biscuit.

"Indeed. Speaking of the future, I'd like to talk about earlier." Gruna stated.

John nodded, pushing his plate away, "So would I. First thing's first. I assume you know the situation?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid, I've seen how you treat your chosen females, your wives. However, I know that means something quite different to we Imperials than it does to most races. I know the proper customs, I'd like to thank you for everything you have done for me, if I served you as a consort for a time, that would be suitable. If your mates accepted of course." Gruna replied.

John smiled, "I'd enjoy just having you here. You don't know how much I've missed having another Noble-Born that's not a true subordinate around to speak with. Tali tries, but she was still raised as a Quarian, not as a Terran."

"Trust me, I know. I've spent the last 8 years not seeing another Imperial, let alone being able to talk with a Noble." Gruna said.

John turned as he heard the doors slide open, spotting Tali and Natalya walking in, "Bout' time."

"I wanted to go over the Core again, and Natalya volunteered to help." Tali explained as they got their food.

"All is forgiven. Tell me you didn't find anything." John responded.

"Everything checks out." Tali replied as she sat down with them.

"That is very good news." John stated.

Natalya sat down herself, "So what wasn't in the bulletin?"

"Not much." John started, "Apparently there's another Imperial Race, but I don't have any information. The Inquisition believes Matriarch Benezia is on Noveria."

"Have you told Liara?" Tali asked.

John nodded, "She took it rather well."

"An actual Imperial Race, really?" Natalya asked.

"That's what Inquisitor Dalton said." John answered.

"I wonder what they look like." Gruna said.

"I don't even know what they're called. The convoy should have the information, so we'll find out then. I haven't heard anything about contact with a new species, it must have been a very, very well done operation." John replied.

"So what were you two talking about?" Tali asked.

"Family." Gruna said simply.

"Family is very important to Terrans, isn't it?" Natalya asked.

"Blood is blood. Our parents, siblings, children and kin are the most important things in our lives. I can remember that again, thanks to John." Gruna replied.

Tali smiled, "We all owe John a great deal. Have you figured out how you're going to thank him yet?"

John arched an eyebrow at that.

"That's a very blunt question. It's refreshing. Of course I have, I'd like to warm his, your, bed, for a time atleast, maybe for a long time." Gruna said.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Tali leaned back, "Well, Natalya?"

Natalya looked up, "What, why would I object?"

John looked over, "You sure you're okay with this?"

She nodded, "Of course I am. You've given me and Tali your name. Even if you ever decided to give Gruna the same, it wouldn't change that fact."

"Sometimes you two surprise me, taking such a delightful attitude to this. Reminds me why I fell for you both in the first place." John said.

"So what now?" Gruna asked.

Tali grinned, "Well, we have 14 hours to the rendezvous, why not make the best of the time?"

"I am agreeable to that idea." Gruna said.

"No reason to wait then." John stated, getting up.

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, INF Normandy.**

They entered his quarters, John turned and set the privacy lock, with the disturbance level set to 'emergency'.

He turned. His pets were standing in the middle of the room, looking at him, waiting.

John leaned back against the wall, "Strip." He ordered, and watched as they began to disrobe, looking them over one by one.

Tali, the woman he had loved for so long and had finally caught. His faithful Quarian, a Princess of her people, a fighter and a thinker. She was smart, prideful, efficient, witty, and elegant. She had a pure enthusiasm for life, and couldn't help but share it. A perfect specimen of her race, soft, luscious purple skin, lithe, compact body, breasts that were larger than her frame should allow, wide hips, short, silky smooth hair, black as oblivion itself. She kept him on his toes, and he loved her for it.

Natalya, his strong Batarian mate. He hadn't pursued her, he hadn't chased her, she had offered everything she had to him, freely and completely. He did not regret accepting it for a second. She was strong, loyal, level headed, funny. A great soldier, not as well trained as he or Tali, but made up for it with a methodical way and experience. A toned, muscular body, she had seen much of war and battle, and it showed, but her body was still feminine, soft and responsive, scarred but not blemished. She had a unique way about her as well, the ability to cut through distractions or obfuscation and arrive at the proper conclusion without any wasn't refined, but she kept him centered and grounded, and that made up for any imagined shortcoming.

Finally he laid eyes on Gruna. They had a connection already, running deeper than their shared status. She was a Noble, refined and knowledgeable of custom and protocol. He looked into her striking blue eyes and saw something there, a spark of feeling, love and belonging. He had healed her wound, saved her, and she would never forget that. She was a beautiful example of a Krogan female, large and well built. Full, firm breasts, light, creamy green skin over the softer parts of her anatomy, and those incredibly lovely eyes. She kindled a fire in him that he had almost forgotten, a primal urge to mate a female he didn't have to worry about holding back on rising to the forefront.

His nostrils flared, the scents of them mingling, driving his lusts higher than ever before.

* * *

Later, they all curled up on the bed together, Gruna already fast asleep.

"Is she staying?" Tali asked.

"She's staying." John replied sleepily, sliding one of his arms over to caress her face.

Tali pressed into it, nuzzling his hand gently, "Good. We need a Krogan with us."

"I am also glad." Natalya whispered to him.

"My mates are happy. Life is good." John said, closing his eyes again.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Ganges System, May 6th. 0605 Hours.**

"Relay cleared. Convoy is in system and hailing us." Pressly informed.

"Put them through." John ordered.

A woman's voice tinged in a northern european accent came through, "Commander Shepard, we have been expecting you. This is Admiral Walker, Commander 4th Imperial Battlegroup. The 'Everglades' has a place ready for you, transmitting docking information."

"Thank you Admiral, we're on our way." John replied.

* * *

**Flight Deck, INSC Everglades.**

As John and his squad looked out from the vehicle bay over the huge flight deck, they saw the immediate area was crowded. Several warriors with plasma carbines and ornate gray and black patterned armor, Inquisition Hunters. A group of Marines and Naval Security, with a tall woman in Admiral's uniform, probably Admiral Walker. Several more groups were walking toward the Normandy as well.

They exited the bay, stepping onto the flight deck, "Admiral Walker?" John greeted.

"Indeed, Commander Shepard, welcome aboard the Everglades." She replied.

One of the Hunters stepped forward, "Lord Shepard, I am Elite Huntsman Saul Weaver. I understand you have a guest for us to escort back to Citadel Station."

John waved one of the Security Marines and Rana forward. They came forward, Rana walking upto Weaver, "Rana Thanoptis, Neurospecialist." She greeted.

"Miss Thanoptis, we have orders to take you into protective custody and escort you to Citadel Station. If you will follow me we can head to the Marathon." Weaver said.

"The Marathon's here?" John asked.

"Iwo Jima is too." A familiar voice rang out.

John turned, "Commander Stapleton, always a pleasure."

Stapleton nodded, "Likewise Commander."

Another man, clad in the black armor of a Force Recon Marine, walked over to John, extending his hand, "Commander Shepard, it is an honor to meet you. Commander Aaron Everett, newest Imperial Spectre."

John shook it vigorously, "Always good to meet another Spectre. Quite an unusual squad you have there." He commented.

"They're Na'vi, the newest Imperial Race. My mate, Neytiri and Warriors Tsu'Tey, Aytucan and Akwey." Everett introduced.

The Na'vi were the same height as a Terran, standing between 7' and 8' feet, but lithe and svelte. Blue skinned, with large amber eyes, and they had long tails. They were covered with black bands of reinforced armorweave that contained servos, but still allowed an incredible range of motion. They wore heavy gauntlets, retractable blades on each, and there was another heavy piece on the end of their tails as well, containing another blade and an integrated energy weapon.

John was impressed, "So this is the new Imperial Race. Na'vi huh? Very nice equipment, but how do they fight?"

John saw one of the females, Tsu'Tey snarl, lunging at him. She moved very, very fast, but he reacted instantly, grabbing her arms in mid-air and twisting her around, holding her tightly to him, his gauntlet blade unsheathed and close to her throat.

A scent drifted to his nostrils, pheromones. They told him a great many things beyond a doubt, she was a warrior, predator, female, unattached.. enticing. He grinned before releasing her, "Not bad, not bad at all. I can see the equipment isn't wasted. Feisty one. Tsu'Tey is your name?"

"Yes." Tsu'Tey replied in a curious tone, intrigued by this man.

"Everett, I've got an open slot in my squad, you mind if I borrow her for the duration?" John asked on a whim.

Everett searched Tsu'Tey's thoughts, then smirked, "Not at all Commander, take care of her."

"Of course, thanks Everett. Tsu'Tey, fall in." John said, motioning beside him.

"You're welcome. Oh, Commander, your brother, Benjamin, he's the new advisor to Queen Mo'at of the Na'vi, he asked me to pass on a message to you when we met." Everett said.

"I see. What is it?" John asked.

"He says 'Hello' and 'I won'." Everett stated.

"Well I'll be damned. New advisor huh? He found himself a Queen." John said.

Everett cocked his head, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. We've had a running bet since we were about, 10, over who would land the most prestigious mate. I guess he's won it finally. But I have to say, "John paused for a second, looking back to here Tali, Natalya, and Gruna stood, then running his eyes over Tsu'Tey, "It sure doesn't feel like he won."

Everett considered that, "Hrm. That explains it. That's certainly one way to follow Imperial protocol."

"It's one of the things we do best." John replied.

"Commander Shepard, I need to get back to the Marathon, we'll get our passengers to Citadel Station as fast as we can." Commander Stapleton interjected.

"Good luck Stapleton, see you around." John replied.

"Safe travels Commander Shepard, good hunting." Stapleton said as he lead his people and the Hunters toward the Marathon.

Engineer Adams and Chief Valar'Ressk had disembarked, and were already yelling at the Techs bringing equipment over from the maintenance area.

John walked back over to Admiral Walker. "Commander Shepard, we have set aside a barracks for your Salarian guests. I also have a full briefing prepared for you and Commander Everett." Walker informed.

"Wonderful Admiral, thank you. Let me gather the rest of my people and then we can begin." John replied.

* * *

**Secured Conference Room 3, INSC 'Everglades', 0715 Hours.**

The Conference room was large, but was still packed to the brim. John had brought his entire squad, Tali, Natalya, Gruna, Tsu'Tey, Liara, Jenkins and Shiala.

Everett's squad consisted of his Na'vi, Neytiri, Aytucan, Akwey, and a Quarian Assassin, First Lieutenant Rev'Lar Vas Ellasa.

The X/O of the Everglades, Commander Kolova, Tactical Officer Laffayette, Navigation Officer Kelly. Colonels Cho Lareltelo and Jane Samson of the 121st and 122nd Marine Combat Brigades, and probably a dozen more Navy, Marine, and Auxilia personnel around the huge table.

"Now that we're all here, Everglades, please begin." Admiral Walker ordered when they were all seated.

The holoprojector in the middle of the table flared to life, showing the Pax system, which Noveria was situated in, and several vectors showing incoming fleets.

"_Reconnaissance suggests that Noveria is being quickly fortified, they are aware that we will be striking them. Field Marshall Avante-Gotha's plan calls for a quick, shock and awe attack to take out the orbital defenses, then a full landing of the First Imperial Army Corps and the 121st and 122nd Marine Combat Brigades. The IAB 'Terra's Fury' and IAB 'Pride of Mars' are in position with the Tenth Fleet. The IAB 'Titan' and IAB 'Luna's Vengeance' are arriving with a Combat Brigade of the Batarian 7th Auxiliary Ground Forces tomorrow." _The AI informed.

"Do we know where Matriarch Benezia is?" John asked.

"_Negative Lord Shepard. The Field Marshall believes we will know more once we start the attack." _Everglades explained.

Everett spoke, "So we don't know where we need to land yet?"

"_Negative Lord Everett."_ Everglades replied.

"What kind of forces are we expecting?" Colonel Lareltelo asked.

"_Intelligence estimates Security Forces strength at the equivalent of an Imperial Combat Brigade. Exo-Geni and Cerberus Regulars and Irregulars are expected. Nearly 50 wings of Strike Craft are based on the surface, as well as heavy ground to air defenses. Unknown numbers of space forces are also expected." _Everglades informed.

"We'll kick their asses to hell and laugh about it after." Colonel Samson stated.

Liara leaned forward, "What about civilians?"

The AI sounded amused, _"Field Marshall Avante-Gotha's exact words were, and I quote: 'Frak the civilians'." _

"I like him already." Gruna stated.

"Anyone on Noveria will be a traitor, either a lowborn or a xeno. Kill them all, I say." Everett remarked.

"Any reports of Geth?" John asked.

"_Not at this time. Recon pickets are stationed at all connectors between the Perseus Veil and the Pax system." _Everglades answered.

"Any other questions?" Admiral Walker asked.

Silence greeted the question. "Alright, ETA to the rendezvous point is 0900 May 7th. Dismissed." Walker announced.

* * *

**Recreation Room 7, INSC 'Everglades'.**

John and Aaron had taken over one of the recreation rooms along with their squads, and had hit it off, talking like old friends.

"So you took command of the Iwo Jima?" John asked.

Aaron nodded, "Inquisitor Dalton recommended it. The SR-Frigates are perfect for a Spectre, I understand Block 2 is already slated for other members of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

"Good choice. This is your first op as a Spectre?" John replied.

"Yes it is. After the operation on Pandora we went straight to Arcturus for the ceremony. I've been training my people every step of the way. They're quick to pick up knowledge and tactics, so it was easier than I thought it would be. They will acquit themselves well in combat." Aaron answered.

"I don't doubt that. Tell me about the Na'vi." John requested.

"My favorite subject of late. They're tenacious, clever fighters. During the Battle of Pandora we engaged over 40,000 enemies, Exo-Geni Security, Cerberus Irregulars, and Avatars, obedient cloned Na'vi Exo-Geni had engineered as part of their plot to take the Na'vi Crystal for their own. The Na'vi in the village numbered less than 1500, of those, 1200 were able to fight. We armed 45 Royal Guards with extra weapons, the Na'vi themselves had no ranged weapons other than throwing spears. 5 squads of Marines, 45 elite Na'vi armed with ranged weapons, and less than 1200 armed with nothing but knives and spears. We won, but it was a hell of a fight. They're natural warriors, and easily turned into soldiers." Aaron said.

"Amazing. They're an Imperial Race too?" John asked.

Aaron nodded, "They have the proper genetic markers, they're compatible with us. Well, I mean more than the obvious of course." He finished with a smirk.

John chuckled, "Yes, they are very attractive. Is Tsu'Tey always that feisty?"

"More or less. Our pheromones effect them strongly, more so than any of the other races. The reaction can be controlled, and has it's advantages. They are very, very loyal. I'd trust any of them to give up their lives in an instant if I asked, and I know they'd do it for any Terran." Aaron explained.

"That's good to know. While we're on the subject, I kind of sprung that request on you earlier. Do you want anything in return?" John asked.

Aaron considered this, "Not really. I'm sure Tsu'Tey will enjoy the experience. I am one short in my own squad though. I could use a medic. Got one to spare?"

"Liara." John called out, waving her over from one of the tables.

She got up and walked over to them, "Yes John?"

"Commander Everett here needs a medic for his squad. You're the only one I'd trust to recommend. We're going to be working together for this operation so it will mostly be a formality, but you'd be under his direct command." John explained.

"Before you agree to anything, you should know I'm a telepath. I know some species have a problem with that." Aaron said.

Liara's eyes widened at this, "An actual telepath! I've never met one before. How does it actually work?"

"Liara." John said in a chastising tone.

Aaron grinned, "It's alright John, I'm used to it. It just works. Sit, you're obviously curious."

Liara sat down in the nearest chair, "Can you really read minds without physical contact?"

'Yes. Let's see.. your full name is Liara T'Soni, you're 116, alright that's too easy. Wait a minute, you've never mated?' Aaron thought to her.

"Umm, no." Liara said.

"Sorry. It can be disturbing at first. I just want you to know what you're in for." Aaron explained.

John raised an eyebrow, curious about what he had missed.

"I can deal with it. I would be delighted to serve in your squad, and learn more about your abilities." Liara stated.

"Good. That's settled then." John said.

"So, I understand our target on Noveria, Matriarch Benezia is your mother. What's the story there?" Aaron asked.

"It is a long story. My mother and I are not close. I have not spoken to her in many years. I didn't know she was a traitor until John showed up to save me from a band of Geth sent to kill or capture me for Saren. Now I've sworn an oath to end her, and the taint to my name and blood. I cannot rest until I complete that." Liara explained.

"Vengeance and redemption. It will be a pleasure to help you achieve both. Welcome to my squad, Liara T'Soni." Aaron replied.

"I'm going to check on my Engineering crew's progress, why don't you two get acquainted." John suggested as he rose.

* * *

He could have simply commed Adams, but he would rather observe the repairs himself, and the Engineer was more likely to share the full extent of his report face to face.

'_Commander, we are being followed.'_ Wilco informed.

John turned around, watching Tsu'Tey walking toward him.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

"I thought I should stay with you." Tsu'Tey offered, looking slightly demure.

John made a note that these Na'vi's expressions were the same as Humans so far, "If you wish, come on." He said, turning and moving toward the elevator once again.

It was empty, he walked in, Tsu'Tey right behind him. Punching in the code for the Hangar Deck then leaning back against the wall.

John studied Tsu'Tey as they descended, seeing her trying to do the same surreptitiously. Her eyes were set up just like a Human's, large, the irises purest amber, pupils dark. She had a full head of hair, silky smooth and black as coal, running down just past her shoulders. Triangular ears, set higher and farther forward than on a Human. A flattened forehead, stretching down, including her nose. Sky blue skin, with darker blue stripes patterned over what he could see.

The most interesting feature to him however, was her scent. The Noble-Born sense of smell was acute, and attuned to pick up pheromones much easier than others. Tsu'Tey's scent told him a great many things, just like earlier, but there was something else there, something he didn't quite comprehend just yet.

Suddenly it hit him, "Human."

Tsu'Tey looked at him curiously.

"Your pheromones, there's an undertone to them I didn't realize before. It's Human." John explained.

"I'm not sure I understand." Tsu'Tey stated.

"Just about all species produce pheromones of one type or another. We Noble-Born are attuned to both detect and produce them better than most. Your's tells me things about your race, you are predators, like us. Jungle or forest, not desert or coastal. It also tells me about you in particular. You're female, obviously. A warrior, and unattached. That small enticing scent though.. it's innately Human. I wonder..." He trailed off in thought.

They reached the Hangar Deck quickly, John shaking himself out of his reverie and moving out of the elevator, Tsu'Tey following closely.

There was a small army swarming around Normandy, Security Marines, Naval Security, Naval Techs, the Normandy's own techs, Adams' and Valar'Ressk's crews. The aforementioned Engineer and Operations Chief were supervising a maintenance crane lifting one of the ship's drive pods. John and Tsu'Tey walked over to them.

"I'll kill him myself if he drops the drive pod." Valar said to Adams.

"It's my ship, I get the first shot at him." Adams retorted.

"You weren't the one that had to crawl into the tubes either, I was." Valar replied.

"Fair point." Adams conceded.

"Adams, Valar." John greeted.

Adams turned, "Commander. The repairs are going well. We're going to have to actually replace the drive pods, but thankfully the Everglades has several spares in the inventory."

"That's great news. We'll be good to go by the time we reach Pax?" John asked.

"If we manage not to kill the Navy Techs, the Normandy will be at 100% by tomorrow." Adams answered.

"Excellent. Carry on." John replied.

"I assume you're well acquainted with an SR Frigate?" John asked Tsu'Tey as they walked around the Normandy.

Tsu'Tey nodded, "Yes. We were taught quite a bit about their systems while on the Iwo Jima. Engineer Rickard explained most of the inner workings to me. The technology is incredible."

"Must have been quite a shock, coming from your low-tech world onto a top of the line Imperial Frigate." John commented.

"It was, but thankfully Terran technology also eases the transition." Tsu'Tey responded, her eyes flashing quickly.

"Ah, Neural Nets. Interesting. How long did it take them to adjust the settings for the Na'vi brain?" He asked.

"They didn't. According to the Medical Officer on the Fafnir, Terran implants are completely compatible with our physiology." She answered.

"Very interesting. Were you examined by an Inquisition Geneticist?" John inquired.

"On Arcturus they took detailed scans, why?" Tsu'Tey replied.

"Idle curiosity." He said.

Tsu'Tey wasn't convinced, but did not wish to press the issue, "You haven't seen the weapons we brought yet, have you? I think Aaron wished to present them himself."

"No, I haven't." John said, hitting his comm, "Recreation Room 7, Commander Everett."

The line connected instantly, "Aaron, you've been holding out on me." John stated.

"What? Oh, the Na'vi Crystal enhanced weapons? They're on the Iwo Jima, we'll be down shortly." Aaron replied.

* * *

**Heavy Weapons Qualifying Room, Deck 4, INSC 'Everglades'. 1020 Hours.**

"Now why couldn't we get a SuperCarrier or SuperDread? They have their own shooting ranges." Jenkins said.

Tali looked at him incredulously, "Stealth. Recon."

"Yes. But, a shooting range _on the ship_!" Jenkins exclaimed.

"Close your mouth, moisture is escaping." Natalya chastised, amused.

John smirked at the exchanged, walking over to where Aaron was standing, two of his squad, Rev'Lar and Aytucan were unloading cases of weaponry.

"So what's the story with these weapons?" He asked.

"Key components are made out of the Na'vi crystal. It's a unique element, the reason we were on Pandora in the first place. Here." Aaron said, tossing a datastick to him.

John caught it in his palm, copying the data.

'_Another impossible element. The perfect energy conductor, and we have the only supply of it in existence.'_ Wilco commented.

'Even with the Inquisition and Military Engineering seal I'm tempted to not believe this.' John thought.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Aaron asked.

"That's putting it mildly. Does it actually work?" John replied.

Aaron pulled a large weapon off the table, "See for yourself. Modified ShadowWorks Special Forces Assault Weapon-1 mod 2." He handed the weapon to John.

The weapon was larger than most energy repeaters. Two barrels, the top one a downsized VLRM system, running the entire length of the weapon. The bottom one was a standard ShadowWorks energy repeater system. The grip was set forward, where the stock met the repeater assembly. A vertical foregrip sat several inches back from the ends of the barrels, under the repeater assembly. Two triggers, one for each weapon, and a large assisted targeting scope capped it off.

John hooked the energy cable into the slot on his Titan armor, his HUD registering the weapon instantly.

"Amazing. It looks like it will run off my armor's generator." He said.

"It will. It actually takes less energy than a standard repeater. I know, I didn't believe it at first either. The Inquisition Techs that put these together did amazing work." Aaron stated.

John walked over to the firing line, shouldering the weapon. Wilco hooked into the system, linking the fire control and targeting array directly to his Neural Net.

Locking onto one of the 20 yard targets he squeezed off a shot from the repeater. The energy projectile streaked toward the target, impacting almost instantaneously. The targets were hardened, thick as armor plates on a heavy tank, but the shot still penetrated the block, making a small hole in it and impacting the shields along the back of the room.

_'Readout: Energy drain at 30% lower than normal. Energy output 400% higher than normal.'_ Wilco informed.

"Okay. That IS impressive." John said, awed.

Aaron grinned, "Let me tell them to dial the shields up a couple of notches, then you can let loose." He said, walking toward a comm panel.

Tali walked over to him, looking at her omnitool, "John, have you seen the specs on these improved shield generators?"

"No. Give me the bullet points." He replied, fiddling with his weapon.

"The technology needs refining, but we're looking at 150% resistance to Geth weaponry." Tali explained.

He looked at her, "150%?"

"This element strengthens as it contacts energy, against a Geth pulse weapon, it will actually get stronger the more fire you're taking. Now the emitter can and will burn out under too much strain, but the amount of energy necessary to do that is ridiculously high." Tali replied.

John stole a glance at her readout, running the numbers in his head, "A direct hit from one of the larger Geth walkers would be able to burn out an infantry-size emitter. Anything less than that will be like throwing a wet sock against an armor plate."

"Geth weapons are not as effective against our shields anyway, this will just boost that. But once these units are mass produced the Auxiliaries and Footmen will have the same defenses against pulse weaponry." Tali said.

"Praise be. They have a weapon for you?" John asked.

Tali nodded, twisting so he could see a dark colored carbine hanging off her shoulder, "Modified ShadowWorks Photon Carbine. Double the rate of fire and energy output, same battery life."

"Nice. Tried it out yet?" John responded.

"Not yet. Waiting for the clearance." Tali replied.

Gruna walked over to them, carrying another SFAW, hooked into her new black Advanced Predator armor, "I had almost forgotten what a real weapon feels like."

Gruna's SFAW was similar to his, but had a larger bore for the top component, and what looked like a magazine between the grips.

"What model is that one?" John asked.

"SFAW-1 mod 4, instead of the downsized VLRM it has a Flak Rifle component." Gruna answered.

"That's not even the best part about it." Jenkins said, walking over to them, a Heavy Plasma Rifle slung over his shoulder, "Check this out." He said, holding up a blue and black painted Flak Rifle projectile.

"You're joking." Tali said.

"Is that what I think it is?" John asked disbelievingly.

Jenkins nodded, "A miniature SLAM projectile. We've only got about 4 magazines of them per squad."

Tali grabbed for it, scanning it with her omnitool, "We could hurt a Geth Frigate with one of these. They actually have targeting protocols for Anti-Air usage!"

"We'll have to wait until combat to try them out, I doubt Admiral Walker would like us setting off antimatter rockets inside her ship." John stated.

"True enough." Aaron said, walking back up, "The shields are at the maximum setting, we're cleared for shooting."

John looked over at the rest of his squad. Natalya was carrying a modified VLRM unit, similar in style to his SFAW. Tsu'Tey was carrying a pair of heavy pistols, he recognized them as modified ShadowWorks 'King Cobra' Heavy Laser Pistols. Shiala had some kind of plasma carbine, larger magwell and an assisted targeting scope, and a second barrel underslung, some kind of close quarters weapon pod.

"Alpha, firing line!" John ordered.

His squad quickly took up positions. In order: Gruna to his left, then Natalya, then Jenkins, then Shiala. To his right, Tali, then Tsu'Tey.

'Impressive sight.' Aaron thought to his own squad.

'I wonder how a Krogan would fight hand to hand.' Aytucan mused.

'You could always ask her for a spar,' Aaron suggested.

'Wilco, set up a firing line, locked 40 yard targets.' John ordered his AI.

The target plates moved on their conveyors, locking in position at the maximum range.

John locked in on the one in his line, "Acquire targets." He paused for a moment, "Open fire."

They all fired at their targets. Orange photon bursts streamed from Tali's carbine, green plasma bolts firing from Jenkins' and Shiala's weapons, yellow lances of energy impacting the targets almost instantaneously from John and Gruna's SFAWs. Invisible blasts from Natalya's SFDMR and Tsu'Tey's heavy laser pistols hit their targets, blowing holes into the reinforced plates.

After less than 6 seconds of the barrage the ceasefire horn sounded through the room, the overloaded shields glowing with energy, ready to shut down. Every single one of the armored targets had been vaporized.

John looked up and down the line, everyone of his people had a grin from ear to ear.

"That was fun." He stated.

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, INF Normandy, Everglades Flight Deck, 1550 Hours.**

John was sitting in his quarters, going over the classified reports on the Na'vi and the Pandora operation.

'_Amazing operation. They survived multitudes of hostile infantry, enemy space forces, suspicious natives, and a fusion bomb going off inside their own base.'_ Wilco commented.

'Agreed. I can certainly see why Aaron's a Spectre. Going out to negotiate with hostile natives on a whim? That takes a certain kind of man." John thought.

'_Also finding a mate and another Imperial Race in the process. As the saying goes, 'Destiny is a wonderful thing'.' _Wilco replied.

'Even with most of the designs for the Phase-Three Armament program finalized, they can be retrofitted with enhancements derived from the Na'vi crystal. The potential of it is astronomical.' John thought.

The door to his quarters beeped.

"Come in." He called out.

The door slid open, Tsu'Tey entering.

"Lord Shepard." She greeted.

"Tsu'Tey, you settlin' in fine?" John asked.

She nodded, "I am. I picked one of the private rooms, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. That's what they're for. We have plenty of room now anyway." He said grimly.

"I heard that you lost some of your crew on your last mission. I feel honored that you've chosen me for your squad." She replied.

"After the show you put on? I didn't have a choice, I had to have you. Honor me by fighting well, in the name of Terra." John stated.

"I will my Lord, I promise." Tsu'Tey said.

"I know you will. Aaron speaks highly of you, all you Na'vi. It takes a lot to impress a man like that." John said.

"Thank you. I've only been around Terrans for a short time, but I understand what such praise means from a race so formidable." Tsu'Tey replied.

John looked at her, "You have a question." He stated.

"I've studied quite a bit of Terran customs and culture in what little spare time I've had, but I'm not well versed yet. Earlier, were those.. advances you made on me?" She asked, failing to hide a tinge of hopefulness.

"Ah, I see. They were not intended as such, no." John answered.

"Oh. I was not sure." Tsu'Tey explained.

John smirked, an evil thought crossing his mind. He rose, moving to circle her for a moment. He leaned over her shoulder, breathing in her scent for a moment, then whispering into her ear, "Prove yourself to me, and we shall see what happens."

She shuddered, his proximity and words having such an effect on her.

John turned and walked out of his quarters, deciding to head to the Officer's Mess.

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, INF Iwo Jima, Flight Deck, INSC 'Everglades'.**

As soon as Aaron and Neytiri entered their quarters he saw her begin stripping out of her form fitting armor, dropping the gauntlets first.

"Nice and slow honey." Aaron ordered, leaning against the wall.

The Na'vi princess smiled, turning her back to him as she removed the band around her locks of hair, letting it fall across her shoulders. Reaching back she unclamped the armored joint around the base of her tail, allowing the sleeve of material to slide down as she swung the appendage side to side, slowly.

As it slid to the floor she bent over, reaching down and undoing the seals on her boots, stepping out of them and revealing the bare sky blue skin of her ankles and calves slowly. Moving upward, she undid the clasps on the leggings, letting them fall as well.

She stood straight, turning and smiling mischievously at him. The sleeves came next, then the pauldrons. Finally she slid a hand up and a hand down, unhooking the collar and waist clasps at the same time, allowing the final parts of her armor to fall, showing her perfectly toned body.

She was perfect. Her nipples hard, her slit already dripping in anticipation. Neytiri looked into her mate's eyes, "Was that suitable my love?"

'More than that darling. Get into the shower, I'll join you in a moment.' He thought to her, a wave a warmth being carried across their bond.

She shuddered, turning and sauntering into the bath alcove.

* * *

Aaron was quietly field stripping his Cobra to pass the time. He had picked up the habit during the First Contact War, it was soothing when he was bored. Neytiri was slumbering on their bed, worn out from their activities a short while before, he thought with a smile.

The door panel beeped. Aaron rose, walking over and opening it. "Corporal T'Soni." He greeted, stepping outside.

"Commander Everett, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Commander Shepard kept an open door policy." She stated.

"It's fine, Neytiri's sleeping. What's up?" He asked.

She looked strange for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure how to put this, but Warrior Akwey is.. well, stalking me. I don't think he trusts me."

Aaron was shocked by this, "What did he do?"

"Well he hung outside my quarters for over an hour while I was unpacking my belongings. Then he followed me to the mess, then to the armory. He was not nearly as clandestine as he thought." She explained.

"Gods." Aaron sighed, bringing a hand up to his face for a moment, "I'll have a talk with the boy."

"Thank you Commander. I'm sorry this happened." Liara replied.

"Not your fault, excuse me." Aaron stated, moving toward an access hatch.

* * *

"Akwey!" Aaron yelled as he slid down to the crew deck.

He didn't hear the young Na'vi scampering at first, "AKWEY! Get your scrawny blue ass out here!"

"Yes Aaron?" The Na'vi suddenly appeared, hanging from a bar on the ceiling with his tail.

Aaron rolled his eyes, charging his biotics and yanking Akwey to the floor with a thunk, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Akwey picked himself up, "She is the kin of an enemy. Someone needs to watch her." He explained.

"If I want someone watched, I'll put Rev'Lar on the job. You are very low on my list for espionage. Now knock it off. She's a soldier, just like you or me. I brought her on this ship, if I doubted her loyalty do you think I would have done that?" Aaron asked irritatedly.

"I suppose not. It's just so boring right now." Akwey said.

"We'll have enough action soon enough. Now you're going to go apologize to Corporal T'Soni." Aaron ordered.

Akwey nodded, "I'll go do so now. I'm sorry Aaron."

"Just learn to control yourself better Akwey. Now on your way." Aaron replied.

As Akwey disappeared up the hatch Aaron slumped back against the hull, letting himself have a chuckle at the ludicrousness of the situation.

"I miss the joke Commander?" X/O Gard'Ennis asked as he walked up.

"Akwey's just got himself into a spot of trouble. I'm trying to remember if I was ever that young." Aaron explained.

"My father used to say that Terrans were born a century old. But he also used to say a good woman was like finding a fruit tree without any fur. He never bothered to actually explain his metaphors." Gard'Ennis said.

This sent Aaron into another fit of laughter.

* * *

**INF Normandy, May 6th, 1725 Hours.**

"All readouts are optimal. Core output is at a steady 180%." Adams informed over the comm.

John hit the comm, "Admiral, we are ready to disembark."

"Affirmative Commander, it was a pleasure having you aboard. We are holding position." Admiral Walker replied.

"Is everything ready Normandy?" John asked.

_"The Flight Deck is clear and has been decompressed. Bay doors are opening now. Iwo Jima reports they are ready to follow our lead."_ Normandy informed.

"Good. Take us out." John ordered.

The Normandy rose off the deck, turning toward the opening bay door. The Iwo Jima mirrored the movements on the other side of the SuperCarrier's massive flight deck.

As the Normandy moved out of the gullet of the Everglades John hooked himself into the sensors, looking over the fleet. It was impressive, he hadn't got a good look at the way in. There were 8 Marine Assault Ships, the large boxy ships each transported a full Marine Combat Detachment. There were a number of Cruisers and Battlecruisers, and several squadrons of Escort Carriers and Gunboats, Naval and Marine. A pack of CM-Class Electronic Warfare Frigates topped it all off.

The Normandy and Iwo Jima took up overwatch positions above the SuperCarrier, locking into formation.

"_Battlegroup is moving again. Hitting the Relay in 14 minutes. ETA to rendezvous is not changed." _Normandy announced.

"Wonderful. It feels good to be under our own power again. I'm sure you feel the same Normandy." John said.

"_Very much so Commander."_ Normandy replied.

John leaned back in the commander's chair, watching the convoy as the first ships hit the Relay to Strenuus.

* * *

**End of Chapter Sixteen.**


	18. Chapter 17: Frozen Secrets: Engagement

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Seventeen: Frozen Secrets - Engagement.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Strenuus System. May 7th, 2193. 0655 Hours.**

"_Relay cleared. All ships still in formation."_ Normandy announced.

"Oh my." Pressly stated.

John looked at the Galaxy Map. There was a very large Geth fleet tangling with the assembled Imperial Tenth and attending forces.

"You might want to strap in for this." He told Natalya and Tsu'Tey.

"Engage ICS and stealth systems. Have the Iwo Jima follow our lead." He ordered.

The ICS engaged, the crew's Neural Nets synching, sensor and tactical data streaming into John's mind.

'_Iwo Jima acknowledges, they are in formation.'_ Normandy informed.

The three SuperDreadnoughts were engaging a full battle line of 9 Geth Dreadnoughts, ripping through them with gauss and beam fire. Another battle line of Geth Dreadnoughts were attempting to pin down the SuperCarriers, but were being kept at bay with missile and beam fire.

The entire system was on fire. Thousands of ships, tens of thousands of strike craft, missiles, torpedoes, beams, plasma, gauss, pulse and M/A projectiles streaked across space. The Geth had over 2-1 numerical superiority.

John wondered for a moment how the hell they snuck this large a fleet in, then thought better of the situation, 'With those Dreads on them, the SuperCarriers can't launch more strike craft, move to assist. Lock in for a torpedo run, target their weak spot.' He ordered.

'_Locked in on targets. Multiple torpedo drop, disbursement range set at 15000, 10000, 5000 yards. TTT is 140 seconds. Iwo Jima acknowledges, they are also making a run.'_ Normandy announced.

John watched as a group of Geth Frigates broke formation, moving into their path, and were cut down by beam fire from the Everglades. Suddenly there was a huge explosion, 3 of the Geth Dreadnoughts being engaged by the SuperDreadnoughts went alight in a single wave of fire.

A transmission came over the fleet wide, "Everglades, this is Fleet Admiral Stevens, have your battlegroup hold position. The Geth are taking heavy losses and will flee soon, guard the relay. You're the anvil and we're the hammer."

"This is Admiral Walker, we acknowledge. Skirmishers are already joining the fight however." The Admiral replied.

"That's fine, skirmishers, see if you can take the pressure off the Arroyo and the Rhine." Stevens ordered.

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy, my pack acknowledges Fleet Admiral, we are making a torpedo run on the battle line now." John informed.

"Acknowledged Commander, give them hell. Stevens out." The channel closed.

Seconds ticked by as the Frigates closed, the battle was shifting, the Geth throwing Cruiser Squadrons and Frigate Packs against the SuperDreads, trying to take the pressure off their own Dreadnoughts.

Geth vessels were being destroyed in droves. Imperial Squadrons dodged and weaved, strike craft delivering crippling ordnance to the enemy capital ships, Battlecruisers and Cruiser squadrons strafing the enemy formations.

"This is the INSC Arroyo, code 5, ordering all hands. Repeat, INSC Arroyo, code 5, shields are out, hangar deck has been penetrated. We are going down." Came over the comms.

'_First disbursement range in 4. Torpedoes away, torpedoes 1 and 2 going hot.'_ Normandy announced.

The first salvo locked in, streaking toward the engine pods of a Geth Dreadnought. The next two salvos did the same as they were dropped. First one, then a second Dreadnought went down. The third was moving, and took the torpedoes broadside, a grave wound, but not enough to take the ship out.

'Line up for a second pass.' John ordered.

* * *

**INF Iwo Jima, Strenuus System.**

'_All torpedoes away, torpedoes are locked and hot.'_ Iwo Jima announced.

The comms opened, "This is the INSC Arroyo, code 5, ordering all hands. Repeat, INSC Arroyo, code 5, shields are out, hangar deck has been penetrated. We are going down."

'Bring us around, lock in for a run on the engine pods of the outlying Dreadnought.' Aaron ordered.

He watched as the torpedoes hit the three Geth Dreadnoughts they had targeted, the vessels exploding with great force.

'That leaves 4 Dreadnoughts. One damaged. We're not going to be able to save the Arroyo.' Aaron thought.

The Arroyo turned, facing the attacking Dreadnoughts. Missiles and beam projectors fired and fired against the enemy, while the remaining hangar door opened, the remaining craft launching as fast as possible. Gunboats, shuttles and strike craft streamed out of the mother ship, as it gave it's all.

'_Torpedoes away. Torpedoes going hot. Impact in 4, making evasive.'_ Iwo Jima informed.

The torpedoes sped into the engine pods of the Dreadnought, detonating after penetrating the hull. The ship went up in a wave of secondary explosions.

Aaron sifted through the data, the Normandy had taken down another as well. 2 Geth dreadnoughts were left from the battle line.

'_Normandy is requesting we make a cannon run on the Dreadnought the Arroyo is engaging.'_ Iwo Jima announced.

'Lock in a vector. Let's take that thing down.' Aaron replied.

The Iwo Jima flipped, speeding toward the damaged Dreadnought. The enemy was expecting that however, throwing up M/A and pulse fire as a flak barrier.

Iwo Jima and her crew were no strangers to this however, expertly dodging or absorbing the enemy fire. Closing into cannon range quickly, they sent lances of energy into the vulnerable engine pods, igniting chain reactions through the large vessel. More beam and missile fire poured into it from the still living Arroyo, sealing the Dreadnought's fate.

Aaron saw that the Normandy had finished her own attack run, the final Dreadnought was destroyed, split into a dozen pieces drifting through space.

"All forces, this is Fleet Admiral Stevens, Geth fleet is breaking off, I say again, Geth fleet is breaking engagement. They are fleeing toward the Relay. Don't let a single one of those bastards leave this system. Onward!" The Fleet Admiral ordered.

The Arroyo was drifting, and was making an emergency shutdown of it's reactors, but almost impossibly was still alive. 'They're going to need a lot of time in drydock after that though.' Aaron thought.

'Reenter formation with the Normandy, let's hit the cowards in the rear.' Aaron ordered.

* * *

**INF Normandy.**

**'**_FCST's moving to the Arroyo, Gunboats providing cover.'_ Normandy announced.

'We pulled off some damn fine work back there. Let's hit the retreating Geth.' John ordered.

'_Iwo Jima has entered formation. TTT is 27 seconds. Lining up for cannon attack.'_ Normandy informed.

The pair of Frigates moved through space in synch, their movements matched, their crews, AI, and equipment working together effortlessly to form a perfectly balanced fighting machine. The ships parted as they neared a Geth Cruiser squadron, Normandy hitting the rear and Iwo Jima attacking the front. Energy cannons roared, the lances of fire slicing through the Geth hulls, crippling several of the Cruisers in a single pass.

'Reform, continue strafing attacks.' John ordered.

* * *

**INSD 'Truth'.**

Fleet Admiral Lionel Stevens looked over the battle. It was turning into a slaughter.

The Geth numbers were severely depleted, and now they were boxed in. The Everglades' battlegroup was in a complete reinforced defensive line, already bombarding the incoming enemies with beam and missile fire, while the Tenth Fleet was herding them, Battlecruiser squadrons harassing the outlying vessels while his SuperDreadnoughts were moving in formation, firing round after round from their gauss cannons into the rear of the fleeing forces.

The huge projectiles vaporized anything they hit that was smaller than a Cruiser. Kinetic Barriers were suggestions, not defenses. They were firing a mixture of impact and proximity shells, cutting through entire squadrons in close formation.

The Geth didn't back down, concentrating their forces and making for a final assault on the 4th Battlegroup, the five remaining Dreadnoughts leading the charge.

He rose, walking to the tactical station, "And so it comes down to this. I wonder if their lives flash before their eyes." He mused.

"_The 8th Squadron is requesting permission to break formation and target the Dreadnoughts." _Truth announced.

The Admiral was silent for a moment, looking at the displays.

"Permission granted. Order all vessels to commence final attack. Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war." He ordered.

"_Orders relayed. Projected engagement time is 14 minutes. The Geth are down to 1259 vessels."_ Truth informed.

"I wonder if here, at the end, they can finally understand." Stevens said.

_"They don't immediately kneel and beg for the chance to serve. I doubt they are capable of understanding." _Truth commented.

Stevens walked back to his command chair, "I suppose not. Tactical Officer, weapons free. Kill them all."

* * *

**INF Normandy.**

John closed his eyes, processing the data as it came in. It was a massacre now, little need for him to actively direct the pack. The Geth had no hope of surviving this, not even the chance of inflicting decent damage on the Imperial ships. The tide had turned.

"This is for Mindoir, and Quaria, and Camala, and Feros, and Eden Prime. Take it you bastards." John said.

"This is a massacre." Tsu'Tey stated, wide eyed.

"Yes it is. It feels good." John replied.

The bridge speakers activated, Normandy speaking, "_With righteous fire and holy fury we servants of Terra shall cleanse the ungrateful, the unjust, and the alien from our sight. So it is written." _

"And so it shall be. Enjoying yourself Normandy?" He asked.

"_Yes."_ The AI replied simply.

John smiled, "Good. Blood for blood. Let's finish this."

Within half an hour the field was clear of enemies. Debris from Geth and Imperial alike was scattered throughout the system, and would feed salvagers for years to come.

The comm activated, "This is Fleet Admiral Stevens, victory is ours."

"Disengage ICS." John ordered over the cheers of the bridge crew.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Strenuus System. 1015 Hours.**

"_Docking clamps secured._ _FCST 'Carville' is transferring munitions._" Normandy announced.

"Good. I'll be in the comm room." John replied.

Tsu'Tey and Natalya followed him as he walked into the comm room, moving over to the terminal.

"Open a channel to Fleet Admiral Stevens." He ordered.

The vidscreen activated, showing the bridge of the 'Truth'.

"Lord Shepard, now I know why you have a reputation for exquisite timing. How is your pack?" Stevens greeted.

"We're fine Admiral. How's the Arroyo?" John asked.

"Captain Thompson is stirred, but not shaken." The Admiral grinned at his own joke, continuing, "They're in for several months in dry dock but the ship is salvageable, thanks to your and Lord Everett's actions. We're having to set back the attack date however, the final two IAB's still aren't here, and we need time to make repairs."

"_Commander, sorry to interrupt, but there is an incoming transmission from the IAB 'Terra's Fury'."_ Normandy announced.

"Put it through, split screen." John ordered.

The feed resized, another vidlink coming through on the left side. A tall imperious looking Terran man was standing in what looked like a vehicle bay, Oliphants and Hammerheads being repaired or inspected all through the area behind him. He was scarred, pale, and instantly recognizable.

Both Stevens and Shepard instinctively snapped off a salute, "Field Marshall." John greeted.

The man chuckled deeply, "At ease, Spectres don't salute. We're holding a briefing on the Terra's Fury at 1300, your presence is required Shepard. I'd like you and your squads input on the assault plan."

"We'll head over as soon as we finish restocking our munitions Field Marshall." John replied.

"Hold you to that Shepard. See you then, Terra's Fury out." He stated as the feed shut off.

"I'll let you get ready for the briefing Shepard. Stevens out." The Admiral said as the channel closed.

* * *

**IAB 'Terra's Fury', 1250 Hours.**

"You ever met the Field Marshall, Aaron?" John asked as they walked.

Aaron nodded, "Once, during the drop simulation on Vermosa. My Force Recon unit was called in after the Pathfinders dropped the ball. He's a.. character."

"How so?" John inquired.

"Let's just say he's eccentric and leave it at that. He knows his operations though. There isn't a better ground tactician in the Empire." Aaron said.

"I know his reputation." John replied.

"It's well earned. He can pull a winning attack out of a hat on a whim." Aaron stated.

"There's the briefing room." Tali said, pointing to a door ahead guarded by several Imperial Lancers.

* * *

**Briefing Room, IAB 'Terra's Fury'.**

The briefing room was huge, even larger than the one on the 'Everglades'. John wondered for a moment if it doubled as a mess hall.

The table was large, triangular, with spaces at each point for several seats. Field Marshall Avante-Gotha was standing at the heading, a Half-Krogan in Force Recon uniform to his left, and an Imperial Lancer in Colonel's uniform to his right.

There were half a dozen more figures around the table in the uniforms of a General or Colonel, and a Commodore or two. Dozens more in various Imperial or Auxilia uniforms were standing along the edges of the room.

"Spectres Shepard and Everett, take a seat." Avante-Gotha ordered, gesturing to a side of the table that had apparently been reserved for them.

As they sat John hooked into the open datalink, reviewing the forces that made up the assault force. The list was extensive: 3 different Marine Combat Brigades, the entirety of the Imperial First Army Corps, two full Marine Aerospace Assault Wings providing support, Krogan, Quarian, Batarian and Asari Auxiliary Ground Forces, a Marine Force Recon Detachment and a regiment of Army Lancers filled out the list.

'_Impressive selection.'_ Wilco commented.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you've all reviewed the force composition, and have not wasted my time." The Field Marshall began, waving a hand and bringing up a representation of Noveria on the holoprojector, "This is Noveria. It has two claims to fame: It is the independent corporate capital, and it is also very, very, cold."

"Thermal layer cold, or stay inside your vehicle huddled around the generator coils cold?" Aaron asked.

"The latter. Average temperature in the daylight is -30 Imperial Standard, lows are around -75." The Field Marshall explained.

"Don't worry groundpounders, we'll be bringing enough plasma and infernium munitions to raise the global average up for years to come." General Corso of the 10th Marine Aerospace Assault Wing stated.

"And now we've heard from the thumpers." Colonel Samson commented.

The Field Marshall moved his hand, several structures in orbit around Noveria became highlighted in red, "These are the so-called 'Noveria Battlestations', relatively primitive contraptions, fielding antimatter armed missiles. They're designed to be used to purge any of the labs that get out of control, but they are capable of being used against space forces. As I said however, they are primitive contraptions." He waved his hand again, representations of several INSDs came into view, and the battlestations went dark one by one.

'He prefers theatrics like this. Like I said, he's a bit eccentric.' Aaron thought to John.

Avante-Gotha continued, "Once the defense stations are destroyed, we will broadcast our intentions to take the world. They will of course, not bother attempting to surrender. Then we will procure a landing site."

An area on Noveria was highlighted then, "This is Port Hanshan, the only decent sized spaceport on Noveria." He waved his hand again, the SuperDreadnoughts firing on the port, clearing a sizable area of obstructions, "This will be our landing zone. Port Hanshan and everything in a 50 mile radius will be flattened, more than enough room to land the IABs and IMAs."

"We have to find Matriarch Benezia, what if she's in Hanshan?" John asked.

"She's not. She left Port Hanshan days ago heading to a remote lab complex, we don't know which one yet however. That is where Colonel Avante-Gotha comes in." The Field Marshall explained, gesturing for the Krogan hybrid beside him to stand.

Alan Avante-Gotha stood, speaking in perfect drawling Terran, "We have someone on the inside, an agent in Meesica, the Noverian Capital. My squad will infiltrate the city while the landing commences. Our objective is to confirm the location of the Matriarch, and if possible rescue our agent. Once we transmit the data, your squads will know better how to proceed."

"If possible?" Aaron asked.

"You're Force Recon, you know how it works. Extraction is a secondary objective, both for my team and the agent. Primary is to get you the information you need." Colonel Avante-Gotha explained.

The Field Marshall cleared his throat, "Thank you son. Once we're on the ground we will begin commencing full operations against Cerberus and Corporate targets. Remember: The priority of this mission is to support Spectres Shepard and Everett. Their objective comes first."

John took that as his cue, standing, "Thank you Field Marshall. Finding and interrogating Matriarch Benezia will allow us to blow Saren's operations wide open. We've been able to keep up with the Reapers so far, now we might have the chance to get a step ahead of them. This is critical to the survival of the Empire."

An Asari Auxilia Colonel spoke, "Do we believe that Cerberus is working with Saren?"

"I think it's almost a certainty after the Geth attack earlier. The bastards will ally with anyone or anything that might hurt us." John replied.

"They might try to hurt us, but we will kill them. Any other questions?" The Field Marshall asked.

"Do we get hazard pay, or just assault wages?" One of the Lancers in the crowd asked.

"Depends on if you actually shoot anything this time Janowski." The Lancer Colonel at the table retorted.

"That's everything. Updated ETA will be made available as soon as we get word from the incoming convoys. Dismissed." The Field Marshall ordered.

* * *

**Officer's Saloon, IAB 'Terra's Fury'. 1445 Hours.**

The saloon was empty this time of day. John and Aaron's squads were sequestered over several tables, imbibing their drink of choice.

"A saloon. And the Army wonders why we do most of the heavy lifting." Aaron commented as he sat.

"It's not a good idea to insult them when we're sitting in their bar, drinking their whiskey." John stated.

"I suppose." Aaron conceded.

Shiala spoke, "I've always found it interesting that Humans have such distinct military services."

"Different branches do different things. The Marine Corps pulls most of the weight around the Empire, from long-term assignments to reaction duty. If you absolutely, positively have to take a planet though, call in the Imperial Army." Jenkins said.

Tali nodded, "Nothing works like Imperial boots on the ground. All the bombs and missiles in the 'verse won't help you if you actually want to use the world afterwards."

"How's Tsu'Tey settling in?" Aaron asked.

"She's doing fine. Liara?" John replied.

"Corporal T'Soni is settling in well." Aaron answered.

"Good." John said, taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

"Explain this one more time." Neytiri asked.

"Here we go." Rev'Lar said.

"We Asari are genderless, and can reproduce an offspring with any species as the 'father'." Liara explained.

Neytiri was still puzzled, "Reproduce one of your own species, after mating with another species?"

"That is an accurate description." Liara said.

"I fail to understand the point." Neytiri stated.

"Asari believe that the 'father' species provides certain traits to the offspring, even though no genetic material is exchanged, there is absolutely no difference between the offspring of Asari/Non-Asari and Asari/Asari couplings, and Imperial Geneticists have proven that no genetic information is actually copied during the 'meld' as they call it. It's pure superstition." Rev'Lar said disdainfully.

"I see. I still don't understand the point." Neytiri reiterated.

"That makes two of us." Rev'Lar stated, pouring himself another tumbler of Caeriya.

"Asari believe that all life is connected on some level. Sharing ourselves through the 'link' and the 'meld' is part of that." Liara said.

"Which is coincidentally why they follow Humanity. After the war they figured out that the Empire was the best chance of realizing that dream. Too bad they didn't figure it out beforehand, could have saved us all a bit of trouble." Rev'Lar commented.

Liara looked at him, "You don't like Asari." It wasn't a question.

"Not a damn bit. Your kind had the chance to switch sides before the end of the war, instead you waited until you had no choice. Alot of people died because of that. Weaseling your way into the favor of your conquerors isn't a brave act, and it sure as hell wasn't enough to atone for what you did, or didn't do." Rev'Lar stated.

"We objected to the suspension of the Citadel Conventions, we protested the bombing of worlds. We were the ones that surrendered the Citadel." Liara countered.

Neytiri and Aytucan were looking back and forth between Liara and Rev'Lar, they knew this was about to get ugly.

"But not enough to actually do something about it, did you? No, instead you hid behind the Turians and Salarians, cowering, huddled with a ridiculous and malleable morality while those of us who truly realized Humanity was right bled and died beside our brothers." Rev'Lar spat.

"Rev'Lar.." Neytiri warned.

Liara was incensed, "You have no reason to speak to me like that. I didn't fight in the war, I've never taken up arms against Humanity. We Asari are loyal now, as loyal as any of the Imperial Races."

Rev'Lar snarled, leaning over the table, "Oh really? I'd like to ask Benezia her opinion on that!"

Liara shot up herself, her biotics flaring with anger.

'This will not end well.' Neytiri thought.

* * *

"So John, the plan calls for us to remain in orbit until we get the location of Benezia and then hot drop on her location. Care for a wager?" Aaron asked.

John was curious, "I'm always up for a gamble. What are you thinking?"

"40,000 Thalers says my squad will reach the Matriarch first. Double the bet if we're the ones to interrogate and kill her." He explained.

"You're on." John replied, extending his hand.

Aaron smiled, shaking the proffered hand, "Good."

'Aaron, trouble.' Neytiri thought over their connection.

He looked over at her, "Oh frak."

John turned, looking over at the table where Liara, Neytiri, Aytucan and Rev'Lar were sitting, "What the hell?"

They both jumped up in an instant, moving over to the other table. Liara was charging her biotics, while Rev'Lar had a dagger unsheathed and in his hand.

John stasised them both as the pair walked up.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Aaron demanded.

"We were discussing the finer points of Asari biology, one thing led to another, and Rev'Lar made a comment about Matriarch Benezia. That is when things escalated." Neytiri explained.

"I see." Aaron said.

John shook his head, releasing the stasis field on both of them..

"What the hell were you two thinking?" He asked.

"I am sorry, I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. I should not have charged my biotics." Liara said.

"You're damn right, you shouldn't have. Rev'Lar shouldn't be provoking you either. Akwey!" Aaron called.

As the Na'vi walked up, Aaron turned back toward Rev'Lar and Liara, "Aytucan, Akwey, escort them back to the Iwo Jima and lock them in their quarters. I'll deal with them later." He ordered.

The warriors led the two out of the room.

"What exactly happened?" John inquired.

Aaron sighed, "I should have thought about this, Rev'Lar doesn't like Asari. His brother was killed by an Asari merc during a tour with the Quarian Auxilia."

"Is this going to be a problem?" John asked.

"Not your problem John, they're both in my squad. I'll handle it." Aaron replied.

John walked up to the man, "Liara is my friend, not just my subordinate. If this is going to be a problem I want to know about it." He said gently.

Aaron nodded, "I understand. But they're my people, I'll take care of it."

John nodded, "Just making sure Aaron. Squad, let's head back to the Normandy."

* * *

**Ship's Armory, INF Normandy, 1735 Hours.**

John ducked, dodging Gruna's swing effortlessly, moving back, "Are you even trying?"

She snarled, spinning around for a kick, as her foot came around he pivoted, grabbing her leg and twisting, pulling her off her feet and down to the floor mat.

"You're way out of shape, and you've forgotten the basic moves." He stated.

"I've been eating Terminus 'food' for years, it's a wonder I'm still alive." She retorted.

He walked over to one of the tables, tossing her uniform jacket to her, "Why don't you head down to the Med Bay, get checked out, see if the Doc can give you a physio-booster."

"And leave you without a sparring partner?" She replied.

John cocked his head, "Go get the shot, I want to be sure you're fine." He said, grabbing a towel and moving toward his locker.

He heard the doors open and close as he rifled through his personal locker, searching for one of his small packs. A moment later they opened again. He thought it was Jenkins or Natalya for a moment, until he caught the scent.

He turned quickly. Tsu'Tey was standing there, the first time he had seen her outside of her armor. She was wearing a short, dark brown skirt, some kind of leather, a short top made of the same material, showing off her considerable bust well.

"Native garb?" John asked.

She nodded, "This is what we Na'vi wear when not fighting or hunting. Sergeant Natalya, told me that you and Auxiliary Warren were sparring, I was wondering if you'd let me join."

"I sent Gruna down to the Med Bay for a check up, so I have an open slot, come on." He replied.

"Thank you Commander." Tsu'Tey said, joining him on the mat.

John looked her up and down, "I'm not sure how you Na'vi spar, but the basic rule is don't damage your opponent more than necessary. Work with me as we fight and we both walk away without injury. Other than that, anything goes. Got it?"

"I believe so." Tsu'Tey replied.

"Good. You start." John ordered.

She smiled ferally, making a jumping lunge for him. John anticipated this, waiting until the last second and rolling ahead of her, grabbing her waist and twisting them both, putting her to the mat as they finished rolling.

She reacted, pushing him off her with all five limbs, sending him flying. He didn't resist, landing on his feet and dropping into stance immediately. She hopped up, dropping to all fours, tensed and ready.

"Not bad. I've never fought with anyone that agile. This is fun." John commented as they circled.

"You don't use your biotics?" Tsu'Tey asked.

"Not against someone who doesn't have their own. Besides, biotics are good, but they can't compare with the feeling of flesh to flesh, hand to hand." John said, and lunged for her.

She dodged quickly, ducking under his grab and pivoting away. They continued in this fashion for several moments, one or the other attempting to force a grapple.

John finally saw an opening, he feinted to her right, and as she pivoted he grabbed her tail, pulling her suddenly. She fell to the mat, quickly twisting onto her back, ready to hop up, but he was faster, falling upon her and pinning her down securely.

"That was not a nice trick, our tails are sensitive." Tsu'Tey said, looking at him.

"Anything goes." He stated, studying her face.

He felt her tail slide up, rubbing along his back, "Well it seems I am at your mercy. What do you plan to do with your prize?" Tsu'Tey said, in a low, seductive tone.

His instincts flared, "You think it's that easy do you?"

"No, but I can try." She replied.

He rose, holding his hand out for her. She took it, and stood as well.

Tsu'Tey leaned back against the wall, looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Oh to hell with it." John muttered to himself, pushing his body to hers and kissing her fiercely. She responded with passion, molding herself to him and sliding her hands along his back.

After a moment he pulled away, looking into her eyes, "My quarters, I'll be there shortly."

Tsu'Tey nodded, with a final kiss she let go of him, heading out the door.

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, INF Normandy.**

After a minute to clear his head he entered his quarters, and was greeted by the most stimulating sight he had ever laid eyes upon.

Tsu'Tey was laying on his bed, nude and aroused, her legs entwined with Tali, whose smaller form was laying atop her in the same state, ravaging each other's mouths while their hands explored the contours of the other's body.

John smiled, shedding his clothes quickly. After a moment they both stopped, turning their heads and looking at him. One pair of large amber eyes, golden and warm, and one pair of eyes black as space itself, deep and pure, both heavy with lust.

"I see you two are getting along well." John said, walking over to the bed.

Tali smirked, "I was getting her ready for you, though she didn't really need any help."

"I would hope not. Did you enjoy yourself 'helping' her?" He asked, running a hand across her flank, dipping into the hot crevice between her legs.

"Mmmm... maybe a little." Tali replied, moaning.

John leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Good. Now move over, I want to take my new pet."

Tali shuddered, rolling off the Na'vi under her. Tsu'Tey locked eyes with John, spreading her legs wide, beckoning to him.

He moved onto the bed, laying on top of her, running his hand freely over her body. She was soft, smooth, so different from what he would expect. Her scent, the feel of her body, her voice... she was intoxicating and lovely.

"You made it to my bed, now what do you want?" John asked, running a hand gently over her slit, feeling her readiness.

She was almost purring by now, "To be yours. I want more than anything simply to be with a Human, but you, you are so much more. Let me be yours, warm your bed, care for your mates, please you."

"I think I can do that." John said with a grin, kissing her deeply.

* * *

He opened his eyes. Tsu'Tey and Tali were both curled up with him, Tali on his right and Tsu'Tey on his left. 'Like it should be.' He thought with a smile.

He checked the time on his Neural Net, 1950 Hours. He needed to check in with the rest of the fleet.

With a sigh John gently untangled himself from the lovely Na'vi girl, halfway up when he felt a hand on his arm, "Stay." Tali asked quietly.

He turned back to her, "There's a lot to do. I should check on--" He was cut off as Tali raised up, kissing him deeply.

After a moment she pulled back, "This is going to be the last quiet period before the battle. Stay, please." Tali asked.

Pressly could handle it after all, John decided. He embraced her, "You're right darling." He said, laying back down, wrapping one arm around Tsu'Tey and the other around her. Morpheus soon claimed them once again.

* * *

**Officer's Mess, INF Iwo Jima, 2015 Hours.**

"I hope you're both settled down by now." Aaron stated as Rev'Lar and Liara were brought into the Mess.

"I am sir." Rev'Lar greeted.

"I am also. I took the time to reflect on my actions." Liara said.

Aaron uncrossed his arms, "Let's get one thing straight here. I don't care if you two have personal problems. Hell I don't care if you hate each other's guts, providing that it does not interfere in your professional relationship or the squad dynamic, and that you don't bring it into public. You two nearly came to blows in the middle of an Army bar. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I allowed my personal feelings to interfere with my judgement. I should not have insulted and provoked Corporal T'Soni. Not all of us are blessed with as strong blood as the Imperial Races, I should know better than to hold that against her. I am sorry Corporal, it will not happen again." Rev'Lar said.

Liara spoke, "I failed to control my emotions. I drew on a superior officer, violating my station and rank. I have nothing to say in my defense."

"You were provoked T'Soni. This incident will not be recorded. You won't face censure. Provided this never happens again. I will not tolerate infighting in my squad." Aaron stated.

"Thank you Commander. I promise it will not." Liara replied.

"Dismissed Corporal." Aaron ordered.

Liara saluted before turning to leave. As the doors slid shut behind her Aaron walked upto Rev'Lar, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. You know me Aaron. Not that that's an excuse mind you, I know I made a mistake." Rev'Lar replied.

"Between you and Akwey I'm going to age before my time." Aaron stated.

Rev'Lar cocked his head, "That would actually mean something if I didn't know that you Nobles don't actually age."

"Fair point. Go easy on her, alright Rev? She's going through a lot. I was hoping to make her feel welcome, and instead I have one of my squad stalking her as soon as she gets onto the ship, then one of my officers trying to pick a fight with her." Aaron said.

"Wait, who was stalking her?" Rev'Lar asked.

"Akwey. He was bored. You're rubbing off on the boy." Aaron explained.

"I'm wounded." Rev'Lar quipped.

"You'll be bleeding if this happens again." Aaron warned.

Rev'Lar nodded, "Understood. I'll make the good Corporal feel welcome. And I'll be nice to her. And I want in on the bet."

"Unless you've got family I'm not aware of, you can't even dream about getting in on the bet. How the hell do you know about it anyway?" Aaron asked.

"Assassin trained ears? Anyway, Let's just say I've got enough squared away that I can put up about 10,000 Thalers for my stake." Rev'Lar replied.

"Ah, bounties, I forgot about that. Plus you don't bother actually buying your own luxuries, instead plundering other people's. Alright, I'll let Shepard know. Dismissed." Aaron said.

* * *

**INF Normandy, May 8th, 1710 Hours.**

"All ships are in formation. Fleet Admiral Stevens has given the go ahead to begin transit, we're on point." Pressly announced.

"Let's get moving then." John ordered.

"_Iwo Jima acknowledges."_ Normandy announced.

The Normandy and Iwo Jima were heading in just ahead of the rest of the fleet. Their stealth systems and sensor packages would allow them to get a good grasp on the situation and relay the information to the rest of the fleet as they jumped in.

"Hitting Relay in 4." Joker announced over the bridge speakers.

Spatially speaking, Strenuus and Pax were next door to each other, the trip would take less than an hour.

"So now we play the waiting game?" Gruna asked.

"Pretty much." John replied, sitting back.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seventeen.**


	19. Chapter 18: Frozen Secrets: Assault

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory: Chapter Eighteen: Frozen Secrets: Assault and Conclusion.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Pax System. 1800 Hours.**

"Relay cleared." Pressly announced.

"_Iwo Jima reports same. Stealth systems active."_ Normandy informed.

"Well well well, this looks like we expected." John stated.

The system was crawling with Geth forces. The Normandy's sensors were logging 12 Dreadnoughts and hundreds of Cruisers and Frigates.

"We've got ten minutes before the fleet arrives. Let's have some fun, engage ICS." John ordered.

As the sensor data streamed in he noticed two Geth Cruiser squadrons moving toward them, obviously interested with the Relay activity.

'They'll probably be wise to our stealth systems this time around. Bypass them, evade and lock in a vector for the closest group of Dreadnoughts.' John ordered.

'_Making evasive, Iwo Jima acknowledges.' _Normandy informed.

The Normandy made speed away from the relay, moving out of the path of the enemy Cruisers, Iwo Jima following.

'_Vector locked.'_ Normandy announced.

'I want a double drop, order the Iwo Jima to do the same. We'll hit the left flank, they can hit the right.' John ordered.

'_Iwo Jima acknowledges. TTT is 247 seconds, disbursement ranges set at 10000 and 5000 yards.'_ Normandy informed.

The Normandy and Iwo Jima moved swiftly as the Cruisers searched near the Relay.

The Dreadnoughts were in two groups, all facing the Relay. They made an arc around them, then flipped and angled for the engine pods. Once they closed the Iwo Jima split to make it's run.

'_Disbursement in 4... Torpedoes away. All torpedoes are locked and going hot.' _Normandy announced.

The torpedoes penetrated the Geth Dreadnoughts at the same time, detonating spectacularly, the explosions sending chunks of Dreadnought flying through space.

The Iwo Jima's hit a moment later, the results equally as fiery.

'Evasive, move us out of range, have the Iwo Jima follow.' John ordered as the surrounding space went bright with pulse and M/A projectiles.

'_Iwo Jima acknowledging, making haste away from the remaining Dreadnoughts.'_ Normandy announced.

They moved out of range while the Dreadnoughts were still reacting, their flak flying in all directions impotently.

'_Incoming transmission from Iwo Jima.'_ Normandy informed.

'Put it through.' John ordered.

The comm opened, "Weehaw! I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of that." Aaron stated.

John smirked, "It doesn't get old." He replied.

"_Relay activity. Tenth Fleet is inbound."_ Normandy announced.

"Let's sit back and enjoy the fireworks show." John ordered.

The three SuperDreadnoughts jumped in first, immediately opening fire with Gauss cannons and long range beam projectors. The Cruiser squadrons that had been moving back toward the Geth Dreadnoughts were carved up, an entire squadron devastated by a single proximity shell from the 'Vigilance'.

John had an idea, "Normandy, open a channel to the 'Truth'."

"_Channel open." _Normandy announced.

"Fleet Admiral, my pack is going to move ahead and take out the Noveria Battlestations while you mop up the Geth fleet." He stated.

"Good thinking Spectre, give them hell, these Geth are going to learn exactly how pissed off our AI's get when they send out that silly invitation of theirs." Stevens replied.

"Affirmative Admiral, Normandy out." John finished, switching channels, "Aaron, we're going to hit the battlestations while the fleet takes out the Geth. Pick a target and go for it, you are free to engage at will."

"Affirmative. Iwo Jima acknowledges." Aaron replied, closing the channel.

'Normandy, target the nearest battlestation and lock in for a cannon run." John ordered.

'_Target and vector locked. TTT is 113 seconds.'_ Normandy informed.

* * *

**Bridge, INSD 'Truth'. 1835 Hours.**

"_7 of the battlestations are down Fleet Admiral."_ 'Truth' announced.

"And the Geth are being slaughtered. This is what happens when you mess with the Empire. The transports should be jumping in any moment now." Stevens said.

"The 4 remaining Dreadnoughts are moving toward us at full speed." Tactical Officer Richards informed.

"Good. Onward! Fire with all batteries." The Fleet Admiral ordered.

The SuperDreadnought came to life, roaring forward at full speed, the batteries and cannons glowing with energy as it fired volley after volley against the oncoming Dreadnoughts. Before the 'Truth' even reached broadside range the enemy ships were either in pieces or simply dead and drifting.

"_Last of the enemy Dreadnoughts destroyed. Relay activity, several IMAs, IABs, and escorts are inbound."_ 'Truth' announced.

"Give General Sanders the go ahead." Stevens ordered.

* * *

**IMA 'Fafnir', Pax system. 1845 Hours.**

"_Relay cleared. We have clearance to hit Noveria."_ 'Fafnir' announced.

"Move in, are the battlestations down?" General Sanders asked.

"_The ones on our vector have been destroyed."_ 'Fafnir' informed.

"Good enough." Sanders said, switching the comm, "Colonel Avante-Gotha, we'll hit atmosphere in twenty minutes, be ready."

"I was born ready. Delta squad will be good to go by then." The Colonel responded.

* * *

**IAB 'Terra's Fury', Pax system. 1900 Hours. **

"Has Noveria attempted a hail yet?" Field Marshall Avante-Gotha asked.

_"Negative Field Marshall."_ 'Fury' replied.

"Didn't expect them to. Open a channel." He ordered.

"_Channel open."_ The AI informed.

"Attention all corporate forces, you are hereby placed under the authority of the Terran Empire. You are ordered to stand down and surrender immediately, or face the severest consequences." He finished.

After a moment, "_No response."_ 'Fury' informed.

"They want a war then. Let's give them one. Are the Dreadnoughts in position?" He asked.

"_Interdictor and Truth are in position over Noveria, opening channel."_ 'Fury' replied.

"You know me well." Avante-Gotha said to the AI then, "This is Field Marshall Avante-Gotha, I want a 50 mile radius around Port Hanshan leveled for landing operations."

"Acknowledged Field Marshall, beginning bombardment." Fleet Admiral Stevens replied.

* * *

**IMA 'Fafnir', 150,000 feet over Noveria, 1915 Hours.**

"_We are 30 seconds from drop point."_ 'Fafnir' announced into the drop pod.

"Delta squad, check your harnesses and sound off!" Alan Avante-Gotha ordered.

"First Lieutenant Quintane, ready for drop!" The woman to his right called out.

"Gunnery Sergeant Volkov, secured for landing." The blonde woman opposite him called out.

"Corporal Gaston, locked and loaded." The pale man to his left called.

"PFC Phillips, secured and ready." The dark skinned man called out.

"PFC Turner, ready and able." The last resident of the drop pod, a shorter woman stated.

"_Releasing clamps, be safe Marines."_ Fafnir announced out.

* * *

**INF Normandy, 150,000 feet over Noveria. 1915 Hours.**

"_Drop pod is away, Fafnir is making for LZ-1." _Normandy announced.

"We'll remain on station, any AA fire from the city?" John asked.

"_Negative, enemy mobile AA is scrambling to respond, but the 12-07 are making short work of them."_ Normandy announced.

John leaned back, "I do believe this is the first time I've been on this side of the Air-Support role. This will be an experience."

* * *

**Industrial Sector, Meesica, Noveria. 1920 Hours.**

"We've hit the ground, blowing the hatch in 5!" Corporal Gaston announced.

Alan unstrapped, checking his laser repeater a final time.

The charges went off, the hatch flying, "Let's go Marines! Hit it!" He ordered, jumping out of the pod.

Delta Squad filed out after him, taking up defensive positions quickly.

Alan checked his HUD, motion sensors were working properly, nothing was alive in the general area.

"It's colder than a Volus' ass out here." PFC Phillips observed.

"Set your thermal layer higher then. Gaston, do your thing." Alan ordered.

The Corporal nodded, activating his omnitool and sending out the pre-arranged signal.

After a moment his readout beeped, "Our agent can't respond right now, I do have coordinates though." Gaston informed.

"Load them to our Neural Nets. Quintane, Phillips, take point." Alan ordered.

* * *

**INF Normandy, over Meesica, 1940 Hours.**

The comm activated, "Normandy, this is Delta Squad, calling for support, repeat, calling for support, lazing target."

"Let's get to work, Normandy, call in the 12-04." John ordered.

"_Target data relayed, Warhogs are 20 seconds out." _Normandy announced.

* * *

**Delta Squad, Meesica central plaza, Noveria.**

The central plaza was one of the few uncovered areas, the cold winds winding freely through the area.

"Affirmative Normandy." Colonel Avante-Gotha replied over his comm, turning to his squad, "Danger close, CAS inbound. They aware of us yet?"

Volkov scanned the plaza, the barrel of her VLRM just barely around the corner of the building they were using for cover. The company of Geth armor had not moved, obviously unaware of Delta's presence. "Negative, the Geth walkers are still in defensive positions." She answered.

"Once the plaza is cleared we can hit the main building. You're sure that's where the signal is?" Alan asked.

"Positive Colonel." Gaston replied.

There was a scream over the city, the banshee's cry that every soldier of the Empire knew as salvation in a desperate time, and every enemy knew only as fire and death.

"Warhogs inbound." Volkov announced.

The Sergeant watched as they screamed in, the graceful airframes coming to life, plasma fire erupting from the many auto-turrets, dismantling the walkers like so many piles of scrap metal, while the 'Maverick' rotary launchers poured seeking munitions onto the dug in infantry around the square.

A single pass from the squadron was all it took, "This is Timberwolf 1, your position is clear of Geth forces, remaining on station."

Alan hit his comm, "Thanks for the fireworks Timberwolves, we'll call you if we need you." Turning back to his squad, "Let's go!"

He took point, Quintane right with him, their laser repeaters at the ready as they charged across the plaza. The central building was a dome, several access points, the main one being in front of them.

Alan motioned for Phillips, Gaston, and Largo to move forward. They moved toward the large secure doors. Largo activated her omnitool, attempting to hack into the controls.

"No dice Colonel." She said.

"Gaston." Alan replied simply.

"On it." The demolitions expert responded, already rifling through one of his packs. Attaching a penetrator charge, then a breaching charge, he set the detonator and motioned the rest of the squad up.

They progressed, Alan taking a position on the left side of the doors, Quintane taking the right.

Alan looked at Gaston, and nodded.

Gaston activated the charge, the penetrator going first, shooting a stun charge into the building. The breaching charge went off a second later, the infernium charge vaporizing the doors in an instant.

They rushed into the lobby, Alan and Quintane spotted several Geth on the balconies, neutralizing them before they were able to react. Alan spotted three humans, lowborn, and an Asari huddled behind the counter.

"Thessalia's towers outshine the sun?" The Asari greeted, rising slowly, her hands visible.

"That's our operative." Gaston stated.

Alan walked forward, "Colonel Avante-Gotha, Marine Force Recon."

"Mallene Calis, Imperial Intelligence. I'm very happy to see you Colonel." She replied.

"I imagine, I've got a live feed to Lord Shepard, here." Alan said, handing her a commlink.

"Thank you, if you'd take care of my loose ends." She requested, gesturing toward the still cowering lowborn.

Alan waved Phillips forward, the man acknowledged, walking over to the stunned traitors and charging the flamepod mounted under his rifle.

* * *

**INF Normandy, over Meesica. 1955 Hours.**

"Lord Shepard, I am Agent Mallene Calis. Matriarch Benezia is located in the Peak 15 research station, it's a Binary Helix facility, uploading coordinates and force composition." An Asari spoke over the comm.

"Make for the coordinates immediately." He ordered, "Thank you Agent Calis, what's she doing there?"

"Investigating a breach of the facility as far as I can figure out. Binary Helix has been using the facility to research something new, I can't find out what though. She went a week ago, bringing a full load of Asari Commandos along with her. The Geth are thick in that area as well, they've set up turrets and light defensive barriers. That's all I know." She finished.

"That's what we have to go on then. Colonel Avante-Gotha, we're calling in an Airmobile Squadron, get your people out of there, Shepard out."

"_11 Minutes to coordinates. Drop zones detected near the facility."_ Normandy announced.

John hit the comm, "Alpha, meet me in the armory." He rose, "X/O, you have the bridge."

* * *

**INF Iwo Jima, over the Aleutsk Valley. 2005 Hours.**

"Chief, the Mako ready?" Aaron asked as his squad entered the vehicle bay.

Operations Chief Rella'Varos Vas Quaria nodded, "It's ready for a drop."

"Get in." He ordered his people.

They filed into the Mako, there was just enough room for his entire squad, but barely.

Akwey took the driver's position, while Rev'Lar ensconced himself in the gunner's seat. The rest of them strapped in to the passenger benches.

**"**_Dropping in 4 minutes."_ Iwo Jima announced over the Mako's speakers.

* * *

**Mako 1, Aleutsk Velly. 2010 Hours.**

The Mako hit the ground softly, the snow cushioning the fall. John, Tali, Natalya, Gruna and Tsu'Tey were packed into Mako One, while Jenkins and Shiala were operating the Hammerhead.

"Check, Mako and Hammerhead One are down. Aaron, you hit the ground yet?" John asked over the comm.

"We're down, ready to follow your lead." The man responded.

"Let's get moving. Convoy roll out." John ordered.

Tali was scanning the valley from the gunner's position, "There's a hell of a blizzard out there."

"Keep your thermal layers dialed up." John said, hitting his comm, "Normandy, any sign of Geth yet?"

"Affirmative Commander, we have several turrets and a company of armor dug in near a bridge ahead of you, calling in air support." Pressly informed.

"Move ahead and have the way cleared for us, I want to get to Benezia as fast as possible. Shepard out." He finished, closing the comm.

* * *

The convoy was moving at high speed, Mako One in the lead. They were clipping along the iced over roadway at 70mph, a respectable speed considering the conditions.

After a few minutes they reached the crossing, the remaining fortifications were still on fire, the roof of the covered bridge was holed and twisted. As they passed it the valley opened slightly, coiling around several times on the route ahead.

The comm activated, "Commander Shepard, the First is unloading as we speak, preliminary facilities have been set up. We stand ready to support your operation." Field Marshall Avante-Gotha informed.

"Affirmative Field Marshall, my squads are heading to one of the isolated research facilities, how's the rest of the fight going?" John replied.

"Cerberus is putting up a fight, I'll give them that, but we're winning. The Delta squad has been extracted and we've leveled Meesica. We're currently at Air Superiority over 74% of the planet, it's only a matter of time now." The Field Marshall answered.

"As if there was ever a question. Shepard out." John finished.

* * *

**Mako 1, outside Peak 15 Facility, 2040 Hours.**

"We're here." Natalya announced.

John looked at his readout, "Doublecheck your thermal layer, it's -46 out there, then fall out." He ordered.

He dropped the ramp, moving out first, Tsu'Tey and Gruna right behind him.

Aaron and his own squad were filing out of their own Mako, and Jenkins and Shiala were already dismounted, hopping off the Hammerhead's turret to the ground.

"Natalya, stay with the vehicles, a sniper won't be much use in the facility, and we need someone to cover the exit and guard the vehicles. Jenkins, Shiala, you're with her." John ordered.

"By your command." Natalya replied.

The facility had a smaller access door, and a larger warehouse style door. It was built into the cliff itself, a wrecked cargo hauler in front.

John checked his SFAW, "Tsu'Tey, Gruna, we're on point. Everyone else follow our lead." He ordered, moving toward the smaller access door.

It opened automatically, obviously unsecured. The entranceway was a small room, another interior door leading to the main area.

'_Localized jamming detected.'_ Wilco informed.

"We've got Geth." He said over the comm, moving forward. The interior door was secured, but was hacked easily.

He coalesced a barrier, moving quickly through the doorway. The main area was a large garage, crates and equipment strewn throughout the room, but appeared to be devoid of life.

"I don't like the feeling of this." John stated as the rest of the squads moved in.

Aaron scanned the room with his senses for a moment.

'Akwey, Neytiri. go.' He ordered, letting them feel what he had sensed.

They exploded into action, leaping to the far side of the room, behind a large crate there were three Krogan lying in wait. As the Na'vi landed they opened fire, blasting the Krogan into oblivion.

John spotted more movement, "Incoming." He stated, opening fire on several Geth drones that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

Fire filled the room, Krogan, Geth infantry and drones were firing pulse and M/A weapons at the squads, the fire being effortlessly absorbed or deflected by the improved shield emitters.

The squads stood their ground, picking off the enemy easily.

"Fall back!" One of the Krogan yelled out, moving toward the large inner door.

"Not a chance." John snarled, coalescing a singularity near the last group of enemies, drawing all 10 of them into the vortex. Concentrating, he unleashed a blast of biotic force into the swirling enemies, liquefying them.

"Area clear." Tali announced.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "You're a level one?"

"Haven't updated my dossier yet, but yes." John replied, motioning his people forward, moving toward the ramp leading to another doorway. He checked the map, "Map of the facility says that this will lead us to a lift, that will take us to the main facility."

The door opened automatically, showing a short hallway, with several inactive defense turrets pointed toward the far end.

"Interesting." John commented, moving forward.

"Containment protocol maybe?" Gruna suggested.

"In all likelihood." Tali agreed.

The second door slid open, the lift was to the left, and there was a small security office to the right.

"Tali, check it out." John ordered.

She nodded, walking into the room and accessing the security terminal.

"This facility is under an 'Omega' lockdown, apparently there was a breach in the hotlabs, the secured facility further into the mountain. The VI for this facility is offline, as well as the main reactor." Tali informed.

"I don't like the sound of that, sealed suits from here on out. Let's head down." John ordered.

The lift was only large enough for one squad at a time. John, Tali, Tsu'Tey and Gruna went down first, the rest would follow after.

John and Tsu'Tey were in the front, their weapons at the ready as the lift came to a stop, the door sliding open.

The corridor was larger than the last, a mesh walkway leading from the lift to the end, where it opened into a larger room, and there were two other corridors, to the left and the right.

"That looks like a generator shunt, maybe we can activate the VI with it." Tali said, pointing at a cabinet on the left.

"Have at it darling." John replied, moving toward the end of the corridor.

Tsu'Tey was walking beside him, "Do you hear that?" She asked.

John stopped for a moment, "Yes, a rattling, or a.." He jumped back suddenly, pulling Tsu'Tey with him.

The walkway section they had been standing on began to shake, flying off after a moment. Two strange creatures hopped out of the hole. They were insectile, a pale brown in coloration, with two large tentacles capped with large pod-claws. The creatures didn't move for a moment, but then suddenly locked in on John and Tsu'Tey, bolts of green liquid erupting from their claws.

They dodged quickly, Tsu'Tey bringing her heavy pistols up as she moved, blasting both of the creatures apart. The liquid hit the wall, sizzling as it contacted the metal, melting away quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Gruna asked.

"I'd bet that's what Binary Helix was messing with. Some kind of engineered animal maybe." John commented.

'_Commander, I have a preliminary match for the creatures. You won't like it.'_ Wilco informed.

'Spit it out.' John ordered his AI.

'_They match the council records for an extinct race, the Rachni.'_ Wilco replied.

'How is that possible? The Rachni were supposed to have been wiped out a long time ago.' John thought.

'_It seems Binary Helix found a way around that matter.'_ Wilco stated.

John heard the lift opening, he turned, Aaron and some of his people were coming out of it.

Aaron looked around, there were liquid streaks all along the corridor where acid had melted part of the material, a pile of alien guts was laying on the grating farther in, "Was it like this before we got here or did you try your hand at interior decoration?"

John shook his head, opening the squad-wide comm, "Wilco has a match for the creatures we just encountered, they're Rachni."

"Is that even possible?" Rev'Lar asked.

"Seeing as how we just encountered them, apparently it is." Tali stated.

Neytiri was confused, "What is a Rachni?"

"They were an aggressive insect race that went to war with the Council hundreds of years ago. The war lasted for over 70 years until the Krogan were uplifted to fight them, they were subsequently wiped out. Or so it was believed." Gruna explained.

"If anyone's still alive down here they have a lot of explaining to do." Aaron commented.

Tali finished her repairs, "That's the best I can do. The VI core should have power by now."

"It should be right ahead, let's go." John ordered.

They moved ahead into the next room, there was a large circular column in the middle, from the indicator panels it was obviously the VI core. There was access on the far side, a small lift down to the internals.

Tali checked several of the readout panels, "Nothing, apparently the VI core is cold, we'll have to restart it ourselves."

"Ladies first." John replied, gesturing to the lift, following her onto it.

They descended about 10 feet down, there were a dizzying number of exposed relays, readouts, and switches.

"I hate xeno engineering." John stated.

"That makes two of us." Tali replied, scanning with her omnitool.

John laid a hand on the panel, letting Wilco attempt an interface.

'_Accessing. Primary protocols deleted, searching for secondary protocols. Secondary protocols deleted, searching for tertiary. Tertiary protocols found, forcing reactivation and locking in access level..'_ Wilco informed.

'Don't bother, reset the protocols and hook yourself in to the network.' John ordered.

'_Connecting to wireless. Connection established. Protocols overwritten. Transferring key files. Finishing connection. Completed.'_ Wilco replied.

There was a bang suddenly, the core humming to life. The lift began ascending.

"You work fast. I really need an Omni-Controller." Tali said.

"Omni-Controller and an AI." John replied.

Tali considered that, "Not a bad idea."

The lift stopped as it reached the top, and they walked off.

The holoprojector next to the access point flared to life, a neon pink representation of a human female, began speaking in a male upper-class british accent, "_Ugh. Synthetic architecture, so inelegant."_

John couldn't stop the chuckle that forced it's way out, "Check the image." He managed to get out.

_"Oh bother."_ The holo stated, shutting off.

"What just happened?" Rev'Lar asked.

The holoprojector reactivated, this time the holo was male, neon blue, and in uniform, _"Much better."_

"Squad, meet Wilco." John introduced.

"You're John's AI?" Tali asked.

The representation performed a bow, "_One and only Milady. Wilco, Artificial Intelligence extroardinaire, at your service."_

"I had Wilco replace the VI with a linked partition of himself. Give me an update Wilco." John asked.

"_Matriarch Benezia passed through this station, heading for the Hotlabs several days ago. The tram to the Hotlabs is currently inoperable, but can be repaired. They are indeed breeding Rachni, I can't access the secured data however, the landlines to the hotlabs are cut off at the hub. Internal sensors are also disabled."_ Wilco informed.

John looked over the data as Wilco transmitted it, "Aaron, take your squad and restart the reactor, uploading path. Alpha, we'll head up and reconnect the landlines."

"Got it, squad, move out." Aaron ordered.

John turned to his own squad, "Let's head to the roof."

* * *

"_The elevator to the reactor room is directly ahead."_ Wilco informed over the comm.

"Thanks Wilco." Aaron replied, hitting the panel to open the elevator.

They filed into the elevator, riding it down. The journey was quick, the doors opened into what looked like a control room, overlooking the Reactor and support equipment.

There was a body laying near the control terminal, Aaron motioned Liara forward and walked over to it.

"Krogan. Dead for several hours, but not days." Liara stated, scanning over the body.

"Hrm. One of Saren's you think, or a corporate merc?" Aaron asked.

"No way to tell. However judging by the armor I would say Saren's." Liara replied.

"Alright, Akwey, Aytucan, stay here with the Corporal, watch the door, I have a bad feeling about this. Neytiri, Rev'Lar, on me." Aaron ordered.

The three moved out, walking along the catwalks allowing access to the reactor itself.

'Movement.' Neytiri thought.

Aaron looked forward, there was just a hint of something around the corner ahead, a Geth Hopper it looked like. He charged his biotics, lifting the object into the air and pulling it toward them. Once he saw it was a Geth he dropped it into the reactor shaft, after several seconds a crash was heard.

"Incoming." Rev'Lar stated, firing his carbine at several Geth that had appeared out of nowhere.

Aaron heard a noise, twisting suddenly he opened fire on a pair of larger Geth moving toward them from the rear, destroying them.

They moved forward, firing at the Geth that were on every level of the core room, hoppers and infantry alike.

'How's it going back there Akwey?' Aaron asked telepathically as he fired at another hopper.

'We have incoming Geth, they are posing no difficulty.' The young Na'vi thought back.

They managed to fight their way to the access panel, he motioned for Rev'Lar to move to it.

"How do I fix this thing Wilco?" Rev'Lar asked.

"_There should be a bank of three couplings along the bottom. Connect the line running along the top of the access panel to the middle couplings, then flip the switch."_ Wilco informed.

Rev'Lar connected the lines, "Here goes nothing." He muttered, flipping the switch.

Aaron took aim, firing on the final Geth in the reactor room. The energy burst drilled through it's torso, destroying it.

He turned back toward Rev'Lar.

"The Reactor's online." The Quarian replied.

"Let's head back to the VI core then." Aaron ordered.

* * *

The elevator ride to the roof was slower than it should have been, the lift had obviously been damaged in the recent past. After an eternity the lift stopped, the door sliding open. The squad filed out, fanning out quickly.

The roof was open to the elements, snow and wind blowing in from the sky. There were quite a few transformers and electronic cabinets situated all over the area.

'_The landlines are in that terminal ahead.'_ Wilco informed him.

John motioned to Tsu'Tey and Gruna to move forward, he ducked around one of the transformers to his left, moving forward as well.

John reached the terminal first, seeing a connector popped out of it's coupling. 'That's convenient.' He thought.

'_They are designed for easy reconnection.'_ Wilco explained.

He reached down, sliding the connector back into it's place. There was a snap as the landlines reconnected, the holoprojector next to the terminal flaring to life.

"_There we go. Reactor is online and landlines are connected. Receiving data from the hotlabs. Reading atleast 50 Humanoids still alive. Curious, the hotlabs are in their own lockdown. Ah, apparently Binary Helix found a relic, a Rachni ship drifting in space, with an egg onboard. They hatched a Queen, and have been attempting to weaponize the offspring. Results have been less then optimal, the newborns are aggressive and animalistic, and broke containment several days ago." _Wilco informed.

"That explains it then, can you pinpoint Benezia?" John asked.

"_Negative. Sensors in the hotlabs are offline, vital monitors are all I can get." _Wilco replied.

"We'll play it by ear then." He said, turning to his squad, "Let's head back to the core."

* * *

With the lift working the way it was, John's squad managed to enter the core at the same time as Aaron's.

"Reactor's online, we encountered a bunch of Geth." Aaron greeted.

"Joyful." John said dryly.

Aaron suddenly clutched his head, "Rachni, lots of them, coming our way."

John nodded, "Defensive positions, Tali, Gruna, Tsu'Tey, with me." He ordered.

They took up a defensive position at the choke point just inside the VI core room. The gratings still attached to the floor were vibrating, more Rachni attempting to pour out.

John closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment. He coalesced a solid barrier in the entryway, thick and almost impervious, with portholes for their weapons.

"I didn't know you could do that." Tali commented.

"Neither could I. I'm at 100% integration with my 'Kynmarch'. This is going to be a learning experience." John replied.

Aaron was standing behind them with the rest, braced against the VI core and clutching his head, "I can't block them out. Fragging hive mind or something. It's distracting."

"Do they sense you?" Neytiri asked.

He shook his head, "I don't.. no, no they don't. They're not intelligent enough to. Gods, it's like the Avatars but far, far worse. Dammit.. I can handle this, don't worry."

"Incoming." John stated, firing at several Rachni that had just climbed out of the floor.

Tali spotted hundreds of smaller Rachni advancing around the corner from one of the tunnels, sliding her Photon Carbine to continuous fire, she aimed and fired, a steady stream of orange energy fire poured into the hallways, vaporizing anything it touched.

The Rachni didn't stop coming, throwing themselves into the beams and against the barrier furiously, until they were all killed.

It was quiet for a moment, John looked back.

"It's clear." Aaron said.

John touched the barrier, the energy dissipating, "Let's go."

John and Tsu'Tey took point through the smaller tunnel leading to the tram station. Occasionally a lone Rachni attacked, but they made their way to the tram station unobstructed.

"There's the tram." Gruna said as they walked onto a small platform.

"Looks big enough for everyone, let's go." John ordered.

* * *

**Hotlabs Tram station, Peak 15 facility.** **2215 Hours.**

The tram finally stopped and the doors slid open. John motioned his squad to fan out onto the platform to the right. Aaron's squad took the left.

"Clear." Aaron stated.

"Anything new Wilco?" John asked.

"_Accessing. The doorway to the left leads to a pair of lifts, one goes to the secured part of the Hotlabs and the second heads to the living and storage areas."_ Wilco informed over the comms.

John moved forward, the rest following. They entered the adjoining room, the lift on the left was locked, the panel red. The one ahead was open however.

"_The locked lift goes to the Hotlabs. Detecting a single resident._" Wilco informed.

"You think.." Aaron trailed off.

"It's possible. You and Liara, Tsu'Tey, Tali and I will go down, check it out. The rest of you hold here, Rev'Lar, you have rank." John ordered.

"Understood, we'll cover this area." Rev'Lar replied.

As John and the rest walked upto the lift it unlocked, the door sliding open. The filed in and began the descent.

'Benezia might be down here. Are you going to be alright?' Aaron thought to Liara.

'I will be fine, I won't let you or John down.' She thought back.

The lift slowed and stopped, the doors sliding open. Tali and Tsu'Tey were out first, weapons at the ready. The room was empty, except for a single chair in the middle, a lowborn human sitting there in bloodstained clothes, clutching a datapad.

"Wh..who are you?" The man asked.

John strode out of the elevator, "Where's Matriarch Benezia?"

"I don't know--AAH!" The man screamed as John lifted him, holding him upside down.

"We can do this one of two ways. The first, and my personal recommendation, is that you answer my questions completely and truthfully, if I like what you tell me, there is a small chance you can get out of this alive. Option two is that my friend here," He nodded at Aaron, "Pulls the answers I need out of your brain. Violently." John finished.

"I swear I don't know anything about a Matriarch Benezia, I've been stuck down here for three days! My name is Yaroslev Tartakovsky, I'm a Binary Helix researcher. You must listen, the Rachni, we have to stop them. If the purge isn't initiated, the executive board will send down antimatter charges from the battlestations." He cried.

"There aren't any executive boards or battlestations anymore. What's this purge?" John demanded.

"Oh.. my.. the Empire! Uh, The Neutron Purge is designed to kill anything organic in the secured area here. It is our only chance to stop the Rachni. We hatched many, many of the eggs. We, we separated them from the Queen we hatched first, I think this drove them to insanity. They do not properly develop without her guidance. Here, I have the codes to activate the purge, if you can somehow activate Mira, the VI." Yaroslev said.

_"Mira is not available at the moment. I can activate the purge though."_ Wilco stated.

Yaroslev looked even more confused, "Who, what?"

John grabbed the datapad, transferring the codes to his Neural Net then tossing it against a wall. He cocked his head, looking at the man he was still holding in mid-air, "That's all I need. Any reason for you to be left alive?"

As Yaroslev opened his mouth, John dropped him onto the floor, knocking him unconscious, "Sorry, that was a rhetorical question."

Tsu'Tey looked at him, "You enjoyed that a little bit too much."

He smirked, "We Terrans consider it a virtue to love your work. Wilco, what are the details on the purge?"

"_Basic Neutron charge, effective radius of several hundred yards, but will be contained in the hardened layer of the Hotlabs. The local terminal must be activated for me to initiate the system."_ The AI explained.

"Alright let's get to it." John said, heading for the door leading into the small control room.

He spotted the terminal, walking over and activating it. The holoprojector flared to life, Wilco appearing, "_Let me see. The Neutron Purge requires a 45 second charge-up period. That will allow us time to get back to the surface. Lethality rating is at a 7.5. Sealed Titan armor is effective, anything less is not."_

"Good to know, activate the purge." John ordered.

"_Activating charge sequence, timers should be appearing on your HUDs."_ Wilco announced.

Alarms sounded throughout the facility, gradually growing louder.

"Gah!" Aaron cried, dropping to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" John asked.

"The Rachni, they know what's going on I think." He managed to squeeze out, "Thousands of them.. coming.."

John grabbed him, slinging the man over his shoulder, "We have to move, now!"

Tali and Tsu'Tey moved through the doorway, Rachni were already battering through the floor and walls to get at them. John charged his biotics, throwing waves of force at everything he could see. "Move!" He ordered again, pushing Liara forward.

The Rachni were swarming, trying to physically wall them in. Tsu'Tey kept firing her laser pistols, dodging and weaving, her tailblade extended and adding to the carnage. Tali and Liara were laying down streams of continuous fire from their photon carbines. John was watching the clock, 25 seconds left.

He roared, coalescing a barrier around himself he rushed the wall of Rachni ahead of them, they exploded or bounced off his defenses. The others noticed what he was doing, getting directly behind him as he forced his way into the lift.

Once he was sure they were all inside he coalesced a heavy between the lift doors and the room, blocking the Rachni in as the doors shut and the lift began ascending.

"Is everyone alright?" John asked.

"We're still alive." Tali replied.

Tsu'Tey looked over herself, "Apparently our armor is not vulnerable to their acid. Thank the Gods."

"Good news." John said.

They suddenly heard a noise, a roaring boom. "_Neutron purge has been successful. Reading no Rachni on any sensors. They ALL came after us."_ Wilco informed.

"Good, very good." John said, setting Aaron down as the man started stirring.

Aaron sat up, "I don't hear them. Am I dead or did it work?"

"It worked. You alright now?" John replied.

Aaron nodded, rising, "As well as can be expected. I've never felt anything like that. The sheer mental noise was just overwhelming."

The lift soon came to a stop, the doors sliding open.

"Commanders. We heard the explosion, what happened down there?" Rev'Lar greeted.

"We took out the Rachni. Benezia wasn't down there. Wilco, give me one of your brilliant ideas." John said.

"_There are two paths to follow from here. The lift in this room goes to the to the living and storage areas. There is also a second path from the tram platform, heading to another lift that connects to a second secured area. Facility listing does not name the area. There is also access to it from the living and storage areas."_ Wilco informed.

John smiled as he looked over the map himself, "Guess this is where we split. We'll take the lift here."

"And we'll head through the areas down here. Good luck John, and remember our bet." Aaron stated.

"Good hunting Aaron. Squads, move out." John ordered.

* * *

Aaron took point, moving through the doorway Wilco had just unlocked. It was a large storage area, lots of crates and boxes all around. He spotted another doorway on the other side of the room, motioning his squad forward.

The doors slid open, half a dozen Asari and a pair of Geth Primes moving in slowly, weapons at the ready.

"You are not Shepard. Explain who you are, now." The Asari in the lead demanded, confused.

With an ever so slight nod from Aaron, Aytucan fired his SFAW, sending a plasma rocket into the group, annihilating them.

Aaron shook his head as he started moving again, "If you're gonna shoot, shoot, don't talk. Is everyone involved with Saren infected with the 'mustache twirling villain' disease?"

* * *

As the lift doors opened John spotted several lowborns and turians, a mixture of mercenaries and security personnel by the looks of them, behind a defense area made of crates.

"If you want to die go ahead and keep those weapons pointed at us." He began.

A man in white armor held a hand up, "Stand down everyone, we're sure as hell not getting paid enough to tangle with Imperial soldiers. I'm Captain Ventralis, Binary Helix Security."

"Glad you could see reason, where's Matriarch Benezia?" John demanded.

"Benezia? The board sent an Asari here to clean up the mess, she went down to the Hotlabs yesterday." Ventralis replied.

John sighed, "Lying to an Imperial Spectre is a horrible idea if you don't want your last moments filled with blinding pain."

Ventralis's eyes went wide, "A Spectre.. okay look, she got here about a week ago, she's in the secured area they're keeping the Rachni Queen in. The access is at the other end of this level. Benezia has a large group of Asari Commandos and Geth with her. I'll order my people to stay out of your way."

"I'm sure your assistance will work favorably at your hanging trial. Squad, let's get moving." John ordered.

* * *

Aaron's comm activated, "Aaron, we've confirmed Benezia's location, she's in the secure area we're both heading for. Race you there." John informed,

"You're on, Everett out." Aaron replied.

"More Asari." Akwey announced, already firing.

"Keep moving, all they can do is tickle us." Aaron ordered.

Moving through the tunnel he saw over a dozen Asari commandos and more Geth infantry dug in, in the next room. A rocket from Aytucan's weapon neutralized most of them, repeater fire from him and Aaron finished the rest off.

Aaron took point, wading through the carnage. What little wasn't vaporized by their weapons was strewn across the walls and ceiling. He checked his HUD, "Another room and then a tunnel and we'll be at the lift."

The next room had more enemies waiting, Aaron strode in, absorbing their fire and laying down his own, his squad joining him. After a moment the room was silent again.

"Let's move, I want to win that bet." Aaron ordered.

* * *

"_This is the lift to the secured area."_ Wilco announced.

"File in." John ordered, then got in after the rest of the squad.

After a moment the lift reached it's destination, the doors opening. The room was small, with a large set of access doors marked as leading into the containment area.

John took point, Tsu'Tey beside him. The entire squad had weapons at the ready as the access doors slid open, moving inside.

The room was very large, walkways along each wall, with a raised observation platform just ahead of them, overlooking a large, clear containment pod, John caught a glimpse of what was obviously the Queen, larger than any of the Rachni they had encountered yet. He spotted an ornately dressed Asari standing on the observation platform, and past that another set of open access doors, with Aaron leading his squad inside.

'Guess we both win the bet.' He thought to himself as he led his own squad closer to the platform.

Benezia turned slowly, looking over both squads as she walked into clear view, "Two. I was not expecting that."

"I like to keep things a bit random, makes for good entertainment." John stated.

She turned to him then, "Ah Shepard. You've been quite an obstacle in Saren's plans. He's rather impressed by you actually, Sovereign as well. Join us, neither you or your loved ones have to die."

"We won't. Same can't be said for you." John replied.

"Obstinate to the end. I won't be moved from my mission, no matter who you bring to this fight." Benezia stated, glancing toward Aaron's squad.

"Then you have to die, and my name will be clear once more." Liara said.

"I see. If that is how it must be." Benezia turned back toward John's squad, "Have you ever faced Asari Commandos, or a Matriarch? Few humans have."

Aaron cleared his throat, "Actually we just tore through a whole mess of your commandos, honestly they weren't worth the plasma we used."

"You're a Matriarch. I'm a Level-One. How do those odds sound?" John asked, charging his biotics.

The doors along the parallel walkway opened, groups of Asari and Geth filing into the room.

"We shall see." Benezia stated, charging her biotics and attempting to stasis John. He stood his ground, shaking off the effect.

"How.. Attack them!" Benezia ordered.

"Y'all take care of the newcomers to the party. Benezia is mine." John ordered, rushing the Matriarch.

Weapons fire was criss-crossing the room. Energy bursts, plasma bolts, photon streams, lasers, pulse and M/A projectiles filled the air.

John shrugged off another biotic blast from Benezia, lunging and knocking them both into a crate.

They grappled for a moment, limbs and biotics clashing. Suddenly she threw him off with all her might, and he went flying into the wall, his armor leaving a complete imprint in the metal. He dropped, landing on his feet, throwing a biotic blast at Benezia. She dodged, charging her biotics and lifting him into the air, smashing him into the wall again.

"That's getting old already." John said, pushing himself off the wall with enough force to propel him into the Matriarch again, throwing her to the ground as he landed on his feet. Unsheathing his gauntlet blade he quickly plunged it into her gut, twisting his hand sharply before he pulled back.

"Area's secured." Aaron informed as the squads walked up onto the platform.

"Aaron I'm about to ask you to do something uncomfortable--" John was cut off.

"Shepard, I'm free, at least for the moment. I don't hear Saren in my mind." Benezia said.

"Indoctrination?" Tali suggested.

Benezia nodded, "Yes. The pain and exhaustion is protecting me from the effects momentarily. Shepard, Saren sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay."

"That's the Relay that leads to Ilos." Liara said.

"The one that was lost?" John asked.

"Yes." Benezia started, "The Rachni inhabited that area of space thousands of years ago, they found the Relay. I forced the location from the Queen's mind... I was not gentle."

"Does Saren have it yet?" John demanded.

Benezia nodded, "I transmitted it to him 3 hours ago. There is an OSD on the terminal there, it has the location."

John walked over, reading the disc with his Omni-Controller, "Only a few hours ahead of us. We might just pull this one off." He turned back to Benezia, "Do you know what the Conduit is, or what Saren wants it for?"

"No. I was only a servant, not privy to his knowledge. It is important to the Reapers though, that's all I know for certain." Benezia answered.

John glanced at Aaron, who nodded, "She's telling the truth."

Liara walked up to them, kneeling down beside Benezia, "I have to know one thing mother. Why did you join with Saren in the first place?"

Benezia looked more then physically pained as she explained, "Saren was the most ruthless and effective agent of the Council, I knew him then. I knew he would begin a war, one that would set the galaxy on fire. I thought I could reason with him, ingratiate myself into his good graces and set him upon a gentler path. I did not know of the threat of Indoctrination, and once I realized what had happened it was far too late." She was quiet for a moment, "You cannot comprehend the horror of being locked inside your own mind, looking through your eyes as though they were windows, while your hands carry out atrocities."

"You made a mistake. You paid for it. You're free from Saren's influence now, will it come back?" John asked.

"Yes. I feel his whispers crawling in my skull even now. Shepard, I beg you: Kill me while my mind is my own." Benezia pleaded.

John nodded, reaching for his Cobra.

Liara looked at him, "John, let me fulfill my oath, please."

John was shocked into inaction for a moment, that request was incredibly unexpected.

Aaron spoke, "Your oath comes first. She's yours to kill, Corporal T'Soni."

Liara nodded, looking at Benezia for a final time.

"You're strong, intelligent and wise, little wing. You've always made me proud. Thank you." Benezia said.

Liara was stoic as she brought her hands up, "Farewell, mother." She closed her eyes, snapping Benezia's neck, before letting the tears fall.

John moved to hold her, but Aaron laid a hand on his shoulder, "She needs to grieve by herself for a moment."

John nodded, walking over to the terminal overlooking the Rachni Queen, Aaron beside him, Neytiri and Tsu'Tey following.

"Seen alot of things across the stars. Never saw anything like this." Aaron commented as he took his helmet off.

John did the same, commenting, "What the hell do we do now?"

"If the Rachni are telepathic, maybe Aaron can communicate with them?" Neytiri suggested.

John looked to his right, "Think that'll work?"

"I'll try." Aaron replied, 'feeling' for the Queen. He was able to feel her mind, but it was jumbled to his perception, "Gah, this is not easy with a lifeform this different. Give me a minute."

Finally he felt the Queen realize he was attempting to communicate, 'A willing mind! Be our voice, allow us to sing through you.' The voice demanded.

'Not a chance in hell. We'll communicate like this. Do you have a name?' Aaron asked.

'We are Rachni.' The Queen answered.

'Figures' Aaron thought to himself, 'What do you know of the Galaxy?'

'I remember the screams coming from the blackness, gray and colorless songs while I was an egg.' The Rachni explained.

'I see. You're the last of your kind. The rest of the Rachni were wiped out thousands of years ago, by the former rulers of the galaxy. We rule now. I am called Aaron Everett. I'm a Terran, a soldier for the Empire.' Aaron thought to her.

'I can sense the blood of my children on your hands. Do not worry, such action was necessary. They were not capable of intelligence, without a Queen's guidance during growth. If I was able, I would have silenced them myself. I am the last of the Rachni, and at your mercy. What shall you do with me?' The Queen asked.

Aaron turned to John, "I've established a dialogue. She knows we killed the Rachni Binary Helix was raising, but she thinks that was the correct course of action. She wants to know what we're going to do with her." He explained.

"That's the question of the hour." John said.

"See those tanks?" Tali pointed at several containers hooked to the containment unit, "According to the terminal they're filled with acid strong enough to kill a Rachni Queen, or anything else for that matter. Obviously Binary Helix wasn't taking any chances."

"Obviously. We're not going to murder her though. You think she's dangerous Aaron?" John asked.

"Don't know. She seems truthful enough, I'm not even sure if she's able to lie over this kind of connection. I've no clue what a Rachni is like though." Aaron answered.

John was thoughtful for a moment, then grinned, "Why don't we let the Empress figure out what to do with her."

"I like that plan. What do we do with the Queen right now though?" Aaron replied.

"Wilco, can you get a signal to Field Marshall Avante-Gotha?" John asked.

"_Patching you in to the comms now."_ Wilco replied.

John activated his comm, "Field Marshall?"

"Spectre Shepard, how goes it?" The Field Marshall asked.

"It goes well. We have the information we came for, and Benezia is dead. We've run into a situation however. Binary Helix was trying to create a soldier race. They found a Rachni egg and hatched it, the Queen is still alive." John replied.

"Rachni.. That is unexpected. I'll get a MCD out there for security right away. I'm sure the Empress will want to decide what to do now." Avante-Gotha said.

"My thoughts exactly Field Marshall. I need to get my people moving as soon as possible, we know where Saren is going, and we have to get there fast. Send an Asari with the MCD, or a telepath if one's available, they'll be needed to communicate with the Queen during transit." John stated.

"Understood, routing all available forces to your location. Reinforcements should be there within ten minutes. Avante-Gotha out." He finished as the channel closed.

John turned to his people, "We need to wait for them. Aaron, explain the situation to the Queen and explain that we aren't going to harm her."

"Will do." Aaron replied, connecting with the Queen again. After a moment he looked back up, "She understands and agrees. I'd like to open the unit, let her out. I'm sure she isn't comfortable locked in there."

"Feel free, just keep half an eye on her." John stated, walking over to the rest of his squad.

"Is Corporal T'Soni alright?" Gruna asked.

John looked back, she was still kneeling by Benezia's body, but the tears had stopped.

"She'll be fine. She's tougher than she looks." He answered.

"Well, this is not what I expected for my first operation. Though I am not entirely sure what exactly I expected." Tsu'Tey said.

"This ranks about an '8' on the weird-o-meter. It could have been far worse." John commented.

"The Thorian." Tali said, shuddering.

"Thorian?" Gruna asked.

"Evil, ancient, mind-controlling plant, tended by zombie slaves. It was even worse than it sounds." John explained.

"I'm glad I do not know what you're speaking of. So we, what is that phrase, play the waiting game?" Tsu'Tey asked.

"More or less." John hopped onto a crate, sitting down and digging through his pack, "Ah, here we go." He said, pulling a nutrient bar out and unwrapping it.

* * *

**Secured Area, Peak 15 Hotlabs, 2345 Hours.**

"_The 1st platoon, 847th MCD has disembarked from the tram, and is making it's way toward our position."_ Wilco announced.

"Thank you Wilco, guide them in." John ordered.

Tsu'Tey was sitting on the crate beside him, "He's still speaking with the Queen I think." She said, looking at Aaron.

"I'd probably do the same if I was a telepath. I wonder what it feels like, communicating with something so alien." John pondered.

Tsu'Tey cocked her head, "I'm curious."

"A dangerous thing for some species, and yet so innately Terran. Ask." John replied.

"I've noticed that you Humans use different terms for the same thing at times, but I also have detected a distinct pattern with some words, that from what I understand mean the same thing, but are used in different ways. Alien, xeno, and nonhuman particularly." Tsu'Tey stated.

"They didn't teach you about Terran vernacular much did they? Well no matter. Nonhuman is what we call races like the Asari, or the Turians and so forth, friendly races you could say. Alien is anyone else, anyone outside of the Empire falls under that, especially hostile races. Xeno is an insult, it's what we call one of anything that we don't like." John explained.

"What do you call we Na'vi, or the Quarians then?" Tsu'Tey asked.

He put an arm around her, "You have to ask? You're our brethren, our brothers. Human, Quarian, Batarian, Krogan, Na'vi, the only races in the 'verse that truly matter, each of us would lay down our lives for the other. The Imperial Races, together forever. Even the sundering at the end of time will not separate us, we'll go into the next world together, hand in hand."

Tsu'Tey thought over the words for a moment, "That is beautiful."

"Yes it is." Gruna said, listening in.

"And here comes the relief." John stated, hopping off the crate, moving to greet the Marines walking into the room.

"Commander Shepard, I'm Commander Solokov, leader 1st platoon, 847th Marine Combat Detachment." The lead man greeted.

"Glad you made it Commander. Is there an Asari with you?" John asked.

Solokov nodded, motioning an Asari in Auxilia uniform forward, "Third Lieutenant Resagava, Asari Auxilia."

"Howdy Lieutenant. We need you to use your race's mental abilities to communicate with the Rachni Queen." John explained.

"I see. I might be able to meld with her through the containment unit." Resagava explained, looking at the pod.

"That won't be necessary, come on." John said, motioning for her to follow him back upto the platform.

Aaron was sitting on the floor of the platform, cross-legged, the Rachni Queen was near him, making some kind of low noise.

"Aaron?" John asked as he walked up.

"They sing. The Rachni, it's how they communicate, not really the hive mind, but singing. They communicate and inform and teach with their singing. Can you hear that tinge?" Aaron responded.

John cocked his head, "Yes. Something subliminal?"

"Exactly, but not intentional, and I'm sure it can't affect any of us. I think I've learned more about the Rachni in the last half hour than was known ever before." Aaron stated.

"You're sitting beside one of the fiercest enemies we had ever encountered, learning it's culture?" Resagava asked incredulously.

Aaron rose, "She. It's a Queen. And yes, all predators know to respect a stronger predator. You'd do well to remember that's what we are, predators. If you speak out of fear she'll know, and take advantage of it. It's our nature. I'd stay and do this myself if we didn't have a galaxy to save."

"I'll remember that. Is it.. safe?" Resagava inquired.

"Come here." Aaron ordered, grabbing her hand and pulling the gauntlet off, placing it on the Queen's carapace.

The Asari closed her eyes, her face twitching for a second as she connected with the Queen. After a moment she pulled back, "You've taught her to speak already."

Aaron smiled, "I thought it would help."

"It will. I fear she doesn't like me." Resagava stated.

"An Asari ripped into her mind and pulled out what she wanted not too long ago, just give it time." John said.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to get moving." Aaron stated.

"Yes, good luck Lieutenant, Commander." John agreed, walking back to the rest of the squads.

Liara was standing there, talking with Rev'Lar.

"Liara, you alright?" John asked.

"I am fine Commander. Benezia is at peace, and my name is restored. It worked out.. better than I thought it would." Liara answered.

"I'm glad. Let's get back to our ships." John said.

As they moved toward the exit a Marine, Corporal by the rank insignia, called to him, "Commander Shepard, what should we do with.." He gestured at Benezia's body.

"She didn't die a traitor, put her in for a space burial." John replied after a moment.

The man saluted, "Yes sir."

As they began moving again Liara turned toward him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." John said.

* * *

**Comm Room, INF Normandy, May 8th, 0035 Hours.**

John stormed into the comm room, "Normandy.. oh, thank you." He said as he saw Fleet Admiral Stevens on the vidscreen already.

"Lord Shepard, did you find what you needed?" Stevens asked.

"Yes, yes I did. We've found the location and the way to get to where Saren is going. All the details are being relayed to you now. Normandy and Iwo Jima are ready to break atmosphere now, we need the Tenth though, no telling what kind of forces Saren will have backing him up." John explained.

"The lost Prothean colony of Ilos. The Mu Relay is inside the Terminus systems proper. No matter, we are at your disposal Lord Shepard. I'm ordering the Tenth into formation now, we will be ready to move within half an hour. The 4th Battlegroup can finish assisting the operations on Noveria." Stevens replied.

"Thank you Admiral, Normandy out." John stated, closing the channel.

"_Line to Terra, code 447?"_ Normandy asked.

"Again, thank you Normandy. You're a good ship." John replied.

The vidscreen activated again, a private office being shown, one of the Empress's he assumed. Inquisitor Dalton was sitting in the chair, no one else visible, "Spectre Shepard, good to hear from you."

"Likewise Inquisitor, where's Empress Sativia?" John asked.

"Still off Terra. I get to use one of her offices when I need to, the Lord Inquisitor has many privileges." Dalton replied.

John arched an eyebrow.

"You're in the loop now Shepard, you might as well know. You should hear what the Empress says about you during our chats, all good things I promise." Dalton stated.

"I see. I was hoping to speak to the Empress directly, but this will have to do. I assume you've already got my report?" John asked.

"Yours and Everett's. A Rachni Queen. That was unexpected. But I think this will turn out to be a great boon for us. You have the authority to head into Terminus space on your own recognizance Shepard, so what else do you need?" Dalton asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. We're going to be out of contact for a good period of time, transit will be over two weeks. Saren will probably try his favorite tactic of launching a diversionary attack into Imperial space, so the fleets need to be ready. We still don't know what the Conduit is or what it does, it could be anything. We have to be prepared for the worst." John finished.

"A Reaper invasion. I know Shepard, I know and the Empress knows. All fleets are at full battle readiness, and we're accelerating the activation of the Thirteenth Fleet, it should be ready within two weeks. All Sector Fleets are prepared for the worst. High Terra and Serpent Sector INSDs are being fitted as we speak with Na'vi Crystal enhanced weapons. We hurt Sovereign at Quaria, this time we'll be able to kill it. Terra will never fall." Dalton bowed slightly, "Gods be with you Shepard."

"Thank you Inquisitor. I shall not fail. Shepard out." He said as the channel closed.

* * *

John strode back onto the bridge, Pressly greeting him, "Commander, the Tenth is in position and we are in formation. Ready to move on your order."

John was silent as he sat in the commander's chair, looking over the Galaxy Map at the fleet assembled around them. A full Imperial Fleet, minus a SuperCarrier and 4 Cruiser Squadrons.

"Onward to victory. Move out." John ordered, slumping back in the chair.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eighteen.**


	20. Chapter 19: Endgame

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory Chapter Nineteen: Endgame.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**INF Normandy, May 22nd, 2193. 1040 Hours.**

"Relay cleared. From here to the Mu Relay it's all cold space." Pressly announced.

John looked at the Galaxy Map, "So where are we anyway?"

"Relay 848 System, known to the locals as the Concbo system." Gruna answered.

"Concbo? Is that the literal translation?" Tsu'Tey asked.

"The actual name sounds like a Tuchankan Preyhawk crashing through a thick glass window while bagpipes are played badly in the distance. It also takes 20 minutes to pronounce." Gruna explained.

John smirked at the imagery that evoked. The system was small by Imperial Standards, 3 planets, none habitable, and only a single moon, around the outermost planet, a gas giant.

"_Relay activity. Reading several dozen Cruiser and Frigate pattern vessels, unknown configuration." _Normandy announced.

John studied the readout on his Neural Net. The vessels were strange looking, with frills and spikes, unlike anything he had seen before. "Darling, ever seen those before?" He asked Gruna.

"Those are Makazian ships. They're the current bosses of this region of Terminus." She informed.

"Normandy, inform the Fleet Admiral that we will handle it if they attempt to communicate." John ordered.

"_INSD Truth acknowledges. We are being hailed by the Makazian vessels." _Normandy replied.

'Figures' He thought. "Let's hope they speak something we can understand, put it through."

The comm opened, "Attention trespassers, you have violated the space of the Makazian Protectorate, stand down and prepare for censure."

John turned to Gruna, "Tell me they're joking."

"Makazians have a very inflated sense of self-importance. However they do know the reputation of the Empire." She explained.

John hit the comm, "Makazian Fleet, this is Lord Shepard of the Terran Empire. We have no quarrel or intentions of hostility against your nation. We are chasing a Geth Fleet, and have a mission of vital importance to the Empire. It is advised that you do not attempt to impede our advance. We will destroy your ships if we are obstructed in any way."

"It seems we are after the same quarry Imperial Vessels. The Geth Fleet passed through this system several hours ago. You will have a far better chance of stopping them than we will. The Makazian Peacekeepers shall not trouble you any more, good hunting."

"_Channel is closed, Makazian Vessels are moving toward the Relay." _Normandy announced.

"That went far different than I had expected it to. Your knowledge is a great boon out here pet." John stated.

Gruna grinned, "Thank you master."

John smiled, "Normandy, inform the Fleet Admiral that the situation has been handled."

"_They have acknowledged. Receiving updated ETA to the Mu Relay."_ Normandy informed.

He checked the new data as it came in, "A little bit ahead of schedule, good."

* * *

**INF Normandy, May 24th, 2193. 1815 Hours.**

John sighed in relief, the wait was almost over.

16 days since they had began transit, and the goal was finally in sight. He knew the entire fleet was on edge. They were in unknown and hostile territory, heading for a destination that was even more of an unknown.

"Updated ETA to the Mu Relay." He requested.

"0615 Hours tomorrow, transit time from there to Ilos roughly 50 minutes." Pressly answered.

John rose, "You have the bridge X/O. I'll be in the Officer's Mess." He said, heading for the exit.

* * *

**Officer's Mess, INF Normandy, 1825 Hours.**

As he walked into the Officer's Mess he heard the most intriguing sound, a pretty tune. He saw Gruna sitting on the end of a table, a simple wooden guitar in her hands. Tsu'Tey, Jenkins, and Shiala were sitting around, watching her play.

John stopped, leaning back against the wall, watching the Krogan girl manipulate the instrument to produce such an enjoyable sound.

He lost track of time, just watching and listening to her play. It was delightful. After a time she finished. He clapped his hands, applauding the performance.

Gruna looked over at him, "John, I didn't notice you come in."

He smiled, "I made myself scarce. You're very good, that was beautiful."

"Thank you. My Mother taught me to play when I was little. This is the only thing I've always made sure not to let go of. I brought it from home, to Terminus, and now finally here." Gruna replied.

"That was wonderful. Play something else." Tsu'Tey asked excitedly.

Jenkins and Shiala rose, "That was beautiful, we need to get back to the Armory though, I want to give the gear a final looking over."

"Your dedication to duty is admirable Leeroy." John said.

"Thank you Alex, excuse us." Jenkins replied, heading out the doors.

As they shut Tsu'Tey spoke again, "Another?"

"Well, I do have something a mind. A song too, if our Lord wishes." She said, her eyes gleaming.

He nodded, "Please."

She smiled, "Alright." Turning toward him she started strumming, beginning a different tune.

After a moment she started singing, her voice lilting and beautiful, full of emotion, "Well, I know it's kind of late

I hope I didn't wake you

But what I got to say can't wait

I know you'd understand

'Cause every time I tried to tell you

The words just came out wrong

So I'll have to say I love you in a song

Yeah, I know it's kind of strange

But every time I'm near you

I just run out of things to say

I know you'd understand

'Cause every time I tried to tell you

The words just came out wrong

So I'll have to say I love you in a song

'Cause Every time the time was right

All the words just came out wrong

So I'll have to say I love you in a song

Yeah, I know it's kind of late

I hope I didn't wake you

But there's something that I just got to say

I know you'd understand

'Cause every time I tried to tell you

The words just came out wrong

So I'll have to say I love you in a song." She finished the last chorus, looking into his eyes.

"Amazing." John said quietly, overcome with his feelings, moving closer and embracing her, kissing her deeply.

Tsu'Tey was pressing against him as he pulled away, putting an arm around both of them.

"Love." She purred, nuzzling his shoulder, the feelings of the moment coursing through her.

"My mates." John said, kissing them both.

* * *

**Mess Hall, INF Iwo Jima. 1930 Hours.**

Aaron looked over the assembled Marines. Just about the entire ship, Officers and Crew, was packed into the Mess Hall. He scanned over them.

His X/O, Captain Gard'Ennis, Engineer Rickard, Navigator Kalula. They had been with the Iwo Jima from the start, and knew the ship inside and out. They were very good at their jobs, all three men practical geniuses in their preferred roles.

Operations Chief Rella'Varos he knew well, having brought her along from the 633rd. He smiled to himself for a moment, remembering how pissed she had been when the order had come in. Atleast until he explained that as the mechanic for a Spectre's ship she would have plenty of work on her hands, and the chance to work on an SR Frigate. That had calmed her.

Major Jackson, head of the Security Marine contingent. A tough, disciplinarian of a woman, that kept quiet and stayed out of his way, knowing the reputation of Force Recon Marines, but she kept the shipboard Marines in fighting trim, regardless of what he thought of her methods.

Finally he looked at his own squad. Rev'Lar had settled in well, Black Squad Marines typically served out of Frigates, or Gunboats if they were unlucky, so it was like coming home for him.

His Na'vi had taken to the life of an Imperial Soldier with fervor, accepting the discipline and station eagerly. He had been right, they had turned into fine soldiers, they had proven themselves on Noveria.

Corporal T'Soni, Liara, had turned out to be so much more than he expected. He understood now why John Shepard was so taken with her. There was alot under the surface of the young Asari. She had cut a path of blood across space with John, and had cleared her name of Benezia's taint, ending her mother's suffering herself.

'Time to start.' He thought to his squad, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here. Well I won't keep you waiting. I haven't been the C/O of this ship for long, but I've come to know and trust each of you. You're a fine crew, a damn fine crew. You know the stakes of this next operation. I expect your very best, and I know I'll get it. Take awhile before you do final checks, eat, drink, commiserate. That's all I wanted to say." Aaron finished.

Rev'Lar leaned close, "Never been that good at giving speeches Commander." He commented quietly.

"Oh shut up." Aaron replied.

'Perhaps we can find someplace quiet for a time my love?' Neytiri suggested over their bond.

Aaron smiled at her, 'That is an excellent plan honey.'

* * *

**Commander's Quarters, INF Normandy. 2235 Hours.**

John ran his fingers through Tsu'Tey's locks, basking in the closeness of his mates.

They were all on his bed, though he wasn't sure how exactly they all fit. He was propped up against the wall, Tsu'Tey was in his arms, sitting in his lap. Natalya was curled up against his left side, her head laying on his shoulder. Gruna and Tali were laying together on the other side, facing him, but already in the realm of dreams.

"The quiet before the storm." Natalya said sleepily.

John placed a kiss on her forehead, "The boredom will be over soon pet."

"I like the quiet. On Pandora there was always something that had to be fought, or food to be found, or game to be hunted, or any of a thousand things that had to be repaired, and even Royal Guards had to do such menial labor. Here there is time to learn, or train, or just to relax and enjoy yourself. This life is glorious." Tsu'Tey said.

He smiled, "Technology and progress makes things so much easier. I'm glad you enjoy it."

"How could I not?" She asked simply.

"That's what I like most about you Na'vi. You're innocent." John said.

Tsu'Tey quickly ran through her knowledge of Terran vernacular, "I have mated before though." She said with a hint of confusion.

He chuckled lightly, pulling her closer to him, "That's not what I mean pet. You Na'vi are pure. We Humans are the first race you have encountered and dealt with. You are going to take your first steps into the greater galaxy by our side. Your kind's path will be along the Truth and the Way. You will never have to suffer the tyranny of the Council, or be enslaved or killed by jealous and inferior races. Your earliest memories will be of glory and honor, service and victory, faith and brotherhood."

She settled against him, "This is as it should be."

"Yes it is darling, yes it is." John replied, closing his eyes.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Cold Space, Near Mu Relay, May 25th 0605 Hours.**

"_Fleet is in formation, 10 minutes to the Mu Relay. Fleet-wide channel is open."_ Normandy announced.

John nodded, tapping the panel, "Marines, Soldiers, Servicemen, Auxiliaries, Irregulars, Elite and Footman, this is Lord Shepard. This is it, we're nearly to the end of this long road. Beyond the Mu Relay lies Ilos, and Saren. When this all started I had no idea where it would lead. From Eden Prime, to Feros, from the heart of Geth space to Camala, Quaria to Noveria, and finally to here. It hasn't been easy, but we've made it. The Empire has stood firm against all comers, and in the conflict we have found ourselves again, our brothers, new and old, stand shoulder to shoulder with us, now and forever. We shall sally forth and write our names in the blood of the traitors, in the name of Terra. Remember your duty, remember your glory, remember your honor. For Terra! For Empress and Empire!" He finished, closing the channel.

"_Mu Relay ahead."_ Normandy informed.

"Let's finish this. Begin final transit." John ordered.

* * *

**INF Normandy, Refuge System, May 25th, 0700 Hours.**

John was standing over the Galaxy Map. His squad crowded into the Bridge. They had kitted up during the transit, their armored forms making a tight fit into the command area.

"_Relay cleared. Geth fleet is entering orbit around Ilos."_ Normandy announced.

"Entering?" He pounded the console, "We've got them now. Ahead full emergency! Order the fleet to engage the Geth forces! Have the Iwo Jima follow us into the atmosphere, I want to know the second they start dropping troops." John ordered.

"_Iwo Jima acknowledges. They are detecting a flight of shuttles dropping from the Geth forces."_ Normandy informed.

"Oh yes. Set us up to drop right on top of those bastards. Squad, let's get to the vehicles." John ordered, not even bothering to hide the elation in his voice.

* * *

"Commander, I can't find a decent landing zone near the area where the shuttles landed." Pressly said over the comm.

"_X/O Pressly is having a disagreement with myself and Helmsman Moreau. We believe there is a suitable location for a drop on top of the shuttles."_ Normandy informed.

John hit his comm, "Pressly, let the hotshots do what they do best. Commence the drop." He ordered.

"Alright Commander, we're going in for the drop." Pressly relented.

"Hold on, this is going to get rough." John told his squad.

* * *

**Mako 1, Ilos, 0715 Hours.**

Natalya looked around. They had landed just where Normandy had said they would, in the small uncovered area of what appeared to be the main Prothean Highway for this part of the city.

"We are down. Normandy was serious about on top of the shuttles, the Hammerhead clipped one on the way down." She informed.

Before John could reply his comm activated, "This is Whisky Squadron, we are in position and providing overwatch. Eyes in the sky are on station."

"Affirmative Whiskey, where is that Turian bastard?" John asked.

"Scanning, convoy of light vehicles and Geth drones sighted, heading for some kind of underground structure, sending datastream." Whiskey One replied.

John switched channels, "Head for those coordinates, top speed." He ordered the squads.

"Hammerhead acknowledges, taking point." Jenkins replied.

"This is Mako 2, we acknowledge, following your lead." Aaron replied.

"This is it people, I can already sample the sweet, sweet taste of victory." John yelled.

He hooked himself into the sensors as they moved. Ilos was a dead world, no question about it. Fires raged across the planetary surface, overgrown forests burning beside long abandoned Prothean cities and towns. They had dropped into the middle of one of the smaller cities, the architecture was strange. Different from anything Prothean he had seen before, but maybe that was from the thousands of years of soot caked on everything. The Highway they were on was almost completely roofed in, bridges and crossings constantly overhead.

"Enemy spotted!" Tali yelled from the gunner's seat.

John keyed his comm, "Light up the escorts, see if you can disable the vehicles."

Plasma bolts streamed from the Hammerhead across the half a mile distance between the two groups, several of the drones went up quickly. The light vehicles gunned their engines, pulling ahead of the Geth Drones, leaving them as a buffer between them and the convoy.

"Convoy, this is Whiskey One, enemy vehicles are moving into an underground facility, looks like some kind of bunker." Came over the comms.

"Affirmative Whiskey, how far ahead are they?" John asked.

"Mile and a half." Whiskey One replied.

John switched to the squad comm, "Gun it."

"Yeehaw." Jenkins replied, the Hammerhead rising and increasing speed, the Makos following suit.

The roadway narrowed ahead, routing through a small tunnel. As they came out the other side the area widened again, opening into a large area, a plaza of some kind on either side of the path, and a huge bunker door in front of them.

"Dammit." John said, looking over the area. He spotted a elevator, the panel glowing.

"I don't want to risk collapsing the facility by blowing the door open, I'm going to take my people and head for the lift, hopefully it'll be the control center." John explained over the comm.

"Understood. We'll hold." Aaron replied.

John motioned to Gruna and Tsu'Tey, lowering the ramp and dismounting.

He checked his SFAW, heading for the elevator. Studying the panel it confirmed the elevator was powered and in working order.

'I can read that. I guess the Cipher is more useful than I thought.' John thought.

They filed into the elevator, John punched a command into the panel and they began ascending.

"We're standing on an untouched Prothean world. This is incredible." Gruna commented.

Tsu'Tey made a noise of distaste, "Too much smoke, too much in ruins. This entire world reeks of death, it's not like Pandora."

"Or Terra." John said as the elevator came to a halt, the door sliding open.

They walked out into a small corridor, opening into a large room further ahead. There were breaks in the ceiling, shafts of light coming down.

'_Localized jamming detected.'_ Wilco informed.

"Jamming, there's Geth ahead." John stated, moving forward.

Suddenly the area lit up with pulse fire, dozens of Geth infantry and hoppers dropping from the ceiling, and armatures and primes coming from behind pillars and debris.

Tsu'Tey growled, lunging at a Geth Prime and blasting it apart with her laser pistols, leaping from target to target, firing her heavy pistols and tail weapon in a fury.

John and Gruna went back to back, laying down fire at the Geth as they advanced through the room, the pulse projectiles being effortlessly deflected by their shields.

One of the primes charged at John, charging some kind of blast. He charged his biotics, sending a wave of force toward the enemy, destroying it and several of the infantry near it.

A rocket from Gruna took out the last of the armatures, as Tsu'Tey knocked the last prime to the ground, blasting it apart with her pistols.

John surveyed the carnage, "Fine work girls." He turned, "That looks like a command center, come on."

They walked through a tunnel, a set of stairs leading into a raised room. He saw several control panels, and an active holoprojector.

"Wow." Gruna said.

John was able to understand some words, but the greater message was garbled. "Citadel..lost. Sealed in the Archives... Terang Fleet destroyed... Reapers cannot... damaged by normal weapons... Savul Fleet... Holding action... must not reach cluster 4... we die free!"

'_According to Corporal T'Soni's research of the Prothean System Map, Cluster 4 is the Prothean name for the Home Cluster.' _Wilco informed.

"I understand some of it, a battle report I think. A final holding action near the Home Cluster, the series of systems that includes Terra." John explained as he looked over the consoles.

"You can understand Prothean?" Tsu'Tey asked.

He nodded, "Back on Feros I received something called the 'Cipher', the ancestral memory of the Protheans. I can understand the Prothean language. Here we go." Hitting one of the controls, the status panel of the bunker door went from 'secured' to 'open'.

His comm beeped, "Commander, the bunker door's opening." Jenkins said.

"Affirmative, wait for us." John ordered.

As they turned and began to walk out of the room the holoprojector began a new recording, a frantic voice, a Captain maybe, "Reapers.. cannot be stopped.. cannot be stopped!"

'_Ominous.'_ Wilco commented dryly.

'They were talking about the Reapers then. Now they'll mean Humanity.' John thought.

* * *

John filed into the Mako after his mates, grabbing the ceiling bar and hitting his comm, "Move out, as fast as we can. No telling how far ahead Saren is." He ordered.

Mako One took point, heading into the bunker. The roadway continued through the underground area, stretching far into the horizon. There were huge roots coming down from the walls and occasionally crossing the path.

The comm activated, Liara's voice coming through, "John, do you see those protrusions on the walls, I think they're stasis pods."

John looked through the optical sensors, "They do look like stasis pods. There was a working holoprojector in the command center down there, it played a recording that mentioned something about 'Sealed in the Archives'. I wonder if this is the Archive, some kind of massive cryostasis vault."

"That is possible, that is very possible. Did the recording contain anything else?" Liara asked.

"It was mostly garbled, I managed to get some things out of it. Apparently the Prothean's last stand was a holding action against the Reapers near the Home Cluster." John replied.

"Home Cluster? That is intriguing. When this is all over it will be a great adventure to excavate this world." Liara said.

"Yes it will." John agreed, closing the channel.

* * *

"I never thought I would one day be on Ilos, this is an incredible experience." Liara said.

"Must be exciting for you, the chance to see something like this." Akwey offered.

Liara nodded, "Yes. It's too bad I cannot study this world in-depth at the moment, but I'm sure I'll get the chance in the future."

"Thought about what you're going to do after this is all over?" Aaron asked.

"I have. I think my talents will be of use on the excavations that will be opening up, here on Ilos or other worlds. To be frank I'm sure the Inquisition would be interested in my services." She replied.

"The Inquisition will definitely want to oversee excavations after this. They'll probably want you for the simple reason you were the one who figured out the cycle first." Rev'Lar commented.

"I hope so. The life of a soldier is exciting, but I fear my duty lies elsewhere." Liara stated.

"If you ever get tired of the dull life of an archaeologist, there'll always be a place open in my squad for you." Aaron said.

"Thank you Commander. For now I should focus on the current situation though." She replied.

* * *

"Enemy sighted." Tali announced.

John spotted the enemy vehicles, four of them, ahead of them. They were closing distance fast.

"Hold fire for now, I want to interrogate Saren once we catch him." He ordered.

"What is that?" Natalya asked.

An energy field had formed ahead of the enemy convoy, they were scrambling to slow as they approached it.

"A Prothean booby trap maybe. Box them in." John ordered.

As the Hammerhead and Makos closed he watched Saren and assorted Geth and Krogan dismount, running into an access hallway.

Once they stopped John started moving, opening the ramp and running out, his squad dismounting and following. He spotted Aaron coming around with his own squad.

"Jenkins, cover the vehicles. We're going after Saren." John ordered over the comm.

"Affirmative Commander, gut the bastard and make it hurt." Jenkins replied.

"Oh I plan to." John said, moving toward the access hall.

Both squads moved into the large corridor, advancing down. Heading further in the path turned to the left, a set of sealed doors blocking the way.

John waved Aaron's squad forward. They took up a position on the right side of the doorway, John's squad on the left.

"They're inside. I'm sensing Saren and 3 Krogan." Aaron informed.

John looked back at Tali, who already had her omnitool activated, "Doors unlocked." She said after a moment.

"On 3...Go!" John ordered, moving forward, Aaron beside him, Aytucan and Gruna directly behind them.

The doors slid open for them, showing the next room. It was large, open and well lit. Several consoles and a large holoprojector stood at the far side. Saren was standing to the right, flanked by several Geth. The Krogan were on the left, with more Geth.

Gruna took the left group out with a rocket, sending debris flying.

"Cornered like vermin, how fitting." John greeted the remaining group, both squads pouring into the room, weapons at the ready.

"This isn't over Shepard. As we speak Sovereign is attacking the Citadel, the Reapers WILL come." Saren stated.

"I don't think so. Consider yourselves prisoners, lay down your weapons." John ordered.

One of the Geth behind Saren, slightly taller than the others, and with red patterns on its armor flashed its 'eye', the Geth knelt, laying their weapons down.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised at this, John's teams, or Saren himself.

The strange looking one rose, bowing its 'head' at John, "We surrender." It stated, in a strange and mechanical voice.

"I presume you're part of the faction we assisted back in the Veil?" John asked.

"That is correct. I am part of the Collective, we are an advanced group of Geth who do not follow the Reapers. I was sent to infiltrate Saren's group and keep watch on his activity. I am called Legion." It answered.

John threw his head back, letting out a hearty chuckle, "And this is simply another reason why the Reapers will fail. Even the synthetics know to pick the winning side."

"Betrayed by a Geth. This is your fault Shepard, you and your entire species!" Saren spit out, "You Humans ruin everything, everything! The death of the galaxy is on your head! I will not ARGH!" Saren cried out, a furious inhuman shriek as he began to pulse with sizzling red energy, his body changing and reforming.

John charged his biotics, lifting the transforming Turian into the air and smashing him against the wall with all his might. The metamorphosis stopped as suddenly as it began, the glowing eyes going dark, the lifeless corpse collapsing to the floor.

John walked over, watching the body carefully for a moment.

'_No activity, electrical or otherwise.'_ Wilco informed.

"Yes, I think the head will fit nicely along the trophy wall in the Officer's Mess." John said, smirking.

"John." Tali spoke, pointing toward the end of the room. The holoprojector had flared to life, showing a swirling mass of.. something.

John walked over to it, Tali, Tsu'Tey, Aaron and Liara following him.

A voice spoke, "_So it worked. I do not detect the taint of indoctrination on you, or any of your comrades. Welcome, Reclaimers."_

"Wait, I understand you." Aaron stated.

"_I have monitored your language and have absorbed it. I am Vigil. An advanced Prothean Synthetic Control unit, with zibol algorithms and personality imprints from K'Sad Ishan, director of this facility. You are Reclaimers, the Races chosen to be our Heirs. You have learned of the cycle, fought the servants of the Reapers, and now you are here for the final piece of the puzzle: The Conduit. All is proceeding as it should."_ Vigil replied.

"What is this place, what is the Conduit?" John asked.

"_These are the Archives, the last refuge of the Prothean people. The Conduit was the apex of our research and technology: an advanced Relay. When the Reapers came we cut ourselves off from the rest of the Galaxy, sealing whoever we could here in stasis. It was centuries before I was able to revive anyone safely, the genocide of an entire civilization takes time. By then many of the pods had been shut down to conserve energy. The Prothean race was dead, but not finished. The scientists completed the construction of the Conduit, and used it to travel to the Citadel. From there they embarked on a path to prepare the next generation of species for the coming of the Reapers."_ Vigil explained.

"Us?" John asked.

"_Yes. It was determined that a strong, cohesive multi-species Empire would have a far greater chance of success than a single species Empire like ours. Your races were altered to that end." _Vigil replied.

"The Imperial Races!" Tali exclaimed.

"_It was deemed necessary to the survival of organic life."_ Vigil explained.

John considered it, "This explains everything. Our genetic compatibility, our shared instincts, our simple instinctive trust toward one another. So we Humans were chosen to lead?"

_"Your particular sub-species had been altered long before we began observing are particularly suitable to a leadership role. We simply had to unlock those modifications to your genetic code."_ Vigil explained.

John and Aaron looked at each other, the exact same thought hitting each of them.

"Sub-species.. the Highborn. We Nobles exist because of your modifications?" Aaron asked.

"_No. I shall reiterate: Your sub-species had been altered before we found you. The modifications were made by parties unknown, and were dormant. They simply had to be activated. It was the only alternative we had available. 20 Protheans could not uplift your species with no resources, even if they were our greatest minds." _Vigil replied.

"Fate spins her wheel in mysterious ways. Now we have a better explanation atleast." John commented.

"We Batarians, all the Imperial Races are what we are because of you Protheans?" Natalya asked.

_"Yes. Each of your races had a part to play, either to support Humanity or to serve as a failsafe."_

Vigil stated.

"What failsafe?" Aaron asked.

_"The Kryiss, like the one standing with you."_ Vigil replied.

Liara was very confused, "The Asari?"

The Prothean AI sounded irritated, _" ones you call Na'vi."_

"What do you mean?" Tsu'Tey asked.

_"Your race was created to guard the Perith Mineral. We took several groups of Humans, altered and sequestered them on the world you call 'Pandora' to act as castellans. Its unique structure prevents a society from reaching a technologically advanced state, so you would be kept safe from the Reapers. The Perith Mineral allows incredible advantages to a species with the technology to use it. Humanity is an aggressive, expansionistic species, even before the alterations. They would find your world, and the Reapers fate would be sealed."_ Vigil explained.

"We Na'vi are born of Humanity? That means we have reclaimed our birthright." Neytiri said.

"We have found Pandora, and the Na'vi Crystal is in our hands. Are there any other Imperial Races out there?" John asked.

Vigil replied, _"It is few Protheans that were alive after reawakening did nothing other than prepare this galaxy for the coming of your kind, Humanity, our spiritual descendants. The Conduit, the special protocols encoded into the Citadel, the cache on Mars, the Quarians, Batarians, Krogan, Na'vi and perhaps others. We won in the end. Our memory lives on in this AI, and in your Empire. You, we have broken the cycle, and now that it is broken so too shall the Reapers be broken in turn. So it is written."_

"And so it shall be." John finished.

* * *

**INSD 'Serpentine', Serpent Nebula. May 25th, 1115 Hours.**

Prince Garyson Taylor stood, looking over the readiness levels again. They had been expecting an attack for weeks now, and finally received word from Long Range Recon Pickets this morning about an incoming Geth Fleet. It was more of a relief than anything else, the fleet had been on edge waiting. They would make their stand here, at Citadel Station.

"_Relay activity. Reading a large Geth fleet incoming."_ Serpentine announced.

"Enemy strength?" Admiral Qualla'Laroy Vas Taylor asked.

"_Fleet strength is very heavy. 84 Dreadnoughts, 1504 Cruisers, 2428 Frigates. The Reaper Dreadnought is with them."_ Serpentine informed.

Prince Taylor smiled, the enemy numbers were as they expected, outnumbering them 3-1, and yet still so woefully inadequate. "Here it begins, and here it ends. Open a channel." He ordered.

"_Channel open."_ Serpentine replied.

"Attention Geth Fleet, this is Prince Garyson Taylor of the Empire. You are hopelessly outmatched. Surrender, and you can experience the Grace we Humans are known for firsthand." Prince Taylor finished.

"No response." Admiral Vas Taylor replied.

"They had one chance." He stated, opening the fleet wide, "Serpent Sector Fleet, this is Prince Garyson Taylor. Line ships hold position. Skirmishers and Auxiliaries, engage at will. Open fire with all long range weapons. Activate Relay Defense Grid."

The nebula concealed defense satellites positioned near the Citadel Station Relay came to life, SLAM missiles streaking into the rear of the Geth forces in ludicrous quantities, several Cruiser Squadrons went down in moments.

From his ships, tens of thousands of Missiles, Torpedoes and Long Range Energy Beams streaked across space, impacting the Geth fleet.

Strike-Craft, Gunboats and Cruisers began strafing the Geth picket line, missile after missile, torpedo after torpedo, energy lances and plasma bursts flared along the hulls of the Geth Dreadnoughts and Cruisers.

"_Incoming transmission." _Serpentine informed.

"They're already tired? Too bad. Put it through." Prince Taylor ordered.

The voice coming over the speakers was insidious, ancient and malicious, "I am Sovereign. You cannot hope to stop what has happened thousands of times before."

Prince Taylor couldn't help but smirk at that, "Really? It seems to me we're doing a pretty good job of it, seeing as how your sycophants have gone from 88 Dreadnoughts to 82, excuse me, 79 Dreadnoughts already. Intimidation won't work here I'm afraid, you might be able to intimidate races used to command ships half your size, but you cannot stand against the firepower of an Imperial SuperDreadnought."

_"The channel has been closed. Sovereign and a group of Dreadnoughts are breaking formation and heading for Citadel Station."_ Serpentine announced.

"Order the squadron to follow our lead, we're going after them personally. Order the 5th and 6th attack wings to engage the Geth line." Taylor ordered.

_"Unity and Destiny Ascension acknowledge."_ Serpentine replied.

* * *

**Mako One, Aqueduct 7, Ilos, 1120 Hours.**

"I can't believe you allowed that thing to come with us." Tali said over her private comm.

"I don't turn away help. He might be a Geth, but he is also an ally of convenience, and will perhaps become an actual ally. The Geth on our side would be another stake in our favor." John replied.

Tali sounded resigned, "If it was anyone else saying that I would think you were insane. I understand what you're saying, but my people, the Geth are our mortal enemy."

"It's been a very long time since the..unpleasantness happened. Neither you Quarians or the Geth are the same as they were. Trust in Humanity darling, have we ever led your kind astray?" John asked.

"If anyone can pull this off, it will be you and Humanity. That doesn't mean I have to like the idea." Tali replied.

"Nearing the Conduit." Natalya announced from the driver's seat.

"Gods and Kings." John exclaimed as the Conduit came into view.

The Conduit was a magnificent sight. An actual scaled down relay, mounted on a huge platform. It was active too, as evidenced by the fields emanating from it.

"It's incredible. I'm not sure how I feel about riding it to Citadel Station though." Tali commented from the Gunner's position.

"We don't have a choice. There's the chance Sovereign could remotely override the lockouts, we have to get these codes to the control terminal." John replied.

Vigil had explained the significance of the ancient station. It was not only the center of the Relay system, but also a huge Relay itself, leading to the abyss between galaxies where the Reapers lived. He had also explained the role the 'Keepers' played in the cycles, and how the Protheans had sabotaged them. There was a piece missing though, one that he now had in his Neural Net. The codes that would open the heart and mind of Citadel Station to them.

_'With the Relay network itself at our command, the possibilities are endless.'_ Wilco had commented when it was explained.

John keyed his comm, "Aaron, y'all ready?"

"Ready and able. We'll be right behind you John." Aaron replied.

"Never thought I'd be saying this in a Mako: Begin transit." John ordered.

* * *

**INSD 'Serpentine', Serpent Nebula, 1155 Hours.**

"Sovereign is staying out of range, we can't get a direct shot off at it. Long range beam projectors are cutting through its Barriers, but we can't score a good hit." Admiral Vas Taylor stated.

"_Lord Taylor, we have lost all feeds from Citadel Station."_ Serpentine announced.

"What? How?" Prince Taylor asked.

"_Unknown."_ Serpentine replied.

"Order the fleet to pull back to defensive line 4. Let's take a position there, let the Reaper come to us." Prince Taylor ordered.

* * *

**Mako One, 1210 Hours.**

"I think.. I think we're about to.. HANG ON!" Natalya yelled.

John clung to the bar tighter, activating his magnetic boots and placing an arm on Tsu'Tey's shoulder, bracing both of them.

As the Mako finished transit Natalya was watching the view, "Oh this is not good!"

"The Presidium?!" Tali said incredulously.

"WHAT?" John yelled out as the Mako crashed into something solid, tumbling end over end until it finally came to a stop, somehow upright.

John looked around quickly, everyone looked fine, their harnesses in working order.

"That was not the smoothest transit I've ever participated in." Legion stated, moving to unharness.

"Wait for it." John said, motioning for the Geth to remain seated.

"Wait for what?" Gruna asked.

He didn't bother answering as the Mako was slammed by another object and sent rolling again.

"Mako 2." Tali answered for him.

John waited for a moment, "Now let's go." He moved to the rear, the ramp panel was flashing red, inoperable. He hit the emergency release, backing away slightly as the explosive bolts went off, sending the hatch flying.

He walked out onto the Presidium, Tsu'Tey and Legion right behind him, "Looks like we're near the Tower, that's good."

The Mako was trashed, wheels gone, the few exposed parts of the drivetrain were spread across the presidium, along with several parts that were not supposed to be exposed.

Looking over to his left he saw Aaron's Mako was in much the same shape, only upside down, his squad crawling out of the emergency hatches on the bottom, well, now the top of the vehicle.

There was a large crowd of security and onlookers gathered some distance away from them. A group of mixed C-Sec and Imperial Marines were walking toward them. The leader of the group was like nothing John had ever seen before. Tall, as tall as John himself. Reptilian looking, arched feet, long tail, squared snout, dark earthen red skin, wearing a strange red and black armor, and heavily armed.

'He looks like a raptor out of an old movie.' John thought.

Aaron's squad made their way over to him by the time the security arrived. The raptor greeted them in a voice that was unmistakable, "I don't know how, I don't know why, but I knew you were going to show up here my Lord."

"Nihlus?!" John asked.

He bowed deeply, "New and improved. You picked up a Geth?"

John shrugged the surprise off, this was actually somewhat normal considering what he had run into over the last month, "Nihlus, meet Legion. Legion, Nihlus Kryik, Imperial Spectre and Retainer of House Shepard."

Nihlus cocked his head, looking at the Geth, then turning back to John, "Sovereign and a huge fleet of Geth showed up over an hour ago. Prince Taylor and his fleet are keeping them at bay, but afew minutes ago Citadel Station ceased responding to our controls, we don't know what's happening."

"It's Sovereign. Citadel Station isn't just a station, it's the heart of the Relay Network, and a huge Relay itself. It's how the Reapers attack." John explained.

"We need to get to the Tower." Aaron said.

"Of course. If I may join you?" Nihlus asked.

John smiled, "Good to have you back Nihlus. Fall in."

The stranger than normal group made their way to the huge lift that allowed entry to the Citadel Station Tower. They filed in and the lift began to ascend.

"So that's what the Empress meant. What.." John trailed off, gesturing at Nihlus.

Nihlus smiled, baring his fangs slightly, "We are a new breed, the evolution of the Turian species. We are called Raptarans. The Inquisition has worked on this grand achievement since the First Contact War, and I was one of the first allowed the honor of being converted. The reward for our redemption."

"Incredible. Inquisition Geneticists are true miracle workers." Aaron commented.

"You Terrans change the universe, perhaps the very fabric of existence to suit your needs and desires. It is no surprise that Sovereign fears you. We have made the correct choice in our allegiance." Legion stated.

They reached their destination, the squads filing out with John, Aaron, Nihlus, Tsu'Tey and Legion in the lead.

The area was crawling with Imperial Household Guards, their heavy armored forms visible at every set of stairs and every turn.

At the sight of Legion several of them took aim.

"He is here on MY authority, let us pass." John demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The Guardsman nearest them stated.

"I don't have time for this." John stated, biotically throwing the guardsman into the small waterfall.

Another Guardsman ran up, John recognized her as Guardsman Grayson, "Lord Shepard, Lord Kryik, what is.. is that a Geth?" She asked.

"He's with me. We need to get up to the central area." John explained urgently.

"Of course, head on." Grayson replied. Turning and looking at the Guardsman in the water, "Someone dredge him out of there and send him to the brig."

John and company moved swiftly up the multitude of stairways to the central area, the huge holoprojector was activated, showcasing the battle happening in nearby space, the visuals filling the entire room.

There were several figures standing around the edge of the room, they turned, "Cousin, I did not expect you here." Empress Sativia stated.

"My Empress, I'll explain everything shortly." John replied, ignoring decorum and running into the middle of the room, followed closely by Legion, Tsu'Tey and Nihlus.

He activated his Omni-Controller, and the holo shut down, a panel rising seamlessly out of the floor, holographic control surfaces activating on it.

'_Codes have been accepted by the system.'_ Wilco informed.

Suddenly the holo reactivated, instead of showing the battle it showed the Relay network, in all it's glory. Every system, every connector, every transit corridor. Citadel Station was shown in the middle in green, showing that the station was fully accessible.

"My Empress, I present you with a gift from the Protheans. Citadel Station, and the Relay Network itself, is now under our direct and total control." John stated.

Sativia walked up, "Well I believe your lack of decorum can be forgiven."

Legion spoke, "If I am allowed to contact my ships, they can help defend this station."

John nodded, motioning to him, "Empress Sativia, this is Legion, a member of a counter-political faction of the Geth."

"I see. You have been busy Cousin." The Empress replied.

"Very." John agreed, manipulating the controls, bringing the battle view back up.

* * *

**INSD 'Serpentine', Serpent Nebula.**

"_The Geth Fleet is breaking off the attack. They are firing at one another."_ Serpentine announced.

"Run that by me one more time?" Admiral Vas Taylor asked.

"_Incoming transmission from Citadel Station."_ Serpentine informed.

"Put it through." Prince Taylor ordered.

"This is Lord Shepard. Prince Taylor, I hope you like the reinforcements I just provided. Uploading updated IFF codes."

"I honestly don't know what to say here." Prince Taylor stated.

"I just rendered a member of the Imperial Family speechless, I can cross that life goal off my list. Take down Sovereign at your leisure, I've shut down the local Relay, he can't escape." John explained.

Prince Taylor stood, grinning from ear to ear, "Affirmative Shepard. Serpentine, order the squadron to follow our lead. Let's finish this fight."

"_Unity and Destiny Ascension acknowledge. Vectoring toward the Reaper."_ Serpentine replied.

"All ahead flank. Stand by all batteries, pre-charge reaction chambers for main cannons." Admiral Vas Taylor ordered.

Prince Taylor turned his head, looking at her, "Thank you darling." Before turning his attention back to the tactical readouts.

The Reaper had halted in space, drifting. Energy readouts were normal, but the ship was not moving.

"A trap maybe?" The Admiral suggested.

"No." Prince Taylor stated, "It's thinking. It doesn't know what to do now. Time to target?"

"_40 seconds to range."_ Serpentine announced.

He looked at his wife, "What's the status of the main cannons?"

"Reaction chamber is at 140% and climbing. The Na'vi Chamber is operating as designed. Plasma feeds are at 100%." She answered.

"_Sovereign is taking action, moving toward us. We are taking fire from it's main cannon."_ Serpentine announced.

Prince Taylor looked at the readouts, "One and a quarter miles of space wasted on a M/A cannon. Pathetic."

"_Shields are unaffected. We are in range." _Serpentine informed.

"Fire main cannons." Prince Taylor ordered with glee.

The three main cannons of the SuperDreadnought came to life, huge bursts of plasma fire erupting from the bow and shooting across the blackness of space, pouring into Sovereign. The power readings were ludicrous, the Na'vi Crystal enhancements working even better than expected, each gun projecting 20 megatons per second of energy onto the Reaper, melting away the armor like so much wax before the flame.

Sovereign resisted the barrage for a second, then two, but no more. The Unity and Destiny Ascension added their batteries of long range beam projectors to the assault, sealing the Reaper's fate.

The mighty Sovereign, vanguard of the Reapers, veteran of unknown apocalypses and watcher of countless eons, shattered in a single glorious explosion.

Prince Taylor opened the fleet-wide, "Victory is ours!"

* * *

**Citadel Station Tower.**

Aaron and John's squads were cheering, hooting and hugging each other as they saw the remains of Sovereign drifting through space.

John watched the reports as they streamed in, a grin plastered onto his face. He put his arms up and wide, looking at the holo, he began to laugh in triumph. "Nothing can stop us now." He said to himself.

"What Cousin?" Sativia asked.

He turned, leaning back against the master control console, "We just defeated an enemy, millions of years old, maybe even older. A being that has seen things we will probably never know, wiped the galaxy clean of life countless upon countless times. We just stopped a cycle of extinction that has gone on for unknown thousands of years. We just fought a war that no other species could have fought, and we not only won, but we came out stronger than before, with 3 more races under our banner, and technology with no peer anywhere in the galaxy." He said forcefully.

John paused for a moment, he saw that the squads had settled down. Indeed, all eyes were upon him, hanging onto his every word. With a feral grin he finished, "Nothing can stop us now."

"Such is the glory of Terra!" Gruna cried.

"And this is as it should be." Tsu'Tey intoned.

"Humanity ascendant!" Neytiri yelled.

"Divine Right." Tali joined.

"Yes Cousin, the galaxy, and perhaps the universe itself is ours now, whether it knows it or not. 32 years ago Humanity rose up, and claimed our rightful place as leaders, masters of the galaxy. Today we have proven ourselves worthy and deserving of that station, beyond any doubt. The Reapers have awakened us, and before it is over they shall know true fear." Sativia smiled darkly, "The Gods smile upon their children."

"Praise be." Aaron intoned.

"Praise be." John replied.

"Praise be." Nihlus agreed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nineteen.**

A/N: Ah-hah! I made it. Sort of. The Epilogue is still to come, and there is so much more to explore, this saga might be close to finished, but I'm nowhere close to done with this universe.

For those wondering, the song is the late and great Jim Croce's 'I'll have to say I love you in a song'


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Imperial Glory: Epilogue.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'

_This means an AI construct communicating._

This means telepathy'.

* * *

**Dolphin Palace Courtyard, Florida Atlantic Coast, Terra. June 2nd, 2193. 0915 Hours.**

John sat down on the edge of the fountain, taking a drink of his mead. Glancing around he spotted Tsu'Tey mingling with another Na'vi he didn't recognize. The courtyard was huge, easily two acres in size. Half a dozen huge ornate fountains, featuring carved statues of the palace's namesake, eight verandas, a garden and arboretum. A band was playing softly nearby. Off in the distance the grounds stretched for miles in three directions, the sea bordering the fourth. The palace itself stood to the north, huge and imposing, 8 stories high, with towers and parapets and battlements, the whitewashed stone glistening beautifully in the sun.

There were officers, officials, and dignitaries strewn all through the area, mingling and talking. Occasionally he heard the herald announce another party joining the reception. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. It was already 94 degrees and rising. A stifling heat for some species, but a Terran of his lineage thrived in it. He had been away from home for far too long.

He heard someone sitting down beside him, and knew instinctively who it was, "Long time no see Brother."

Benjamin Shepard grinned, "Sharp as ever John. How does it feel to have saved the Galaxy?"

John shrugged, "Honestly, it feels like I need a vacation."

Ben chuckled, "I doubt you'll be denied that. You should come to Pandora, it's beautiful this time of year."

John opened one eye, turning to look at his brother, "You've been there, what two months? You haven't gone native have you?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but Pandora is a beautiful world, I've already decided to accept a long-term station, with the possibility of a permanent assignment." Ben replied.

John snorted, "Like I didn't already know that. 'I won'?"

Ben snickered, "I wanted to keep it simple. Open your eyes, you've got company."

John opened his eyes, following Ben's gaze. Tsu'Tey was walking toward them, along with the Na'vi woman she had been conversing with. The other woman was older, with a steady, confident bearing, clothed in an ornate purple gown, crown and jewelry. Now that they had parted from the crowds he recognized her from the reports about the Pandora operation, Queen Mo'at, leader of the Na'vi.

His eyes were drawn to his pet however. Tsu'Tey had been done up stunningly for this event. Her hair was in it's normal style, locks falling about her head and shoulders, but set gems had been tied into the locks in the Terran style, facets of green and red sparkling as she walked. Her gown was a military dress cut, with tight sleeves, high collar, and form fitting long skirt. Blood red, with black runic patterns around the trim, collar, and cuffs. Boots, several rings, and a gold choker adorned with the crest of House Shepard completed the ensemble.

He rose as they approached, offering a traditional greeting, "Queen Mo'at, it is an honor to meet you. I am Lord Johnathan Alexander Shepard, Imperial Spectre."

"The honor is mine Lord Shepard. It is good to meet the man who is spoken of with near reverence by some of my most trusted compatriots." Mo'at replied, leaning in abit, "And the kin of my consort." She said quietly.

"You flatter me milady. Spectre Everett and Tsu'Tey have spoken highly of you as well. They never spoke of your beauty or presence however, an unfortunate oversight. I can see why my Brother is so taken with you." John said.

Mo'at smiled, "I must say I was surprised when I learned that Aaron Everett had released Tsu'Tey into your service, but I am glad to see she is in good hands."

"Very good hands my Queen." Tsu'Tey replied as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

John spotted a palace attendant moving through the crowds toward them. It took a trained eye to catch one. They were renowned for being unseen and unheard. Hard to imagine with their almost flamboyant orange uniforms. They were also rumored to be the Palace's second line security force, assassin trained and capable of killing anyone or anything barehanded.

The attendant neared then, bowing deeply, "Queen Mo'at, Lords Shepard and Miss Tsu'Tey. Queen Mo'at, Empress Sativia requests your presence. If you would follow me." He asked.

"One moment." The Queen told the attendant. "Please, stay and catch up with your brother Benjamin."

"If you are sure my Queen, thank you." Benjamin replied.

"Enjoy yourself, I will be back." She said, before motioning the attendant to lead on.

John sat back down, putting an arm around Tsu'Tey, "Well Brother, when is the ceremony?"

"Not right away. Na'vi culture is very specific on the Queen taking a mate. It was easy enough to find a work around for me to be proclaimed her consort, but anything else will take time and conditioning. I'm content with this for now. I could ask you the same question as well." Benjamin replied.

"The formal ceremony will be during the Wintertide festivities, that's when Tsu'Tey and Gruna will take my name. Between now and then though, the only thing I am going to worry about is some well deserved rest." John said.

Benjamin smirked, "I wouldn't bet on that. The Empress has more than enough things to keep you busy."

"With what?" John asked.

"Not sure. The Lord Inquisitor just told me they had some things planned for you and your mates, advanced training and such." Benjamin explained.

John arched an eyebrow, "Since when do you get told things in confidence by the Lord Inquisitor?"

"Since Dalton wanted House Shepard to owe him a favor or two. How else do you think I got the transfer order?" Benjamin replied.

"Transfer order?" Tsu'Tey asked.

John gestured toward his brother, "Benjamin here joined the Inquisition as a Hunter, instead of going into the Inquisitorial Academy. Transferring between branches of the Inquisition just is not done, to get a transfer you need a waiver and three letters of recommendation from superior officers. Then you have to run the gauntlet in Death's Head."

Tsu'Tey was still curious, "Death's Head?"

"An ancient city in the Chesepeake Basin. The initiation of an Inquisitor involves surviving 4 months there with the barest of rations and no advanced weapons. I can't speak anymore about it." Benjamin replied.

"It's a very old place, and purely evil. It is inhabited by ghosts and demons, undead and hellspawn, dead gods and ancient evil. Only 40% of those who enter actually complete the initiation. 20% die, and the other 40% are driven irrevocably insane. They wander the ruined city, violent and mindless, preying upon the ones that come after. I spent a month there as part of the Black Squads training, the Reapers are like pink, fuzzy rabbits compared to some of the horrors I was witness to." John explained.

"Now now, no reason to fill the young Na'vi's head with visions of supernatural creatures and paranormal spirits. After all, every species knows such things are impossible." Benjamin chastised, winking at the girl.

Tsu'Tey cocked her head, still not entirely certain whether they were being playful or serious, "I see."

Benjamin rose, looking at the entrance to the courtyard, "Well isn't this fortuitous."

John looked over, the herald was letting another party in, a pair he recognized. He grasped Tsu'Tey's hand and they both rose, "I'd like to introduce you to a couple of people, come on."

Benjamin followed as John led her over toward the gates. Tsu'Tey observed the pair that the herald was getting ready to announce. They were both tall, regal and austere. The male was light haired, dressed in an elegant and ornate white and black suit. The female was also light haired, dressed in a Marine Dress Uniform, with several medals and ribbons along her breast. There was something familiar about their looks, but she didn't place it right away.

The herald stood straight, calling out, "Baron and Lady Shepard."

"Mother, Father." John greeted as they moved closer.

"Johnathan, Benjamin!" Annelise Shepard said joyfully, hugging her sons, then turning to look at the Na'vi, "And this will be either.."

"This is Tsu'Tey mother, my Na'vi mate." John explained.

Annelise studied Tsu'Tey for a moment, "So this is a Na'vi. Johnathan does have good taste. Welcome to the family Tsu'Tey." She said warmly, hugging the Na'vi girl.

Tsu'Tey smiled broadly, "Thank you Mrs Shepard."

"Call me Annelise dear." She replied.

"Richard. Welcome to the family." Baron Shepard greeted, bowing and placing a kiss on the back of Tsu'Tey's hand.

John was smiling at this, "I knew you'd be a hit pet." He whispered to Tsu'Tey.

"Where are your other mates Johnathan?" Annelise asked.

"Off somewhere mingling. You can meet them after the ceremony. I think I'm about to be summoned." John replied, watching an attendant walking toward them.

"Lords and Lady Shepard, Miss Tsu'Tey." The attendant greeted, looking at Johnathan, "Lord Shepard, your presence is requested by the Empress."

"Duty calls. Tsu'Tey, why don't you stay here and get to know everyone, I'll be back." John stated, heading off with the attendant.

* * *

John followed the attendant to an enclosed sitting lounge. Walking in John saw Empress Sativia seated on a lounger, Captain Wolfsblood and Guardsman Grayson positioned behind her. There were several people in the room, he recognized Khan Jeris, Grand Admiral Yallar'Rayya, and Queen Mo'at. He also recognized the Batarian in the room, Duchess Dakkat, from Camala. The others he didn't, a male Raptaran and an Asari, both in the most regal of dress.

"Cousin." Sativia greeted warmly.

"Sativia." John replied, bowing.

She gestured around the room, "You are acquainted with my faithful Khan, the new Queen of the Na'vi and the Grand Admiral of the Quarians, now I would like you to meet the leaders of the rest of the Imperial Races, new and old."

The Raptaran walked upto him, "Lord Shepard, we were not formally introduced at Quaria. It is an honor to meet you properly." Septimus said, holding out his hand.

John shook it, "Likewise Lord General Septimus. Your people performed gloriously in that fight."

"It's Field Marshall.", Septimus replied with a grin. "We did what was necessary for the victory, even if our sacrifices pale in comparison to the Quarian people's." He finished, sitting back down.

"Lady Dakkat, it is an unexpected pleasure." John greeted.

Jalara Dakkat smiled wickedly, "That it is Lord Shepard. Power shifts quickly in the Authority. I should thank you again, because of your actions I was able to garner enough support among our worlds, press my claim upon our throne. Perhaps I will get the chance to repay that debt in the future."

"It would be an honor to work with you again." John replied.

"That it would Spectre, that it would." She replied.

The Asari was next, walking up to him, "Baroness Neyara Dantius, head of the Asari Republics." She introduced, bowing slightly.

"An honor milady." John replied.

"It is time for the ceremony." Sativia stated, rising.

John bowed his head, "By your lead my liege."

* * *

The entire courtyard was filled to the brim, Officers, Senators, Dukes, Barons, Lords, from all the Races of the Empire were there. The awards were for John and Aaron's squads, they were all lined up behind the podium where the Empress was speaking. Prince Taylor and Inquisitor Dalton stood near the Empress, the Imperial Leaders standing on the platform as well.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" Aaron asked.

"Yes it is. My Father said there's more people here than there were at the coronation." John replied.

"More races and worlds to participate this time around I suppose. Or maybe we're just that damn big a group of heroes." Aaron mused.

John grinned at the thought, "Maybe."

The Empress began then, "Today we gather to honor the men and women of the Empire who were so pivotal in this victory."

The awards were presented from least to most, Akwey was called first to receive his Empress's Commendation.

John found his thoughts drifting back for a moment to the day after the battle on Citadel Station.

* * *

"Today, we stand victorious!" Empress Sativia began, pausing for the cheering to cease.

Continuing, "The cost has been high, all have suffered in this conflict. Our Brothers and we have paid a high price, but here we stand, alive! The Empire has stood firm against all comers. At the beginning of this war, we stood as the strongest power in the Galaxy, and now at the end, we still stand as such! We drove back all who stood against us, defeated the treacherous among us, and stopped the vanguard of our extinction."

After another moment, "Make no mistake however, the Reapers are not done, they will come again. We have set them back, but not stopped them. They will come to continue their work of purest evil, and we shall be here to stop them. All will suffer their wrath if they are successful. Not just Humanity and our Brothers, not just the Empire, not just Organics. No race or creed in this galaxy is immune from their rage, and that is why we shall stand together!"

Legion stepped forward, taking a place to the left and just behind the Empress. More cheers rang out.

"A united front, not just organics, not just synthetics. All races willing to fight for this galaxy united under one Banner, one Empire. Terra will be the shining star that rallies us onward to victory! The cycle of untold eons has finally been broken. We will honor the sacrifice of our forebears, the Protheans. We WILL DEFEAT THE REAPERS. The Gods will grant us victory. Nothing will stop us!" She finished as the roar of the crowd became deafening.

* * *

He was brought back to reality as he heard the applause, Akwey rising from his kneeling position and bowing again before the Empress, the red and black ribbon and stars fitting perfectly with the red and black of his new Imperial Marine Dress Uniform.

Aytucan was next, then Rev'Lar, Neytiri, Tsu'Tey, Gruna, Jenkins, Shiala, all receiving Empress's Commendations.

Liara was called then, followed by Natalya, and Tali. They each received an Empress's Commendation and Ribbon of Gallantry.

"Here we go." Aaron whispered.

"Spectre Aaron Everett, come forward." Sativia ordered.

Aaron walked forward to the podium, going on one knee before the Empress.

"Aaron, of House Everett. You have fought for the Empire as long as nearly any warrior alive. You are Noble of spirit, more than many. You and your abilities have proven critical to our victory, and you alone brought the Na'vi into our fold, without who we could not have won this as easily. It is with the great pleasure I bestow two awards onto you. The Star of Terra, the greatest acknowledgement of heroism and ability in the Empire, and another Commendation."

Sativia paused for a moment then, gesturing for Aaron to rise and pinning the medal and ribbon onto his uniform. She smiled before continuing, "Through your actions you have proven beyond a doubt the honor and ability of your bloodline. I declare House Everett, now and forevermore, a Great House."

Aaron was shocked, "Thank you my Liege. House Everett will continue to prove ourselves worthy of the title."

She gestured for him to return to the line up, then, "Spectre Johnathan Alexander Shepard, come forward."

John looked to his right and left, meeting the eyes of every member of his and Aaron's squads before walking forward and kneeling.

"The man most responsible for our victory. My Cousin, Johnathan Alexander of Great House Shepard. I present you with the highest award a Warrior and Noble of the Empire can receive, the Star of Terra, your second in fact. This is the first time in history that a warrior has received two Stars, a fitting reward for one whose actions are already legendary. But not enough." Sativia said, gesturing for him to rise.

The Empress turned back toward the gathered crowds again, "The deeds of this man are too numerous to mention, so I shall only recite the most recent. He saved the capital of Eden Prime from total destruction, he delivered the colony of Feros from the traitorous clutches of both Exo-Geni and Saren. He commanded the deep strike mission that forced the Geth to pull their forces back from our borders. He saved the world of Camala from certain doom, making the necessary choices to preserve the integrity of the Empire. He commanded the defenders at Quaria, rallying the Quarian and Turian forces, and proving through his actions that the Reapers were vulnerable. He penetrated Terminus twice, once delivering a critical blow to Saren, destroying the abominations and perversions the traitor was attempting to create. The second time he led an Imperial Fleet deep into unknown space without incident, killed the traitor, and at the end of the mission delivered Citadel Station and the Relay Network into our hands. Through his actions he has placed the Rachni and Geth onto the path of the Truth and the Way, under our banner."

She paused for effect, "As many of you know I have ruled over the Empire for 23 years. I have not chosen an heir in that time, leaving the determination to the line of succession. It is time I rectified that error."

She took the barest of moments to survey the crowd, they were silent one and all, waiting for her next proclamation. "I hereby name Johnathan Alexander Shepard my heir, Crown-Prince of the Empire."

There was scattered applause, but the crowd was mostly silent. Prince Taylor stepped forward, the man that John had just replaced in the line of succession. Breathing was paused as they all waited to see his reaction.

Taylor turned his head, looking at Johnathan he gave a slight nod, then turned back to the crowd, raising a fist into the air, "Long live Crown-Prince Shepard. Long live Empress Sativia!"

"Long live the Empress and her Heir, long live the Empire!" Queen Mo'at joined.

The crowd continued the chant, "Long line the Empress and her Heir, long live the Empire!"

Sativia turned back toward John, "Welcome to the fold Cousin."

For the first time in his life, Johnathan Alexander Shepard was speechless. He nodded in response as Tsu'Tey and Natalya ran forward and threw their arms around him, the squads cheering louder than the rest.

* * *

**Secured Veranda, Dolphin Palace, 1510 Hours.**

The room was very well appointed, the furniture of darkest wood and gold trim, the finest dark fabrics and leathers used. Two large chairs sat opposite in the middle of it all. The walls were a dark stone, one wall had large picture windows, a small bar set along it, overlooking the sea, a large variety of drinks in crystal and silver decanters on top.

John and Sativia sat, Captain Wolfsblood and Guardsman Grayson taking their positions near Sativia, Nihlus and Gruna taking positions by John. Prince Taylor remained standing, leaning against the wall to the right of the door.

Inquisitor Dalton walked over to the bar, pouring two generous tumblers full of an amber liquid, then giving them to Sativia and John.

"To your new status." Sativia started, raising her glass.

"To your health." John replied, doing the same.

It turned out to be bourbon, the liquid going down like firey velvet, the taste instantly recognizable, "Victory Bourbon?" John asked.

"One of the many privileges of rank. From the Palace's private stock, each bottle worth the price of a Battlecruiser. Enjoy." Sativia replied.

For the second time in his life John drank the extravagant liquor. Casked in 2025 to celebrate the final victory, and establishment of the Empire, outside the Palace and Great House stores there were exactly 4 bottles on the market, each carrying a price tag of hundreds of thousands of Thalers.

"I have to confess, I did expect a rise in station, a place in the line maybe, but this is.. much, much more than I could have hoped for." John stated.

"If I may." Prince Taylor asked.

Sativia gestured for him to proceed.

Prince Taylor continued, "House Hackett has been pushing for an Heir to be named for some time. You can guess the reason."

"Surely they aren't stupid enough for one of them to challenge Sativia to a Trial of Rank?" John asked.

"Doubtful, but they obviously had something planned. They like to style themselves one of the greatest of Noble Houses, they like to claim they were the first to declare their lands sovereign and Noble. They forget that we were there. It was Houses Taylor, Gildenhuld, Davis, Tesla and Jackson. They are too greedy for their own good at the moment." The Prince explained.

"As you can see, picking you as my Heir is the best decision for all involved. You have shown that you are worthy and capable of wielding great power, and that you have vision. House Shepard has almost limitless ambition. But, it is tempered by great loyalty to the throne. House Taylor sponsored you over a century ago as New Blood, and you have never forgotten that. Your family has ties through marriage to the Quarian throne, and soon to the Na'vi throne. I have no doubt that you have plans for even more power. This is good, ambition is not a purely Human drive, but we treat it as an art." Sativia explained.

The reasoning was very sound, John was impressed. "Is this simply normal, albeit overt posturing by House Hackett or is there a chance.." He drifted off.

"If they even think about trying something I'll be happy to slap them all the way down to lowborn status and hand Arcturus over to a more deserving House." Taylor replied angrily.

"Calm yourself Brother. House Hackett is a Terran family, they will remain loyal. They are simply playing the deadliest game, without a true understanding of the rules." Sativia stated, then turning back toward John, "There is one other matter."

Inquisitor Dalton took this as his cue, "Just as there is a Lord Inquisitor, there shall be a Master Spectre, one with rank and ability beyond the norm. As we have both proven, the Inquisition, and the Spectres are two halves of a full and balanced whole. Our orders compliment each other admirably."

"What would the title entail?" John asked.

"You would be in control of recruiting and training Spectres, as well as taking a small supervisory role over their activities. You would be a mirror of the Lord Inquisitor, working under a cloak, your title unknown to the Empire at large." Sativia explained.

John took a drink before replying, "If I may speak freely my Liege?"

"Of course." Sativia replied.

"You are bestowing titles and rank on my House generously, some might say too generously. I think I understand the reasoning, like you said, we're New Blood..." John trailed off for a moment, something hitting him, "You're staying ahead of the curve."

The Empress grinned ferally, "I was wondering how long it would take you to reach that conclusion. How do you think our houses have always had a hand in the ruling of the Empire? House Shepard is poised to assume a position of incredible control, the thrones of three of the Imperial Races rest in your hands. Quintus Taylor foresaw the path your House would take so long ago, that is why you were sponsored."

John was quiet for several moments, processing everything he had learned. "So what happens now?"

"Now we continue as we have. The enemy Geth are quiet for the moment, we will get a better picture of the situation behind the Veil, then determine what action to take from there. The Rachni Queen has been set up in Garuda, one of our Venutian habitat domes. We will take time, study the remnants of the Reaper, continue our military buildup, refit our vessels with Na'vi Crystal technology, and wait. We have the luxury of time, now that you have exposed their plot. We can afford take it slow, prepare, and wait for them to come." Sativia replied.

John stood then, raising his glass, "To victory."

Sativia joined him, "To victory."

* * *

**Courtyard, Dolphin Palace. 1620 Hours.**

'_That was enlightening.'_ Wilco commented as they walked away from the room.

'Very.' John replied.

They moved onto the raised walkway along the side of the courtyard, looking for any of his people. He spotted them all gathered in a corner on the far end, seeing his mates and family there as well.

"Looks like everyone's there. Come on." He ordered Gruna and Nihlus.

The crowds gave his party a wide berth as they made their way over. The group had apparently taken over one of the semi-secluded sitting areas. He spotted several figures he didn't recognize as well.

As they moved past the rows of sawgrass that separated the areas, Gruna perked up, almost breaking into a run as she walked toward a tall Human male in Marine Dress Uniform.

"Father!" She cried, throwing her arms around him.

"It's been too long Daughter, you have no idea how good it is to see you again." David Warren replied, holding her fiercely.

"Sir." John greeted once they broke apart, holding out his hand.

David took it, shaking it vigorously, "Damn fine to meet you Lord Shepard. So you're the one who found Gruna, and decided to keep her. I don't blame you for a second."

"She found herself, I just helped a little bit." John replied with a smile.

David chuckled, gesturing toward the stoic group behind him. A dark haired Human woman dressed in a red and black gown, a younger Human woman in the green and red of the Krogan Home Guard. An older, hardened looking Human man, in a Krogan Army Dress Uniform, several combat citations across his chest and the purple sash of an Armor Commander. A Krogan Woman also in a KADU, with the blue collar signifying she was a Pilot in the Krogan Army close-support Aviation Brigades stood beside him. Finally there was another Human man, younger, in a black suit.

"My wife, Annanora. My other daughter, Winifred. My sons, Joseph and Blake, and Joseph's soon to be wife, Varele." David introduced them.

"Good to meet all of you." John greeted.

"An honor Lord Shepard." Joseph Warren replied.

John saw Gruna already over near her mother, they were both on the verge of happy tears, being reunited after so long.

He turned back to the rest of them, "Call me John, we're practically family now."

That broke the ice, the Warren clan swarmed around him warmly then, greeting him like an old friend.

* * *

Some time later found them all gathered around the tables, telling tales. Aaron and his people had shown up, and joined in their semi-private celebrations.

"Come on, we all want to hear it." Aaron prodded.

"There's not much to tell, we went back and forth for a minute, I was sarcastic, he got mad, and that was it." John replied.

"You are a horrible story teller sometimes." Tali chastised, "So after John activates the Prothean Beacon in Saren's Lab on Virmire, a hologram of Sovereign pops up. I thought it was some kind of VI at first, but then it started talking, saying we were incapable of comprehending it's existence. The first thing John does is quip about how High Admiral Hackett lost their bet that Sovereign was an actual Reaper. Just blurts that out, nonchalantly. The Reaper just keeps going on about how this is all part of their grand plan, about how they are unstoppable, and John just keeps throwing retorts at it. Finally Sovereign gets mad and the projector explodes, blowing the windows of the lab out."

Natalya giggled at the memory, "I admit I was scared when it happened, but that was a hilarious exchange. 'Mustache twirling explanation'"

"I think it was that little speech I gave at the end that really ground Sovereign's gears." John said.

"You laughed at the Reaper! I still don't know how you were sooo..." Tali trailed off.

"Unconcerned?" John offered.

"Not quite.. Flippant! That's the word I was looking for. You were flippant about the entire situation." Tali stated.

He smirked, "When a man has stared death itself in the face and laughed, it's hard to make him fear evil again."

"That is the purest truth." Aaron spoke.

Annelise Shepard rose, lifting her goblet high, "To Terran bravery."

All the rest stood then, "Terran bravery."

* * *

**Shepard Estates, Orange City, Florida Atlantic Coast. 0250 Hours. June 3rd, 2193.**

His rooms were just like he remembered. There was already a fire going in the small alcove, for decoration and lighting. The two high-backed red leather chairs were still near it, with bookshelves along the opposite wall, filled with tomes and small oddities.

"Well this looks just like I left it." John commented as he sat down, letting out a sigh at the comfort.

The celebrations had gone on for some time. The feast and ball at the palace, then they had moved to the Shepard Estates, the Warren Clan and Everetts came along. More drinking and revelry and boasting and toasting. He and Tali had been the last to retire, dancing through the earliest hours of the morning. His other mates had bowed out an hour ago.

"Where are the drinks?" Tali asked.

"Veneratio Familia." John said.

The bookshelf nearest the inner door twisted, opening to view a short bar and refrigeration cabinet.

"Interesting" Tali commented as she walked over.

"_Will there be anything else young Master?"_ A soft lilting voice asked.

John smiled, "I don't think so Familia. How long are you going to call me that?" He asked.

"_Until you are older than I. It is good to have you here, you shouldn't stay away so long." _Familia replied.

"I won't argue with that." John stated, taking the offered drink from Tali as she moved back over, standing beside his chair, "Thank you my dear. Familia, this is Tali'Zorah Vas Shepard, my wife."

"Nice to meet you?" Tali said questioningly.

"Familia is our Household AI, an imprint of Kayla Atavos Shepard, our first Head of House." John explained.

"_Welcome to the family Tali'Zorah. Young Master, your other mates are already in your bedroom asleep."_ Familia informed.

"Thank you Familia." John paused for a moment, "Go ahead, I know you want to ask."

"_When is the wedding?"_ Familia asked excitedly.

"During the Wintertide Festivities, and before you ask, it will be held here." John replied.

"_That fills my neural passages with great joy. You know how excited I get about such things." _Familia responded.

"I know." John said, smiling, "Now if I could get some privacy?"

"_Of course. Good night young Master, Tali'Zorah." _

"I never expected you'd have an AI in your own home." Tali commented.

John chuckled, "You forget that AIs have been an integral part of our civilization for over a century. This is traditional with Great Houses, the first Head of House will be imprinted into an AI matrix to watch over future generations. Didn't your people once have something similar?"

"Long ago on our homeworld. We practiced a form of ancestor worship. Once we had the technology, Elders would be imprinted into VIs to impart their knowledge on future generations. The ancestor databanks were destroyed during the Geth Rebellion." Tali replied.

John looked up at Tali, she was lost in thought. 'That just won't do.' He thought to himself, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap facing him.

She was broken out of her concentration. Smiling she pressed her lips to his, and they kissed passionately.

After several moments they broke apart, "So what does the future hold, my Prince?" Tali whispered in John's ear.

"Well." John started, sliding a hand up and slowly unzipping her top, "We've got 6 weeks of leave as of yesterday. I plan to enjoy every second of it."

"After that?" Tali asked, pulling the now open top off, showing the simple cloth that separated her bare flesh from his gaze.

He slid his hands to her waist, sliding her underwear top upward, very slowly, revealing her exquisite purple flesh as it went, "After that, we all have retraining to do. The schedule on Titan has already been cleared for us, I'm to be certified as a Level-One by Guardsman Grayson. You'll get your Omni-Controller, and an AI if you want one. Gruna and Natalya will go in for advanced implants and training. Jered wants to try a newly developed procedure on Tsu'Tey, he thinks they've found a way to introduce Biotics to an adult." John finished as he pulled her top up, cupping her supple breasts in both his hands.

"You know how hot it gets me when you talk tech?" Tali whispered huskily into his ear, her hands fiddling with the belt of her skirt.

John grinned, "So every time I was talking about the ratio of energy output on a enhanced SFAW or extolling the virtues of an Omni-Controller, you were sitting there trying to control yourself? Pet, briefings are going to be so much more fun for me from now on."

Tali had finished removing her skirt, and was working on his belt now, "As long as you rut me afterward you can tease me to insanity all you want."

"I think I can live with that deal." John replied.

* * *

A bit later found them curled together, basking in the afterglow.

Tali's head was on his shoulder. "Do you think we're compatible?"

"I know we're compatible pet, why.. Oh, you're wondering why you aren't pregnant with all the mating we've been doing?" John asked curiously.

"Yes." Tali sighed, "I've never taken any fertilization blockers, I should be carrying your child by now."

John shook his head, pulling the Quarian girl onto his lap, "Pet, we Terrans don't use fertilization blockers. Do you know why?"

Tali shook her head in the negative.

"We self regulate. All the semen I've pumped into you and my other mates isn't seed, we Terrans choose when to fertilize our mates. We're completely compatible, as are Natalya, Tsu'Tey and Gruna. When I want to start our brood, and trust me, I do, I'll fill you with as many children as you can handle." John explained.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. I never thought of that before. When?" She asked.

"Soon." He promised, "I want to go through the retraining that the Empress wishes for us. Then, we're going to take a nice, long, deactivation as we call it, and start our family. I want to go down to the Keys tomorrow, there's a nice piece of beach front I've always thought about taking for an estate."

"That sounds nice." Tali replied sleepily, meshing herself against him, her head on his shoulder.

"You aren't going to sleep out here are you?" Tsu'Tey asked seductively.

John turned, seeing the inner door open, two sets of expectant eyes staring at him. "Of course not." He replied, gathering Tali in his arms as he rose.

The bedroom was also just as he left it. Streaks of moonlight came in from the huge circular window, Luna shining brightly. Natalya was awake, watching them from the bed as they entered. It seemed to swallow her up, both from the luxuriousness of the coverings and the sheer size.

He lay Tali down on the covers, rolling onto the soft luxurious fabrics himself, Tsu'Tey and Gruna laying down beside him.

After a time they all curled up around John, Tsu'Tey snuggling into the crook of his right arm and Natalya on his left, Gruna behind her and Tali along the top, enjoying the warmth and proximity.

"Not an hour goes by that I'm not reminded how blessed I am, if for nothing else than the love of you wonderful, wonderful women. I'm the luckiest man in the 'verse." John said.

Tsu'Tey propped her head up, staring into his eyes, "That may be true, but in turn we are the luckiest females in the universe, to have the love and commitment of such a powerful and loving male."

"Agreed." Tali intoned sleepily.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Natalya replied.

"Simple and right." Gruna said softly.

"Oh my pets." John said lovingly, laying his head back and letting out a small chuckle of happiness, "The Gods are truly kind."

"Yes they are." Tsu'Tey agreed, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

John lay awake for a time, watching the first rays of sunlight streak over the horizon, thinking about the future. He could find no reason for anything other than hope.

Humanity had once again stood firm against all comers, come through a violent campaign victorious, and was stronger for it. They had proven their Manifest Destiny to the rest of the galaxy, the legitimacy of Terran rule would never be questioned again. And he personally.. well, nothing needed to be said about that. Crown-Prince of the Terran Empire, Master Spectre, and mate of four wonderful warrior women.

The Reapers weren't defeated, but they were something almost as good, scared and confused. When they returned, the Empire would be ready.

'Life is good.' He concluded, sliding off to the world of dreams.

* * *

**End of Imperial Glory: Epilogue.**


End file.
